


Oikawa Tooru’s group Chat That Went Down in Flames

by Petersolacenovak



Series: Carnivals and fuck you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Haha lol, Im not funny but im trying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lot’s of mothering, M/M, Memes, One-Sided Ushijima wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sexuality Crisis, Shit Jokes, Slow Burn Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Slut Shaming, Swearing, THERE ARE YOU HAPPY, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi for a hot moment, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, YOULL GET A HAPPY ENDING, actually you'll get no ending, fear of the dark, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 107,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: BigMakkiDaddy: ill give you twenty bucks if you tell me who youre crushing onMaddog: okTheGrinche’sSideHoe: WHABigMakkiDaddy: srsly????IBelievewe’renotalone: are you joking? can you joke? do you know how to?Maddog: course ill tell u but give me the money firstBigMakkiDaddy: you fucking liarI dont think im gonna finish this, bois
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Carnivals and fuck you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913752
Comments: 995
Kudos: 1925
Collections: Group Chats, Iwaoiks Fics, Other Haikyuu!! fics





	1. Oikawa regrets a lot of things. Today is just an example

**Author's Note:**

> mama mia here we go again

_ IBelievewe’renotalone has added Iwaizumi, BigMakkiDaddy, Maddog, TheGrinche’sSideHoe, and (4)+ _

  
  


IBelievewe’renotalone: Hey everyone ( ˘ ³˘)❤ 

_ Iwaizumi has left the chat _

IBelievewe’renotalone: Iwa-Chan!!(´Д｀) 

BigMakkiDaddy: oh no you dont 

_ BigMakkiDaddy has added Iwaizumi to the chat _

_ Iwazumi has left the chat _

Yee-Hawba: dont leave me with them !!

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: the hell is thet supoosed to mean

IBelievewe’renotalone: Omg i cant believe he left without listening to why i made this 

Lemmesmash: can i leave

IBelievewe’renotalone: NO

IBelievewe’renotalone: In fact!

  
  


_ IBelievewe’renotalone has added Iwaizumi _

_ to the chat _

Iwaizumi: whyy

IBelievewe’renotalone: How about you listen and i’ll tell you

IBelievewe’renotalone: You ever thot about that

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: wow so spicy

BigMakkiDaddy: spicy langauge in the chat

Lemmesmash: @TheGrinche’sSideHoe who the fuck are u

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: who the frickfrack are you 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Guys 

Lemmesmash: i asked you first

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: i asked u 2nd

Egg: Wow

Yee-Hawba: captain!!! what were you going to say??? 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Ok so 

Iwaizumi: shut up shittykawa i wanna know who everyone is

IBelievewe’renotalone: So mean Iwa-Chan! ╥﹏╥ 

BigMakkiDaddy: alright sluts 

BigMakkiDaddy: its roll call time

BigMakkiDaddy: yahaba

Yee-Hawba: here!

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: watari

Egg: im egg

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: watari i know its u stfu

Egg: who is this watari you speak of

Egg: i am an egg

Lemmesmash: :/

BigMakkiDaddy; mmk bro live yo life

BigMakkiDaddy: mad dog are you here yet you havnt said anything

Maddog: Here

Yee-Hawba: wow arent you just the life of the party

IBelievewe’renotalone: Spicyyyyyy

BigMakkiDaddy: dont try to get in on it now 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: yea thats our thing

Lemmesmash: thats fucking Mattsukawa 

Lemmesmash: youre fucking mattsukawa 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: yea 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: and now i know youre kunimi

Lemmesmash: fuck 

Kindaichi: um so

Iwazumi: alright introductions are over can we stop now

BigMakkiDaddy: how was that introductions 

BigMakkiDaddy: no one listned 

BigMakkiDaddy: whyd no one listen im the leader of this group am i not

IBelievewe’renotalone: Stop 

Yee-Hawba: youre not 

Maddog: id rather die than ever have you as my captain

BigMakkiDaddy: that hurts wow 

BigMakkiDaddy:[imgflip](https://imgflip.com/memetemplate/158063961/sad-Kermit)

Lemmesmash: wkdnsjsnkswnsnd

Iwaizumi: LMAO

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: bro i love you youre my fav captain

BigMakkiDaddy: the saddest people shit the loudest [Img-for-you-hun](https://me.me/i/new-sonic-fix-sonthot-6ff98bdbfe0a420ca48b4950313f20fd)

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: nvrmd

IBelievewe’renotalone: I wanna cry this was not the purpose of this chat

Lemmesmash: why did you create this why would you do this to all of us

IBelievewe’renotalone: I wanted to be distracted from the snow day（＞д＜) !!!!! 

Yee-Hawba: bad idea senpai

BigMakkiDaddy: dang even your biggest fan is dissipointed in uou 

IBelievewe’renotalone: ＼(;´□｀)/ Yahaba Nooo

Iwaizumi: *disappointed

Yee-Hawba: im not his biggest fan! hes just my captain and i look up to him!! hes cool!!!

BigMakkiDaddy: shut the hell up iwa 

BigMakkiDaddy: YAHABA LIKES OIKAWA 

BigMakkiDaddy: AHAHHAAAHAHAHHSHAH

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Maddog: thats bullshit 

Yee-Hawba: no i dont!!! shut up!!

Iwaizumi: guys stop thats not even funny

Lemmesmash: why 

Kindaichi: you jelaous?

Egg: Mad dog seems to be

Yee-Hawba: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

Iwaizumi: guys its mean to bully yahaba.

Iwaizumi: saying he likes oikawa is like saying he wants to marry a dirty sewer rat

IBelievewe’renotalone: IWA CHAN THATS SO MEAN | ｀Д´| 

Maddog: im not jealous thats stupid i hate both of them how could i be jealous

Egg: dang everyone just keeps getting

Egg: scrambled

Lemmesmash: no

BigMakkiDaddy: ya know what mad dog 

Maddog: what

BigMakkiDaddy: ill give you twenty bucks if you tell me who youre crushing on

Maddog: ok

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: WHA

BigMakkiDaddy: srsly????

IBelievewe’renotalone: are you joking? can you joke? do you know how to? 

Maddog: course ill tell you but give me the money first

BigMakkiDaddy: you fucking liar 

Egg: knew it was too good to be true

Yee-Hawba: i wanna know tho

Lemmesmash: i think we all know who it is, we dont really need him to say it

Yee-Hawba: WHAT WHO IS IT

Iwaizumi; its p obvious

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: yeah 

Yee-Hawba: who is it?????? i wanna know!!!!

Lemmesmash: idk how anyone could not know who it is

Kindaichi: babe stop torturing him 

Yee-Hawba: yeah comon just twll me!!!

IBelievewe’renotalone: Youre so hopeless my dear kouhai 

Maddog: i dont have feelings for anyone shut up 

Egg: yea and oikawa doesnt wear booty shorts for the sole purpose of getting the boys basketball team’s attention 

Egg: i said sarcastically 

Maddog: i can understand sarcasm just fine 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Alright, well, this whole thing really got ahead of me 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I think its a good time to just delete this whole thing

  
  


_ Iwaizumi has added Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way to the chat _

  
  


IBelievewe’renotalone: Who is that???? Iwa-Chan what are you doing??????

BigMakkiDaddy: i like their name

  
  


_ Iwaizumi has added Ushijima to the chat _

  
  


IBelievewe’renotalone: NO 

  
  



	2. its bab not babe now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
> hey check out this vid

IBelievewe’renotalone: This isn’t fair（;≧皿≦）

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: woaaahhhisthatUshiii

Ushijima: Hello, what is this? 

BigMakkiDaddy: holy shit its him and he speeks like hes nkt illiterate 

Egg: you don't know how to spell ‘speak’ but you can write out illiterate?

Lemmesmash: welcome to hell ushijima 

Kindaichi: whos that ebony person tho

_ Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way has changed their name to; Tobio  _

Tobio: sorry it was chanfed by hinata 

IBelievewe’renotalone: NO NO NO NO NO 

IBelievewe’renotalone: GET OUT BOTH OF YOU

IBelievewe’renotalone: YOU WERE NOT INVITED 

Ushijima: Iwaizumi invited me though. 

Tobio: yeah^

IBelievewe’renotalone: He’s not in charge 

Iwaizumi: excuse me

IBelievewe’renotalone: You’re not in charge I am

Iwaizumi: fite me bitch

BigMakkiDaddy: fight fight fight fight 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Iwa-Chan!!!＼(;´□｀)/ 

Iwaizumi: shut up 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Yee-Hawba: violeenceeeeee!!

Maddog: youre all feral

Yee-Hawba: says the one with rabies 

Maddog: i will actually throw you into wall

Yee-Hawba: bet

Lemmesmash: what

Madddog: what

Yee-Hawba: im leaving 

Tobio: ill go too

Tobio: i feel like im intruding 

Iwaizumi: nope both of you stay here 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Let tobio chan leave if he wants to

Iwaizumi: look i brought them here for a very important reason

Ushijima: What’s the reason?

Iwaizumi: well oikawa has been really down recently so i thought i could bring his two favorite people over to just tell him how much they mean to him 

Iwaizumi: so if you two could just tell him some stuff that you personally feel towards him i would be so grateful 

BigMakkiDaddy: Iwa you read my mind

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: omg totally you guys need to do this or else oikawa might cry 

Yee-Hawba: wait really??? i’ll say nice things too captain!!!!!

IBelievewe’renotalone: NO NO NO NO NKAMSKEKSKSKKSSM STOPPP STOPPP IDONY

Ushijima: Oikawa, I think you’re a great volleyball player. I think you have very pretty hair and it’s the softest thing I’ve ever touched.

IBelievewe’renotalone: Wait what

Iwaizumi: what do you mean you've touched it

Ushijima: I like your face and your eyes. I think you have avery strategic brain. But 

IBelievewe’renotalone: DONT FUCKKING SAY IT 

Ushijima: You should have come to Shiratorizawa.

IBelievewe’renotalone: I AHAHESHSHSBS AHHE HATE YOU SJDKWLSSNSNDNDNDNDNXNS GODDDAMIG IWACHAN WHYYANSNDNSMS

Tobio: oikawa ive looked up to you for a long time and you were my idol 4 a lot of my youth

_IBelievewe’renotalone_ _has left the chat_

_ Iwaizumi has added IBelievewe’renotalone  _ _ to the chat _

Iwaizumi: jesus shittykawa

Iwaizumi: take it like a man

IBelievewe’renotalone: I have never wanted to cry so much before

Kindaichi: that was horrifying to witness 

Lemmsmash: alright Yahaba its your turn now

Yee-Hawba: ok!!!

Iwaizumi: no dont tell him anything nice right now hes in trouble

BigMakkiDaddy: did you punish our dear captain ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: did u

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: spank him

Iwaizumi: shut the fuck up

Egg: u two are honestly the worst people ive ever met 

Lemmesmash: i wholeheartedly agree 

Yee-Hawba: they arnt as bad as kyotani

IBelievewe’renotalone: I smell bullshit 

Yee-Hawba: but are you sure i dont need to tell Oikawa how important he is to the team????

BigMakkiDaddy: Dont boost his ego

Ushijima: I am confused. 

Ushijima: Did Oikawa not want us to be honest about our feelings towards him?

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: no no no you did absolutely great dude

BigMakkiDaddy: yea good job big boy

Egg: u did fine too kageyama, it was very well put 

Tobio: oh thats good for a second i thought oikawa was mad

Ushijima: I did too.

Kindaichi: wow this chat makes me more and more depressed as time goes on

Egg: lol

Lemmesmash: youre actually capable of being more depressed???? you havnt hit rock bottom yet? you dont keep a toaster in your bathroom at all times??? you arnt constantly thinking of just running into the forest and becomjng one with the mushrooms????

Kindaichi: babe no weve talked about this

Tobio: thst sounds lovely Kunimi

Lemmesmash: this is the one and only time ill ever allow you to reply to me kageyama

Lemmesmash: next time ill throw you into the ocean

Tobio: i dont like the ocean

Lemmesmash: which is exactly why ill send you there

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: wow so spicy someone pour my boys sum milkkkkk

Yee-Hawba: i might actually kill you

Iwaizumi: I’ll help

BigMakkiDaddy: then ill help my bro 

BigMakkiDaddy: two on two lets go we can play chicken

Yee-Hawba: youre on!!! no one can deafeat iwa-senpai!!!!

Maddog: true 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Please stop youre all scaring me

Ushijima: I am sorry. If you want to stop by 

Shiratorizawa, we can talk through your fears.

IBelievewe’renotalone: I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA 

Egg: wow thats so mean he just wants to hang

Ushijima: We could watch Netflix and relax.

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: did you just 

BigMakkiDaddy: holy crap he just asked to netflix and chill

Iwaizumi: ew no he didnt 

_ IBelievewe’renotalone has left the chat _

  
  


Ushijima: Why’d he leave?

Tobio: haha ive never had such a great day 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: man tobio u shouldve come to aoba johsai we wouldve been such good friends

Lemmesmash: i can say with 100% certainty i wouldve quit the club if he did show up here

Kindaichi: same 

Tobio: :(

Iwaizumi: oikawa wouldve had a bitch fit

Ushijima: Speaking of which, is anyone going to add him back?

Madddog: u do it

Ushijima: I don’t have permission it says.

Tobio: i dont either

Tobio: plus i dont want to

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: lol the owner of the chat is gone 

Iwaizumi: i dont understand why he gave admin power to all of us cept kageyama and ushiwaka

BigMakkiDaddy: its cause he thinks we’re gonna add him back!!! hahahahaa

Egg: lol

Lemmesmash: lets see how long he can wait before he calls one of us 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: bet yall my entire house that he calls iwa first

Yee-Hawba: youre all so mean!! 

_ Yee-Hawba has added IBelievewe’renotalone _

_ to the chat _

Iwaizumi: dammit yahaba 

BigMakkiDaddy: did you want him to call you 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You’re all so mean ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Thank u yahaba youre now my favorite 

_ IBelievewe’renotalone has changed Yee-Hawba’s username to;  _

_ bestboi _

bestboi: wksmwnsmsnnsnd

Egg: great u broke him

bestboi: thank you so much senpai!!

IBelievewe’renotalone: You’re too pure for this chat 

Maddog: hes such a suck up

bestboi: fuck off you dickburger 

Iwaizumi: well then

IBelievewe’renotalone: I spoke too soon

Tobio: hey can i add some people on here? 

BigMakkiDaddy: yesss invite your manager 

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: yes invite her

Tobio: um 

Tobio: can i have admins acsses then

Lemmesmash: if you can spell it right then yes

Tobio: access 

Kindaichi: whod you ask for help

bestboi: cmon you dont know he asked someone

Tobio: my mom

bestboi: …

Maddog: lmao

Iwaizumi : alright alright tobio i gave you access

Ushijima: what about me

IBelievewe’renotalone: No

_ Tobio has added Smolgiant, hhhbees, rollingthunder, and  _

_ (10)+ _

tiktoksnacattac: whoahh whas this

rollingthunder: tanaka, i think its a...

rollingthunder: gc

tiktocsnacattac: a group chat huhhhhh??? ;) ;) ;)

rollingthunder: ;) ;) ;)

tictoksnacattac: ;))))))

IBelievewe’renotalone: Delete them now 

rollingthunder: whos the wet blanket

IBelievewe’renotalone: Excuse me? I can kick you out of this at anytime you fools

Smolgiant: OMGOMGOMG

Smolgiant: its the grand king!!:!:! hiiiiii!!!

IBelievewe’renotalone: Chibi-chan?

Smolgiant: yeas its me!!

Sugarandspicey: tobio,,, what have you added us to

Daichi: Is this the Aoba Johsai gc?

BigMakkiDaddy: naw naw its the big ppee pee chat, my man

Iwaizumi: hi Daichi-san

Iwaizumi: ignore makki hes an idiot

BigMakkiDaddy: uh hey thats bullying 

Smolgiant: thnk u all flr inviting me!!

Tobio: im the one who invited u?

Smolgiant: shut up ew

Tobio: youre ew

Smolgiant: YOURE EW

Tobio: NO YOU ARE 

bitch: its so fun to watch them flirt

Tobio: shut the fuck up 

Smolgiant: STOP IT!/!/!/‘skansj

Sugarandspicy: now tsukishima,,dont bully them

itsgucci: nice one tsukki

bitch: shut up yamaguchi

itsgucci: sorry tsukki :)

Lemmesmash: theres so much drama here wow

Kindaichi: dont relish in their pain babe

Lemmsmash: too late bab

BigMakkiDaddy: bab

Egg: bab

Ushijima: Bab.

Lemmesmash: shut up

hhhbees: bab

Lemmesmash: who even is that who are you why are you insulting me if i dont know who you are

hhhbees: bzzzzzz

Lemmesmash: babe help

Kindiachi: whos babe i only respond to bab now 

_ Kindiachi has changed their username  _

_ to; Bab _

hhhbeez: BZZZZZZZ

Lemmesmash: stop harrassing me 

Lemmesmash: karasuno stop whoever this is 

Beardedanxietydisorder: Ennoshita stop

hhhbeez: bzzzzzz :(

Sugarandspicy: No,,let him finish

Daichi: enno stop

hhhbeez: well now i dont know if i should listen to mom or dad

Daichi: wha

Tobio: when in doubt listen to suga

Sugarandspicy: while i agree with that,,,,i dont understand what we’re talking about

Smolgiant: no daichi will kick u out of the club if you make him mad

Naruto: how about you just stop

Kinno: yeah what he said^

hhhbeez: you two have got to be the most boring gays ive ever met

BigMakkiDaddy: hahhsshhsshha whos the least boring gay uve ever met

hhhbeez: myself

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: pffffffff i like him

BigMakkiDaddy: yea so we’re taking him 

bestboi: we??? cant kidnap people????

hhhbeez: no no ill come willingly 

tictoksancattac: ennoshita!!

itsgucci: senpai noooo

Rollingthunder: dont leave us!

hhhbeez: no yall should have listened better 

Smolgiant: wait im confused your gay???

hhhbees: 1. who isnt 

hhbees: 2. *youre 

Tobio: whats gay 

Sugarandspicy: kageyama pls

bitch: im crying im actually crying oh my god i cant stop

bitch: how stupid are you king

bitch: i mean seriously, please tell me you’re joking or else i might die 

Tobio: what??? just explain it???

Egg: how do you not know 

Daichi: How did I raise you

Smolgiant: wow at least im not as dumb as u 

Lemmesmash: im so~~~~i cant

Tobio: can someone just say it 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Well tobio-chan, it’s basically when two people of the same gender are attracted to each other. Its not something that’s typically accepted in japanese culture-but its still perfectly fine.

Tobio: oh

Iwaizumi: that was a surprisingly considerate and polite answer, shittykawa 

Tobio: wait isnt that just a relationship??? ive got two moms??? was no one going to tell me they were gay???

bitch: you’re actually trying to kill me aren’t you 

itsgucci: ive never seen tsukki laugh so much its scary wow kageyama thank u 

Daichi: I’m so scared for your future, kiddo

Tobio: wat i was just confused

Sugarandspicy: ok,,but,,,why didn't himata say anything?? he’s met your moms then right??

Smolgiant: ive only met one of his moms i guess 

Smolgiant: she had fluffy blonde hair and looked nothing like him

Smolgiant: i think i know why now

Tobio: wat do you mean

Lemmesmash: i wanna tell him

bestboi: dont you dare

Ushijima: Kageyama, what do you call your parents then? Are they both mom? Sorry if this comes off rude, I’m just curious. 

Tobio: no its cool i call them mom and mama

Rollingthunder: you still call her mama 

Tobio: what else would i call her

Beardedanxietydisorder: that's very sweet

tiktoksnacattac: ok but technically youve got 3 moms then??

Tobio: what why

Rollingthunder: sugamama

bitch: suga

bab: your vice captain 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Suga

Sugarandspicy: um,, what no

Smolgiant: i think of you as my mom too suga san

Sugarandspicy: youre all so oddd

Daichi: Guys, he’s not your mother

hhhbees: are you sure about that

Sugarandspicy: thank you,, daichi

Sugarandspicy: enno,, stop or else i’ll drop kick you into the sun

Naruto: can we all just stop and appreciate the fact that we’ve taken over the aoba johsai gc

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: um what???? u have done no such thing [ angry face](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1423145-npc-wojak)

Bigmakkidaddy: yeah this is our turf [Square-Up img](https://imgflip.com/memetemplate/77268124/Square-Up-Meme)

Iwaizumi: god shut up u 2

IBelievewe’renotalone: Can someone please kick Ushiwaka out now ╥﹏╥ 

Ushijima: Why?

IBelievewe’renotalone: Um because I don’t want you here

Ushijima: Why not though? I like talking to you.

IBelievewe’renotalone: Can you not 

IBelievewe’renotalone: God you just 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You keep 

Ushijima: What?

IBelievewe’renotalone: Nevermind! You’re a poop!

Egg: very well put

bitch: what a well constructed sentence

Iwaizumi: so uh hey

Iwaizumi: ive got a question for karasuno’s num 11

bitch: mk shoot

Iwaizumi: are u dating kuroo from nekoma

bitch: sorry what 

itsgucci: youre dating someone?

Sugarandspicy: woah woah my saltiest child is dating already????

Egg: i thought you didnt want to be considered a mom

Sugarandspicy: things change

Smolgiant: ok but theyre dating????

Tobio: poor kuroo

bitch: we’re not kuroos too old for me

bitch: wtf is that supposed to mean kageyama ill kill u

Iwaizumi: oh sorry 

bitch: its fine i don't really care 

bitch: whyd u ask tho

Iwaizumi: oh you know kuroo just talks about you a lot

itsgucci: he talks about tsukki?

bitch: ew what a weirdo what is he obsessed with me or something 

tiktocsnacattac: why do you care yams

itsgucci: uh cause hes my best friend obviously 

Iwaizumi: Kuroo and I text somtimes but yeah u come up a lot man

Iwaizumi: u, kenma kozume, and someone named ‘brokuto’

bitch: god i hate him 

tiktocsnacattac: oh??? well how about 

Smolgiant: we 

rollingthunder: add

Tobio: him

_ Beardedanxietydisorder has added; _

_ ‘sweetandsassy’ to the group chat _

sweetandsassy: hi

bitch: end me 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do cats act like tiny humans


	3. Oof Poor Plum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short also marure content i guess??

sweetandsassy: i cannot believe you said im too old to date u

bitch: what

sweetandsassy: i just scrolled up and read everything 

sweetandsassy: ill have u know im a very young man 

sweetandsassy: and im really cool i have a nintendo switch

bitch: you need to actually shut up

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: i cant tell if theyre flirting??

BigMakkiDaddy: maybe its a one sided love

Smolgiant: i thought kenma told me you were borrowing his switch for the weekend

sweetandsassy: ok but i do currently have one in my possession 

sweetandsassy: and what are you doing talking to kenma 

tobio: i’msoconfused 

sugarandspicy: can we go back to the part where you were trying to tell my child youre not too old for him

sugarandspicy: youre 18 years old,,, asshole

sugarandspicy: tsukki just turned 16,,, and i will fucking kill you if you try anytging on him 

Daichi: SUGA

Lemmesmash: oh damn

bitch: mom nO

sweetandsassy: I WASNT COMING ON TO HIM

sugarandspicy: THEN WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO LURE HIM WITH VIDEO GAMES

bestboi: technically its a video game console 

sweetandsassy: IM SORRY I WASNT TRYING TO DO ANYTGING PLEASE DONT HURT ME

sugarandspicy: YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING OR ELSE MY FOOT WILL BE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS ITLL STICK OUTOF YOUR MOUTH

Iwaizumi: woAH

Maddog: i-

IBelievewe’renotalone: (◎o◎) 

bitch: ok stop

itsgucci: hes not wrong 

itsgucci: kuroo youre old

sweetandsassy: im so scared and offended how did it end up like this

sugarandspicy: just a lil warning :)

sweetandsassy: ill be avoiding karasuno from now on

sweetandsassy: also i feel like i should mention that im dating kenma now 

sweetandsassy: ya know in case anyone wants to say theyre sorry

sugarandspicy: i stand by my words 

bitch: i feel like its being forgotten that youre all acting like i could be taken advantage of 

bitch: i could beat the crap out of kuroo if i wanted to

Daichi: Sure honey

BigMakkiDaddy: damn we’re all so spicy today

TheGrinche’sSideHoe: i mean sugawara is the spiciest person out there 

sugarandspicy: im just looking out for you tsukishima

sugarandspicy: i care

bitch: yamaguchi lets go get bagles

itsgucci: uh ok

tictocsnacattac: good change of topics i was getting uncomfy 

rollingthunder: yeah so why hasnt yachi or the lordess herself said anything yet

yellowbricks: I didn’t want to interrupt 

Smolgiant: you woudlnt have interrupted!!!! we love your input yach!!!

yellowbricks: aw thank you shoyo!!!

corn: I’m studying.

tobio: on a day off???

tictoksnacattac: DONT QUESTION KIYOKO 

beardedanxietyattack: kiyoko i hope youre having a good day!!

tictoksnacattac: dont speak to her directly! 

Egg: why not

rollingthunder: you did not just ask that

corn: Thank you asahi

rollingthunder: WJDJDNJWJWWJJS

bestboi: lmao

tictoksnacattac: life means nothing 

  
  


_ BigMakkiDaddy has changed TheGrinche’sSideHoe’s username to; plumfucker _

bab: im sorry what

bestboi: pls no

sweetandsassy: what does that mean :,,(

corn: Bye 

IBelievewe’renotalone: What the fuck did you do mattsun 

rollingthunder: YOU MADE HER LEAVE WTF

BigMakkiDaddy: what do you guys think he did

Iwaizumi: youre both joking right now 

plumfucker: MAKKI U ASS

BigMakkiDaddy: you should have left my groceries alone

sugarandspicy: OH MY GOD

yellowbricks: :(

Daichi: I cant

Ushijima: Is this what it’s like to feel fear?

sweetandsassy: i need context i need answers 

bitch: srsly one of you need to say somthin 

plumfucker: I SWEAR I DIDNT DO ANYTHING 

BigMakkiDaddy: yes you fckn did 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Ok explain now or youre both being blocked

bestboi: i dont want them to explain

maddog: ignore him and tell us what happened 

bestboi: oh fuck you kyoutani

maddog: just dont read the messages if you dont want to see idiot

bestboi: has anyone ever told you youre annoying as fuck

maddog: you know what you have five seconds before i actually drive over to your house and beat you with my sandle

bestboi: good luck doing that im not home 

maddog: im calling your mom

bestboi: what

bestboi: WHY DO YOU HAVE MY MOMS NUMBER 

bestboi: WHY IS SHE BEING SO NICE TO YOU WHY DID SHE ANSWER

bestboi: WHY DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER

bitch: im gonna scream ive never laughed so much in on day

sweetandsassy: HAHAHHAHAHAHA

maddog: so youre at the mall cool see you soon yahaba

BigMakkiDaddy: as amazing as that was, I will now tell you all that I walked in on my best friend jacking off while eating a plum

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’m sorry?

plumfucker: I WASNT GETTING OFF TO THE PLUM I WAS JUST HUNGRY

tobio: thats exactly what a plum fucker would say

Smolgiant: yeah what he said

sugarandspicy: children look away

bestboi: this is why i said i didnt want to know

BigMakkiDaddy: well bro i didnt want to see it let alone know about it

plumfucker: howd you even get into my house

BigMakkiDaddy: you left your back door open

plumfucker: i have fear

Daichi: and a thing for fruit apparently

hhhbees: nice one captain

plumfucker: makki look what youve done now everyones judging me

BigMakkiDaddy: aw sorry bro

BigMakkiDaddy: but the world must know of your crimes 

plumfucker: BUT I DIDNT FUCK THE PLUM

Lemmesmash: damn i go to the bathroom for like two mins and i come back to such a shitshow 

bab: at least makki didnt take pictures 

BigMakkiDaddy:  IMG.JP

sweetandsassy: SKSNSMSNSNSNNZN

bitch: oh my god

itsgucci: what is it i dont wanna click 

Iwaizumi: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK 

plumfucker: MAKKI NO

BigMakkiDaddy: hahaha youre all idiots

Iwaizumi: YOURE BOTH OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM THIS CHAT AND THE CLUB

Smolgiant: uh what is the pic of it wont load

itsgucci: yeah what is it

bestboi: idk can someone tell us

sugarandspicy: DONT CLICK ON THAT 

BigMakkiDaddy: no guys look at it 

Daichi: Hinata, I want you to exit the screen right now and not take one look at the image, alright?

Smolgiant: why

sugarandspicy: do as your father says

Smolgiant: ok??

plumfucker: guys open it srsly 

Iwaizumi: wtf no 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Oh my god

IBelievewe’renotalone: Guys open it

Daichi: What the actual hell is wrong with you all? My first years are gonna be scarred

hhhbees: haha omg look guys

Daichi: ENNOSHITA 

tictoksnacattac: its not what you think captain its just a gif of a gorilla eating a plum

rollingthunder: you must have such a dirty mind daichi, i mean what did you think it was

IBelievewe’renotalone: Yeah, you're all so immature. especially you, iwa-chan

Iwaizumi: the irony of you saying that makes me want to scream

IBelievewe’renotalone: ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) 

Ushijima: Why did you click on the link before you knew what it was, Oikawa?

Egg: oh shit he got u

Bab: captain why 

plumfucker: could it be??? 

plumfucker: my second best friend has a thing for me???

IBelievewe’renotalone: Mattsun we’ve been over this, you’re pretty, but you’re not my type.

plumfucker: wow rood

itsgucci: whats your type then

IBelievewe’renotalone: Why do you want to know? Have I charmed Karasuno’s number 12?

itsgucci: no 

itsgucci: just making conversation, dude

bitch: um ew 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I like more??? firm people??

IBelievewe’renotalone: Like, they’re strong and they've got muscles and dark hair and authoritive 

BigMakkiDaddy: you just really exposed yrslf huh

IBelievewe’renotalone: What do you mean

Lemmesmash: you just very obviously described someone in this gc

IBelievewe’renotalone: What no who

sweetandsassy: Heyo 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Fuck off

Daichi: I’m married so

IBelievewe’renotalone: Yeah good

sugarandspicy; dont look at my man

IBelievewe’renotalone: i have no idea who else it could be who you think im describing

Ushijima: Hi.

IBelievewe’renotalone: No

plumfucker: hold on lets hear him out 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man im hungry for some plums


	4. love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know

Ushijima: I’m gay.

Egg: hi gay I’m dad

plumfucker: shut up watari he’s expressing himself 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’m so confused. Why did he say that 

beardedanxietydisorder: hes trying to woo u

rollingthunder: he wants to fuck u obvs

hhhbees: he wants to assert his dominance as the alpha gay

sugarandspicy: he just wants to share his feelings 

Lemmesmash: so many different reasons here wow 

Sweetandsassy: man if oiks and ushiwaka get together I’ll cry with happiness 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Shut up, you’re all stupid

IBelievewe’renotalone: And if, In some impossible future, we end up doing it, I’ll be crying too 

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah crying ushiwaka's name probs 

tobio: oh damn

Daichi: not in front of the children!!

bestboi: guys thats so inappropriate you need to stop 

Iwaizumi: shut the fuck up makki

plumfucker: has our Iwa been triggered?????

Iwaizumi: yes ok I have becuase that’s so fucking gross to think about 

Iwaizumi: also Oikawa looks srsly uncomfortable right now and you all need to stop before he like cries or some shit

IBelievewe’renotalone: Awwww thank you Iwa-Chan!!!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ 

Iwaizumi: shut up I don’t care

itsgucci: someone cares 

Iwaizumi: no i dont 

bitch: someone was jealous of the attention Oikawa was giving ushijima 

Iwaizumi: I’m not 

Smolgiant: ooooohhhhhh he isssssss

Iwaizumi: control your first years, karasuno 

Tictoksnacattac: no we taught them well 

Ushijima: I was just trying to tell you a relationship wouldn’t be out of the equation, Oikawa.

IBelievewe’renotalone: Well i-

Iwaizumi: bitch if you don’t stop I’ll add your boyfriend to this chat 

Ushijima: I don’t have a boyfriend. Who are you talking about?

_ Iwaizumi has added Ushi’sboyfriend to the chat _

Bab: who’s that 

Ushijima: Tendou?

Sweetandsassy: wait can I add my friends to this too???? kenma would love to talk with everyone!’n

Smolgiant: omg add kenma yeaaa!!!

Ushi’sboyfriend: welllll wellll wellll 

Ushi’sboyfriend: has my man been flirting with another??? I am??? So??? 

bitch: dissipointed??

Ushi’sboyfriend: more like I’m up for a threesome

IBelievewe’renotalone: Um EXCuSE mE?????? 

Ushiima: Tendou, I was not aware that we were dating.

IBelievewe’renotalone: That’s all you’re gonna say?????

_ Sweetandsassy has added (4+) new users _

Sweetandsassy: oh I so regret adding them at this moment 

Motomotolikesyou: I appreciate being added in such a tense moment

Ima-hoot: oh fuck what’s happenen

Ushi’sboyfriend: babe we’ve been dating since our second year

maddog: oof

Ushijima: Oh, alright. Sorry, Oikawa. Love you, Tendou.

IBelievewe’renotalone: Fucking what 

IBelievewe’renotalone: What the hell just happened 

Ushi’sboyfriend: did you actually want to have a threesome?? if you’re so upset about it I think we could work something out but i was just joking so 

IBelievewe’renotalone: you need to actually shut up

BigMakkiDaddy: im crying I swear I can’t breathe 

RussianXmodel: what have I walked in on

Yaku: Kuroo delete us now.

Ushijima: Oikawa, as a man in a happy and healthy relationship, I don’t believe I wouldn’t really have much to gain from seeing you at the same time. All the apologies in the world, but I don’t think I can continue to court you. 

Tobio: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHHAHAHhahHA

sugarandspicy: tough luck, Oikawa,,, I’m so sorry about your breakup

plumfucker: omg this is so sad, mad dog play despacito 

maddog: What

bestboi: captain I’m so sorry for everyone’s behavior today this is so unacceptable 

depressedANDstressed: sad

sweetandsassy: yeah what kitten said ^

Smolgiant: kenma!!!!!! Hiiiii!!!!

depressedANDstressed: hello

IBelievewe’renotalone: Alright, first off, you’re all assholes. Second, I do not want to ever have relations with stupid ushiwaka, let alone him and his terrifying red headed demon of a boyfriend. Thirdly, I am a hot piece of ass and anyone would be lucky to have me, so all of you can fuck of. 

IBelievewe’renotalone: also yahaba, my dear sweet kohai, you’re the only person I will ever trust and I love u

Egg: oof sorry Oiks 

Ushi’sboyfriend: i mean if you’re sure dude 

bestboi: I love you too captain!!!!

Iwaizumi: alright can we talk about something else now this was dragged on for too long

Tobio: yeah it’s almost like the author wrote out an Oikawa x Ushijima fic where they have hate sex in a corn field-but then remembered this story still existed so they accidentally let some of that travel into this

Iwaizumi: What 

Tobio: what

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A private chat has been opened by youreverydayfuckboy  _

_ Accept? _

youreverydayfuckboi: what if we started dating 

_ itsgucci has accepted  _

  
  


itsgucci: excuse me

youreverydayfuckboi: hold on and listen

youreverydayfuckboi: lets date so I can make someone jealous ok

itsgucci: im sorry i don’t even know who u r 

youreverydayfuckboi: im terushima yuuji from Johzenji

itsgucci: who 

youreverydayfuckboi: im blond and have a tongue pericing 

itsgucci: oh 

itsgucci: oh you’re that hot guy who was trying to ask out our manager 

youreverydayfuckboi: yeah

youreverydayfuckboi: hot huh??? ;)

youreverydayfuckboi: is that a yes then?

itsgucci: it’s a maybe 

itsgucci: tell me what I’ll get out of it

youreverydayfuckboi: besides a good fuck?

Itsgucci: no

youreverydayfuckboi: I’ll do boyfriend stuff for u

youreverydayfuckboi: like I’ll say you’re cute and I’ll drive you to the mall and I’ll buy you meat buns and hold your hand in front of everyone 

itsgucci: how many meat buns

youreverydayfuckboi: how many do you want

itsgucci: at least one a day 

youreverydayfuckboi: fine 

youreverydayfuckboi: anyways so will you do it 

itsgucci: who are you trying to make jealous

youreverydayfuckboi: that’s not your business 

itsgucci: yeah it is 

itsgucci: if I’m gonna have to act like I’m in love with you it’d be better to know who i've got to really play it up for

youreverydayfuckboy: ugh fine

youreverydayfuckboi: it’s Ennoshita on your team

itsgucci: What? Srsly???

yourevertdayfuckboi: hes cute that’s not my fault 

itsgucci: that’s just so weird to me you’re so diffefent and stuff 

itsgucci: do you two talk?

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah actually 

Youreverydayfuckboi: we’re ina discord server together and he’s really smart and pretty and his voice is so relaxing 

itsgucci: oh that’s really sweet actually 

youreverydayfuckboi: why would it not be

itsgucci: you just seem kind of 

itsgucci: idk 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what no finish your sentence

itsgucci: no thx 

Youreverydayfuckboi: so do you agree to being my boyfriend or not 

itsgucci: whyd you pick me for this dude? Why not like one of your own teammates? Or even like Kuroo from Nekoma or someone like that

Youreverydayfuckboi; I’ve got my reasons

itsgucci: fine whatever 

itsgucci: I’ll do it 

itsgucci: I’ll be your fake boyfriend 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I mean you wouldn’t really be my fake boyfriend 

Youreverydayfuckboi: id still love to fuck and stuff and id like to tell people your my man

itsgucci: um

Youreverydayfuckboi: unless you’re uncomfortable with sexual stuff?

itsgucci: i dont 

itsgucci: I mean I just ive never really

itsgucci: I have yet to do stuff like that 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what wait no I’m not gonna deflower a sweet innocent bean like u 

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re too baby for that

Youreverydayfuckboi: we should make a list of rules 

itsgucci: like from that movie

Youreverydayfuckboi: what movie 

itsgucci: to all the boys I’ve loved before 

Youreverydayfuckboi: ok but we’re not gonna fall in love with each other in the end 

itsgucci; u don’t know that I’m very pretty I can’t control what’ll happen to u lol sorry 

Youreverydayfuckboi: shut up so 

Youreverydayfuckboi: number one on the list is that we are not going to have sex 

itsgucci: oh thank i god i might’ve thrown up if we actually did 

youreverydayfuckboy: thst hurts

itsgucci: good anyways rule 2

itsgucci: you have to buy me meat buns at least once a day

Youreverydayfuckboi: how am I supposed to see you everyday if we’re in different cities?

itsgucci: you’re only thirty mins away by metro

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’ll come over every Friday and Monday then

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re an expensive little shit, arent you

itsgucci: I might as well get what I want out of this right 

Youreverydayfuckboi: id do the same thing so yeah 

itsgucci: rule 3 is that we hold hands whenever Ennos near 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and the occasional kiss?

itsgucci: only in front of people not when we’re alone 

Youreverydayfuckboi: k

Youreverydayfuckboi: do we tell anyone?

itsgucci: no my teams a gossiping mess 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what about my brother

itsgucci: how old is he

Youreverydayfuckboi: 7

itsgucci: that should be fine 

Youreverydayfuckboi: are you not gonna tell that blonde guy with the glasses on your team

itsgucci: tsukki? why would I tell him

Youreverydayfuckboi: idk you both just seem close

itsgucci: i dont want him to know about this he’d lecture me or something

Youreverydayfuckboi: [ForMyNewBF](https://youtu.be/3qiXjn-WVWM)

itsgucci: whats that

Youreverydayfuckboi: just open it 

itsgucci: oh 

itsgucci: that was sweet

Youreverydayfuckboi; I know that’s why I sent it

Youreverydayfuckboi; you are now my official boyfriend that I will break up with once Ennoshita notices me 

itsgucci: how charming 

Youreverydayfuckboi: don’t worry this is gonna be great 

itsgucci: god when people say that in movies, things usually turn to shit

Youreverydayfuckboi: nothing bad is gonna happen! People do stuff like this all the time. This will go great!! 

itsgucci: I can’t help but feel like you just jinxed us 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh


	5. Yamaguchi is a mushroom now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so someone asked for the usernames; 
> 
> itsgucci: Yamaguchi  
> bitch: tsukki  
> Sugarandspicy: Suga  
> Sweetandsassy: Kuroo   
> Ushi’sboyfriend: Tendou   
> Smolgiant: hinata   
> BigMakkiDaddy: Hanamaki   
> Plumfucker: Matsukawa   
> Youreverydayfuckboi: terushima   
> Lemmesmash:   
> Bab: kindaichi   
> Egg: watari   
> bestboi: Yahaba   
> Ima-hoot: bokuto   
> beardedanxietyattack: Asahi  
> Tiktocsnacattac: Tanaka  
> Rollingthunder: Noya   
> maddog: Kyotani  
> RussianZmodel: Lev  
> IBelievewe’renotalone: Oikawa 
> 
> Daichi, ushijima, and iwaizumi have their names

hhhbees: I have come to the conclusion that I am in fact a dumbass

bitch: what happened

hhhbees: i dont want to talk about it 

Bab: you cant just say that and leave us on a cliffhanger 

Ushi’sboyfriend: yeah I’m very nosy and would like to know everyone’s business 

Sugarandspicy: ok no,,,enno,,,you’re not a dumbass

beardedanxietyattack: well that’s debatable 

IBelievewe’renotalone: oh damn

BigMakkiDaddy: I smell something spicy

Plumfucker: that’s just your dick 

Daichi: Asahi! 

Iwaizumi: mattsun stop 

tobio: if your dick smells spicy I think there’s something wrong with it

bitch: no shit Sherlock 

tobio: actually this is kageyama

tobio: do we have someone in the chat named Sherlock? 

tobio: are they an exchange student? That name sounds European or smthn

Yaku: oh honey no 

Sweetandsassy: this is sad to watch 

ima-hoot: damn karasuno y’all live like this

Smolgiant: remember that show we watched at kenma’s, Bakayama

tobio: what are you talking about I’ve never gone over to his house before 

Smolgiant: what yes you have

tobio: um no???

Smolgiant: OH WAIT

Smolgiant: sorry yeah that was a dream

tobio: oh ok

Smolgiant: :|

depressedANDstressed: Shoyo you’re delusional 

Smolgiant: I know :) love you too

IBelievewe’renotalone: Can we talk about how Chibi-chan has dreams about watching tv with his little boyfriends? That’s so cute!ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ 

tobio: he’s not my boyfriend god stop

Smolgiant: EWWWW WHAT NOOO OWSINSKSJASK THATS SO GROSS STOP IM NOT DATING THAT BAKA EW EW EW EW

Egg: I’m curious about why you aren’t denying you’re seeing kenma 

Smolgiant: IM NOT SEEING ANYBODY 

depressedANDstressed: sadly I’m already with Kuroo so that fantasy is over 

Sweetandsassy: wait wait wait you've fantasized about hinata?!!??

depressedANDstressed: that was a joke

Sweetandsassy: it didn’t sound like a joke

depressedANDstressed: I’m sorry whos the one in our relationship who said bokutos name during a make out session 

Sweetandsassy: it was an accident, kitten!!

bitch: oh this is just lovely to intrude on

BigMakkiDaddy: so spicy too

Plumfucker: mmmmm

ima-hoot: guys this isn’t the best place for this 

depressedANDstressed: anyone else in the chat think Kuroo wants to fuck Bokuto?

Sugarandspicy: who doesn’t wanna fuck that guy 

Smolgiant: kenma I’m sure it was an accident he really does love you

Iwaizumi: yeah I mean I’m kinda uncomfortable with the current mood of the chat but Kuroo’s always talking about you to me 

Daichi: Wait, Suga what

Ima-hoot: what he said^

Sugarandspicy: I’m just being honest,,, you’re attractive,,, Bokuto 

Ima-hoot: ajsjshahahahaha thank you 

RussianXmodel: I’m so confused i don’t know what’s going on who is everyone and Kuroo and kenma make out that’s so weird oh my god I’m so what wait what 

Yaku; alright so Lev’s having a mental breakdown. Can we please abolish who’s the dumbass and what happened to them 

rollingthunder: ...abolish??

Yaku: *establish 

Tictoksnacattac: HAHAHAHAHAHAH ABOLISH I'M GONNA CRY WOSNEKSSN

bitch: i guess we’ve found our dumbass 

Yaku: you’re all assholes

Ushi’sboyfriend: whats your point

Yaku: @hhhbees who are you and what happened

hhhbees: im ennoshita

Ushijima: Who?

RussianXmodel: karasuno who is this man

Sugarandspicy: he is gonna be karasuno’s captain next year so,,, y’all better show my baby some respect 

BigMakkiDaddy: god that’s gay

hhhbees: aw thx mommy

Plumfucker: I hate this

Smolgiant: i-

Daichi: I tried so hard to make you both normal 

Sugarandspicy: oh shut up 

IBelievewe’renotalone: hey ennoshita, what do you call your current captain now

hhhbees: daichi?

IBelievewe’renotalone: yes

_ hhhbees has changed Daichi’s _

_ Username to; _

_ Dadchi _

hhhbees: i call him that 

Dadchi: Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?

hhhbees: why yes they have, in fact several of my exes have said so 

itsgucci: tell me about them

hhhbees: what

itsgucci: um nothing I meant to send that to a different chat

bitch: ok so why are you a dumbass enno

hhhbees: oh yeah so i was at Starbucks earlier 

hhhbees: and like the barista who gave me my caramel frap wrote their number on it-which was very flattering and he was so fucking cute-but then when I was on my way out I tripped on a chair and the entire drink spilled onto my chest 

hhhbees: and the cup crushed in my hand so I lost his number and I was too embarrassed to go back to the counter so I booked it 

hhhbees: totally just ran out of the store

hhhbees: i wasted 6 dollars just to ruin a sweater and embarrass myself in front of a cute dude

naruto: oh that stinks 

Rollingthunder: well I guess your first statement about being a dumbass is true 

BigMakkiDaddy: that’s an L chief

itsgucci: yeah that’s a bummer 

Plumfucker: dude you should see the way certain members of our team act around each other. 

Plumfucker: you’re not the first to trip and spill a drink when nervous so don’t be embarrassed or anything 

Plumfucker: cause dude one time Oikawa was trying to flirt with one of the guys on the basketball team at our school

IBelievewe’renotalone: Um excuse me?!? You aren’t allowed to share my personal life with them?!? Shut up!!!!!!

Iwaizumi: oh I remember what happened tho it was so funny 

bestboi: omg sorry captain but that was hilarious 

Bab: one of the best practices we’ve ever had 

Smolgiant: omg what happened????

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’ll never forgive any of you if you say what happened 

Ima-boot: tell meeeeeee now

Iwaizumi: lets just say the experience ended with partial nudity, three scarred for life first years, and Oikawa and the guy he liked covered in strawberry jam 

Sugarandspicy: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

Yaku: i demand the full story 

tobio: what the fuck tell me more right now 

maddog: wait i missed something like that?? that’s not fair

maddog: on a side note, Oikawa you really have a history with the basketball team, dont u?

hhhbees: i don’t feel better I feel confused and scared 

Ushijma: I would very much like to hear more, Oikawa.

Ushi’sboyfriend: yeah what my bf said^

IBelievewe’renotalone: All of you should fuck off o(>< )o 

Dadchi: This chat is cursed let me leave 

Ima-hoot: Keiji says you’re all insane 

depressedANDstressed: add him

Ima-hoot: no

Sweetandsassy: why not bro

Lemmesmash: yeah share the pretty setter with us 

Ima-hoot: that was him 

Ima-hoot: he says that he doesn't like some of the people on here so

Smolgiant: is it me

Ima-hoot: no kiddo -keiji

Sugarandspicy: is it me 

Ima-hoot: no sweetheart -keiji

Sweetandsassy: ….me?

Ima-hoot: yes

Sweetandsassy: was that from akaashi or bo?

  
  
  
  


Tiktocsnacattac: he’s not replying 

Rollingthunder: it’s been like ten mins

bitch: welp 

BigMakkiDaddy: y’all guess what 

maddog: what 

BigMakkiDaddy: I’m gay 

Plumfucker: omg bitch I’m gay tooooo

BigMakkiDaddy: wanna be my bea

Plumfucker: oh shit really 

BigMakkiDaddy: fuck yes 

Plumfucker: I fuck plums you know 

BigMakkiDaddy: so you finally admit it 

Plumfucker: I guess

Plumfucker: so date me? Like seriously? No jokes?

BigMakkiDaddy: no jokes 

Plumfucker: cool 

BigMakkiDaddy: lets go get ramen!!!

Plumfucker: yeahhhhhhh and then let’s beat up Oikawa 

IBelievewe’renotalone: that was so cute until the end

bestboi: omg senpais!!! I’m so happy for you!!!

Daichi: they weren’t already dating?

Bab: nah they’re just really gay all the time 

Egg: good for you 2!!

Iwaizumi: Good job guys 

maddog: you’re both so annoying I can’t believe I had to read your love confessions 

Yaku: I thought they were pretty sweet 

Plumfucker: makki we can fuck plums together 

tobio: ew 

Smolgiant: ewwwww

bitch: ugh

itsgucci: can I add someone on here?

itsgucci: oh and congrats!!!!

Iwaizumi: who?

itsgucci: well

  
  
  
  


_ Ten minuets earlier; _

  
  


_ Youreverydayfuckboi: when do we go public _

_ itsgucci: idc  _

_ itsgucci: do what u want  _

_ itsgucci: put it on your facebook If u want  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: i dont have fb _

_ itsgucci: then just mention it on your discord server or wait u til you come to visit on Monday  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: no we should do it now  _

_ itsgucci: how then you pushy creature  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: um  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: I could put it on my insta _

_ itsgucci: cool do that then _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: do you have insta _

_ itsgucci: nope I really don’t like taking pics of myself so  _

__

_ itsgucci: ya know  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: how am I supposed to take pics of us then??? _

_ itsgucci: you’re not gonna  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: oh yes I am  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re gonna be my lockscreen no matter what  _

_ itsgucci: good luck with that seeing as you live in a different city _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: you better get ready for Monday  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: I’m gonna knock you socks off with romance and pictures and meat buns  _

_ itsgucci: you’re so weird I can’t believe I’m stuck in this relationship  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: you said yes to dating me shut up  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: there’s no take backs _

_ itsgucci: there should be _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: ok but seriously what if I just posted an update on my snap or made a big gc full of people or smthn _

_ itsgucci: oh actually you know what _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: what _

_ itsgucci: I’m on a group chat with a ton of players  _

_ from a bunch of schools _

_ itsgucci: enno is on it  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: why didnt you say so?? Let’s do that!!! _

_ itsgucci: I thrive to be unhelpful _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: stop  _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: also you better get ready for petnames cause they’re coming your way once you add me _

_ itsgucci: don’t call me anytging dumb or else I’ll stab u _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi: just add me!!’ _

  
  


_ Current; _

  
  


itsgucci: it’s uh my boyfriend 

bitch: What 

itsgucci: hes from Johensi

Sugarandspicy: wait what

_ itsgucci has added Youreverydayfuckboi _ to the chat 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what’s up sluts 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and you, mushroom? hows my favorite little doll faced flower?

itsgucci: you’re the worst 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, things have been...tiring


	6. Fart Jokes are peak comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IBelievewe’renotalone: freckles-kun, he seems pretty upset that you didn’t tell him about this 
> 
> itsgucci: I’ll talk to tsukki about it he’s fine 
> 
> Youreverydayfuckboi: oooo should I be jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so someone asked for the usernames;
> 
> itsgucci: Yamaguchi  
> bitch: tsukki  
> Sugarandspicy: Suga  
> Sweetandsassy: Kuroo   
> Ushi’sboyfriend: Tendou   
> Smolgiant: hinata   
> BigMakkiDaddy: Hanamaki   
> Plumfucker: Matsukawa   
> Youreverydayfuckboi: terushima   
> Lemmesmash:   
> Bab: kindaichi   
> Egg: watari   
> bestboi: Yahaba   
> Ima-hoot: bokuto   
> beardedanxietyattack: Asahi  
> Tiktocsnacattac: Tanaka  
> Rollingthunder: Noya   
> maddog: Kyotani  
> RussianZmodel: Lev  
> IBelievewe’renotalone: Oikawa
> 
> Daichi, ushijima, and iwaizumi have their names

bitch: who the fuck is that 

itsgucci: um that’s terushima 

bitch: who 

Youreverydayfuckboi: whats up dude I’m the captain of Johensi! the really hot one, in the words of freckles

itsgucci: you need to stop 

hhhbees: you two are dating?

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh hey Ennoshita what’s up :)

Sugarandspicy: hold up hold up hold up

Sugarandspicy: since when has my favorite child had a boyfriend 

rollingthunder: wha mom that’s so mean

Smolgiant: omg Yama that’s so cool!!! That guys a really good player!!! 

Smolgiant: do you two practice together a lot??? 

Smolgiant: can he come help us practice?? 

Smolgiant: can he help set spikes for me???

itsgucci: hinata you act like I’m your older brother or something 

Smolgiant: aren’t you 

Tobio: can he come tho 

bitch: ok why is nobody else fucking confused 

sweetandsassy: tsukki you sound angry 

bitch: this just sounds like bullshit ok 

Dadchi: Woah, calm down, kiddo

IBelievewe’renotalone: The french fry is right since when have you two been a thing 

Youreverydayfuckboi: uh pretty recently actually

IBelievewe’renotalone: Hmm, well it was like only two weeks ago when you were complaining about being single to me 

Youreverydayfuckboi: well I met someone 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Isn’t that just crazy wow good for you two

itsgucci: thank you 

BigMakkiDaddy: can’t believe y’all stole mine and my bea’s moment 

Plumfucker: yeah we wanted attention 

Egg: you two are so obnoxious 

bestboi: you’ll always have our attention 

Plumfucker: that’s so sweet Yahaba :)

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah we love you little bro 

bestboi: i never said we gave you our attention willingly 

bitch: this is such a dumb chat

IBelievewe’renotalone: Hahaha, you know what 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what dude 

Iwaizum: why are you being so annoying shittykawa 

IBelievewe’renotalone: well terushima just told me this crazy plan of his to get a boyfriend awhile back! 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’m guessing it worked then

IBelievewe’renotalone: You never needed my help :)

Youreverydayfuckboi: yep

RussianXlev: alright so can someone tell me how bad it is to put a spoon in the microwave ????

Yaku: LEV WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN

  
  


_ IBelievewe’renotalone has invited Youreverydayfuckboi and itsgucci to a private chat  _

_ Accept? _

_ Youreverydayfuckboi has accepted  _

Youreverydayfuckboi: pls don’t tell them 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You are unbelievable 

_ itsgucci has accepted  _

itsgucci: what is going on?

IBelievewe’renotalone: You tell me 

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh fuck off we aren’t doing anything wrong 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You sound very defensive 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and you’re very nosy 

IBelievewe’renotalone: This is ridiculous, I can’t believe you somtimes 

itsgucci: both of you need to stop

itsgucci: what are we talking about 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You know what we’re discussing don’t act dumb

IBelievewe’renotalone: You two are in a fake relationship 

itsgucci: you told him???????? 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I mean not after we made our list of rules

IBelievewe’renotalone: You guys made a list of rules 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Like from that one movie

itsgucci: why didn’t you tell me he knew

itsgucci: as far as I knew, only your brother would hear of this 

Youreverydayfuckboi: i didn’t tell him 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Yeah, you just asked me to be your fake boyfriend first 

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh yeah

itsgucci: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT

Youreverydayfuckboi: honestly I forgot 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Wow, that’s rood 

itsgucci: jesus christ is there anyone else I should be aware of that knows 

Youreverydayfuckboi: no 

itsgucci: are you sure 

Youreverydayfuckboi: i think?

itsgucci: I fucking hate you 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Well aren't you two adorable 

itsgucci: ok so why do you care about this 

IBelievewe’renotalone: BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE GONNA FUCK A LOT OF STUFF OVER

Youreverydayfuckboi: um like what?????

itsgucci: yeah it’s not like he forced me into this or anything

IBelievewe’renotalone: First off, people are going to get hurt because of this

IBelievewe’renotalone: One of you is gonna develop feelings or smthn just like everyone in the movies do

IBelievewe’renotalone: Second, its just wrong to try and get that guy from karasuno to be jealous of you 

IBelievewe’renotalone: He’s gonna be furious when you tell him about all of this crap

IBelievewe’renotalone: AND WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO DO THIS, FRECKLES-KUN

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re being over dramatic

itsgucci: i mean hes giving me a lot of meat buns so 

itsgucci: and there’s no way we could ever develop feelings for each other hes gross and im a twink

IBelievewe’renotalone: That Ennoshita looks like a twink too what are you saying 

Youreverydayfuckboi: he is not, he’s a himbo 

itsgucci: he isn’t like really muscular???

Youreverydayfuckboi: um yes he is and the def of a himbo is; An attractive but stupid young male 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Get off of urban dictionary

IBelievewe’renotalone: How do u think Ennoshita is going to react when he finds out that your doing this 

Youreverydayfuckboi: won’t tell him

itsgucci: we won’t?

Youreverydayfuckboi: what you wanna do thst 

itsgucci: no thank u 

IBelievewe’renotalone: So can you both see how irrational this is

Youreverydayfuckboi: the only reason you’re even saying this shit is because you’re angry you missed the chance to tap this 

IBelievewe’renotalone: What are you talking about I was your first you idiot 

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah but you declined my offer for unlimited sex 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Freckles-kun do you see how gross he is 

IBelievewe’renotalone: dump his ass right now 

itsgucci: no 

Youreverydayfuckboi: omg babe <3

itsgucci: shut up

IBelievewe’renotalone: Why not? this is so dumb 

itsgucci: I haven’t gotten my food yet 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Really 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Are you sure that’s the only reason 

itsgucci: yes 

Youreverydayfuckboi: look Oikawa I’m very grateful that u care but we’re doing this, we’ve already established a relationship and we made a contract together 

IBelievewe’renotalone: This won’t end well 

itsgucci: that’s what I said at first 

itsgucci: then I started thinking of how good a meat bun would be after a practice where someone has to compliment me throughout the whole thing 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I have to do that?

itsgucci: yes

IBelievewe’renotalone: And what about the blonde 

IBelievewe’renotalone: freckles-kun, he seems pretty upset that you didn’t tell him about this 

itsgucci: I’ll talk to tsukki about it he’s fine 

Youreverydayfuckboi: oooo should I be jealous 

itsgucci: shut it we’re not like that 

itsgucci: I mean we’ve been friends since we were six

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh???

Youreverydayfuckboi: does that mean you’ve grown up together and stuff 

itsgucci: yep

Youreverydayfuckboi: have you guys seen each other’s dicks then 

itsgucci: I don’t even what the fuck why would

You ask that 

Youreverydayfuckboi: it’s a valid question 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’ve seen Iwa’s dick

Youreverydayfuckboi: 

itsgucci: nobody asked 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Alright, well still, something shitty is gonna happen okay 

itsgucci: we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it

IBelievewe’renotalone: Fine. lets just hope it doesn't crumble away by that point then 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sweetandsassy: okay, so what happened to your kitchen 

Yaku: I had to call the fire department 

RussianXmodel: im so sorry 

Yaku: my mom is going to kill me when she gets home 

Yaku: I hate you 

Ima-hoot: why was he even in your house 

Yaku: someone dropped him off cause they didn’t wanna babysit and had a stupid date night 

depressedANDstressed: I regret nothing

Sweetandsassy: yeah we got to eat at an actually fancy restaurant and didn’t have to worry about an overgrown four year old knocking over candles and tripping the waiter’s with his unnaturally long legs

RussianXmodel: you’re all so mean 

bestboi: ok but look on the bright side 

Yaku: which is?

bestboi: um you had a day with no boredom 

Yaku: >:(

Daichi: Does anyone want to meet at the sushi place by the mall? I’m heading there now with Asahi

BigMakkiDaddy: I want sushi!!!!

Plumfucker: babe we’d have to drive for over half an hour to get there 

BigMakkiDaddy: but sushi :,(

Plumfucker: we can get our own 

bestboi: me and maddog are in the area, mind if we meet up?

Daichi: Sure! We’re only three mins out from the place 

Egg: wait why are you out with Mad dog

maddog: well I had to beat him up so

bestboi: shut up

IBelievewe’renotalone: Is your vice captain going with you?

Daichis: Suga’s hanging out with enno 

Ushijima: Oikawa, it’s been awhile since you messaged the chat. Where did you go?

Ushi’sboyfriend: babe why do you care 

Ushijima: I worry 

Iwaizumi: hes got a valid point whered you go dumbkawa 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Uhh, nowhere I just put my phone down 

hhhbees: blasphemy 

Plumfucker: yeah there’s no way you put your phone down in the middle of a gossip sesh

IBelievewe’renotalone: I was in the bathroom jeez, why am I on trial here 

rollingthunder: HE WAS POOPING HAHAHAHA

Smolgiant: HAHAHAHAHWNWNSJNZNSMSM

tobio: ha poop

bitch: and here you can see the true comedic genius that is nishinoya yuu

itsgucci: nice one tsukki 

sugarandspicy: poop is the funniest thing in the world 

hhhbees: ok no what about farts 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I hate all of you 

Iwazumi: how did everyone in here become ten years olds all of the sudden 

yellowbricks: poop lol

corn: theres nothing funnier than farts 

Tictoksnacattac: IT HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED 

Tictoksnacattac: FARTS ARE THE FUNNIEST THING 

Youreverydayfuckboi: is that glasses-kun? Omg shes right farts are the funniest 

corn: thx 

rollingthunder: why does she speak directly to you?!??!?

rollingthunder: no fair!!!

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’m cool

corn: I mean he’s got a boyfriend, it’s not like he’s hitting on me

IBelievewe’renotalone: Wow

itsgucci: I mean you can never be sure if he’s flirting with you or not 

Youreverydayfuckboi: mushroom, my little hot ball of spit and acne, my candy mouthed dove, my Italian toed prince, I only have eyes for u

itsgucci: I actually hate you 

Youreverydayfuckboi: omg I love u too, mushroom

Smolgiant: what does Italian toed mean 

Sweetandsassy: so back to farts

tobio: me and Yachi are heading over to the sushi place also 

tobio: we might be like five mins late 

Daichi: k, we’ll wait for you to get here before ordering 

Smolgiant: why are you going with Yachi 

BigMakkiDaddy:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

tobio: uh cause she’s hungry 

Smolgiant: I’m hungry!!!

bitch: you’re so clingy and jealous shoyo damn

tobio: I’m hungry too that’s why I’m getting sushi 

tobio: do you want me to stop and pick you up or smthn?

Smolgiant: shut up stinkyshima 

Smolgiant: yes come pick me up 

tobio: ok 

yellowbricks: tobio you’re whipped 

Ima-hoot: Ahahshahahahas

Sugarandspicy: Yachi youve grown so much I’m so proud 

Daichi: I can finally say proudly that I consider myself a dad now 

bitch: that’s my honorary sister, ive taught u well 

Ushi’sboyfriend: oooooooahaahaha little number ten is so possessive!!

depressedANDstressed: he really is

Smolgiant: i am not!! I’m just hungry

tobio: i dont understand tho what whipped mean I’m not hurt 

Sugarandspicy: is this gonna be another ‘what’s gay’ moment?

tobio: I know what gay is now 

Iwazumi: this

Iwaizumi: this is sad 

Lemmesmash: kageyama you’re an actual idiot 

Bab: Kunimi you’re being a judgmental hoe again 

Plumfucker: yeah

Lemmesmash: I’ll destroy everything u love 

Bab: then you’ll have to start with yourself 

bestboi: awwww 

Lemmesmash: finally the sweet release of death 

Ushijima: And i oop-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U know it’s fun to write about this shit and then write a fic about Suga running from the mob 
> 
> How was y’alls v day? Yamaguchi spent the whole day sobbing in his room and eating a box of chocolate by himself in my head cannon


	7. Tsukki Plays Mystic Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushi’sboyfriend: ok so mystic messenger is basically a game where you message pretty anime bois and gurls and like you can end up dating one of them after choosing a specific route 
> 
> Ushijima: How do you know this, ten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup

depressedANDstressed: im gonna cry

Smolgiant: what why??? are u ok???

sweetandsassy: should I be worried kitten?

Sugarandspicy: if someone hurt you I’ll fight them 

RussianXmodel: yeah I’ll kill them 

depressedANDstressed: then you’ll just be killing me because I fucked up

Ushijima: It can’t be that bad. What happened?

depressedANDstressed: I GOT THE BAD ENDING 

Tobio: sorry what

Yaku: pls tell me you’re not talking about Mystic Messenger 

depressedANDstressed: I SHOULD HAVE TOLD ZEN I LOVED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You went with Zen?

depressedANDstressed: yes he’s so pretty and kind

depressedANDstressed: whose route did you get 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Well i did everyone’s 

Yaku: wait you finished the entire game 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’m still on V’s, but then I’ll be done with everyone’s

depressedANDstressed: oh I did everyone’s too but I’m replaying Zen’s story cause like he’s gorgeous 

Iwazumi: can we pause and explain plsss?????

Daichi: Yeah what is everyone talking about? Who’s zen???

Smolgiant: you’re not cheating on Kuroo right kenma?

sweetandsassy: no he’s not, he’s talking about his video game boyfriend 

depressedANDstressed: :(

bitch: I’m gonna sob again you’re all so weird 

itsgucci: you used to play that game all the time in middle school tsukki what are you talking about 

Tictoksnacattac: HASHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

rollingthunder: EXPOSEDDDDD

BigMakkiDaddy: lolololololol 

Plumfucker: this is really funny but like I’m still lost 

BigMakkiDaddy: ...you never played?

Lemmesmash: god I feel like kageyama saying this but; what is mystic messenger 

Ima-hoot: wow so uncultured 

Ushi’sboyfriend: ok so mystic messenger is basically a game where you message pretty anime bois and gurls and like you can end up dating one of them after choosing a specific route 

Ushijima: How do you know this, ten?

Ushi’sboyfriend: I played it obvi 

Ushijima: Did you like it?

Ushi’sboyfriend: I liked Jumin’s route ;) 

Ushijima: Why are you winking?

IBelievewe’renotalone: There was a lot of pg13 shit in there 

itsgucci: I do remember Tsukki going very red and leaving the room when he was playing

bitch: YAMAGUCHI WHY

itsgucci: this is revenge for making fun of me for playing animal crossing 

youreverydayfuckboi: mushroom, you’re scary 

depressedANDstressed: Animal Crossing is amazing why would you ever diss it tsukishima 

Iwaizumi: how many people have played then 

Iwaizumi: MM not AC

Yaku: ew don’t abbreviate them like that 

Iwaizumi: whatever 

Iwaizumi: so who’s played I need to know who to avoid 

IBelievewe’renotalone: You’re so mean Iwa-chan o(>< )o 

bestboi: I mean i played a little 

maddog: what 

maddog: loser 

bestboi: shut up it was fun

IBelievewe’renotalone: who was your favorite 

bestboi: um uh

bestboi: yoosung 

depressedANDstressed: understandable

BigMakkiDaddy: wait wait wait 

BigMakkiDaddy: so can we call you 

BigMakkiDaddy: …

bestboi: dont say it 

BigMakkiDaddy: Rika?

IBelievewe’renotalone: HAHSHAHAHSVHSJSK LMAOOO

depressedANDstressed: that’s mean

Ushi’sboyfriend: omg omg omg 

  
  


_ bitch has changed bestboi’s username is  _

_ Rika  _

Daichi: I’m so confused what does that mean 

Rika: I hate everything 

itsgucci: who the hell is Rika 

Tobio: it seems that the author is referencing something that only a select few of the readers will understand and has been playing Mystic Messenger so much that they can’t stop thinking about how much they love 707 

Smolgiant: what are you talking about 

rollingthunder: tobio I have to ask, in fact I’ve always wondered, do you get high a lot 

Sugarandspicy: Noya!

Yaku: hey that’s kinda rude 

Daichi: Dont speak to my son like that 

Tobio: yeah I’m high right now actually lol

Ima-hoot: lololol 

Youreverydayfuckboi: fuck dude you’re so honest 

Lemmesmash: that explains a lot 

Tobio: me and yamaguchi get high together after practice somtimes 

itsgucci: stop exposing me

bitch: what the fuck 

sweetandsassy: you didn’t know?

bitch: no of course I know thats yams is a pot head 

bitch: i didnt know he willingly hung out with the stupid king tho 

Sugarandspicy: I can’t believe two of my kids do drugs-one of which being the one I trusted the most to make the best choices out of all the others. Tobio. Tadashi. 

Sugarandspicy: why didn’t you invite me to supervise 

hhhbees: mom stop 

Yaku: I’m so-

IBelievewe’renotalone: Hasnt everyone tried pot at least once 

Daichi: No

Ushijima: I vape.

maddog: same^

Sugarandspicy: NO

Iwaizumi: mayhaps

Youreverydayfuckboi: lets back up 

Youreverydayfuckboi: babe I made some brownies are you interested 

itsgucci: hell yeah 

itsgucci; come over now 

Smolgiant: drugs make me uncomfortable kageyama 

Tobio: it’s not like I’m smoking anything dangerous

Ima-hoot: as long as it’s not hurting them what’s the problem ya know 

Smolgiant: can we please not talk about this 

Plumfucker: what’s up your butt, shrimpy

Smolgiant: I just don’t like it ok

hhhbees: alright alright that’s fine 

bitch: why’s he acting so uptight wtf 

Sweetandsassy: what a boomer

depressedANDstressed: guys stop 

Kinno: :|

Sugarandspicy; my son spoke!

Daichi: kinnoshita and narita are my favorite kids

beardedanxietyattack: theyre very good and quiet 

Sugarandspicy: take notes Noya

Ushi’sboyfriend: y’all are annoying, can we please stay on topic

Ushi’sboyfriend: I wanna know why number ten’s so freaked out over drugs 

Daichi: It’s not our business.

Ushi’sboyfriend: oh??

Sweetandsassy: what do you know daichi

Plumfucker: what secrets do you have 

Lemmesmash; can someone tell me why my boyfriend just downloaded mystic messenger becuade of this stupid gc and now is ignoring me

Egg: maybe it’s cause anime boys are hot

Lemmesmash: and I’m not???

Ushi’sboyfriend: they’re not real people tho, they’re written out and like have specific dialogue options that make u feel good 

Tobio: oh the irony of us saying that 

Iwaizumi: what?

Tobio: anyways I feel like I should clarify that I don’t smoke often

Tobio: just after games that we win as a little celebration and on the saturdays that shoyo goes to tokyo to see kenma and yamaguchis not busy

Sugarandspicy: oh

Sugarandspicy: alright then I’m ok with that

Sugarandspicy; just remember to take care of yourself 

BigMakkiDaddy: didn’t you say you were high right now tho dude

Tobio: today’s different 

Tobio: I’m just really bored 

Ima-hoot: ajshshahahhahahs

sweetandsassy: lolololololol

bitch: i actually wanna fight you 

Rika: y’all are the worst I’m leaving I’m tired 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Nooo Yahaba!!! We love yuuuu dont leaveveeee 

Iwaizumi: if he’s tired let him go to sleep 

IBelievewe’renotalone: It’s seven oclock hes gonna mess up his sleep schedule 

Iwaizumi: you literally sleep ten hours a night shittykawa 

Plumfucker: mom and dad are fighting oh noooo

BigMakkiDaddy: mommy daddy stop 

Iwaizumi: oh my fucking god stop ew ew ew 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Yea 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Wait whos mom and who’s daddy

Iwaizumi: you never pass up an opportunity to say daddy do you 

IBelievewe’renotalone: :)

Maddog: iwaizumi is mom 

Egg: ^mhmm

BigMakkiDaddy: oikawa is daddy but like he’s a really needy and whiny dad that Iwaizumi constantly has to deal with 

_ Iwaizumi has left the chat room _

sweetandsassy: no come back!

_ IBelievewe’renotalone has left the chat room _

Ushijima: So, who’s Rika?

Rika: sigh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is becoming self aware and will eventually completely break the 4th wall 
> 
> He has too much power we must get rid of him


	8. If We Were In Harry Potter, I’d beat the shit outta you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio: I’m gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow It’s already March can y’all believe that shit

Rika: wouldn’t it be nice if Kyoutani just 

Rika: went away for awhile

IBelievewe’renotalone: Yahaba what did you do? 

Rika: nothing 

Rika: I’m just saying that he’s a jerk and I may or may not be investing in a few baseball bats 

Iwaizumi: I’ve told you this before Yahaba,but if you kill/maim/threaten/lock in a supply closet/or attempt to set rabid ferrets on maddog, I will be calling both your moms

Maddog: what the hell I haven’t even done anything 

Lemmesmash: you’re just generally an ass

Ima-hoot: damn Aoba Johsai has some drama

Tobio: wow iwaizumi and daichi are so alike 

Dadchi: Shush, son

Iwaizumi: im ok with that he sounds like a responsible guy

Dadchi: Oh, thank you. You sound like a great guy too.

Sugarandspicy: aww they’re bonding 

IBelievewe’renotalone: omg what if they were the first couple from different teams in our chat

Ushijima: It could have been you and me.

IBelievewe’renotalone: What

Ushi’sboyfriend: what

Iwazumi: Wat

Tobio: anyways what did maddog do

sweetandsassy: nice job changing the convo

Tobio: thx

Rika: ok so get this 

BigMakkiDaddy: oh boy here we go 

Plumfucker: this better be juicy

Rika: I’m just minding my own business, eating an orange 

Bab: go on 

Rika: and then maddog strolls in 

Yaku: yeah?

Rika: and he tells me that if we were both in Harry Potter, I’d be that house elf and he’d be the cane that Lucius Malloy beats me with 

rollingthunder: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BigMakkiDaddy: WHAT THE FUCK JAJAJAJAJA

sweetandsassy: LMAOOOOOO

Plumfucker: lololololololololol

Ima-hoot: that’s soooo messed up why am I laughing 

Rika: it wasn’t funny 

Iwaizumi: it’s a little funny 

Rika: what the hell dad

IBelievewe’renotalone: I think he was flirting with you, my favorite little oblivious kouhai

Rika: whatnothatsnotwhatwashappeningshutup

maddog: yeah how the hell would that be flirting

itsgucci: wait aren’t you two dating?

Rika: EXCUSE ME WHAT 

Rika; SKNSNDJSKSJKSWK NO JO NO NSOS 

maddog: ew 

Rika: HES ACTUALLY THE WORST PEROSN I KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOHT NEVR SAY THAT AGAINNN WHAY ARE USO THETS WKKW FOCKL

depressedANDstressed: that’s a lot of typos 

Rika: AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN EW????!!??!?

Sweetandsassy: oof mate

maddog: i mean ew 

maddog: you’re ew 

Rika: IM EW??? I AM??? HAVE YOU EVER SEEN YOURSELF??? 

maddog: your personality is ew 

Rika: what

maddog: you’re like a little schoolgirl whos always whining about everything 

maddog: I swear you’re always trying to look perfect in front of Oikawa and your upperclassmen

maddog: it’s so annoying 

Rika: I’m not trying to be anything i'm not

Rika: and just because you don’t make an effort, doesn’t mean I can’t 

Rika: and if you think I’m perfect then clearly you’re just jealous

maddog: that’s not what I meant

maddog: you’re like sknddnns

BigMakkiDaddy: use your words big guy

maddog: you’re the kind of person who makes everything into a big deal, even when it’s not 

Rika: wow thanks for trying to make my dedication to the team sound like I’m just obsessed and have a superiority complex 

maddog: wow you put it perfectly 

maddog: that’s exactly what I meant 

Plumfucker: huh u know what maybe mad dog is right 

Rika: what

IBelievewe’renotalone: Hey, knock it off

Iwaizumi: Mattsun don't agree with maddog or else Yahaba might skip practice 

IBelievewe’renotalone: And we love him?

Iwazumi: oh yeah that too 

Rika: you know what

Rika: i don’t have anything wrong with me 

Rika: I’m just being myself, and you’re angry that I have better strategy and patience than u

Rika: I’m going to bed 

Ushi’sboyfriend: there’s so much drama with you people 

Ushi’sboyfriend: I love it!! 

Sugarandspicy: tendou you’re a strange guy

Ushi’sboyfriend: lolololololol I prefer the term-socially unacceptable 

Ushijima: I think you’re wonderful.

Ushi’sboyfriend: see this is why I love u

Ushi’sboyfriend: and why Oikawa is def missing out 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I’m gonna file a restraining order against you two 

Iwaizumi: I should get my own to ward off you stinkykawa 

Smolgiant: haha stinky 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Noooo Chibi-Chan why

Ima-hoot: okay but 

Ima-hoot: how many couples are in this chat?

Tictoksnacattac: yeah I need to know who I can flirt with 

bitch: you can’t flirt with anybody 

Sugarandspicy: yeah we don’t want anyone to cry 

rollingthunder: fuck u killed him

Sweetandsassy: ok so I’m dating Kenma 

depressedANDstressed: I’m dating my anime boyfriends and tolerate Kuroo 

Sweetandsassy: babe :,(

Lemmesmash: I’m kind of sort of dating kindaichi

Ima-hoot: who 

Lemmesmash: turnip head

Bab: what do you mean kind of 

Lemmesmash: when you give me back my crocs we can make it official 

Bab: wow 

Youreverydayfuckboi: lil gucci and I are getting it on 

itsgucci: don’t use that wording 

itsgucci: we’ve been on like seven dates

itsgucci: four of which were eating pork buns in that old broken park with like a ton of police tape 

Youreverydayfuckboi: god that was so romantic, mushroom 

Ushi’sboyfriend: alright well Ushi and I are seeing each other

Ushijima: Yes. 

Plumfucker: makki and I are fucking 

Iwaizumi: why can’t you ever just say things normally 

BigMakkiDaddy: how else would he say it lololol

Sugarandspicy: I guess that’s all the couples in the chat

corn: does everyone know Yui Michimiya 

Rollingthunder: Kyioko!!! Yes I do!! Do you need me to tell her something for u?

Tictoksnacattac: dude don’t address her so casually

Dadchi: yeah we know her, she’s on the girls v ball team 

Sugarandspicy: of course you know her you’re always talking with each other 

Dadchi: what

Sugarandspicy: so what about her Kiyoko 

corn: i may be dating her 

Beardedanxietyattack: aw congrats, Kiyoko 

Rollingthunder: you’re dating someone?

Sugarandspicy: OMG REALLY THATS AMAZING!!!!!!! 

corn: thnk u

Sweetandsassy: wow Suga you’re name is fucking accurate you were just literally a sour patch kid 

Smolgiant: Kiyoko I’m happy for u!!

corn: thnks shoyo

BigMakkiDaddy: hold up 

BigMakkiDaddy: sour patch kid wat

Sweetandsassy: well u know cause he was all sour at first and then sweet 

Sugarandspicy: What 

Sweetandsassy: you know cause like 

depressedANDstressed: Kuroo honey, shush 

_ Sweetandsassy has changed their username to; _

_ Kuroo-Honey _

Kuroo-Honey: omggggg babe that’s the first pet name you’ve ever given meeeee ahahaha

DepressedANDstressed: how do I change your username 

Kuroo-Honey: HA 

Kuroo-Honey: you don’t have admins access 

DepressedANDstressed: who the shit gave you it

Smolgiant: he said he wanted to change kageyamas name to something funny so gave it to him 

Smolgiant: sorry :,(

Tobio: wow you’re the worst 

Smolgiant: I’m sorry kenma I love u

Smolgiant: shut the hell up baka 

DepressedANDstressed: it’s fine Shoyo <3

DepressedANDstressed: Kuroo I’ll fight u 

Dadchi: I don’t know how you guys do this.

Dadchi: Kenma, Hinata, I say this as a concerned father, and not as someone who wishes to be intruding on your relationships,

Dadchi: But, why aren’t you two together?

Plumfucker: fuck that’s a heavy question dude 

Lemmesmash: I mean he ain’t wrong 

Kuroo-Honey: I-

Kuroo-Honey: I’m standing right here 

Smolgiant: wha 

DepressedANDstressed: um 

Sugarandspicy: maybe too direct daichi?

Dadchi: I was just wondering

Tobio: kenma has a boyfriend

DepressedANDstressed: ok so 

DepressedANDstressed: both of them make me really happy 

DepressedANDstressed: both are people that I love 

DepressedANDstressed: but they’re different and make me happy in different ways 

DepressedANDstressed: the three of us have already talked about this 

DepressedANDstressed: so that’s my answer 

Dadchi: I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to us that.

Smolgiant: well uh 

Smolgiant: I think the most important part is that I don’t wanna kiss kenma and stuff ya know 

Smolgiant: I’m not attracted to him like I am to other people 

Ushi’sboyfriend: ok wait whore you attracted to then 

Ushi’sboyfriend: *who are 

Bab: don’t act like that was a typo

Ushi’sboyfriend: :)

BigMakkiDaddy: now that we’ve gotten the kenma and shrimpy problem solved 

BigMakkiDaddy: spill the tea on who you’re having fantasies about kiddo 

Sugarandspicy: don’t call him kiddo in the same sentence that you’re asking about wet dreams 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Ok what

IBelievewe’renotalone: I left for only like ten mins to put on a face mask and do my hair 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Why are we talking about wet dreams 

hhhbees: what kind of mask

IBelievewe’renotalone: Cucumber, now someone explain 

Iwaizumi: just scroll up shittykawa 

Smolgiant: you’re so gross!!! 

Smolgiant: I’m baby I don’t have those 

Plumfucker: fuck he’s right 

Plumfucker: we cant bully him guys he’s baby

Ushijima: Oh no.

Ushi’sboyfriend: guys he can’t be baby 

tictoksnacattac: dude he is we can’t do anything about it 

Tobio: I am so confused 

rollingthunder: like always 

Tictoksnacattac: guys kageyama is baby too

Tobio: >:(

Tobio: What does the mean 

BigMakkiDaddy: it means I’m not allowed to say anything crass about y’all 

Plumfucker: damn and I really wanted some tea 

Iwaizumi: stop saying that 

bitch: can’t we all just say it 

itsgucci: say what tsukki 

bitch: that the stupid king and other idiot like each other

bitch: i mean, it’s obvious right 

Smolgiant: wait what 

Smolgiant: no 

Smolgiant: I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM SHUT UP 

Tobio: oh 

Smolgiant: kageyama I swear he’s lying 

Smolgiant: I swear please don’t believe him it’s not true

Smolgiant: i dont I swear I’m not even gay or anything 

  
  


_ Tobio has left the chat  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw am I forcing Tobio and shoyo through this because I’m projecting onto them and in love with a girl who probably will never feel the same?
> 
> You betcha, honey


	9. Would you shit at a carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi: once shittykawa accidently locked himself outside after letting his dog out into his backyard and it was just after a shower and he only had a robe on and he had to walk over to my house and then ask my parents to let him climb our roof and then he jumped from ours to his and during his jump he ended up accidently flashing my dad and it was horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched bridesmaids last night 
> 
> Thought about how funny shit is

hhhbees: oh my fuck help 

hhhbees: please god Suga I need help 

Ushi’sboyfriend: are you alright?

hhhbees: Suga pls I need you to pick me up 

Dadchi: Suga’s with kageyama, what’s wrong?

hhhbees: I’m gonna cry ohmy god he’s gonna come looking for me 

Youreverydayfuckboi: who? Are you safe? Should I call the police? 

hhhbees: no I

BigMakkiDaddy: is this a joke I’m actually getting nervous 

Tictoksnacattac: srsly Ennoshita whats wrong

Tictoksnacattac: I’ll come get you if you need me to

IBelievewe’renotalone: I am actually freaking out

IBelievewe’renotalone: whats he doing?

Plumfucker: your mom 

Iwaizumi: nice one but not the time 

itsgucci: Ennoshita?

yellowbricks: senpai?

hhhbees: I’m shitting my brains out at a diner on a fucking date with a guy and I’m dying 

hhhbees: I swear I’m dying someone come get me 

Iwaizumi: i-

Tictoksnacattac: what’s the address 

hhhbees: it’s that diner we always pass on the way to the movie theater 

Tictoksnacattac: k I’ll be there soon 

hhhbees: bring me some pants I think these are ruined 

Ima-hoot: this is so horrible to read but man does it give me bridesmaids energy 

Maddog; whats that 

stressedANDdepressed: am American movie 

Ushijima: Oh I loved that movie 

hhhbees: guys he’s here he’s asking me if I’m ok I don’t know what to do 

Plumfucker: I can’t I’m sorry this is straight out of a rom com

RussianXmodel: I’m so sorry but I can’t stop laughing 

hhhbees: I told him I was fine at the same time my bowels betrayed me 

hhhbees: I actually want to die 

BigMakkiDaddy: hahahahaha Hahahah 

Iwaizumi: lmafo

Dadchi: enno no 

beardedanxietyattack: I am so sorry that’s horrible 

corn: lol

bitch: if it makes you feel better, yams pissed his pants on his first date with a girl 

itsgucci: TSUKKI NO WHY 

Youreverydayfuckboi: HAHAHAHAHA YOURE NASTY BABE

itsgucci: I was nervous!!

Dadchi: Asahi once burped so loud during class that the teacher stopped her lesson to stare at him 

Beardedanxietyattack: DAICHI 

Smolgiant: once Kenma called me becuas he was at his grandparents’s house and he clogged the toilet and I had to help him figure out how to unclog it and it took an hour 

StressdANDdepressed: Shoyo I trusted u 

Iwaizumi: once shittykawa accidently locked himself outside after letting his dog out into his backyard and it was just after a shower and he only had a robe on and he had to walk over to my house and then ask my parents to let him climb our roof and then he jumped from ours to his and during his jump he ended up accidently flashing my dad and it was horrible 

IBelievewe’renotalone: IWA CHAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU SPILLING MY SECRETS

Ushijima: Once, I scared Oikawa, on accident and he fell over a bench. I tried to help him up, but he kept slapping me away. So eventually, I just left and I’m pretty sure he was stuck between the bench and the wall. 

Ushijima: I still feel quite bad about that.

IBelievewe’renotalone: WHAT THE HELL SHUT UP

BigMakkiDaddy: omg is that why we had to help you out from under the bench that one time 

Plumfucker: you were so lucky it was just me and makki who found u

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah imagine if it was Yahaba he wouldve lost all respect 4 u

IBelievewe’renotalone: I hate all of you 

Rika: I still respect captain!

Rika: it’s not his fault he got jumpscared 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Yahaba you’re the only person in this world that I trust 

Rika: omg thank you capitan!!!! 

Maddog: why are we sharing personal crap like this 

Kuroo-Honey: we’re bonding 

Lemmesmash: does anyone have any dirt on maddog 

Bab: not anything I can say here 

Rika: wait what do you have on him???? Spill!!!!

Bab: it’s about u 

Rika: what???? What’d he do to me???? Was I asleep??? 

IBelievewe’renotalone: Oh this is adorable 

Rika: senpai???

rollingthunder: you call him senpai 

Smolgiant: you made me call u that 

rollingthunder: made you???? You willingly said it

Smolgiant: sush your face 

stressedANDdepressed: is Ennoshita okay tho? 

Ima-hoot: oh yeah dude are you ok 

Tictoksnacattac: I picked him up and dropped him off at his palace he’s fine 

Tictoksnacattac: I feel bad about laughing but omg he’s got the worst food poisoning 

Tictoksnacattac: my car’s backseat has vomit stains all over 

maddog: oof 

Youreverydayfuckboi: but he’s okay, right??

hhhbees: yes

Tictoksnacattac: I thought I told you to take some pepto bismol and go to bed 

hhhbees: yeah I’m just so embarrassed I’m so sorry I thought I was texting on a private chat to Suga and like 

hhhbees: ugghhhh 

BigMakkiDaddy: dude it’s fine everyone shits 

hhhbees: do you text your entire vollyball team and every other team in the area about it too?

BigMakkiDaddy: well no but like we’re all friends 

BigMakkiDaddy: we’d never judge you for shit like that 

BigMakkiDaddy: pun intended 

hhhbees: well I don’t think Kōkō feels the same 

Youreverydayfuckboi: who 

hhhbees: the guy I was out with 

hhhbees: he just texted me and said he’d ‘rather see other people’ 

Dadchi: What a dick 

itsgucci: I’ll literally eat his face off 

hhhbees: ugh could u 

Youreverydayfuckboi: maybe thats for the best he sounds like a tool 

hhhbees: i mean yeah but we were supposed to go to this carnival this weekend 

hhhbees: I bought the tickets and everything 

Smolgiant: oh bummer me and stupid kageyema were gonna go too 

Dadchi: Are you two still not talking?

Smolgiant: it’s complicated 

bitch: maybe you shouldn’t have sounded so grossed out at the possibility of dating him 

Smolgiant: shut up you’ve done enough 

bitch: i was just trying to get rid of the annoying sexual tension between u 2

Smolgiant: stop it!!!! There’s nothing going on between us!

BigMakkiDaddy: he looks at you like he wants to eat u 

Smolgiant: STOPIIMGONNACRYSHUTUP

Dadchi: Stop bullying your brother, Tsukki.

bitch: oh that’s a scary thought 

bitch: being related to idiot 1 or 2

bitch: If i was related to the king id actually cry 

itsgucci: huh I’ve never actually seen you cry

tsukki 

bitch: what I’m not a robot I can cry 

itsgucci: yes you are and also enno?

hhhbees: yeah?

itsgucci: why don’t you go to the carnival with terushima? He’s supposed to visit me all of this weekend but I’ve got to help my mom on the night of the carnival so 

itsgucci: it’ll give him something to do 

hhhbees: omg yeah! That sounds like fun!!

Youreverydayfuckboi: hahaha that sounds great

hhhbees: cool :) 

BigMakkiDaddy: am I the only who feels like he just set his boyfriend up with someone else lololol

Dadchi: hahaha 

IBelievewe’renotalone: No you aren’t the only one 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what’re you talking about, I’m just hanging out with the guy 

itsgucci: yeah and it’s not like I care if he hangs out with other guys or anything 

Kinno: you guys are a weird couple 

Smolgiant: yeah and come to think of it, you never talk about your boyfriend with us, Yamaguchi 

itsgucci: i don’t want people to get annoyed 

bitch: what like who 

itsgucci: um 

itsgucci: you 

bitch: sorry? 

itsgucci: idk you just always look annoyed whenever I mention teru

bitch: that’s just cause you’re annoying 

Lemmesmash: wow you’re actually a bitch 

bitch: naw, just honest 

itsgucci: tsukki, you are kind of a bitch 

bitch: shut up Yamaguchi

itsgucci: tsukki that’s literally your username 

_ bitch has changed their username to; _

_ notabitch _

notabitch: whatcha gonna do now 

itsgucci: are you like angry I’m not spending as much time with you anymore?

notabitch: what? 

itsgucci: you’ve been kinda moody lately 

notabitch: :|

itsgucci: and I wasn’t gonna say anything earlier but I’m disappointed in how you treated Kageyama and Shoyo’s feelings yesterday

notabitch: wait are you being serious 

itsgucci: yeah?

notabitch: sorry then? What do you want me to say?

itsgucci: um 

notabitch: I’ve literally said nothing about you dating him I don’t care at all

notabitch: do what you want 

Youreverydayfuckboi: soooooooo the carnival is gonna so much fun

Youreverydayfuckboi: babe I’ll win you a stuffed animal 

Dadchi: I’m going with Suga and Ashai, so maybe we’ll see you there.

Beardedanxietyattack: oh um actually I can’t go with you two 

Dadchi: What, why? 

Beardedanxietyattack: um so Noya and I are gonna go together 

Beardedanxietyattack: sorry I should’ve told you sooner 

Dadchi: No No! I’m so happy you two are dating! You’ve been telling me for ages how much you wanted to ask him out! 

Beardedanxietyattack: we

Beardedanxietyattack: we aren’t dating I

rollingthunder: hold up

Dadchi: oh shit wait no I was talking about something else or Uh 

rollingthunder: Asahi I was asking you to go to the carnival as my date 

rollingthunder: cause I think you’re cute 

rollingthunder: I thought I made that clear lol 

  
_Sugarandspicy has entered the chat room_

Sugarandspicy: OH SHIT I CAME IN THE BEST MOMENT EVER WOOOHOOOO THATS MY BOYSS

Beardedanxietyattack: Oh um cool I’m just uh 

Beardedanxietyattack: gonna head out I wanna go buy something to wear on our 

Beardedanxietyattack: date 

rollingthunder: bye ( ˘ ³˘)♥ 

Beardedanxietyattack: <3

  
  


_ Beardedanxietyattack has left the chat room _

  
  


_ rollingthunder has left the chat room  _

  
  


IBelievewe’renotalone: That was the cutest fucking thing ive ever seen 

Sugarandspicy: I’m so proud of them!!!!! 

Sugarandspicy: it makes me feel all romanceyyy 

Bab: is that a real word?

Sugarandspicy: totally! 

Sugarandspicy: but there are so many couples here now! I feel like we need one more! 

Sugarandspicy: sooooo

bitch: where r u going with this mom 

Sugarandspicy: Hinata I talked with Tobio and he said that he wants to talk to you face to face after practice today 

Sugarandspicy: you two better work this out becuase I want grandkids 

Smolgiant: What are you implying?!?!?!

Sugarandspicy: I’m not implying anything I’m literally saying; talk it out so I can meet your future kids 

Smolgiant: Idkwhatyoiretlskingaboutwhaytheno

Ushi’sboyfriend: was that English 

RussianXmodel: hinata im really stupid but even I can tell that you and kageyama like each other 

stressedANDdepressed: yes you are stupid 

stressedANDdepressed: really really stupid 

stressedANDdepressed: like one of the dumbest people I know 

Yaku: mmmhmmm yes that’s true 

RussianXmodel: is there a point to your words kenma 

stressedANDdepressed: yeah so anyways 

stressedANDdepressed: just be honest shoyo 

stressedANDdepressed: and if he’s been stringing you along the whole time, I’ll break his kneecaps 

Smolgiant: thanks but 

Smolgiant: this is weird 

Smolgiant: everyone knew I liked him and they’re from different schools??? 

Smolgiant: like I’m not that dumb right 

notabitch: you are

Sugarandspicy: tsukki shut it 

Bab: I’ve known the king for like five years dude 

Smolgiant: yeah?

Bab: yeah and he was a total jerk ya know 

Bab: he was mean and insulting and he was always glaring at me and my boyfriend 

Bab: but you make him like softer? Like he seemed easier to be around 

Bab: I still don’t like him but you two are good together 

Smolgiant: oh 

Smolgiant: thank u turnip head 

Bab: THATS NOT MY NAME 

lemmesmash: that was so nice tho Yuutarou 

Bab: yea 

BigMakkiDaddy: my kids are growing up :,) 

Plumfucker: so sweet and innocent 

Iwaizumi: very proud 

Lemmesmash: babe come over my parents aren’t home 

IBelievewe’renotalone: and there it is 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unspecified twins are gonna be in the next chapter so get ready for that 
> 
> Also my school got canceled for 4 weeks so I’m gonna be writing a lot more 
> 
> And stay safe and wash your hands btw, this virus will pass eventually, but seriously be safe and smart about what you do


	10. My boyfriend’s back and he wants to have a threesome-wait what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semigay: I’m gay 
> 
> Cupid: I wanna have a threesome with ushiwaka and tendou
> 
> Sugarandspicy: and I’m chad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanna thank DramaQueenWeeb1496 for the hilarious usernames they came up with! 
> 
> And yes everyone here is queer  
> No, I will not be taking questions on the matter

Smolgiant: guess who’s back

Tobio: back again

Smolgiant: it’s hinata 

Tobio: and his boyfriend 

BigMakkiDaddy: is that your guys way of telling us you got together finally 

notabitch: that didn’t rhyme 

Ima-hoot: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 

Kuroo-Honey: I knew u two could do it 

rollingthunder: IM GONNA SCREAM YESSSYESSSYESSS MY BROS R TOGETHER

Dadchi: I’m really so happy for you two.

itsgucci: congrats!!!!!!!!

Sugarandspicy: im actually tearing up 

Tictoksnacattac: oh wow he’s actually crying 

Smolgiant: Suga no!!!! Don’t be sad!! 

Sugarandspicy: I’m not sad!!!! I’m so happy that you two worked things out! I feel like a proud parent!!

Lemmesmash: aren’t you already established as the team mom 

Sugarandspicy: yeah but that’s just a joke and stuff 

Sugarandspicy: I actually feel so proud like how I imagine a dad might feel 

hhhbees: awww who knew this chat would give way to so many romances 

IBelievewe’renotalone: IM A MATCHMAKER

Iwaizumi: congrats you two 

Iwazumi: also what 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I created this gc, right? 

Plumfucker: yeah?

IBelievewe’renotalone: Well becuase of it, almost everyone here in a relationship has gotten together becuase of it!

Iwaizumi: r u seriously taking credit for people falling in love 

IBelievewe’renotalone: I am! You’re all very welcome!!!

IBelievewe’renotalone: And Tobio-Chan, I’m happy that you finally found someone who feels the same

Tobio: liking you will forever be a stain on my past 

Smolgiant: you had a crush on the grand king?????

IBelievewe’renotalone: Now now, there’s no reason to get jealous, I told him then he was too young for me and today I say the same thing. 

Tobio: also I was like 12

IBelievewe’renotalone: Not my fault 

Smolgiant: I was just announcing I had a boyfriend finally can we not 

Tobio: oh yeah so anyways

Tobio: Shoyo is my boyfriend!! We love each other!!

Bab: you guys have already said I love you????

Egg: that’s awfully fast 

Yaku: huh watari you haven’t messaged in awhile 

Tobio: yeah I think the author forgot about you for a bit

Egg: who?

Tobio: nvrmd 

Smolgiant: Tobio and I already said we loved each other before we started dating 

Tobio: yeah he’s really annoying tho 

Smolgiant: I’ll break up with u 

Tobio: oh god you can threaten me with that now huh

Smolgiant: that and some more things you’ll def miss 

Ushi’sboyfriend: oooh sexual things?

Ushijima: I apologize about him.

Smolgiant: don’t worry I was referencing sexy stuff

notabitch: ew

IBelievewe’renotalone: Anyways, ive created basically every couple here except kunimi and kindaichi 

Iwaizumi: What about that manager girl and her gf from the karasuno girls vball team 

corn: I mean she isn’t here tho

IBelievewe’renotalone: EXACTLY

IBelievewe’renotalone: So, still every couple HERE is thanks to me 

_ IBelievewe’renotalone has changed  _

_ their username to; Cupid _

Iwaizumi: you’re so stupid 

Ima-hoot: yeah also Kuroo and Kenma were dating before this too 

Kuroo-Honey: mmhmm 

Cupid: Why did you you agree with Iwa Chan??? 

He’s so mean!

Ushijima: My relationship started around two months ago apparently, so I cannot say you are the cause. 

Ushi’sboyfriend: well actually no the reason we got together is becuase I was jealous of how much you wanted to fuck Oikawa 

Ushi’sboyfriend: also you realized here that we are together 

Cupid: No stop I don't want to hear that shit 

Cupid: I’m not a matchmaker I take it back 

Iwaizumi: HAHAHAHAHAHA 

Iwaizumi: man you and ushijima will just always be linked together 

Ushi’sboyfriend: mmm yes I’ve accepted that too

Cupid: STOP I AM NOT LINKED OR WHATEVER TO THAT JERK 

Ushijima: Satori and I did talk a little bit ago about how we’re both interested in inviting you over for dinner, one night, down the road.

Cupid: NO LEAVE ME ALONE BOTH OF YOU

BigMakkiDaddy: it’s just dinner captain 

Plumfucker: yeah it’s not their fault if things get saucy ;)

Iwaizumi: im gonna cry im gonna cry ahahhahah

Cupid: YOURE ENJOYING THIS WAY TOO MUCH

Kuroo-Honey: bitch we’re all enjoying this 

Ima-hoot: fuck I’m gonna burst I’m in class why must you all humor me so

Ushi’sboyfriend: look we’re just saying that if you’re up for a threesome you can hit us up 

Dadchi: Hey don’t say that in front of the first years! 

Ushi’sboyfriend: K we’ll send him a private chat

Cupid: YOU WILL NOT SEND ME A PRIVATE CHAT

itsgucci: this is sad to watch 

hhhbees: but boy is it entertaining 

Cupid: STOP SENDING ME INVITES TO PRIVATE CHATS

Ushijima: Just accept them.

Cupid: NO FUCK OFF

Sugarandspicy: So are you two crazy kiddos still going to the carnival together?

Tobio: are you talking to me and Shoyo or Oikawa and ushiwaka 

Sugarandspicy: u and hinata

Smolgiant: we’re going together! 

Tobio: yea we were gonna go with all the first years but then Yamaguchi canceled 

Cupid: Yes great change the subject, just ignore me in my time of crisis 

Iwaizumi: shut up crappykawa 

Beardedanxietyattack: Aw are u really not gonna come Yama?

itsgucci: I would but like my mom needs me to help babysit for my little brother

notabitch: didn’t your mom and little brother go on a trip?

itsgucci: uh she came back 

notabitch: I thought she left like two days ago

itsgucci: short trip 

notabitch: if u say so 

Youreverydayfuckboi: well I’m excited to hang out with y’all 

hhhbees: dude we have to go on the Ferris wheel!!!! I’m so fucking excited I used to go on it with my parents all the time when I was a kid!

Youreverydayfuckboi: I can’t wait 

yellowbricks: hey tsukki why won’t you come tho

notabitch: what Yachi 

yellowbricks: well you can still go and have fun even if hinata and kageyama are a couple now 

notabitch: no offense to the carnival industry, but going to one by myself and wandering around behind a hoard of couples sounds like shit 

yellowbricks: well why don’t you go with me 

notabitch: oh uh 

rollingthunder: wait what 

Dadchi: What?

Sugarandspicy: what

itsgucci: what

notabitch: sure 

notabitch: sounds fun 

yellowbricks: cool! Shoyo come over and we can do each other’s hair

Smolgiant: yee

itsgucci: wait so you two will go together 

yellowbricks: well yes that’s 

yellowbricks: we just said that

itsgucci: like as a

itsgucci: as a 

notabitch: ?

tictoksnacattac: use your words 

Youreverydayfuckboi: babe?

itsgucci: Nevermind! I’ve gotta go! Lololol my moms calling me 

_ itsgucci has left the chat room  _

notabitch: ok?

Ushi’sboyfriend: in other news, I think we’ve made a breakthrough

Ushi’sboyfriend: Oikawa is officially reading our messages 

Cupid: CAN YOU BOTH STOP SENDING THOSE PICTURES 

Sugarandspicy: hey no unwanted dick pics allowed

Iwaizumi: yeah that’s not okay

Ushi’sboyfriend: we’re sending photos of Ushijima’s face actually 

Ushi’sboyfriend: just big ol’ close ups

Cupid: STOP IT HES LOOKING INTO MY SOUL 

Iwaizumi: carry on then lads

Ushijima: Should I send a photo of my garden too? I started growing tomatoes and they’re flourishing.

Tobio: yes definitely 

Ushi’sboyfriend: yes babe seduce him with your plants

Plumfucker: you should start growing plums dude 

Cupid: I HATE ALL OF YOU

Cupid: WHY DID YOU SEND A PHOTO OF YOU FROM GRADE SCHOOL 

Ushijima: I thought you would appreciate it. 

Cupid: Well, I didn't 

Cupid: I thought all of this would end when you two told me you were dating 

Cupid: Now I’ve got both of you trying to get in my pants 

Ushi’sboyfriend: your point?

Ushijima: I’m sorry, but may I please have admins access for a moment?

Dadchi: Are you going to kick Oikawa out?

Ima-hoot: oh thatd be the kicker

Ushijima: No, some people around me would like to know what has my attention.

Ushi’sboyfriend: just say me! Your fabulous bf! 

Ushijima: I don’t think Semi will accept that as an answer.

Plumfucker: go ahead and add your team dude we could use some more drama 

Smolgiant: OH

Smolgiant: add that one guy! Your future ace! He’s so cool!

Ushi’sboyfriend: I-

Ushi’sboyfriend: are you talking about goshiki?

Smolgiant: yeah! him! He’s really cool!

Tobio: not as cool as me 

Smolgiant: I know Tobio 

Tobio: just saying 

Smolgiant: I know baby

Tobio: :)

Lemmesmash: I-

Lemmesmash: why is he being so cute wtf ew

Maddog: cute?

Smolgiant: did u say cute

Bab: I have questions 

Lemmesmash: no I mean he’s being all gross lovey dovey 

Tobio: ooooh someone has a crush on me

Lemmesmash: you actually need to shut up 

BigMakkiDaddy: I love this chat so much 

Cupid: STOP SENDING ME SELFIES 

Sugarandspicy: does anyone know how to put out a gas fire 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I have a gluten allergy this is the worst day of my life 

corn: does anyone know about lesbian sex I need to do research 

Dadchi: Guys, please.

Iwaizumi: sooo ushijima go ahead and add who you want 

rollingthunder: are we gonna ignore what Kiyoko said or?

Tobio: I’m gonna go eat dinner guys my moms are yelling for me bye 

Smolgiant: bye!

Tobio: mwah

_ Tobio has left the chat room  _

Sugarandspicy: when are you 2 gonna go back to calling each other stupid 

Smolgiant: right now actually

Smolgiant: I think the confession feels are wearing off and I’m realizing that I can still love him and call him poophead at the same time 

depressedANDstressed: shoyo I love you but god you’re dumb somtimes 

Smolgiant: kenma!!! You’re here!!

depressedANDstressed: yes i slept in becuase someone texted me until four am last night about how they wanted to ask out this guy they’ve been crushing on for months and who they think looks like an angry blueberry 

Kuroo-Honey: I texted u at nine last night and you never responded wtf I thought u were asleep

Smolgiant: kenma you are the reason my life has meaning besides vball

depressedANDstressed: (o´ω`o)ﾉ 

_ Ushijima has added futureACE, Semigay, Shirabu, and Reon to the chat room  _

Ushijima: Oh, sorry, were you having a moment?

Smolgiant: nah ur good 

Semigay: why 

Shirabu: how do I get out of this chat

Ushi’sboyfriend: HAHAHAHA HE DOESNT LNOW HOW TO WORK HIS PHONE

Shirabu: I’ll actually stab u

_ Ushi’sboyfriend has changed shirabu’s username _

_ To; Shirabutt _

Shirabutt: how do I change it what the fuck 

futureACE: ahahah! Hi everyone!!!!!! It’s me!!! Goshiki!!!!

Rika: Hi!!!! I’m Yahaba!

Smolgiant: I’m Shoyo Hinata!

notabitch: oh god

Maddog: theres 3 of them 

Reon: huh this looks like actual hell

Iwaizumi: it is

Dadchi: You’d be right to leave.

Semigay: is terushima here?

Youreverydayfuckboi: heyo! Right here!

Semigay: are you still doing that fake dating someone thing?

Sugarandspicy: what

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh I forgot about you 

Cupid: You’re an embarrassment 

_ Problemchild#1 and Problemchild#2 have  _

_ added themselves to the chat room _

BigMakkiDaddy: people can do that??

Cupid: What? No that’s not possible 

Iwaizumi: who are you 

Problemchild#1: it’s ya bois

Smolgiant: oh no

Problemchild#2: oh yes~

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wondering if everyone is okay with me doing a special chapter with everyone at the carnival and having a funky ol’ time 
> 
> Also in regards to certain couples like Suga/daichi and Oikawa/Iwaizumi, there’s gonna be a lot of pining and such. So buckle up for a long drive


	11. Hey guys I’m gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is...weird?

Bab: anyways so pizza

Plumfucker: I can’t believe you said hawian pizza was good 

Lemmesmash: when did he say that 

Plumfucker: this morning at practice 

Bab: it’s amazing 

Lemmesmash: how could you do this to me, bab

Maddog: it’s not pizza 

Tictoksnacattac: uh yes it is

Rika: ewwwww

BigMakkiDaddy: I love hawian

Plumfucker: no no no no babe we need a divorce 

Ushi’sboyfriend: it’s amazing how we can forget a conversation so quickly becuase we’re uncomfortable

Ushijima: Ok, but what about ranch with pizza?

Ushi’sboyfriend: BABY NOOOOOO

Problemchild#1: I’m sorry did you not hear us 

Smolgiant: we heard we’re just uh not really paying attention?

Problemchild#2: the hell shoyo 

Cupid: Who are you and how did you get in here 

Iwaizumi: one time I walked in on idiotkawa putting frosting on his pizza 

Semigay: what the fuck 

Sugarandspicy: CAN YOU BACK UP WHAT DID YOU MEAN ‘FAKE RELATIONSHIP’??

Cupid: Terushima babe, you’re actually the reason I can look back on my life and not say ‘wow I’m the #1 most embarrassing human alive’ 

Iwaizumi: are you roasting yourself 

Iwazumi: I feel strangely annoyed 

Sugarandspicy: someone better tell me right now what this fake dating thing is before I rip out my wig

Ushijima: Oh snap.

Dadchi: Wait, that’s a wig?

Youreverydayfuckboi: ok hold on this is a misunderstanding lemme explain

Maddog: what’s there to explain I think we can all gather what happened 

Cupid: Yeah, Teru, you done fucked up. 

futureACE: I found a cool rock! 

futureACE: oh are we talking about something serious 

Dadchi: No, it’s fine, sweetie. Can you show us the rock?

futureACE: yeah! it looks so shiny!

futureACE: [Rock](images.app.goo.gl/NNpX2fUMz5d8QSpp9)

Dadchi: That looks so cool, kiddo! Great find!

Kuroo-honey: wow daichi you really are a dad

futureACE: I’ll go find more cool rocks! I’ll send you more pics!

Dadchi: Ok, sport, I look forward to them!

Sugarandspicy: that was actually so cute I think I forgot about my anger for a second 

Sugarandspicy: oh no wait it’s back 

Youreverydayfuckboi: ok look I’ll tell you what semi was talking about 

notabitch: I knew you were a shitty guy 

Youreverydayfuckboi: HOLD ON 

Youreverydayfuckboi: look, I told semi awhile ago that I really liked this guy and that I should pretend I already had a bf to make him jealous and blah blah blah 

Youreverydayfuckboi: the point is that it was a joke and that me and mushroom are together now so it didn’t even matter! 

Smolgiant: oh that makes sense

Sugarandspicy: yeah….

Sugarandspicy: so the guy you wanted to make jealous was Yamaguchi?

Youreverydayfuckboi: i didn’t do anything to get him jealous tho 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I didn’t do be fake dating thing on him 

Shirabutt: well ok then can we move on to the more pressing issue of pineapple on pizza

notabitch: wait no what 

Iwaizumi: I mean that sounds legit 

Ushi’sboyfriend: semi is he telling the truth?

Cupid: Semi, be honest 

Semigay: he’s telling the truth 

Sugarandspicy: ok 

Sugarandspicy: I trust semi so 

Sugarandspicy: you’re off the hook 

Dadchi: That was quick.

notabitch: what 

notabitch: you just believe him?

Tictoksnacattac: well why would semi lie?

notabitch: maybe he’s in on it 

Ushi’sboyfriend: what dude no semi doesn’t play around 

Ushi’sboyfriend: I don’t think I’ve ever seen him joke around 

Reon: he does somtimes 

Shirabutt: yeah when you leave he plays uno so 

Ushi’sboyfriend: SEMI 

Semigay: :|

Reon: but you’re right, semi has no reason to lie to any of u

notabitch: i still don’t believe him, I mean, can we think about how weird terushima and Yamaguchi’s relationship is 

Youreverydayfuckboi: Look, I get that you care about your best friend, that’s understandable. But, can you relax? I’m not hurting him or anything, and I won’t ever.

notabitch: that’s not what I’m worried about 

Smolgiant: what else is there to worry about?

Kuroo-Honey: tsukki are you

Ima-hoot: jealous? 

notabitch: jealous of what

Cupid: Oh no 

Youreverydayfuckboi: Oikawa dont 

Cupid: OH NO 

notabitch: what 

Iwaizumi: so can we publicly shame shittykawa now 

Problemchild#1: um no can we focus on me and my brother

Rika: brother…?

Smolgiant: it’s the Miya twins 

notabitch: why am I being ignored the fuck guys   
  


Problemchild#2: Shoyo why do you sound so unhappy to see us

Smolgiant: no! It’s great to see you! 

Smolgiant: I just think that Tobio might get mad if I-

Smolgiant: talk to you?

Problemchild#2: why we’re so nice

Smolgiant: well you know 

Smolgiant: um stuff 

Problemchild#1: well that clears everything up thank u 

Smolgiant: sorry 

Problemchild#2: well it’s not your fault kageyama is a jerk

_ Tobio has joined the chat room  _

Tobio: someone talking shit about me?

BigMakkiDaddy: holy fuck you summond him 

Cupid: I wish I had that skill 

Iwaizumi: I mean I’m always talking shit about you so maybe you do have it and you just can’t tell 

Cupid: Wow

Smolgiant: Baka no ones talking badly about u

Tobio: he literally called me a jerk 

Smolgiant: and I called you Baka 

Tobio: you’re a dumbass 

Smolgiant: YOURE THE DUMBASS

Tobio: NO YOURE A DUMBASS 

Smolgiant: DUMB DUMB DUMB ASS

  
  
  


_ Tobio has changed Smolgiant’s username to; _

_ Dumbass _

  
  


Dumbass: real mature!

  
  


_ Dumbass has changed Tobio’s username to; _

_ Dickwad _

  
  


Dickwad: what happened to maturity 

Dumbass: I don’t know!

Dumbass: I got mad! 

Dickwad: well I got mad too!

Dumbass: that’s not my fault! 

Dickwad: yes it is! You’re the reason!

Dumbass: yeah? Well I didn’t mean to!

Dumbass: I love you!

Dickwad: I love you too shut up

Sugarandspicy: I don’t even 

Dadchi: We raised these kids, Suga. We did this. 

Tictoksnacattac: i wish Noya was here to see this 

hhhbees: can you two change your usernames now? It’s confusing to decipher between the two

Youreverydayfuckboi: that’s the adhd, enno 

hhhbees: mm probs 

_ Dumbass has changed Dickwad’s username to; _

_ Hinata’sSweetheart _

Hinata’sSweetheart: wow you somehow made it worse 

Dumbass: change mine to something cute!

Problemchild#2: wait are you two dating?

Hinata’sSweetheart: yes 

Hinata’sSweetheart: suck it 

Problemchild#1: wow 

_Hinata’sSweetheart_ _has changed Dumbass’s username to;_

_ Orange  _

Semigay: what a let down

Orange: are you kidding me 

_ itsgucci has entered the chat room  _

itsgucci: kageyama you don’t understand romance do you 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I do!

itsgucci: no u don’t 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I thought it was cute 

Orange: :|

stressedANDdepressed: this is the guy you’ve texted me about for months Shoyo 

stressedANDdepressed: the guy you were too nervous to confess to last week 

Kuroo-Honey: well I think orange perfectly describes hinata so

notabitch: yes the next nicknames the king could give him are ‘short’ or ‘loud’

itsgucci: HAHAHA

Problemchild#1: pfffffffft

Hinata’sSweetheart: last time I called him short he glared at me and then practiced sets with Suga San 

Orange: DONT CALL ME SHORT THEN 

Yaku: you’re short tho 

RussianXmodel: have you looked at yourself yaku?

Yaku: THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DO YOU WANT ME TO ATTACK YOU ARE YOU ACTUALLY PREPARED BECAUSE I HAVE A SPORK AND I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT 

Kuroo-Honey: Lev you better not be at his house still

RussianXmodel: I’m in the bathroom screaming for help becuase he’s banging on the door idk what to do 

stressedANDdepressed: you dug your own grave 

Problemchild#1: you know we were supposed to have a big dramatic reveal of who we were and why and how we got in here 

Problemchild#2: but you guys ruined it 

Cupid: Sorry?

Iwaizumi: you guys could’ve just come in the normal way 

Problemchild#1: there’s no drama in that 

Ushijima: Oikawa, look at the photo I just sent.

Cupid: No. Never.

Shirabutt: wait were you guys being honest earlier when you said you wanted to have a photoshoot in order to get Oikawa Toru to have a threesome with u 

Ushi’sboyfriend: yes

Semigay: that 

Reon: is slightly horrifying 

Cupid: Slightly????

Cupid: And I don’t want to see shirtless pics of you!!!

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah he already has Iwa 

Iwaizumi: what 

Cupid: what

Ushi’sboyfriend: oh~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A private chat has been opened by; Ushi’sboyfriend and Ushijima  _

Ushi’sboyfriend: [Ushi’s abs](https://images.app.goo.gl/JbQamorigs3Qg2HRA)

_ Accept? _

Ushijima: I like that one.

_ Cupid has accepted  _

Cupid: You’re both the worst 

Ushi’sboyfriend: at last! He responds!

Ushijima: Oikawa, do you like the photos?

Cupid: NO

Ushi’sboyfriend: ok look I can see that you obviously like that Iwa Chan guy so if I put on a mask of his face would that sweeten the deal?

Cupid: I don’t 

Cupid: You don’t know what you’re talking about 

Cupid: Iwa Chan and I have been friends forever 

Cupid: I don’t have a crush on him and I do  _ not  _ like you two 

Cupid: Where the hell do you get off saying something like that to me 

Ushi’sboyfriend: I wasn’t trying to offend you

Ushijima: Sorry, if we crossed a line.

Ushi’sboyfriend: we’ll stop bothering you 

Ushi’sboyfriend: I’m sorry 

Ushijima: For what it’s worth, Oikawa, we really do think you’re a great person and what we were offering came from a genuine place. We just wanted to let you have fun with us.

Ushi’sboyfriend: yeah 

Ushi’sboyfriend: we’ll go now 

Cupid: Wait 

Ushi’sboyfriend: ?

Ushijima: Yes? 

Cupid: I think we can work something out 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Semigay has opened a group chat with Youreverydayfuckboi, itsgucci, and Cupid  _

Semigay: what have you done 

Youreverydayfuckboi: hahaha what

itsgucci: oh god don’t tell me he knows too 

Youreverydayfuckboi: he doesn’t know 

Semigay: I know 

itsgucci: what the fuck terushima 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I FORGOT OKAY 

itsgucci: NO ITS NOT OKAY 

Semigay: how on earth did he get you to say yes to this 

itsgucci: meat buns 

Semigay: I-

Semigay: maybe you 2 are perfect for each other actually 

Semigay: both of you are actual idiots 

Youreverydayfuckboi: um no I like Ennoshita

itsgucci: yeah 

itsgucci: and he’s gross

Youreverydayfuckboi: stop saying that!!!

Semigay: didn’t Oikawa tell you this was a shitty idea 

Youreverydayfuckboi: mayhaps

Semigay: say that again I dare you 

itsgucci: I really don’t see what the problem here is 

Cupid: The problem is that Ennoshita will get hurt. Not only that, but your best friend is in love with you, and he’s getting hurt too.

itsgucci: excuse me 

Semigay: where were you

Youreverydayfuckboi: you sure took your damn time

Cupid: I was busy looking at shirtless pics of Iwa Chan. 

Semigay: what

itsgucci: tsukki is not in love with me 

Cupid: firstly, it’s none of your business semi

Cupid: secondly, yes he is. I realized today in the chat when he was acting all jealous 

itsgucci: he doesn’t like me

Youreverydayfuckboi: uh mushroom 

itsgucci: what

Youreverydayfuckboi: I think he does 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I mean, he sent me a text earlier saying I ‘better not even think of touching’ you 

  
itsgucci: that doesn’t mean he likes me 

Cupid: Bitch he likes you 

Semigay: yeah I mean I’m oblivious as hell and even I can see he likes you 

itsgucci: he doesn’t like me okay???

itsgucci: In middle school I asked him to a school dance and he said no, so I know he doesn’t, alright?

Semigay: oof

Cupid: I 

Youreverydayfuckboi: mushroom 

itsgucci: god that was a horrible day

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’m coming over 

itsgucci: ?

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’m coming over

Youreverydayfuckboi: let’s talk about all of this with each other 

itsgucci: oh okay 

itsgucci: my mom is still on her trip 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’ll be there in a bit 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and I’m sorry 

itsgucci: okay  
  


_ Itsgucci has left the chat room  _

  
  


_ Youreverydayfuckboi has left the chat room  _

  
  


Semigay: so are we gonna talk about you being in love with iwaizumi 

Cupid: Nope 

Cupid: And if you’d excuse me, I’m gonna go get some free comforting sex to forget about this shit 

Semigay: wait what 

  
  


_ Cupid has left the chat room  _

  
  


Semigay: what the fuck is wrong with these people 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Hawian pizza is amazing y’all can fight me in the comments
> 
> Also idk if anyone read that one chapter I posted, for like two mins, about Tobio and hinata trying to sext, but yeah I deleted it because of reasons


	12. Woah are we playing truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BigMakkiDaddy: lets play truth or dare!
> 
> Lev: I drank bleach!
> 
> Keiji: wait what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s late but oh my god I’m so stressed my cat got fucking fleas and we had to wash her and like my brother and I are so incompetent andjajsjdkwjsj anyways it’s been shitty

_Ushi’sboyfriend and Ushijima’s private chat has been opened;_

Ushi’sboyfriend: baby you signed a contract don’t forget

Ushijima. we can’t tell anyone about Sunday 

Ushijima: I know. I just hope he doesn’t take anything out on himself. 

Ushi’sboyfriend: yeah well I think he’s angry he can’t tell that ‘Iwa Chan’ that he likes him 

Ushi’sboyfriend: so he’s taking it out on you 

Ushijima: Well, those scratches on your back make me think he wanted to take it out on you too. 

Ushi’sboyfriend: wow you’re sassy today 

Ushijima: shrug

Ushi’sboyfriend: lolololol ok 

Ushi’sboyfriend: ya know maybe I should start calling you Ushi-chan 

Ushi’sboyfriend: I mean he certainly called you Iwa Chan a lot 

Ushijima: I don’t like that name.

Ushi’sboyfriend: Aw 

Ushi’sboyfriend: well that’s good I don’t like it either 

Ushi’sboyfriend: he should hurry up and tell him tho

Ushijima: Yeah. Let’s hope he does.

Ushi’sboyfriend: can we talk about how flexible he was tho cause damn bitch 

_Ushijima has left the private chat room_

  
BigMakkiDaddy: guess what time it is 

Plumfucker: pie time

BigMakkiDaddy: no

Rika: adventure time!

BigMakkiDaddy: not in the way you’re thinking 

Iwaizumi: quiet time?

BigMakkiDaddy: Hahahaha 

BigMakkiDaddy: you wish 

Cupid: Can you just tell us what you’re talking about 

BigMakkiDaddy: why is everyone else allowed to like be mysterious on here but when I try to be all aloof and shit, y’all get mad 

Lemmesmash: idk I mean aren’t you usually the one who’s always asking for our attention 

BigMakkiDaddy: what no 

Sugarandspicy: yeah I feel like you’re always asking for us to listen to you 

BigMakkiDaddy: I talk a normal amount guys 

Plumfucker: well…

BigMakkiDaddy: BABE 

Hinata’sSweetheart: yeah I mean some of us have never even asked for everyone to listen up or like opened the chat in the middle of the night to ask a question 

Hinata’sSweetheart: but it feels like you’re always doing that 

BigMakkiDaddy: ok well you know what I actually have something to say 

rollingthunder: last week you told everyone to listen up and then you sent us all pictures of your new haircut 

BigMakkiDaddy: ok well I just like to look good and to get positive feedback 

Bab: I mean we would’ve seen you at school anyways tho?

BigMakkiDaddy: NOT EVERYONE

Cupid: Oh so this is about you wanting constant attention 

Iwaizumi: shut up shittykawa you do the same thing all the time 

Cupid: IWA CHAN ＼(;´□｀)/ 

BigMakkiDaddy: I WANT TO PLAY A GROUP GAME OKAY 

Semigay: a group game?

futureACE: GAME?

Orange: I wanna play!!!

Rika: I don’t trust you…

Rika: but what game 

Dadchi: Hinata, Goshiki, you havet even heard what game it is, can you calm down.

Orange: I WANNA PLAY MONOPOLY 

Hinata’sSweetheart: how would we play that over text

Orange: stop ruining my dreams, jerk!

Problemchild#2: yeah kageyama, listen to Shoyo

Hinata’sSweetheart: I 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I really don’t like you 

Sugarandspicy: anyways 

Orange: Baka shut up 

BigMakkiDaddy: guysssss we’re gonna play truth or dare 

Shirabutt: no we’re not doing this 

futureACE: why not!!!!

RussianXmodel: this sounds so fun tho! Yaku, we’ve got to play too!

Yaku: I agree with whoever that other guy was this sounds horrible 

Kuroo-Honey: it’s only horrible if you’ve got something to hide!!

Ima-hoot: guys 

Ima-hoot: Keiji says he’ll play!!!!!!!!

stressedANDdepressed: oh I’ll play then 

Yaku: yeah ok 

BigMakkiDaddy: oh shit thx akaashi 

Plumfucker: who knew people liked him so much 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I mean the readers go crazy for him so 

Orange: what?

Reon: I would suggest we go over who’s playing, but how about whoever doesn’t want to play just say it so this goes faster 

Shirabutt: cool I’ll just observe 

Semigay: hold up no you either play or leave 

Shirabutt: how will I acquire blackmail then 

futureACE: just play with us! 

futureACE:[Pwease](https://images.app.goo.gl/GagsoN9F8YJ88sK36)

Ima-hoot: It won’t be that bad

Shirabutt; fine I’ll play just stop guilting me, goshiki 

Orange: you’re playing, right kageyama 

Hinata’sSweetheart: yeah I mean what else would I be doing during my cousin’s wedding

Kuroo-Honey: ok where’s tsukki and the lovebirds 

Cupid: um Idk about the blonde, but the other two are on a date I think 

Semigay: yep 

Iwaizumi: lets start then

rollingthunder: wait where’s Asahi 

tictoksnacattac: lets summon him!

corn: Asahi 

yellowbricks: asahiiiiii

hhhbees: ass 

hhhbees: sorry autocorrect, *asahi 

beardedanxietyattack: I’m here 

BigMakkiDaddy: great lets start 

BigMakkiDaddy: plumfucker-I mean Mattsun 

Plumfucker: wow

BigMakkiDaddy: truth or dare 

Plumfucker: dare

BigMakkiDaddy: buy this and wear it on our next date;

BigMakkiDaddy:[Buy this ](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/ready-to-wear-for-women/tops-shirts-for-women/tops-for-women/metallic-dotted-jersey-bodysuit-p-621149XJCKT1138?position=25&listName=ProductGrid&categoryPath=Women/Ready-to-Wear-for-Women)

Plumfucker: ITS SO EXPENSIVE 

Sugarandspicy: oh those are nice

Dadchi: Suga, please no.

Iwaizumi: I feel like Oikawa’s worn those before 

Cupid: What no 

Ushijima: He probably has.

Cupid: I don’t want another word out of you

Plumfucker: I’m buying them now, but I’m sending them to Maddog’s house so my mom doesn’t ask questions 

Maddog: um no what the fuck 

Plumfucker: SO FOR MY FIRST VICTIM 

BigMakkiDaddy: oh and you can’t dare anyone to do anything really dangerous like juggling knives or something 

Ushi’sboyfriend: dang 

Plumfucker: I’m gonna ignore that 

Plumfucker: uh Kuroo

Kuroo-Honey: thats me 

Plumfucker: truth or dare 

Kuroo-Honey: dare 

Plumfucker: send a pic of your abs 

BigMakkiDaddy: I don’t think that’s appropriate 

StressedANDdepressed: yeah what the shit

Plumfucker: we never said no shirtless pics 

BigMakkiDaddy: WELL WE SHOULD HAVE 

Kuroo-Honey:[Yo-Yo-Youitskuroo’sabs](https://images.app.goo.gl/d9WcRTx85cqnwDzm6)

Kuroo-Honey: should I have not sent that or-?

Plumfucker: damn dude 

BigMakkiDaddy: I’m regretting this game

Iwaizumi: shut up you suggested it you can’t complain 

Kuroo-Honey: Tobio truth or dare 

Hinata’sSweetheart: truth 

rollingthunder: boooo lame 

Kuroo-Honey: whats your fav thing about hinata 

Orange: oh god if you say my ‘orangness’ I’ll leave u

Hinata’sSweetheart: I wasn’t gonna say that 

Problemchild#2: were you gonna say his height 

Hinata’sSweetheart: no 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I like his dedication 

Orange: elaborate 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I like how driven you are and how you give your all to the team no matter what. I think you’re constant energy gives away how much positivity you have and how you’re willing to help anyone. I think you’re kind and you’re pretty and your hair is so bright that I could see it halfway across the planet. 

Sugarandspicy: Tobio!!!!

yellowbricks; :,)

Orange: Baka! Shut up!

Hinata’sSweetheart: did I say something wrong

Orange: don’t tell me stuff like that over text! 

Orange: especially in a group chat! 

Hinata’sSweetheart: :(

Tictoksnacattac: and here we see two adorable baby crows falling in love 

Problemchild#1: I mean he said what’s your ‘fave thing’ not ‘things’

Kuroo-Honey: who cares that was cute 

Problemchild#2: that wasn’t the dare tho

Ima-hoot: who caresssss

Hinata’sSweetheart: yeah ok uh idk who to ask now 

Plumfucker: ok uh scroll up and tap someone’s username randomly 

Hinata’sSweetheart: ok?

Hinata’sSweetheart: I landed on my own name what do I do now 

Lemmesmash: Jesus Christ just do it again 

Hinata’sSweetheart: alright hold on 

Hinata’sSweetheart: Noya 

rollingthunder: dare!

Hinata’sSweetheart: I didn’t say truth of dare yet 

rollingthunder: dude 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I’m sorry I’ve never played this before this is confusing 

Iwaizumi: oh my god just give him a dare 

Sugarandspicy: kageyama why didn’t you just say you didn’t know how to play 

Hinata’sSweetheart: well I’m figuring it out as we go

Bab: THEN GO

Hinata’sSweetheart: wait so if he chose dare I can make him do anything 

rollingthunder: you sound so creepy 

beardedanxietyattack: yes, you can make him do anything 

Dadchi: Nothing dangerous!

Sugarandspicy: or sexual!

Hinata’sSweetheart: I wasn’t gonna make him do anything like that 

Dadchi: Suga, why?

rollingthunder: just say the dare!!!!

BigMakkiDaddy: I will remove you from the chat if you don’t say it in the next five secs 

Hinata’sSweetheart: ok ok 

Hinata’sSweetheart: ask coach Ukai if he’s a furry at practice tomorrow 

Tictoksnacattac: HOLY SHIT

Sugarandspicy: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHSHSH 

rollingthunder: wtf you ass

Orange: woah you actually went all out I’m proud

hhhbees: I thought we said nothing dangerous, ukai will eat him alive 

kinno: tommrows gonna be a great day 

Naturto: for once I’m looking forward to going to school

Cupid: wow who knew you two could be so shady 

Plumfucker: so spicy!!!!

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah come get y’all’s milk, karasuno second years 

rollingthunder: why did I get the worst dare so far 

rollingthunder: so unfair Tobio u jerk 

Hinata’sSweetheart: sorry not sorry

rollingthunder: ok now it’s on 

rollingthunder: watari T or D

Egg: T

rollingthunder:if you had to kill someone on your team, who would u kill 

Cupid: Answer carefully 

Egg: lolololol

Rika: kyoutani

Shirabutt: it wasn’t your question 

Plumfucker: AHHAHAAHHAAH

rollingthunder: whsjsjwjwwkkdkenwkw

Maddog: screw you Yahaba 

Iwaizumi: literally what did I tell you two 

Iwaizumi: stop it or else I’m telling your moms 

Maddog: I live with my grandpa 

Iwaizumi: you gave me your moms number when I asked for it tho??

Maddog: :|

Iwaizumi: wow 

Egg: you know what id kill my self, all of these weirdos can live 

Plumfucker: awwwww we love u too

Bab: watari you’re best 

Cupid: (•ᴗ•)❤ 

Lemmesmash: just say me

Lemmesmash: put me out of my misery 

Bab: stop it 

Lemmesmash: watari pls

Egg: this has suddenly made me depressed 

Lemmesmash: :(

Egg: ok! Owl guy from Fukurōdani your turn!

Ima-hoot: Dare!

Egg: add your boyfriend 

Ima-hoot: my boyfriend?

Egg: yeah that akaashi guy 

Ima-hoot: we’re not 

Ima-hoot: oh hahaha we’re not dating 

Kuroo-Honey: yet

Ima-hoot: bro!

Orange: but you two are my favorite gay uncles why aren’t you dating 

Cupid: I’m offended 

Ima-hoot: hinata!

Egg: still you should add him 

Ima-hoot: but now it’s uncomfortable!

Hinata’sSweetheart: add our favorite uncle 

Dadchi: Now you’re just being rude to Asahi.

Kuroo-Honey: AND ME 

stressedANDdepressed: no you can’t be shoyo’s uncle 

Kuroo-Honey: WHY NOT

stressedANDdepressed: cause itd be weird if Shoyo was my nehpew 

Kuroo-Honey: well we’re not married 

Ima-hoot: yet 

Kuroo-Honey: BOKUTO

Egg: ah how the turntables 

Ushijima: What?

Ima-Hoot: ok I’m just gonna add him becuase y’all are wild

  
  


_ Ima-Hoot has added Peepeeman to the chat  _

  
  


Problemchild#1: that username 

Orange: Akaashi!

stressedANDdepressed: hey 

Peepeeman: Hello, Kenma. 

Ima-hoot: they thought we were dating can u believe that lolol

Peepeeman: I know, I was reading over your shoulder. Also we’re in the same room. 

Ima-Hoot: oh yeah lol

BigMakkiDaddy: k lovebirds, get on with the game 

Ima-Hoot: fine! 

Ima-Hoot: Oikawa truth or dare 

Cupid: Truth?

Ima-Hoot: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ima-Hoot: do you think ushijima is attractive 

Cupid: Whawhhat

Cupid: The fuck is that supposed to mean 

Cupid: He’s horrible 

Ushi’sboyfriend: wow

Cupid: Shut up 

Cupid: No I don’t think he’s attractive 

Kuroo-Honey: you’re such a liar 

Sugarandspicy: yeah the dude has abs and is tall as hell 

Sugarandspicy: he’s attractive 

Dadchi: ?

Sugarandspicy: I’m just saying that Oikawa’s lying 

Ushi’sboyfriend: yeah Oikawa are you lying 

Cupid: I have never and will never call him attractive so shut it 

Iwaizumi: cool so 

Ushijima: What about hot?

Cupid: Shut up 

Hinata’sSweetheart:hahahahahHahahaha 

Cupid: You’re all on my list 

Iwaizumi: jesus shittykawa just move on 

Cupid: fine ushijima truth or dare 

Ushijima: You’re actually asking me?

Cupid: TRUTH OR DARE 

Ushijima: Dare

Cupid: I dare you to never talk to me again 

Plumfucker: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BigMakkiDaddy: YOU GOT EM

Tictoksnacattac: HEYOOOOOO

Ushijima: I guess from now on I’ll just talk about him to other people.

Ushi’sboyfriend: that’s why you’ve got me 

Semigay: wow who knew captain could be so salty

Peepeeman: This chat is horrible. I’d like to leave.

Cupid: No if I have to stay here, you do too

Yaku: yeah^

RussianXmodel: is bleach like allergic?

futureACE: what 

Yaku: I don’t know what you’re asking

Sugarandspicy: do you mean toxic?

russianXmodel: oh yeah that

Kuroo-Honey: pls don’t tell me you ate bleach 

RussianXmodel: I didn’t ate any 

Dadchi: Oh thank god.

RussianXmodel: I accidently poured some in my milk and then took a sip 

hhhbees: holy shit

Kuroo-Honey: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU SIPPED IT

RussianXmodel: It was an accident!

Yaku: you fucking idiot oh my god I’m calling 911 

RussianXmodel: no no don’t call them I can walk to the hospital 

Yaku: YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILE NO 

Yaku: IM DRIVING OVER RIGHT NOW WHERE IS YOUR DAD 

RussianXmodel: uh idk? I think he went to the store?

Yaku: oh my god why would you do this

RussianXmodel: it was an accident I already said that 

Yaku: Im on my way just hold on don’t worry you’ll be okay 

RussianXmodel: i mean I feel ok

BigMakkiDaddy: maybe you’re immune to bleach

Iwaizumi: shut up this isn’t a joke

RussianXmodel: oh wait 

Kuroo-Honey: what 

RussianXmodel: my sister has just informed me that what I poured into my milk was vodka 

RussianXmodel: sorry 

Yaku: I-

RussianXmodel: apparently my mom cleans with vodka ha who knew 

Kuroo-Honey: you fucking idiot 

Sugarandspicy: how could you mistake bleach for vodka

RussianXmodel: I mean all of our cleaning products are in jars apparently and just labeled with tape and like that’s not my fault

RussianXmodel: and we’re all Russian ya know like we have vodka all over our house

Problemchild#2: ?????

Yaku: I’m coming over to kill you 

RussianXmodel: wha

Yaku: DONT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN 

RussianXmodel: I didn’t mean to 

Yaku: you’re the worst 

RussianXmodel: my sister says you aren’t allowed to kill me 

Yaku: >:( fuck

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any truth or dares they want to be done? The next chapter will be the last of the game and then 
> 
> Stuff
> 
> Oh yeah and has anyone listened to the Magnus archives season 5 trailer???? I’m so excited for this season!!!


	13. Charles would be great on Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa: rat
> 
> Iwazumi: no mouse
> 
> Yahaba: I’m an angry gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo what’s up nerds

Kuroo-Honey: in case anyone’s wondering

Kuroo-Honey: Lev is fine 

Kuroo-Honey: he is however being hunted down by an angry Yaku

Sugarandspicy: I mean if he was one of my first years I’d be mad too

Orange: wah

Cupid: ‘your first years’? 

Dadchi: Possessive.

Plumfucker: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Peepeeman: Is he really okay? I’m making him a ‘get well soon’ basket of jams.

Ima-hoot: is that what you’ve been doing in the kitchen for like two hours 

Peepeeman: Yes. 

Peepeeman: Does Lev like strawberry or apricot jam more?

Yaku: neither don’t give him anything 

RussianXmodel: apricot!

Kuroo-Honey: stop 

Hinata’sSweetheart: are we gonna keep playing 

Problemchild#2: oh so you like playing it now

Hinata’sSweetheart: yea :)

Problemchild#1: shit he’s being all cute again 

Orange: no he’s not really 

Hinata’sSweetheart: wow I feel so loved 

BigMakkiDaddy: NOW THEN 

Plumfucker: babe I’m so sad 

BigMakkiDaddy: wait what why plum

Plumfucker: we didn’t do anything for April fools 

BigMakkiDaddy: i know I’m sorry 

Plumfucker: how did we forget 

Hinata’sSweetheart: the author got obsessed with animal crossing 

Rollingthunder: what the hell are you talking about 

Kurro-honey: are you talking about kenma 

Kuroo-Honey: because he’s been playing that for like three days straight 

StressedANDdepressed: it’s taken over my life help me 

Orange: is that why you haven’t texted me back 

StressedANDdepressed: sorry Shoyo 

itsgucci: oh yeah I’ve been playing it a lot too 

Youreverydayfuckboi: it’s true he’s been staring at his switch for hours 

Bitch: I thought you two were on a date 

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh we were earlier 

itsgucci: we went to Chuck E. Cheese!!!!

tictoksnacattac: wahhhhhh lucky!!!

Orange: TOBIO WHY DIDN'T WE GO TO CHUCK E CHEESE 

Hinata’sSweetheart: what are you talking about my moms brought us to the mall last week

Orange: THERE AREN'T ANY ANIMATRONIC MICE THERE 

Sugarandspicy: I thought he was a rat 

BigMakkiDaddy: is he?

Plumfucker: huh I’ve never looked into it before 

Tictoksnacattac: guys he’s a mouse 

Cupid: no he’s a rat

rollingthunder: youre so wrong dude 

Cupid: How do you know 

Iwaizumi: well how would you know shittykawa 

Cupid: I worked at Chuck E. Cheese when I was 16

Iwaizumi: HAHAHAHAHHAHSHA I FORGOT ABOUT THAT 

Cupid: Shit I shouldn’t have told you all that

Youreverydayfuckboi: wait srsly 

Ushijima: If I was allowed to to talk to Oikawa, I would tell him that him wearing mouse ears sounds very funny. 

Ushi’sboyfriend: *hot

Cupid: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE 

Rika: senpai you worked at a chucky cheese 

Egg: THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SPELL HIS NAME 

Semigay: yeah wtf dude

futureACE: man imagine being able to work at Chuck E. Cheese!!

hhhbees: is he being sarcastic 

Reon: nope 

Shirabutt: that’s just goshiki 

Kinno: Charles is a mouse

Sugarandspicy: why is that what you chose to say in the one moment that you actually speak on here 

Dadchi: He’s not gonna respond, Suga.

Beardedanxietyattack: yeah he’s used up his one line to talk in a day 

hhhbees: narita could say something for him 

Ima-hoot: wouldn’t he use up his chance to talk too then 

Orange: yeah don’t waste it!

Naruto: it’s a little insulting that you think we can only talk once u know 

Hinata’sSweetheart: no what have you done 

itsgucci: the boys have been eliminated 

notabitch: This isn’t survivor Yamaguchi 

itsgucci: imagine if it was tho

Youreverydayfuckboi: who'd go home first 

Iwaizumi: from a logical standpoint 

Iwaizumi: id say that Asahi guy

Rollingthunder: whatch what you say about my boyfriend!

Beardedanxietyattack: why? :,(

Iwaizumi: becuase you’re so nice! I didn’t mean anything by it, but sweet guys usually go first

Cupid: I totally thought you were gonna say me Iwa Chan 

Iwaizumi: you’d get eliminated for being annoying 

Cupid: Iwa Chan!

Sugarandspicy: I think Shoyo would go home first or maybe lev

RussianXmodel: WHA

Orange: MOM WHY

Sugarandspicy: neither of you can take care of yourselves 

Hinata’sSweetheart: true 

Orange: well you wouldn’t be able to survive a day without volleyball so idk why you’re acting all high and mighty kageyama 

Hinata’sSweetheart: um nobody said I wasn’t allowed to bring a vball 

Orange: >:(

Sugarandspicy: I mean I don’t think I could win either 

Dadchi: Don’t say that, Suga. You’d do great.

Cupid: Why can’t you be more like daichi, Iwa Chan 

Sugarandspicy: nah I’d miss my bed too much 

Rika: kyoutani would go home 1st

Maddog: fuck u

Rika: you would! No one likes a bossy teammate 

Maddog: you’re the bossy one

Maddog: I can’t go a single practice without you telling me to do shit

Rika: wha 

Rika: that’s because you’re not doing anything right idiot 

Maddog: sounds to me that you just like to boss people around 

Rika: I’m not bossy

Maddog: yes you are 

Maddog: I can’t go a single day without you telling my that my uniform is wrong 

Rika: WEAR YOUR TIE THEN 

Iwaizumi: guys please 

Maddog: ITS NOT YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I WEAR 

Cupid: So someone said we were gonna play truth or dare again?

Rika: IM OUR CLASS REP, I WOULD LOOK BAD IF I DIDN'T REPRIMAND YOU 

Semigay: sigh 

Maddog: HOW IS THAT MY PROBLEM 

BigMakkiDaddy: who was last in the game 

futureACE: I think ushijima?

Rika: Senpais do I have permission to beat kyoutani up

Iwaizumi: NO

Maddog: what do you mean beat me up you can’t even pick up a dictionary without getting winded 

Shirabutt: oh damn 

Pluumfucker: pfft

Rika: oh you know what 

Iwaizumi: boys 

Maddog: what you little toothpick

Rika: the only reason I even talk to you is so I don’t seem rude and because Senpai is around

Rika: but I cannot take your constant stupid face so from this moment forth

Rika: I am shunning you until I die 

Hinata’sSweetheart: how would that work for vollyball 

Maddog: GOOD FINALLY I CAN GET SOME FUCKING PEACE 

Rika: GOOD FINALLY I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE

Iwaizumi: guys what about the team 

Egg: you can’t just not talk!

Plumfucker: I believe Yahaba said shunning, watari

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah that means they won’t even acknowledge the other is there 

Yaku: God I feel like I’ve aged fifty years just by reading these 

notabitch: and I thought our team had problems 

itsgucci: we do tsukki 

Orange: yeah we just all love each other 

Cupid: Hey!

notabitch: wait what ew I don’t love any of u 

hhhbees: whaaaaa not even me 

notabitch: no

Rollingthunder: what about your senpai Noya

notabitch: never 

itsgucci: what about me :)

notabitch: shut up yamaguchi 

itsgucci: sorry tsukki 

Youreverydayfuckboi: so I heard we’re playing truth or dare?

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah!! Anyways!! Ushijima!!! Take it away!!

Kuroo-Honey: wow and just like that we’re back in it

Peepeeman: Are you sure Ushijima went last?

Ima-Hoot: yeah I thought it was Oikawa 

Cupid: no I dared ushiwaka to never talk to me again 

Ima-hoot: oh yeah

Semigay: but didn’t someone from karasuno go after 

Reon: no??

Sugarandspicy; nah I don’t think so 

Hinata’sSweetheart: ushijima just go the author is too lazy to actually check who went last 

Ushi’sboyfriend: what

Orange: he just talks like that sometimes now go

Ushijima: Um.

Problemchild#2: Shoyo your boyfriend is insane 

Orange: insanely cute

itsgucci: AW

yellowbricks: awwwww

Ushijima: Goshiki? Truth or dare?

futureACE: uhhhujausja 

futureACE: I wasn’t expecting you to ask me!

futureACE: truth please 

Kuroo-Honey: where’s they brave lil daredevil u were earlier

futureACE: wait no! Dare then!

futureACE: dare!

BigMakkiDaddy:! Not so fast kiddo! 

BigMakkiDaddy: anyone who tries to back out of a truth or a dare has to shove a whole bucket of ice cubes in their panties and send video proof of them doing so! 

futureACE: what???

BigMakkiDaddy: thems the rules 

Shirabutt: uh since when?

BigMakkiDaddy: since always y’all just never asked 

Rika: you can’t make up the rules as you go along!

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah that’s not fair 

Plumfucker: oi if you don’t like the rules! You can’t participate in the game! 

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah thank you plum

Plumfucker: no worries daddy 

Iwaizumi: ugh 

Rika: you two are such

BigMakkiDaddy: if you don’t like it then I recommend you head on out, shortstack

Rika: >:(

futureACE: it’s fine guys lol I didn’t even hear the truth yet 

Ushijima: Uh, what’s your favorite ice cream?

futureACE: errr

Problemchild#2: wow he got such an easy one!

notabitch: so tame…

futureACE: how is that easy???? There are so many flavors in the world! 

futureACE: strawberry and vanilla and rocky road and cotton candy and mint and cookies and cream and peach and marshmallow

futureACE: and the seasonal ones! Eggnog! Peppermint! Pumpkin! Candy corn! 

futureACE: There are so many!!!!

Lev: whats one flavor you don’t like? 

Yaku: what are you doing we don’t have time for him to narrow it down one by one 

StressedANDdepressed: yeah we’ll be here for hours 

futurACE: what oh uh 

futureACE: chocolate

RussianXmodel: just say all of them except chocolate then 

Orange: how do you not like chocolate wtf

Kuroo-Honey: who cares about that 

Kuroo-Honey: lev just did a great job 

futureACE: yeah thx dude! 

futureACE: my answer is every flavor but chocolate 

Kuroo-Honey: god I’m gonna cry the children are bonding 

Iwaizumi: if only ours could do the same 

Semigay: we should set up a play date for them 

Sugarandspicy: can I drop mine off too pls

Iwaizumi: fuck no your kids are spazzes 

Kuroo-Honey: he needs a break as much as we do Iwa 

Semigay: yeah well unlike Suga the rest of us are single moms so

Kuroo-Honey: iwaizumi’s got Oikawa tho 

Iwaizumi: he’s just as needy and annoying as a baby 

Cupid: The fuck 

Sugarandspicy: Semi what if I made lunch

Semigay: k karasuno can come 

Peepeeman: Can I drop off Bokuto?

Kuroo-Honey: hahahahaha 

Ima-Hoot: Keiji I’m a big boy :,( 

BigMakkiDaddy: WHY CAN YOU GUYS NEVER STAY ON TRACK 

BigMakkiDaddy: THE GAME IS STILL GOING ON GUYS

Problemchild#1: jeez

notabitch: someone’s irritable 

Plumfucker: he’s been impatient all day 

BigMakkiDaddy: everyone’s being so slowwwww

Plumfucker: oop

Ushi’sboyfriend: goshiki go ahead 

futureACE: umm ok 

futureACE: karasuno’s tall guy...

Dadchi: Which one?

FutureACE: uhhh the sassy one 

itsgucci: LMAO

Orange: sassy?? 

futureACE: the one with blonde dyed hair

Kurro-Honey: he’s def talking about tsukki 

Ima-hoot: oooooh you dye your hair tsukki?

notabitch: dont call me tsukki 

notabitch: it’s not dyed 

futureACE: oh sorry uh t or d

notabitch: I have a feeling you want me to say dare so you can force me to practice with you 

futureACE: omg you’re a mind reader???

notabitch: but I have no motivation to exercise out of practice so 

notabitch: truth 

futureACE: Aw man

itsgucci: wow so your laziness stood in the way of making his dreams come true 

notabitch: That was not his ‘dream’ 

futureACE: no it totally was :,( 

futureACE: now I’m so sad 

BigMakkiDaddy: goshiki 

futureACE: but the game must go on 

Reon: lmfao

futureACE: so 

futureACE: since we were talking about survivor earlier who are two people you’d make an alliance with

notabitch: huh good question 

Kuroo-Honey: Me and Bokuto!!!!

Ima-shoot: me and kuroo!!’ 

Kuroo-Honey: Dude we were thinking the same thing! 

Ima-Hoot: are we soulmates??

Kuroo-Honey: we’re closer than soulmates 

Kuroo-Honey: we’re bromates

notabitch: no not u two 

Ima-Hoot: TSUKKI WHYYY

notabitch: Yamaguchi and Keiji 

itsgucci: Aw yeah

Peepeeman: Hmm.

Sugarandspicy: wait why them and not me 

itsgucci: they’re both people I tolerate

Sugarandspicy: wha 

Sugarandspicy: what’s that supposed to mean 

Dadchi: :|

Peepeeman: Well, I like his answer.

Ima-Hoot: yeah that’s cause he chose u!

Kurro-Honey: and that little freckled kid dang 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I mean it wasn’t that surprising that he chose Yama

itsgucci: hahaha tsukki your turn go 

Youreverydayfuckboi: he always chooses u :/

notabitch: whats that supposed to mean

Youreverydayfuckboi: >:(

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he a rat or a mouse someone pls tell me


	14. A lil gay pining interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa: fuck you
> 
> Terushima: oh fuck 
> 
> Yahaba: oh I’m so fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing? Life sure is crazy right now lolololol

_ Cupid has sent a private chat request _

Cupid: teruuuuu what did he say?!?!?

_ Accept? _

Cupid: Cmon answer me I want to know what freckles said

Cupid: Dont ignore me T_T 

  
  


_ Youreverydayfuckboi has accepted  _

  
  


Cupid: Finally jeez you take so long to answer sometimes 

Youreverydayfuckboi: it’s acne 

Cupid: What are you talking about?

Youreverydayfuckboi: he has acne it’s not freckles 

Cupid: are we talking about yamaguchi?

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah 

Youreverydayfuckboi: it’s just acne though isn’t that funny?

Youreverydayfuckboi: and his hair was actually dyed green a little while ago and that’s why it can still look green under certain light 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and he has a scar just above his belly button after this time time his little brother pushed him down the stairs 

Cupid: Teru please don’t tell me you’re actually starting to like him 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what no what are you talking about 

Cupid: God you sound like Yahaba when he’s ranting about maddog 

Youreverydayfuckboi: you did not just compare me to that lovesick little puppy of yours 

Cupid: I did and you’re acting just like him 

Cupid: you better not be falling for that kid, okay? He’s completely in love with tsukkishima 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’m not 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and tsukishima is a dick 

Cupid: That jealousy I hear?

Youreverydayfuckboi: nO 

Youreverydayfuckboi: i formed my opinion on him solely because of his attitude

Cupid: Uh huh sure 

Youreverydayfuckboi: shut up like you’re one to talk when you literally bark at any girl who dares to stand within ten feet of iwa

Cupid: We’re not talking about me 

Cupid: I’m not the one who decided to fake date someone 

Cupid: In fact I think I remember being pretty strongly against it

Youreverydayfuckboi: I still like ennoshita 

Cupid: Really?

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah I’m doing this so I can finally get to ask him out 

Cupid: Teru

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah?

Cupid: Please stop 

Cupid: I can just sense that something bad is going to come out of this 

Cupid: Like something in the very near future is going to really fuck stuff up 

Youreverydayfuckboi: don’t worry about me 

Youreverydayfuckboi: as I said earlier, I like ennoshita

Cupid: Why

Youreverydayfuckboi: huh?

Cupid: Why do you like him? 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what do you mean 

Cupid: Well, I wanna see if you know why you like him.

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re so weird but fine 

Youreverydayfuckboi: he’s really nice and he’s funny and he always makes the best puns whenever we’re playing fortnite together 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and uh he’s cute 

Youreverydayfuckboi: he’s hot 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I think about him while I mastrubate somtimes too 

Cupid: I didn’t need to know that last part 

Youreverydayfuckboi: you asked 

Cupid: Which is something I now regret 

Cupid: Anyways I wanted to ask you something 

Youreverydayfuckboi: please don’t ask me to pierce anything on you again dude

Youreverydayfuckboi: last time Iwa almost bit my head off and I didn’t even stick a needle in you 

Cupid: I want to pierce my belly button how is that any of his business god 

Cupid: But no I wanted to ask if you found out anything about Yamaguchi asking out tsukki 

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh yeah he told me the story

Cupid: What happened 

Youreverydayfuckboi: well I think I’d rather respect his privacy with all details 

Cupid: Of course sorry

Youreverydayfuckboi: but basically in middle school they had a little dance thing and so Yamaguchi asked tsukkishima if he’d want to go together-but he said no back 

Youreverydayfuckboi: it was pretty simple and all but Yama told me that what he found really weird was that tsukishima seemed perfectly normal around him afterwords

Cupid: Isn’t that good?

Youreverydayfuckboi: I thought so too but yams told me that it was like an unsettling normal-like tsukishima didn’t even seem to remember it like he acted like it never even happened 

Cupid: What the fuck does that mean 

Youreverydayfuckboi: idk maybe he’s homophobic or something 

Cupid: Nobody in our group chat is homophobic except for the Miya twins and they’re the gayest out of all of us 

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah I know I just don’t know how he could act like it never happened 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and I bet u the twins are all incesty with each other 

Cupid: EW STOP 

Youreverydayfuckboi: hahaha dude they were probably each other’s first kisses 

Cupid: STOP IT NOW 

Youreverydayfuckboi: lololololololol dude you know what they say about twins and how they always end up fucking each other 

Cupid: THATS NOT A REAL THING YOU LIAR STOP IT 

Cupid: God you’re so gross 

Cupid: I was having such a great night 

Cupid: Me and Iwa are watching Howl's moving castle and you just had to ruin it 

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re watching it without me???

Cupid: Yes fuck you

Youreverydayfuckboi: but I love that movie 

Cupid: Watch it with your fake boyfriend then 

Youreverydayfuckboi: you know what

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re just like howl if he was only a bit more sane

Cupid: How dare you 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I take it back you’re exactly like him 

Cupid: I’m leaving 

Youreverydayfuckboi: that’s not an insult he’s a great character 

Cupid: Well yeah but 

Cupid: do you think I’ll ever find my Sophie?

Youreverydayfuckboi: I thought you were gay 

Cupid: Shut up you know what I mean 

Youreverydayfuckboi: yeah lololol I do 

Youreverydayfuckboi: and I think you already have 

Cupid: Hmm?

Youreverydayfuckboi: Iwa is always there for you dude 

Youreverydayfuckboi: he’s like seriously so in love with you that it’s hard to watch sometimes without getting jealous that I don’t have someone like that in my life 

Youreverydayfuckboi: like honestly it hurts when I see how much he’s in love with you 

Cupid: You really think so?

Youreverydayfuckboi: i mean I am an expert on love 

Cupid: :|

Youreverydayfuckboi: just talk to him lol 

Cupid: Fine whatever 

Cupid: Goodnight, jerk

Youreverydayfuckboi: night, loser

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Hinata’sSweetheart has sent a private chat request to Orange _

_ Accept? _

Hinata’sSweetheart: I keep breaking the fourth wall 

Hinata’sSweetheart: but it’s not like I mean to it just keeps slipping out 

_ Orange has accepted  _

Orange: it’s like 2 am tobio what are you talking about

Hinata’sSweetheart: this is so stressful I know way too much about what’s really going on between Yamaguchi and his boyfriend and Oikawa and the threesome thing and remember when we all talked about going to the carnival??? When are we going to the carnival??? Why haven’t we gone yet???

Orange: babe what 

Hinata’sSweetheart: EXACTLY 

Orange: jesus the carnival is in a few days just be patient ok 

Orange: now go to bed 

Orange: g night 

_ Orange has left the chat room  _

Hinata’sSweetheart: SHOYO NO COME BACK 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dadchi has opened a chat room with Sugarandspicy and Beardedanxietyattack  _

  
  


Dadchi: I feel like the truth or dare game is getting too inappropriate.

Sugarandspicy: maybe you’re just a prude?

Beardedanxietyattack: :-|

Dadchi: Wow, both of you are ganging up on me?

Sugarandspicy: well you’re being too much like a conservative dad

Beardedanxietyattack: mhm

Sugarandspicy: you gotta be a fun dad who celebrates his kids being so open with one another 

Sugarandspicy: and you gotta start wearing rainbow button ups

Dadchi: Because...?

Sugarandspicy: you’ll look nice in them?

Beardedanxietyattack: ^

Dadchi: It’s nice to see I have such caring cheerleaders.

Sugarandspicy: lol I’m your biggest fan pls sign my forehead 

Dadchi: I’ll sign in sharpie. 

Sugarandspicy: ah! ill never wash it off!!

Dadchi: That sounds unhygienic. 

Beardedanxietyattack: so you two are going to the carnival together?

Sugarandspicy: hell yeah I want cotton candy 

Dadchi: I’ll buy you some if you promise to not force me onto any roller coasters. 

Sugarandspicy: deal!

Beardedanxietyattack: ok he’s totally lying

Sugarandspicy: shhhhh

Dadchi: I’m not going on a rollercoaster. That kid threw up on me last time. 

Sugarandspicy: hahaha that was so funny 

Dadchi: Maybe for you.

Beardedanxietyattack: yeah he smelled so bad for the whole day it sucked 

Sugarandspicy: HAHAHAHAHAHA I bet that kid ate cotton candy since it was all bright pink and blue 

Dadchi: You’re the worst.

Sugarandspicy: no I’m not lol you love me 

Dadchi: uh well 

Dadchi: Anyways, I’m worried about Tsukishima.

Sugarandspicy: yeah what was he doing during practice today??

Beardedanxietyattack: he barely even hit the ball today like half of the time he was just standing on the sidelines watching 

Dadchi: He was watching Yamaguchi :(

Sugarandspicy: well that’s good right?

Sugarandspicy: i thought we all wanted him to get over himself and ask Yama out

Dadchi: Not if Tadashi is already in a relationship. 

Beardedanxietyattack: yeah and I think terushima really likes him 

Sugarandspicy: but does Yamaguchi like Terushima?

Dadchi: What are you talking about? They’re dating, how could he not like Teru?

Sugarandspicy: you can be dating someone and still be in love with someone else 

Beardedanxietyattack: Love??? 

Dadchi: Are you saying that you think Yamaguchi might be in love with Tsukki?

Sugarandspicy: uh duh 

Dadchi: Suga, that’s invasive of our first year’s personal lives.

Sugarandspicy: i’m just saying what I think! 

Sugarandspicy: and I just want them to be happy u know 

Dadchi: I know, but don’t tell the others about this. It’s not our business.

Sugarandspicy: fine fine 

Beardedanxietyattack: alright I’m done with this good bye 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Plumfucker has created a new group chat with; Rika, BigMakkiDaddy, and Iwaizumi _

BigMakkiDaddy: ok boys we’ve got a lot of drama going on 

Iwaizumi: with what 

Rika: yeah can I go? I’m busy

Plumfucker: no, you dickbags 

BigMakkiDaddy: you’re both the two most clueless people on our team 

Plumfucker: yeah so we decided to push you along the path of romance 

Iwaizumi: what are you talking about 

BigMakkiDaddy: I think u already know, Iwa 

Plumfucker: we want you both to ask out some certain people 

Rika: like on a date??!

Plumfucker: well obviously I mean what else could we mean 

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah so pluck up the courage right now and march over to your crushes and ask them out 

Iwaizumi: whos my crush?

BigMakkiDaddy: :/

Plumfucker: dude it’s  _ your _ crush 

Iwazumi: you’re talking about shittykawa aren’t u

BigMakkiDaddy: I mean if that’s the first person who came to mind then like???

Iwaizumi: wait no 

Plumfucker: yeah like if someone said ‘think about someone you love’ and the first person I think of is Danny devito, that means I love him most 

BigMakkiDaddy: why was that your example babe 

Plumfucker: I mean it’s not like I love danny more than you, daddy 

Rika: can I go

BigMakkiDaddy: NO 

Plumfucker: Yahaba you’re not off the hook either 

Iwaizumi: can I leave then? 

Plumfucker: jesus christ no neither of you can leave yet 

Rika: but I don’t have a crush on anyone 

Iwaizumi: and I’m not asking out Oikawa 

Plumfucker: so you don’t deny having feelings for him? 

Iwaizumi: I don’t want to ask him out 

BigMakkiDaddy: you’re dodging the question >;)

Iwazumi: ok fine I’m in love with him

Plumfucker: That was surprisingly easy 

BigMakkiDaddy: HOLD UP DID U SAY LOVE 

Plumfucker: OH HE DID OMG OMG OMG 

Rika: Aw

Iwaizumi: I mean he’s so fucking annoying but like I’ve known him for so long and he’s 

Iwaizumi: he’s my???

Rika: pls tell me you’re gonna say soulmate!!!!!!

Iwaizumi: No that sounds lame 

Iwaizumi: I mean I just feel like if he wasn’t with me I’d be really really really 

Iwaizumi: not good 

Plumfucker: I feel the same about makki 

BigMakkiDaddy: :,) 

Plumfucker: and I think you should tell Oikawa that 

Plumfucker: not to be a downer but tell him while you can 

Plumfucker: we don’t have forever and the world might come crashing down around us-but love is what keeps us going. The bonds we make with other people is what creates humanity. 

Plumfucker: tell him now so you can spend as much time as you can loving each other and being with each other 

Plumfucker: love as much as you can in this lifetime 

Plumfucker: yolo, y’know?

BigMakkiDaddy: Babe I’m crying 

Plumfucker: don’t cry 

BigMakkiDaddy: craft 

Rika: I agree with them, senpai 

Rika: you should tell him 

Iwaizumi: I mean 

Iwaizumi: I want to but 

Rika: tell him at the carnival!

Iwaizumi: he might not feel the same he might say no homo or something and I can’t ruin our friendship 

Rika: if you tell him then I’ll tell a certain someone that I like them

BigMakkiDaddy: SO YOU FINALLY ADMIT IT 

Rika: :|

Plumfucker: YES YES YES ALL OF MY SHIPS ARE COMING TOGETHER 

Iwaizumi: oh god you two are the worst 

Iwaizumi: but you know what, Yahaba, you've got a deal 

Rika: I do?

Rika: oh shit alright 

Iwaizumi: we’ll tell both of them at the carnival 

Rika: ok I guess um sure whatever 

BigMakkiDaddy: omg omg omg wicked yes alright!!!

Plumfucker: FUCK YEAHHHHHHH

_ Plumfucker has left the chat  _

_ BigMakkiDaddy has left the chat  _

Iwaizumi: we’ve got this, Yahaba 

Rika: yeah 

  
  


_ Iwaizumi has left the chat  _

  
  


Rika: I’ll tell that cute girl from class three that I like her! 

  
  


_ Rika has left the chat  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Yahaba you’re so fucking dumb lol oh well 
> 
> And is someone catching feelings???? Oh nooooo!
> 
> I’m sorry so about the Miya twins :(


	15. Yo yo yo let’s get some ace representation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki: daddy 
> 
> Oikawa: bitch
> 
> Terushima: I’m sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO HEADS UP 
> 
> there’s some mentions of kinks, porn, and asexuality in this chapter
> 
> It’s all p mild and you should expect this sort of stuff now after that chapter with the plumfucking and the threesome-but still. 
> 
> I’m not an expert on asexuals btw, but my friend is ace and he said he’d be down with me asking some stuff and he likes the story so~ I treated him with his fav head cannon that Daichi is ace 
> 
> Don’t @ me y’all

Hhhbees: how was y’all’s weeks?

notabitch: what did you even say 

Iwaizumi: what the hell is y’all’s 

Tictoksnacattac: he’s speaking my kind of language wink wink 

Hhhbees: wonk wonk

Rollingthunder: wank wank 

Rollingthunder: wait 

Sugarandspicy: NOYA NO 

Rollingthunder: I DIDNT REALIZE WHAT I TYPED TILL I HIT SEND LOLOLOL 

Dadchi: You’re grounded.

Rollingthunder: I have a date this weekend tho I’m not allowed to miss it 

Sugarandspicy: unground him, daichi! 

Dadchi: Fine, he’ll just have to clean the club room then.

Rollingthunder; fine >:(

Beardedanxietyattack: you’d really do that for our date?

Rollingthunder: babe I’d eat my leg for you 

Beardedanxietyattack: ok? 

Lemmesmash: ha wank 

Cupid: The fuck, kunimi 

Bab: hes had a rough day let him do as he pleases 

Orange: what happened 

Lemmesmash: Jan got eliminated from the race

Hinata’sSweetheart: what

Bab: he was watching rupaul's drag race and his favorite queen got kicked off 

Sugarandspicy: he’s that gay?

Lemmesmash: what like you’re any better you’re a twink 

Sugarandspicy: I am not!

Sugarandspicy: I am a mother 

Lemmesmash: so you’re a bitch with a daddy kink, you’re not special, honey 

Ushijima: Oof.

Ushi’sboyfriend: I am in awe of the shade being thrown 

Orange: what’s a daddy kink 

BigMakkiDaddy: oh Shoyo 

Plumfucker: babe I love you but you’re not allowed to tell hinata anything 

Semigay: or goshiki 

Yaku: or lev 

Iwaizumi: or Yahaba, your own teammate 

BigMakkiDaddy: what no Yahaba def has some weird kinks already dude

BigMakkiDaddy: we don’t have to protect him from us, we have to protect us from him 

Plumfucker: HAHAHAHAHAHA 

Cupid: Stop spreading rumors about my kouhai 

BigMakkiDaddy: we’re not lying 

Plumfucker: yeah one time we accidentally looked at his porn history and it is crazy dudes 

Iwaizumi: Stop. Now.

BigMakkiDaddy: look if he was here he’d def want us to tell everyone what it all was 

Shirabutt: where is he???

Egg: he’s visiting his grandparents in the mountains with his mother 

Maddog: yeah 

Maddog: tell me what it said 

Plumfucker: you specifically?

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah how much do you care

Maddog: pls just say it I want to make fun of him so bad 

Cupid: first off, no ones saying anything about Yahaba’s sexual life. That’s something I don’t want to know about my underclassman

Cupid: second, I thought you were trying to shun Yahaba 

Maddog: uh I decided that it’d be more fun to antagonize him while he tries to ignore me 

Iwaizumi: of course you did 

Bab: why does our team have so much useless drama 

Egg: yeah can’t we just play volleyball and watch legally blonde like normal teams 

Plumfucker: NEVER YOU HEATHENS 

BigMakkiDaddy: wait are we gonna watch legally blonde I love that movie 

Plumfucker: noooo I hate that movie 

Lemmesmash: :| 

BigMakkiDaddy: what the fuck

BigMakkiDaddy: plum, never say that again

Plumfucker: it’s boring !

BigMakkiDaddy: you did not just say that 

Plumfucker: it’s honestly so lame 

BigMakkiDaddy: stop it 

Plumfucker: worst movie ever made 

BigMakkiDaddy: Mattsun.

Plumfucker: I’d rather die than watch it lol

BigMakkiDaddy: Shut the fuck up.

Youreverydayfuckboi: woahh

Orange: is everything ok, Hanamaki-san?

Plumfucker: baby? 

Plumfucker: I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? 

BigMakkiDaddy: haha no it’s fine 

Plumfucker: no, you seem upset what’s wrong 

BigMakkiDaddy: lolololol chill Mattsun 

Plumfucker: takahiro, why are you calling me that?

Iwaizumi: that’s your name?

Plumfucker: we’ve been calling each other by our given names for a while 

Cupid: Mattsun...that’s his you know what movie 

Plumfucker: ???

BigMakkiDaddy: oi shut up Oikawa 

Cupid: Well, never mind, it’s not my place to spill his secrets 

Plumfucker: secrets????????

Plumfucker: we don’t have secrets

Plumfucker: he tells me everytime he gets a new zit 

BigMakkiDaddy: what no I don’t do that 

Plumfucker: last week I came over to your house and you made me check your entire body for acne 

BigMakkiDaddy: I like being clean 

Plumfucker: ok well we don’t have secrets 

BigMakkiDaddy: are you telling me that you’ve never hidden anything from me? At all? 

Plumfucker: I have never hidden anything from you at all

BigMakkiDaddy: lies 

Plumfucker: You've literally put your fist up my ass, you know me inside and out

Hinata’sSweetheart: he’s got a point 

Maddog: WHSJDNEKWJXNEKWKDJ

Kuroo-Honey: OHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Sugarandspicy: AAHAHAHAHHAGAHAHAHAHA

notabitch: Yamaguchi look away

Cupid: WHY DO YOU TWO DO THIS TO US 

Cupid: I swear I can’t say anything without you two making it into this 

Problemchild#2: lolololol I guess we all know who the bottom in their relationship is now 

Plumfucker: you say that like it’s an insult 

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah shove off you homophobic hobbit 

Problemchild#1: don’t talk to my bro like that 

Youreverydayfuckboi: Oikawa 

Cupid: Dont say it

Youreverydayfuckboi: I was right about them >:)

Semigay: right about what 

Cupid: Ugh nothing 

Plumfucker: anyways I’ll just ask you later about the movie, takahiro

Plumfucker: right now it’s time to expose Yahaba 

Iwaizumi: no it is not 

BigMakkiDaddy: he needs to be punished for his crimes 

Plumfucker: I mean it’s not like he was watching beastiality or nuthin

BigMakkiDaddy: well yeah I mean he’s not into like gross gross stuff 

BigMakkiDaddy: it was just surprising to see that someone so innocent like him would watch stuff like that 

Reon: :|

Lev: god I feel nasty saying this but I really really want to know 

Yaku: LEV NO

Kuroo-Honey; lev yes 

Peepeeman: I feel like saying anything further would very much damage our relationship with Yahaba.

Orange: I don’t have a relationship with him at all so

Bab: we are so not going to talk about Yahaba’s porn habits guys 

Hinata’sSweetheart: honestly it’s not as bad as they’re trying to make it seem 

Orange: wait what 

notabitch: how the hell do you know what it is, 

itsgucci: god if you say ‘the author’ or ‘the readers’ one more time, I’m gonna scream 

Hinata’sSweetheart: what no 

Hinata’sSweetheart: Yahaba and I just talked 

Orange: about sexual stuff?

Hinata’sSweetheart: um…

Sugarandspicy: my child why

Orange: wtf Tobio 

Hinata’sSweetheart: he told me about stuff-I didn’t say anything

Orange: >:|

Hinata’sSweetheart: anyways he likes being spanked that’s about it

BigMakkiDaddy: you’ve ruined or dramatic build up 

Plumfucker: yeah that’s so uncool 

Iwaizumi: that’s so tame tho you guys made it sound like he was into knifeplay or something 

Ima-shoot: yeah who cares about that 

Cupid: Um I care???? He’s like a baby??? Oh my god I feel like I’ve read something unholy 

Dadchi: I agree with Iwaizumi, that was pretty mild.

Sugarandspicy: oh really? And what kinks do you have then? Are they just as vanilla?

Dadchi: Honestly, i don’t watch stuff like that. 

Rollingthunder: srsly?

Dadchi: Not my cup of tea. :|

Sugarandspicy: wait so you don’t like porn or-?

Dadchi: I don’t like any sexual stuff actually. 

Sugarandspicy: you’re ace?

Dadchi: Uhm, I mean 

Kuroo-Honey: stop pressuring him!!

Sugarandspicy: omg I’m sorry daichi 

Sugarandspicy: I wasn’t trying to sound pushy 

Dadchi: It’s fine! I’ve just never thought about it.

Cupid: Well, that’s perfectly fine. Not everyone is interested in sex, and at that, there’s always a scale for asexuality. Sex, is not what makes a person whole. You are not any less of a person just because you don’t see the appeal in having sexual relations. 

Dadchi: Oh, well, um, thank you. That’s really nice to hear. I’m just, not very educated on like labels and such?

Peepeeman: That’s okay, Daichi-San. If you prefer no labels that’s perfectly fine and we understand completely.

Orange: yeah but also sometimes lables can help you feel more secure in your skin 

Dadchi: I would like to use a label, if that’s alright?

DepressedANDstressed: that’s perfectly fine 

Lev: maybe we can help!

hhhbees: yeah go on captain 

Dadchi: Ok, well, I like men and I think they’re nice looking. But, I’m not interested in sex-but at the same time, I’m not grossed out by it or anything? 

DepressedANDstressed: how does the term homoromantic sound?

Dadchi: What does it mean?

Ushi’sboyfriend: well basically it means you like the same gender but you’re not interested in your partner sexually.

Dadchi: Oh. I like that. 

Sugarandspicy: I’m really happy that you felt comfortable enough to tell us this

Dadchi: Thanks to everyone for being so supportive. 

Lemmesmash:Haha, it’s kind of funny how respectful and considerate you’re all being, after the fact that someone exposed Yahaba’s spanking thing. 

Kuroo-Honey: That was different but I feel like now is a great time to come out

Orange: we all know you’re gay? You’re in a relationship with kenma?

DepressedANDstressed: Shoyo shush

Orange: eek sorry 

Kuroo-Honey: no you’re right I am gay but I’m also~!

Kuroo-Honey: drum roll please!!!!

Ima-hoot: wait are you actually gonna tell them 

Kuroo-Honey: yeah I thrust them! Now pls drumroll brokuto 

Ima-hoot: ok! *drumroll noises* 

Kuroo-Honey: I’m trans!

hhhbees: Aw sick me too!

Youreverydayfuckboi: wait really?

Kuroo-Honey: ennoshita! we’re the trans bros!!!! Woot woot!

hhhbees: yeah! teru are you cool with that?

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh totally! I was just a lil surprised 

Youreverydayfuckboi: you’re both really cool dudes

Kuroo-Honey: fuck yeah we are 

Hinata’sSweetheart: if we’re all coming out I think now would be a great time to say 

Orange: babe no don’t 

Hinata’sSweetheart: I think I have homosexuality 

Sugarandspicy: and just like that the moment is ruined 

Maddog: I have to go make fun of Yahaba now 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Youreverydayfuckboi has sent a private chat request to itsgucci  _

Youreverydayfuckboi: heyo 

_ Accept? _

_ itsgucci has accepted  _

itsgucci: hi there 

Youreverydayfuckboi: wow you replied fast as hell 

itsgucci: I missed u lol

Youreverydayfuckboi: hahaha wow you’re gonna make me blush

itsgucci: you call me mushroom in public so I think we’re even 

Youreverydayfuckboi: wait so all I have to do is call you mushroom and then you’ll say sweet things like you missed me? 

itsgucci: no lol next time I’ll bite you!

Youreverydayfuckboi: kinky 

itsgucci: stop 

itsgucci: are we gonna talk about the plan for the carnival now?

Youreverydayfuckboi: what about it 

itsgucci: well obviously I can’t come or else people will question why didn’t go together 

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh yeah 

itsgucci: but I want constant updates! If you guys brush hands or kiss I want the tea!

Youreverydayfuckboi: do you want me to send selfies lol

itsgucci: yes! I wanna see everything! 

Youreverydayfuckboi: Hahahaha 

Youreverydayfuckboi: ok ok ok god stop being so

itsgucci: so what?

Youreverydayfuckboi: nvrmd 

itsgucci: hmm ok well 

itsgucci: I was wondering if we could practice something?

Youreverydayfuckboi: oh god is it math? I’m not good at math, mushroom 

itsgucci: no no no it’s not math hw

itsgucci: it’s about our relationship 

Youreverydayfuckboi: are we gonna practice holding hands again? that was a great afternoon 

itsgucci: well I was thinking something more?

Youreverydayfuckboi: are you saying we should…

itsgucci: not that! 

itsgucci: I was wondering if you wanted to practice kissing 

itsgucci: cause we haven’t like kissed in front of other people and I’m really worried my team is getting suspicious 

itsgucci: I also thought that it would help you in the future with enno?

Youreverydayfuckboi: I um wow I 

itsgucci: you sound very flustered?? I’m sorry was that too much? 

itsgucci: never mind forget I said anything 

Youreverydayfuckboi: NO 

itsgucci: uh

Youreverydayfuckboi: wait no sorry I think it’s a good idea 

itsgucci: oh 

itsgucci: Oh!! Ok! 

itsgucci: great! 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I’ll come over tonight 

itsgucci: the carnivals Sunday, so 

Youreverydayfuckboi: can I stay over for two days

Youreverydayfuckboi: your family’s out of town right?

itsgucci: yep 

itsgucci: sounds like a plan 

Youreverydayfuckboi: great I’ll pack my chapstick 

itsgucci: lol k

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Youreverydayfuckboi has opened a chat room with Cupid and Semigay _

  
  
  


Youreverydayfuckboi: so Yamaguchi wants to practice kissing 

Cupid: Oh damn

Semigay: and what did you say?

Youreverydayfuckboi: I said ok

Youreverydayfuckboi: I mean we are in a fake relationship so what’s the harm 

Cupid: The harm is that you’re supposed to be pursuing Ennoshita 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I am! This is just a cover so people don’t find out we aren’t dating really 

Semigay: idk why you added me to this chat i dont have any advice to give you 

Cupid: Well I do! 

Cupid: Stop dating freckles or tell him you want a real relationship 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what no 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I don’t like him like that 

Semigay: sure 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I don’t!

Cupid: Ughhhhhhh this is like talking to makki before he finally realized that he was in love with Mattsun 

Youreverydayfuckboi: shut up 

Cupid: I’m trying to help you!!!

Youreverydayfuckboi: well I don’t need your help! I don’t care about Yamaguchi 

Semigay: whyd you open a gc with us then 

Cupid: Bitch you’re such a liar 

Cupid: Yamaguchi looks really dorky tbh like dorky in an unattractive way 

Youreverydayfuckboi: what the fuck did you just say I will actually drive to your house and beat you with your fucking phone you dipshit 

Cupid: Ok wow I was just trying to point out that you do care for him

Youreverydayfuckboi: >:(((((((

Cupid: Chill out, I obviously didn’t mean what I said 

Youreverydayfuckboi: I can still care about him as a friend 

Cupid: A friend who wants to kiss him? 

Youreverydayfuckboi: well I mean 

Cupid: God this is sad 

Semigay: yeah text me when you figure yourself out teru 

Semigay: I don’t have time for this 

Semigay: I have to go untangle Goshiki from the net 

Cupid: Bye semi 

Semigay: peace 

  
  


_ Semigay has left the chat room  _

  
  


Youreverydayfuckboi: I just 

Cupid: I know buddy 

Cupid: Ttyl

_ Cupid has left the chat  _

  
  
  


Youreverydayfuckboi: fuck 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck terushima why do I love torturing you???
> 
> OH and can we talk about bnha?? The seasons over and I have started to obsess over the ship Monoma/ Shinsou???? 
> 
> Btw, if y’all want the deets on why makki was so angry about legally blonde...


	16. In a zombie apocalypse owo don’t mind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba: I’m still really in love with Kyoutani and I don’t know how to tell him :,(
> 
> Makki: lol
> 
> Yahaba: is this live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo heyo heyo I’m 
> 
> depressed lolololol peace yo

BigMakkiDaddy: ok crew, who’s gonna survive the zombie apocalypse with me 

Lemmesmash: not me 

Bab: don’t do it 

Lemmesmash: I wanna die 

Bab: what did I just say 

notabitch: oh same dude 

itsgucci: TSUKKI NOOOO

Yaku: ok so in every zombie movie, the little kid always ends up being saved by the dad figure right?

Dadchi: Ok, well, I guess I’m gone.

Sugarandspicy: no id literally kill any zombie that came close to you 

Cupid: I’d be afraid to be a zombie near u lol

Kuroo-Honey: yo id die in order to save all of u

Ima-hoot: bro no I’d die for you 

StressedANDdepressed: id let both of you die so I could get away 

Kuroo-Honey: KENMA BABE WHY 

Peepeeman: I will destroy anyone who comes near you, Bokuto-San.

Plumfucker: woahhhhh

Ima-hoot: you mean any zombie

Peepeeman: I said what I said. 

Tictoksnacattac: we’ve got a yandere lads 

Orange: yandere? 

Hinata’sSweetheart: it means that Keiji is obsessed with bokuto 

Ima-Hoot: What? 

Ima-boot: no he’s not he was just messing around 

Iwaizumi: Bokuto he’s straight up crazy about u

RussianXmodel: yeah I mean has anyone here ever had a conversation where Akaashi doesn’t talk about Bokuto the entire time? 

Orange: oh 

Yaku: dang I never thought about that 

Ima-Hoot: guys he’s not obsessed with me 

Peepeeman: I am obsessed with you.

Ima-Hoot: lolololol stop you’re gonna give them the wrong idea 

hhhbees: um?

Peepeeman: Bokuto-san, I like you romantically and sexually.

Ima-Hoot: PFFFFFT haAHHA haha you said sexually

Peepeeman: I went to Fukuroudani because of you, Bokuto-san. I literally changed districts because I saw you play in a game during middle school. My entire camera roll is full of only you and I’ve devoted my high school life to you.

Ima-hoot: lol you’re such a supportive friend, dude 

Cupid: Omg 

Hinata’sSweetheart: and I thought I was oblivious 

Semigay: it’s sad it really is 

BigMakkiDaddy: Idk how you did it but somehow you managed to take the attention away from me and my game while simultaneously being a thick headed numbskull 

Plumfucker: ok but is no one else slightly terrified of akaashi now?

Peepeeman: I’m in love with him. 

Ima-hoot: wha???? You’re in love with someone????

Peepeeman: Yes.

Ima-hoot: huh I can’t believe I didn’t know 

Kuroo-Honey: bro…

Ima-hoot: what why are you being weird with the dot dot dots

Sugarandspicy: he’s in love with you, idiot 

Ima-hoot: what! Kuroo has a boyfriend! Keiji wouldn’t be interested in him!

Sugarandspicy: I’m gonna punch you 

BigMakkiDaddy: ok u know what Bokuto dies first in a zombie apocalypse because I push him right into an angry herd of them 

Peepeeman: If you threaten Bokuto again, I will rip your throat out.

Dadchi: Keiji.

Ima-Hoot: i don’t understand why everyone’s mad at me 

Ushijima: ITS BECAHSE HE FUCKING LIKES YOU OKAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT JESUS CHRIST HES NOT MESSING AROUND HE JUST HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU PLAIN AND SIMPLE 

Ushi’sboyfriend: you broke him 

Cupid: Holy fuck 

Shirabutt: did you just 

futureACE: he made ushijima lose his cool????? 

Orange: what reality are we in right now tf

Hinata’sSweetheart: not the cannon one 

Problemchild#2: What 

Problemchild#1: did he just say 

Ima-Hoot: wait Keiji is this true

Peepeeman: Yes. 

Peepeeman: I’ve been saying this for nearly three years.

Ima-Hoot: this isn’t a joke???!?!!?

Peepeeman: No, I am not joking. I like you a very large amount and would like even more to take you out on a date.

Kuroo-Honey; MY OTP OH GOD IM SOBBING 

Ima-shoot: lets date then! I’ll take you mini golfing!

Peepeeman: Ok. I would like that.

BigMakkiDaddy: so anyways I think I would be the survivor of the whole thing and then have to repopulate the entire world so I just get Mattsun pregnant and then we raise four kids on a little zombie proof apple farm 

Kuroo-Honey; don’t intrude on the moment!

StressedANDdepressed: it’s been a long time coming but they finally got there 

Sugarandspicy; and it’s all thanks to ushijima 

Cupid: no it’s not don’t give him credit for things he didn’t even do 

Peepeeman: To be fair, without him, I doubt Bokuto would’ve take me seriously.

Maddog: are we gonna ignore the fact that he said he would get matsukawa pregnant 

Plumfucker: I agree what the fuck 

Orange: he just had to ruin the moment 

Iwaizumi: how would he even have children the hell are you talking about makki 

BigMakkiDaddy: I’m talking about making sweet sweet love in the midst of a fucking apocalypse, Iwa 

Cupid: You need to shut up

Cupid: Mattsun isn’t going to ever give birth 

BigMakkiDaddy: you negative Nancy 

Cupid: :/

BigMakkiDaddy: don’t try to ruin my dreams, one day I will get my cis boyfriend to birth my child 

Plumfucker: I am  _ never  _ going to have a kid 

Plumfucker: and I am never going to have sex with you again if all you want is some gross little copy of you 

BigMakkiDaddy: wait no babe I’m sorry I didn’t mean it 

Plumfucker: :,( too late with the apology I’m already crying 

BigMakkiDaddy: plum!!!

Peepeeman: We will never be like these two, Bokuto-San. Remember that.

Ima-hoot: yeah I’m good with that 

Semigay: I would survive the zombie I have a bunker 

Shirabutt: you have a What 

Semigay: a bunker 

Ushijima: A bunker for the apocalypse?

Semigay: yes none of you are allowed in 

futureACE: oh 

Semigay: cept for goshiki 

futureACE: OH!

futureACE: thank you so much!

Dadchi: That sounds reasonable, he’s baby after all.

Sugarandspicy: who would be the first one to turn into a zombie?

Rika: kyoutani 

Maddog: what the fuck 

Maddog: you’re such an ass 

Maddog: I know you’re ignoring me 

Maddog: hey 

Maddog: dick 

Rika: man there must be a glitch in the chat because I keep seeing these weird blank messages come through lol 

Orange: PFFT

Cupid: HAHAHSHAHAHAAHA

Peepeeman: Ha.

Maddog: y’all need jesus 

BigMakkiDaddy: hey I was just wondering 

BigMakkiDaddy: why do you only call maddog kyoutani no one else calls him that

Rika: I am not gonna feed into his ego with that nickname 

Plumfucker: I thought you said you weren’t gonna even acknowledge his existence 

Rika: :|

Maddog: Hahahaha idiot 

Bab: ok but you know what everyone that has a special name for someone ends up dating them 

Lemmesmash: ^hes right 

Rika: I’m calling him by his name! 

Cupid: Yeah I mean makki calls Mattsun plum 

Cupid: Tendou calls Ushijima Ushi 

Cupid: Teru calls that Yamaguchi kid freckles and mushroom 

Cupid: kunimi calls kindaichi Bab 

Lemmesmash: That was an accident I don’t call him that

Bab: likely story 

Lemmesmash: wow even my own boyfriend is going after me 

Kuroo-Honey: I call kenma, kitten!

Orange: THATS SO CUTE AHAHAKWNWW

Hinata’sSweetheart: I call Shoyo, dickhead 

Orange: WTF TOBIO BE ROMANTIC FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE 

BigMakkiDaddy: Oikawa calls Iwazumi, Iwa-chan 

Cupid: That’s because it’s 

Cupid: No that’s becuase 

Cupid: It’s different because I don’t like him like that

Cupid: right Iwa-chan??

Iwaizumi: yeah um 

Iwaizumi: he’s just dumb 

Plumfucker: well now I just feel bad 

Rika: good 

Rika: it’s not nice to assume people are in relationships and try to force them together 

Cupid: Thank you Yahaba 

Rika: you’re welcome, senpai!!

Sugarandspicy : you do that all the time tho, Oikawa 

Cupid: No I don’t!

Ushi’sboyfriend: you literally changed your username to Cupid because you were trying to get people together 

Peepeeman: Yes, you are a hypocrite, Oikawa.

_ Cupid has changed their username to; Innocentbean _

Innocentbean: I have no idea what you’re talking about 

Iwaizumi: oh god no 

_ Iwaizumi has changed Innocentbean’s username to; TrashKing _

TrashKing: WHAT THE HELL IWA CHAN 

  
  


_ BigMakkiDaddy has changed Iwaizumi’s username to; _

_ Oikawa’shandler  _

Oikawa’shandler: accurate 

TrashKing: THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHOS NICE TO ME IS YAHABA 

Rika: thank you senpai! 

TrashKing: Okay you know how what? tomorrow at the carnival, I’m gonna be participating in a beauty contest and if you all don’t vote for me I’ll cry 

Oikawa’shandler: you’re gonna be in a what?

TrashKing: A beauty contest so get ready 

Tictoksnacattac: how’d you get in? I thought only chicks were allowed to participate?

Oikawa’shandler: I’m attractive 

Sugarandspicy: welp can’t argue with that 

Dadchi: ?

Beardedanxietyattack: well good luck, Oikawa

Rollingthunder: yeah I mean kyioko’s girlfriend is gonna be in it too 

Corn: I’m sorry Oikawa but by default I’m voting for Yui 

Sugarandspicy: Shes going down 

TrashKing: Omg thank you so much for the support, refreshing-kun!!

Beardedanxietyattack: Suga you need to stop being jealous of yui 

Sugarandspicy: I’m not I’m just very excited for Oikawa 

Dadchi: Alright, well I’m just gonna see who does better.

TrashKing: You will all be in awe of me! 

Oikawa’shandler: please don’t embarrass yourself 

TrashKing: I would never! I’m not makki!

BigMakkiDaddy: owo

StressedANDdepressed: WHSJDNDKDWKAOX

Plumfucker: uwu 

Semigay: GET OUT 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this one is short becuase I’m trying to write that big full length chapter of the carnival
> 
> It’s not gonna be in text form so it’s a lot more work? I guess? Anyways we got Bokuto and akaashi together fuck yeah 
> 
> Oikawa in a beauty contest is so unfair to everyone else-he’s gorgeous you know


	17. Carnival time, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let’s talk.
> 
> Firstly, this isn’t like gonna a normal chapter. It’s a full length thing that I’ve been sweating over for weeks.
> 
> Secondly, it’s gonna be in three parts-or if people absolutely hate it, I’ll just make the next chapter into texts format and it’ll be the last.
> 
> Thirdly, I really want to thank everyone for reading this story. I started writing it during class because I was bored as fuck and yeah. Thanks for reading so far. 
> 
> Lastly, I’m going to be taking a break from writing fics after I finish this one becuase like? Honestly writing this has made me anxious as shit 
> 
> Thanks

Tsukki wasn’t dumb. He was, however, a very suspicious guy, which almost always led to him butting in on things that didn’t involve him. Yamaguchi was his impulse control and would keep him from stalking the internet for hours and hours over someone else’s own personal drama. 

Most, would consider that odd, seeing as Tsukkishima was the kind of person who looked like nothing in the world could ever affect him. But, truthfully, he was just a nosy bitch. 

So, when Yamaguchi announced to him over a group chat that he was dating some guy who Tsukki had no recollection of even existing-he got obnoxiously interested. He grilled his best friend over everything he could think of to ask to a newly taken person; 

Where did you two meet? How was your first date? When was your first kiss? Who asked out who? What do you like most about him? Why didn’t you tell your best friend in the entire world that you had a boyfriend?

And after days and days of thinking everything over, Tsukki came to a fairly simple conclusion;

He had been betrayed by the person he trusted most in the world. The boy who he had shared half a decade with-the boy who had managed to get Tsukki to trust others-the boy who had held his hand when he felt defeated-was suddenly dating a man and didn’t feel the need to let Tsukki know.

It was like his opinions didn’t matter. Like, Tsukki’s approval of the boyfriend would mean nothing and wouldn't even be considered by Yamaguchi. 

He wasn’t even allowed to ask this ‘Terushima’ questions-or else he’d face the humiliation of all the others in the group chat, mocking him for being jealous and paranoid. The private chat function on the app didn’t even seem to be working as any time he sent a request, he got no reply in return. 

And it wasn’t an option that everyone was just ignoring him.That would be rude, and he knew that the only people who were really capable of ignoring him for so long without worrying about their image-would be Hinata and Kageyama. 

The others were too nice or too impatient to ignore him for so long and he would never message the king or his boyfriend on his own account. They were both nearly as unbearable as the horrible angst he felt after being told that Yamaguchi had a boyfriend. 

“Fuck.” He groaned and weaved his fingers through his hair, raking through knots and ignoring the damp anxious sweat that had been building up more and more over the course of the last few weeks. He had been staying up later and later as the days went by in which he would see Yamaguchi interacting with his new bone-buddy.

And admittedly, that wasn’t the best choice of words to use, but ‘bone buddy’ had made him snort the first time he heard it, distracting him from what may or may not have been making him feel like a sack of bloated meat chunks, waiting to be charred. 

Suga had been the one to call Terushima that, as surprising as it sounded.

Tsukki could tell it was only said to cheer him up though and that led to him being just as depressed when hearing the words. It was still funny, but whenever he thought of the word he would just see Terushima holding Yamaguchi close and touching things that he did not deserve to touch. 

Not that Tsukishima believed Yamaguchi was a prize or anything or that they were even doing unholy things so soon in a relationship that only started two weeks prior. 

Yamaguchi was always a cuddly guy though, Tsukki knew such from personal experience, having had the boy wrap his arms around him during a scary movie or rest his head on his shoulder while they drove to volleyball matches. They were both naturally quiet and gentle in their touches-but maybe that wasn’t what Yamaguchi was looking for. Maybe he wanted someone spontaneous and loud, the exact opposite of him, in order to balance each other out. 

Tsukki couldn’t even compete really when all was said and done. Terushima had a tongue ring, something that Yamaguchi had told Tsukki while they were back in middle school that he would, “Love to have on a boyfriend”.

‘Maybe I could pierce myself.’ Tsukki thought tiredly, his eyes crusty with sleep and his tongue swirling around his mouth as he thought over how painful it would be to stab a needle through it. 

The rational side of his brain took over thankfully, and he shook his head with a huff of amused air. He could hit a vein or it could get infected-and he really didn’t know how to pierce himself anyways. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t know where he could find any needles. No one in his family sewed or anything.

“Yamaguchi knows how to sew.” He mumbled aloud, letting his mind get dragged somewhere else. It was a nicer train of thought though, his mind being swallowed with happy memories of his best friend fixing up holes in his jackets or sewing a tiny ball gown for a cat-which would tear it to shreds in seconds. Who’s cat had that been?

Tsukki frowned, brow furrowing as he realized he couldn’t recall who the owner of the little furball was, scarily coming to the conclusion that they might’ve accidentally stolen a neighborhood cat to torture with tiny, childishly crafted clothes.

“Kei!”

He jumped as his bedroom door opened and a tall, blonde, ridiculously dressed, college student stepped inside his den of homework and heartbreak. They made eye contact slowly, the other taking in the mess of Tsukki’s room with horribly hidden shock, his eyebrows raising and his lips going into a straight line. 

When he finally looked to the owner of the room, he stuck his tongue through his lips like he was biting back a questioning remark. 

“What?” Tsukki frowned, ignoring the fact that he was sitting with his chest and head off of the bed while the blood rushed to his brain. He must’ve been a sight to see; cheeks red and eyes probably rimmed with the same color.

“Uhm,” His brother swallowed before glancing at Tsukki’s phone in the middle of the floor, “Dinner’s ready-why is your room so messy? I thought you needed a clean space to think properly.” 

“Who said I was thinking properly today?” Tsukki muttered, “Maybe I have a tornado in my brain right now.” 

That seemed to flick a switch in his brother’s body, having him walk cautiously into the room, “What do you mean? Are you alright? Is this the ADHD talking?” 

At that, Tsukki sat back up, a pleasant feeling going through his body as the pressure build up went away and he was able to stare his brother in the eye, “No, shut up. I’m fine. Just annoyed.” 

“Annoyed? ‘Bout what? Did that orange haired kid stop by again?” Akiteru asked, scooping up his little brother’s phone from the carpet and eyeing it for dents or cracks. He handed it off to Tsukki when he deemed no damage to be done to it, saying next, “Or are you annoyed about mom taking your switch?”

That got a rise out of Tsukki, his eyes moving into a glare as he grumbled out-not unlike an angered tiger, “She won’t let me play animal crossing-do you know how heartbreaking that is to me? I-I nearly had enough to get that tent with the-“

“Oh my god, this is exactly like when you played Mystic Messenger. You cried about 707 ignoring you for like a week-“

“That was a traumatic experience.” Tsukki sneered, crossing his arms in a way that he knew was way too prepubescent for how he usually held himself in front of others. But, his brother was a special case. They both had seen each other at their worsts.

“You’re such a dork,” Akiteru sighed exasperatedly, although his smile came through anyways, “But I doubt you’re in here, looking like some angsty teen from a summer romance movie, because you can’t play a video game.” 

“Way to insult Goldie,” Tsukki muttered, ignoring the way his lips were begging to twitch into a smile.

“Oh, you did not just insinuate that I was dissing my best girl.” The older blonde whined, his lips turning into a grumpy pout as he haughtily stared out the window beside Tsukki’s desk.

“First of, I wasn’t insinuating anything. The word you’re looking for is imply,” Tsukki smirked, watching his brother whip back around to look him in the eyes, “Second, how does Udai-San deal with you? You’re so annoying.”

“Well, for your information,” Akiteru said, pulling his feet underneath him as he sat oddly on the bed like a perching bird, “Tenma happens to love me. I doubt you’ll ever have what he and I have.” 

  
  


And, just like that, the moment shattered, a wave of hurt going over Tsukki’s face as he realized that his brother was right. He would never get the chance to fall in love with someone who felt that same about him. Instead, he would live with the pain everyday that Yamaguchi was with someone else and that he was with a lonely, slowly beating heart. One day, he’d die, and he’d be all alone.

“Woah, what’s the matter?” The soft voice of Akiteru fluttered through, followed by a steady hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t meant that-Kei? I’m sorry, that was mean, I shouldn’t have said that. What’s wrong? Should I go get mom?” 

“No.” Tsukki snapped, ripping his shoulder away from the one comforting thing in his room (He regretted that instantly) and moving further down the bed, his phone settled on the sheets between them.

He got a concerned stare back from his brother-something he was not used to seeing, as the term ‘older brother’ seemed to apply more to him in terms of responsibility. It looked like Akiteru was finally taking the role of supporting his brother’s emotional mistakes.

“Did something...happen?” He asked, “Something with your volleyball team? Or...is it about Tadashi?”

Tsukki barked out a laugh at that, the tone sounding as bitter as it did surprised, “I can see that you know me pretty well. Mom thought I just had a migraine last night.” 

“So it is about Tadashi?” Akiteru leaned closer, eyes flickering down to the cell phone between them when it flashed with the notification of a message. He read it quickly, knowing that his little brother was already reaching for it.

“Who’s Rika?” He frowned, reading this ‘mystery women’ type out that she was going to a carnival in order to spite a man named Kyoutani. 

“No one,” Tsukki muttered, reaching over and flipping the phone onto a pillow, “Just some guy on a group chat who’s trying to make someone jealous because he’s actually in love with him and-“

“Are we talking about you?” 

Tsukki sent another glare, “No. His name is Yahaba and he’s an angry little weirdo who has a thing for being spanked.”

“Wait what-“

“Listen Niisan, I’m fine,” Tsukki said, moving off of the bed and over to his window so he could look over at the home he knew belonged to the Yamaguchi family, “It’s just that-well-Yamaguchi has a boyfriend now and-“

He was cut off by a scream that didn’t belong to Akiteru or himself. It instead came from the doorway they had been ignoring for over five minutes.

“Little Tadashi has a boyfriend?” 

“Okassan, he’s 16, you can’t keep calling him little boy everytime you see him.” Akiteru sighed, kicking off the bed so he and his mother could stare daggers down Tsukki. 

“But,” He grinned, “We can still try to get him to marry into our family.” Akiteru joked, a light blush on his cheeks as he sent a cheerful wink to his brother and mother.

In most instances, Tsukki would find his brother’s teasing to be annoying and lighthearted. He would either glare him away or chuckle so Akiteru could get the satisfaction of having made him feel some humor. The week however, had been nothing but disappointments and complete betrayals. 

So when he found himself crying openly in front of his family, he could only think about how he was letting his brother down. That and his build up of so many emotions over the years, led to his crying going from silent tears dripping down his face-to heavy sobs and whimpers jumping from his throat in an instance. 

“Oh my god-Kei, what’s wrong?” 

He felt the gentle hands of his mother on him, the soft words being whispered to him by the heat of her breath and then the tightness of his brother’s arms as he was held in a bear hug that would rival the ones Asahi could give. 

The cries didn’t stop though, he was, after all, letting everything he had out and, like a dam, once the water broke through, it would be impossible to stop it. They were going to have to wait until it all flowed out. 

“Kei, tell me what happened.” His mother whispered, hands clasped around his while she let Tsukki’s head rest on her shoulder, “Your brother and I could help.”

But he didn’t really know what to say.

“Yamaguchi’s happy. I’ll have to get used to it.” 

  
  


  * \- -



  
  


“So, you’re gonna let us dress you, right?” 

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone with a confused stare, “What do you mean? I’m already dressed.” He said and nervously glanced at the explosion of colors and prints that seem to spill out of Hanamaki’s closet.

“You can’t wear that though!” The pink haired boy whined, stomping his foot pitifully and turning to look to his boyfriend for help. 

“He’s right,” Matsukawa nodded, going up in the boyfriend rankings as he spoke, “You’re wearing old sweatpants and a ‘My Chemical Romance’ sweatshirt. If you think you’d stand a chance with Oikawa when you look like actual trash-you’re gonna end up coming home in tears. Or worse, you’ll attract some weird emo fuckhead like Kuroo.”

Iwaizumi frowned at that, eyebrows raised at his friend’s comparisons when they weren’t even funny. 

“Kuroo’s dating Kenma, you idiot-“

“Yeah, but you’ve got a great ass,” Makki pointed out, his hands gesturing to the lower half of Iwaizuumi’s body, not caring that the feature he was trying to show off-wasn’t visible.

Iwaizumi sat on Makki’s bed, phone in hand-and very pressed into the mattress-so he wouldn’t be easily pried off when the other two would almost certainly try to get him up and out of his clothes. He really didn’t want to wear the sparkly gold jacket that peeked out of Makki’s bathroom with almost an evil aura.

“Yeah, Makki’s right,” Mattsun nodded unhelpfully, “You walk past anyone while wearing skinny jeans-and they’ll be practically naked by the time you-“ 

“Oh my god, you two are insufferable.” Iwaizumi growled, chucking a Levi Ackerman body pillow at them-something that he had vehemently attempted to ignore asking about when he first saw it in Mattsun’s room. 

“Hey!” Said boy snapped, his face flushing in a very rare be seen rage, “Do not use Levi as a weapon against me! He was not made for violence!”

Iwaizumi ignored the thoughts swimming through his brain at that-because yes, Levi definitely was made for violence, seeing as he was a short little gremlin who practically bit the head off of anyone who insulted him-which he very quickly realized was exactly like that Yaku guy from Nekoma-and then he was sent down a rabbit hole of thoughts, thinking about why short people always seemed to be the angriest of humans. But he stopped when he realized he had just touched a body pillow that Mattsun probably used for things that were not very wholesome or clean.

“Why do you even have that?” He sneered, wiping his hands down his sweatshirt in an obvious attempt to show his disgust, “No normal human has one of those.” 

“Well duh, normalcy is dumb.” 

“Plum, I beg of you to stop watching disney channel movies. They’re making you say cheesy shit that I can’t deal with.” Makki called from inside the closet, only his hand sticking out as he threw out shoes and shirts.

“You clearly don’t understand the beauty of Camp rock, dude.” Mattsun said back, arms crossing in a way that reminded Iwaizumi way too much of Oikawa. Maybe they were spending more time together than Iwaizumi originally thought.

“Can I go now?” He asked. The door wasn’t that far away from the bed and he was a faster runner than either of the two gays in front of him, so the possibility of being able to make a break for it, were quite high. 

Mattsun, however, picked up on his planning before he could act. 

“You can’t leave until we dress you up!” He yelled, jumping onto the bed and pinning Iwaizumi down with the body pillow while he screamed and flailed like a chicken with it’s head cut off. 

It didn’t take long for Iwazumi to shove him back, grunting out, “I don’t want to dress up for this. I’m gonna be walking around some dirty carnival with little kids and clumsy people like you two-“

“Fuck of.”

“So what’s the point of even trying? I don’t want to ruin my sweaters and button ups just because I wanted to impress a jerk like Shittykawa.”

Makki looked at him like he was an idiot when he returned from the closet, lips closed but eyes saying that he didn’t like Iwaizumi’s words. His arms were stacked high with clothes, a vest falling onto the floor as he walked, followed by at least three shoes. 

There was so much to work with.

“Iwaizumi, you need to look nice, okay? Oikawa is going go be expecting all the showstoppers when you ask him out-so if that means we need to put you In a full length, skin tight, sequined dress-we will put you in one. If that means we have to pluck your eyebrows? We definitely will. If that means we get to put you in heels-we will. Happily.” 

Iwaizumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “You want me to dress in drag at a fucking school carnival?”

He got two angry stares back, Makki hurling a hairbrush at him while Mattsun grabbed four different articles of clothing from Makki’s pile. 

“If that’s what it takes, then we are prepared to make that sacrifice.” Mattsun mumbled, tossing a pair of lemon-yellow shorts onto Iwaizumi’s lap, “But we are willing to let you pick the shoes if we find an outfit so perfect that no one can look away from you.” 

“I don’t want to attract too much attention-“

“Shut up, bro, we’re gonna make you gorgeous.”

“What if i don’t want to look gorgeous?”

Makki gave a loud groan, waving his hands around freely after dumping the rest of the clothes on the bed, beside Iwaizumi. He seemed to already have an outfit picked out in his mind as he said, “Then you’ll look manly as hell, dude. We’re professionals after all.”

The evening went on slowly after that, Iwaizumi regretting all of his life choices as the clock ticked away until it got closer and closer to the time at which he and the rest of his team agreed to meet up. They had all said that a carnival sounded like a great way to hang out, while not in school or volleyball practice. A bonding session seemed to be the only solution to their problems.

Or, more accurately;  _ problem _ . 

Their practices over the course of the last few weeks had gone terribly. Yahaba seemed completely unwilling to even look at Mad Dog-while the animal-like teen retaliated with spiking balls directly into Yahaba. 

Originally the boy seemed to take Mad Dog’s actions in stride, receiving them when he could and trying his best to impress his senpais.

Then chaos struck one certain practice where Yahaba left the court to grab a drink of water-only to have Mad Dog spike a volleyball so hard it hit Yahaba in the ass and knocked him off his feet. 

Screaming had erupted, threats made, and a particularly awkward attempt to keep them

both away from each other for the rest of the day. 

They were both strong and aggressive, one being more quiet in neutral times, the other hiding waves of fury behind an innocent mask. Neither of them were good at controlling their anger though and Iwaizumi would start becoming the team mom for real, if they didn’t take their practice more seriously.

He was even considering a leash like he would see on little misbehaving kids at the mall. He was sure that Oikawa’s parents still had the one they had been forced to use when he was younger-because yes, Oikawa Toru was an impossible child when he was young-nearly everyday coming home in mud and scrapes. 

It wasn’t until Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a birthday party when they were twelve-that the boy began caring more about how he looked. Iwaizumi was gifted makeup as a joke from his uncle-his parents were furious about it-only for Oikawa to ask if he could keep it.

He had looked so pretty when he put on lip gloss for the first time. 

Iwaizumi felt like all the air in the world had been stripped away, leaving him a gasping mess as Oikawa pouted his lips at him in a manner that could only be described as-

“Gorgeous.”

“What?”

Iwaizumi blinked, taking in the sight of both Makki and Mattsun, fully dressed and watching him like he was an old man who didn’t have control over when he spoke or made odd comments.

“Were you...were you having a gay daydream?” Makki grinned, eyes twinkling brighter than the force at which Oikawa could slam a ball down into the court or Karasuno number 10’s face. 

“Wha-no! Fuck of,” He yelped, face growing warm, “Why do you guys always go straight to gay shit?” 

He regretted his comment as soon as he saw the smirk on both of their faces.

“What?”

“We can’t really go straight to something if we’re both gay-“

Iwaizumi held back an “I hate you both”, instead going for a creative, “I’ll eat both of your families if you don’t shut up.” at that.

“Iwa, that’s offensive.”

He rolled his eyes and got off the bed, rolling his shoulders and marching over to a tiny mirror near the closet door, “So what’d you guys put me in-“

The mirror showed an actually nicely dressed man, shirt a deep red with some band logo that he didn’t recognize. A leather jacket sat over it, followed by a pair of skinny jeans that Iwazumi knew he had told them both he was not going to wear.

But, maybe they were smarter than he gave them credit for. 

He looked good.

“I’m actually impressed,” He snorted, giving a little spin that he would ultimately feel a bit embarrassed about when remembering the moment later, “I thought you guys were gonna stick me in a fur suit or some shit.”

“Nah,” Makki heaved a laugh out, arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist as he looked into their reflections, “We’re saving that for Yahaba when he and Mad Dog start to fuck.” 

“You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” 

Makki shrugged, “We’re just being prepared, dude. You should start preparing too. You have a very important discussion to have tonight.” 

Iwaizumi felt sick at that, stomach heavy and palms sweaty as he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. How could he confess to someone if he didn’t have it all planned out, weeks before? 

“Just tell him-“

They all startled at the sound of a doorbell and in that second, the conversation came to a close. Oikawa and the rest of their team (Who actually agreed to come) were standing out on the front porch, waiting for the three to come down.

Iwaizumi could practically feel Oikawa’s overbearing presence, the air becoming just a little bit lighter and warm. 

Was that love?

The three made their way down the stairs, Mattsun in the front, Makki in the middle, and Iwaizumi on the end. They walked single file, like three grade schoolers marching out to recess. 

  
  


But why did Iwaizumi feel like he was walking towards impending doom, rather than a fun day in Miyagi? 

  
  


  * \- -



  
  


“Suga!” 

“Daichi!”

They both skid to a halt, faces spread into grins and teeth showing happily. Their faces were warm and pink, a dusting of red on their cheeks as they both realized they had shouted so loud to each other in public. 

The people walking around them didn’t seem to mind though, continuing on their ways with only a few sparing a glance towards where they stood. It was relieving to go unnoticed in such a busy place, teenagers were running all over, almost all of them wearing Karasuno spirited clothing. 

It was the first time in years that the school had hosted the carnival in it’s empty lots. It was almost nostalgic to Suga and Daichi as they saw the colorful booths and smelled the greasy sugary scents of food from vendors. 

They hadn’t seen the school grounds look so nice since the last carnival took place and that was in their first year at Karasuno. They could still remember playing games and riding the Ferris wheel together. 

They could still remember Asahi being so good at the balloon pop game that he was able to win Suga the four foot long stuffed snake he had practically cried over. 

And then the cotton candy that Suga had eaten in under two seconds, then another two bundles of the treat along with a funnel cake and a fried pickle that he had ended up vomiting into a porta potty. 

Although, only Suga knew about that last part, 

as he had been having so much fun that he didn’t want the night to end with Daichi worriedly driving him home and asking if he needed any pepto bismol.

The fireworks had started right afterwards and in his first year brain, Suga knew he made the right choice that night to just stand there with his friends.

Daichi and his hands had brushed each other’s, their eyes pointed up at the sky while their hearts beat like middle schoolers’. It had felt so romantic, as much as Suga hated to put a label on an evening with a friend.

But, more than anything, that first carnival had been the cause of Suga falling for Daich. 

It had caused him to make a wish as he watched those fireworks up in the sky, exploding and showering down light to them. 

‘Please let me gather the courage to tell Daichi how I feel the next time we’re in a position like this’.

He had crossed his heart then, a smile back on his lips when he felt Asahi give him a confused stare. It was his wish, and no one else’s. A wish that he was going to make true in the present.

“Are you ready to have fun?” Daichi grinned, standing in front of him in his third year glory, taller and more sturdy than the memory dancing around Suga’s brain.

Suga was ready to make his wish come true. When those fireworks went off, he was going to make sure his first year self got what he wanted. 

“What do you want to do first?” He asked, checking his watch. It was only five o’clock, so he had a long way to go before it was dark enough for the fireworks to be released. If he remembered correctly, the last one’s had been at around nine at night. He only had four hours to prepare for a confession he had been dreaming about since he was fourteen. 

“Let’s go buy some tickets for rides,” Daichi said, voice much too hot for Suga’s weak heart, “I wanna get on a roller coaster before you shove down twelve bags of candy corn and hurl onto me.”

The moment was over.

“I’m not gonna throw up on you!” Suga blushed, feeling mortified that Daichi had no trust in his stomach. He didn’t either, but the fact that someone other than himself pointed it out aloud, made him feel like a ball of embarrassed caramel corn.

“Sure you aren’t. Last time was just a fluke and that pickle was just poisoned with laxatives.”

Suga’s jaw dropped. “You know about-“

“Suga! Daichi!” 

The couple looked away from each other, still standing in the entrance, embarrassingly enough, and spotted a head of bright orange hair. 

“Hinata?” They greeted at the same time, eyes darting from each other quickly.

“Where’s Kageyama?” Suga asked after making sure Daichi wasn’t going to say something first, “I thought you two were coming together.”

“Oh! We did!” Hinata grinned, looking over his shoulder like he was about to reveal something, “He just walks really slow and he met up with these other two slowpokes.”

At that moment, among the crowd, Kageyama appeared, Yachi chatting happily by his side, Tsukkishima right next her and Tanaka laughing like he had been told the funniest joke to ever be conceived. 

Tsukishima barely reacted as Tanaka swung an arm around his shoulders and Suga frowned, mind already buzzing with theories as to why.

“Come on, guys! I’ve been talking to Suga and Daichi for hours! You’re so slow!” Hinata shouted, his words obviously false, but no one wanted to argue with him. 

Or maybe-

“How could you be talking for hours if you literally just detached yourself from my hand, dickface?” Tobio called back, attracting several icy stares from disapproving parents. 

“Don’t be so vile!” Hinata snapped, glancing at a particularly tiny baby with it’s mother, “There are little kids around here.”

“You’re the littlest one here.”

“That’s not even a word, jerk!”

“Fine-smallest one. That better?”

“Actually,” Yachi cut in, “Littlest is a word. But, because it's a superlative-“ 

“I bet you feel stupid now!” Kageyama yelled, jabbing a finger at his partner who promptly stuck his tongue out in response. 

Suga felt like such an old man as he watched them squabble, Yachi raising nervous hands to calm them and Tanka jumping up and down like a two year old. If it wasn’t for the strong presence of Daichi, he would've moved to stop them on his own. He looked to the man next to him, waiting to see what he’d do as his fingers went stiff into annoyed fists 

They didn’t have to do anything in the end though, Tsukki walking forward and shoving through them like they weighed nothing. 

“Come on, Yachi, I want to spend the whole day with you-not these idiots.” He yelled over his shoulder in a matter that Suga found to be way too cool for a first year. The blonde strutted off through the front gates, pausing only for a moment as Yachi Gabe a squeak and took off after him, before returning to his normal pace as they disappeared into the carnival’s crowd together.

Suga couldn’t help but feel a little offended at the lack of a ‘good bye’ from them.

“How rude.” Tanaka sighed.

“Yeah-we wanted to go in first!” Hinata whined, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrists and doing the same thing as Tsukkishima and Yachi-only much faster and sporadic.

“I can’t believe they’re our kids.” Suga laughed, watching as Daichi gave a chuckle back, a very faint pink on his nose and ears as he glanced over to Suga. 

Well, at least Suga had him all to himself now though. They could go ride the carousel together, legs pressed tightly against one other’s, fingers only a twitch away if they sat on one they could share. Or Suga could ride on Daichi’s lap, his back flush against the boy’s chest, going up and down and up and down and-

“So where are we heading first, bros?”

Fuck. 

He forgot about Tanaka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired :)
> 
> Edit; Rika is the worst 
> 
> Monoma/Shinsou is the best thing I’ve ever read


	18. You put your right foot in you put your right foot out-you scream into the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no we gay and sad oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I ate ramen off of my floor because I didn’t want to waste it and then got food poisoning so that’s why this is so late-lololol
> 
> Oh yeah and fuck this virus-I haven’t seen my mom in so long haha I’m gonna scream

Yachi couldn’t remember the last time she had interacted with Tsukishima on his own. Nearly every time they had a conversation, Yamaguchi would pop up and steal the blonde’s attention. It was unclear to her if the other boy knew what he was doing and/or that his appearance could make Tsukki weak at the knees with only a millisecond reveal. Either way, she found it adorable how devoted Tsukki was when watching Yamaguchi move.

He was more expressive when watching Yamaguchi practice his float serves-than he was in making sure he was doing well in any actual match. He wore this subtle look of anticipation whenever Yamaguchi stepped onto the court, a small hint of fondness behind his eyes. 

Yachi always felt like she was intruding on them when she looked their way-like she was interrupting a moment too private for her to even know about. Tsukki seemed to think the exact same thing-sending her vicious looks whenever her eyes lingered on Yamaguchi for too long. 

After a while, she started to realize that the feelings they held for each other were something a lot more than platonic. She wasn’t sure if either of them had realized that though, the pair dancing around each other like they were afraid that emotions would set off something irreversible.

So, when Yamaguchi came to her, a day after she read the news on the group chat-she was shocked to her core. She had expected him to tell her it was just a prank or that he had accidently said ‘Terushima’ instead of ‘Tsukishima’. They did look similar when written out, so perhaps he had just gotten it wrong and she needed to point it out before everyone else began to poke fun at him.

But then she listened to Yamaguchi talk about Terushima like he was the only person in the world who would understand him. 

He went on about how cool Terushima was and how he was so much more empathetic and kind than most would think when looking at him. Yamaguchi told her that he had deep conversations with Terushima and a connection that let him feel alive for once. He said that Terushima was pretty. 

He said things about Terushima that reminded Yachi of all things he would also say about Tsukki. And so, she began to hear her best friend talk about  _ two _ boys he liked. Only one of which she had met, but she was already rooting for Tsukki by the time Terushima even became a popular name to come out of Yamaguchi’s mouth-so she didn’t care to even see Terushima’s appeal.

Of course, she was slapped in the face with how attractive he was when he came to watch one of their practice matches. In fact, he was so hot that she even had a tiny existential crisis over her sexuality, thinking that maybe she had identified herself as a lesbian too soon. 

Yamaguchi, of course, had introduced his boyfriend nervously to them. He had let his hands come up to his chest while he talked shakily, eyes moving from his feet to-

“Tsukishima?” Yachi asked, walking alongside the taller teen as they searched for a table to eat a rather large funnel cake at. They had been walking around the carnival together for over half an hour, “I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

“Is it a question that’s gonna make me uncomfortable? You’ve got that weird anxious look on your face again.” 

She frowned at that, eyeing the cake hungrily as they moved, “It’ll only make you uncomfortable if I’m wrong.”

“Big possibility then.”

“Hey!” She yelped, jabbing a finger in his chest and making them both come to a halt in the middle of the carnival. A young boy glared at them both after accidentally running into Tsukki’s sturdy legs and Yachi turned to look her friend in the eye.

“I have a very serious question.“

“Because you’re a very serious man?” Tsukki smirked.

“Indeed,” She snapped back, a very fake British accent coming into her voice, “I’m a businessman and I know finance stuff.” 

He visibly held back a snort and asked in a higher pitch, “One, why is being a businessman the height of dignity to you? Second, do you even know what taxes are?” 

Yachi ignored his question and rushed on with her words, “Answer my question and if you don’t answer honestly-we can’t be friends anymore.”

“Were we friends before this conversation?” 

“You did not just ask me that.” Yachi scowled, her arms crossing in a display of rage. She have off the appearance of an angry bunny rabbit, her nose twitching in an attempt at anger. She was too cute to be taken seriously.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tsukki apologized, moving forward again and setting their food down on a little table within the food court area of the carnival, “I value your friendship, please don’t kill me-oh.” He frowned as she stuck her hand into the dish and ripped off a chunk of food, sticking it right into her own mouth. 

“You know, that was meant for both of us and the idiot duo.” 

“They can buy their own food.” She said after swallowing. 

Tsukki finally released a chuckle.

Sitting down on some rickety old chairs, they searched the rest of the crowd for a familiar face. In the end, they found the tall silver haired boy from Nekoma, along with the tiny libero that Yachi knew could get angry over anything-but opted to stay silent and not go up to greet them. 

It was nice for Yachi to not be forced to socialize when she hung out with Tsukki. She was too socially anxious to go up and talk to people, while Tsukki simply hated going out of his way to find others that he knew.

They were the perfect combination of social distancing, one hating people, the other being afraid of people. 

“So what was your question?” 

Yachi snapped her eyes back over to Tsukki, mouth open in a little ‘o’ that made her look even more innocent than usual, “My question? Oh-uh! I just wanted to know if-“

“If what?” 

“Don’t interrupt me and you’ll find out,” Yachi chuckled, “But, I would like to know if-if you’re upset over Yamaguchi being with Terushima?”

“...”

“So you are.” 

Tsukki ate a mouthful of cake, averting his eyes to the bird shit stained table, “I don’t like that he’s spending more time with him than me.” 

“So you’re jealous.” She said, not bothering to form her words into a question. It was a fact.

“I want him to pay attention to me,” Tsukki muttered, eating his feelings and contradicting his earlier point of saving food for the others, “I think I might be overreacting, but I’m honestly really…”

“Sad?”

“Angry.” Tsukki corrected, his lips screwing up into a grimace, “I wanted to go to the carnival with Yamaguchi and for some reason he’s lying about helping his mom with moving-“

“He’s what?”

“-And I know that he’s doing it for Terushima-I just don’t know why,” He finished, throwing his hands up in a show of exasperation, “And it’s weird because I kind of wish I was like-with both of them to understand what they’re doing?” 

Yachi’s eyes widened, jaw dropping as she asked, “You want to be in their relationship?”

“What-no! That’s not what I-“ Tsukki bit his lip, face turning bright red and resembling a strawberry as he floundered for words to say, “I meant that I want to-“

“Are you attracted to Yamaguchi?”

She got a blush in return, showing off a rare flustered Tsukishima, “I-I think I am?” 

“And do you want to be in a relationship with him?”

The silence that overcame them was terrifying. It held a certain honesty in the air that let Yachi know the answer to her question-while it showed a weakness that she’d never expect to come from the tall salty blonde that she had come to befriend. It was surprising to see him look so bothered about his own personal deleminas.

She felt guilty as he looked away into the crowds of people, fingers scooping up another bit of cake and nibbling on it mindlessly. There was no way for her to make him feel better if he ate his way through a funnel cake. They would end up going up early if he got a stomach ache-

“What’s up, ladies?”

Both of them jumped a foot in the air, the striking faces of the Miya twins coming into focus. Their arms were wrapped around each other’s shoulders, a smirk Atsumu’s face, an annoyed frown on Osamu’s. They both looked perfectly comfortable in each other’s grasp, the blonde holding a pink stuffed horse between the two. 

“Oh, sorry, we thought you were with Tobio-kun, Yachi-san,” Atsumu said once they were both turned to all look each other in the eyes, “And sorry to whoever you are…” He went on and gave Tsukki a look as if waiting for him to introduce himself.

“We’ve met before,” Tsukki deadpanned, “But I’m

Tsukishima Kei.” 

That got a reaction.

“Tsukki?!” They both yelled, marching over to the table and helping themselves to a chair that was meant for friends of Yachi and Tsukki.

“Please don’t call me-“

“You're really funny in the group chat, dude,” Atsumu said, handing his stuffed animal to his brother, “Like, Terushima can be an asshole and you just go right in and make him all annoyed. It’s great.” 

“I’m not trying to make him-“

“You’re gonna steal his boyfriend, right?” Osamu cut in, hands wrapped tightly around the horse’s neck (Something that made Yachi go pale), “Oikawa told us that you had a big crush on little freckles.” 

Tsukishima sucked in a gasp, his head jerking away in surprise at how blunt they were being. Not even Suga was so transparent when asking him if he liked anyone at school. 

“I’m not stealing anyone’s boyfriend-“

“Oh!” Atsumu grinned, slamming his hands down on the table so hard that the rest of them (Including his brother) yelped in surprise. He paused for only a second to send Osamu an apologetic smile before asking, “So, you want Freckles to come to you? Playing hard to get is never the right path, my guy. Someone always ends up getting hurt.” 

“Ooh, imagine if this was a fake dating scenario,” Osamu said, “Someone would end up with a broken heart, right?” He turned to his brother and gave a devious smirk, “Who do you think would end up with Freckles then? Little Tsukki or Teru? Both seem pretty infatuated with our main character.” 

His brother gave a hum, mulling over the words as Tsukki stared, open mouthed, in awe that they could speak of something so insulting, right in front of him.

“I’d say Tsukki,” Atsumu grinned after a second, “He’s the underdog, right? Plus, I don’t really like Terushima.” 

“Yeah, but if he’s the childhood friend, then everyone’s rooting for him. If you want the story to be more romantic then Terushima has to be the-“

“Shut up, you’re ruining the story!” Atsumu whined, snatching back his toy in a way that let Yachi know they were in fact siblings, petty fights and arguments being a constant. The two turned away from them, seeming to have an entire conversation in silence, Osamu going as far as to poke his brother in the cheek with a sharp jab.

“Alright,” They both said in unison until Atsumu took over to say, “We’ve come to an agreement of who we’re rooting for,” He gave a tilt of the head and said in a thoughtful manner, “Since this is a hypothetical arrangement, we thought it’d be nice for all three of you to date.”

“Jesus, why did you two even come here?” Yachi bristled, attempting to take the attention away from an already-dying of embarrassment-Tsukki, “This carnival was meant for Karasuno students. 

In fact, the only other schools that are coming are in large groups of couples. I don’t understand why you two are here as the only people from your school.” 

The Miya twins didn’t say anything back, simply watching her with eyes that slowly became more and more heated.

“We had nothing going on tonight.” Osamu shrugged after a second, although Yachi could still see the tension rolling through his shoulders. She spared a glance over at Tsukki to see his normal smirk back on an already cooling face. He was starting to enjoy the carnival after seeing Yachi lose her patience on the two. He always got into a better mood when she was confident in herself. And yelled at other people. 

“We’re going to go-“

“Well if it isn’t the Miya twins. How are you two doing?” 

Kuroo stepped up to their table, the widest grin one could ever imagine, planted right in his face as he shoved himself into their group, hands reaching back to pull along Kenma and Akaashi. Both wore exasperated and sorry looks as they met Tsukki and Yachi’s eyes-only to more somber when Bokuto’s voice broke out alongside Kuroo’s;

“The Miya twins are here?” He yelled, suddenly behind Tsukki and resting two arms on the back of his chair, “I thought you boys avoided places like these.” 

“We’re just having a little fun.” 

“Mmm,” Kuroo hummed, sending a wink in greeting to Yachi and Tsukki, “You guys do love to have fun together, don’t you?” His tone got darker for a moment, dipping his head down as he spoke and then moving right back into a happy go lucky smile.

Atsumu eyed him carefully and stood up, “I don’t know what you’re implying, but me and my brother are gonna go play some more games.” He nodded for Osamu to stand up and they moved back into the crowd, both calling over their shoulders, “Good luck, Tsu-chan!” 

“I can’t believe he already forgot your name.” Yachi mumbled, sighing when she realized their funnel cake was nearly cold.

“Yeah, I don’t think they forgot.” Tsukki said and nodded for the others to grab a seat, even being as chivalrous as to offer up his own to Kenma.

“Wow, my boyfriend ratings just shot way down,” Kuroo quipped as he sat, watching Kenma plop himself not a chair and send encrypted looks to Keiji.

“But where are you gonna sit, Tsukki?” Bokuto asked, face turning guilty as he counted the number of people to chairs ratio.

“Nowhere,” Tsukki replied with a shrug, “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and hopefully not step in anything as vile as the king’s arrogance. Don’t eat my funnel cake while I’m gone.” He chided and then took off before a phone could respond.

“Why is he so eager to get away from us?” Kurro looked at the others with sad eyes, pout already on his lips.

“Because you're obnoxious.” 

“Thanks, Kenma. You’re so kind.” 

“You’re also pretty sensitive, bro,” Bokuto cut in, “Don't yell at him just because you’re emotional.”

“You're the worst.” 

“So why were you hanging out with the Miyas?” Akaashi looked at Yachi, visibly tired with the others, “You do know that they’re crazy, right?”

Yachi’s face warmed as four heads swiveled to look in her direction. 

She had been getting better at interacting with larger groups of people, as in the past, she would rather cry and curl into a ball than talk to the four of them on her own. However, the depleting confidence from snapping at Atsumu was still wearing off and she knew it’d be even more uncomfortable to not respond than it would be to run away like a helpless bunny.

“They wanted to know about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s relationship.” She said, only glancing away a few times from the others.

“Huh,” Kuroo nodded, “What nosy bastards.” 

“You and Bokuto were just talking about Tsukki’s love life a second ago though-“ 

“Kenma, kitten, please stop exposing me.” 

“I don’t mean to.”

Yachi looked away when they kissed.

  
  


  * \- -



“I really like that we’re dating.”

Kageyama looked up from his phone with a confused frown, “I do too.” He said, eyes darting around them to look for a camera or something. Typically, they didn’t say such sappy things in public where other people could listen in. They were both new to the dating arena, Hinata only having a girlfriend or two from middle school which were the exact opposite of serious-while Kageyama was yet to even kiss a real life person. 

His first kiss had been with a volleyball that was orange and reminded him of a certain wing spiker. He used to practice setting soft kisses on it while he lay in bed-which yes, was definitely weird and he felt uncomfortable anytime Hinata asked if they use it while he was over-but it gave him an outlet that he knew he needed. 

At least the worst thing people thought about it was that he slept with a volleyball. 

The training camp had been a hassle for him-one of his moms stuffing the orange volleyball into his duffle bag while he wasn’t paying attention and leaving him to snuggle up with it while he dreamt.

Tanaka and Noya had blabbered to anyone and everyone about it, Tsukishima (The annoying jerk that he was) even making a few jokes about how “The king needs a volleyball to sleep because he has abandonment issues”. 

And he was probably right about that-but Kageyama didn’t appreciate the sentiment. 

He also didn’t understand why his boyfriend was acting like they were in a teen drama while they stood in line for a rat themed Ferris wheel. A line that had been taking more than ten minutes to get on, leaving them both to distract themselves with their phones.

Kageyama didn’t know about Hinata, but he had been reading a 400k word fanfiction about a green haired teenager who could see ghosts and wanted to be a hero.

He didn’t have the strength to only read half of a chapter and then pause to have a conversation.

“I feel like I should tell you some more things about me.” Hinata said anyways and Kageyama, like the good boyfriend that he was, slid his phone into his coat pocket. He was unsure of where Hinata was going with his words-but he did want to hear more about the other. 

“Can you tell me why your hair is bright orange?”

“No.”

“Can you tell me why you’re so short?”

“Can you tell me why you’re such a jerk?”

Kageyama frowned, watching as his boyfriend stood on his tippy toes to glare him in the eyes.

Maybe he hadn’t said the right thing.

“...Do you want me to let you ask me questions too?” 

A flash of a grin spread over Hinata’s face, his eyes going bright and his blue stained teeth, from a slushie, showing. Finally, Tobio said the right thing-something he struggled to do quite often.

“Can you tell me about living with two moms?” Himata asked, almost wincing like he was afraid of the answer.

“Sure,” Kageyama shrugged, “They've always been supportive of me playing volleyball and they were my only friends until high school. My mama likes crochet-“

“Wait!” Hinata yelped. He looked scandalized when Tobio turned to look at him with a questioning squint. Once again, it seemed that Tobio said the wrong thing.

“What?” He asked.

“You didn’t have friends before high school?”

The question came out like a whimper from Shoyo’s throat, concern layering his expressions as he repeated what Tobio has said.

“I had my teammates, but we obviously didn’t get along very well. I may have thought of Oikawa as a friend once, but he-“ He stopped, looking visibly uncomfortable, “I don’t think he ever liked me and before him the rest of the school avoided me because of a rumor.” 

“What rumor?”

“That my moms killed my dad and that I helped.”

“What the hell did you just say?” Hinata screeched, hand grabbing onto Tobio’s wrist as he casually walked forward to get into one of the Ferris wheel cars. They had finally gotten to their turn and he wasn’t going to wait another moment to get on-no matter how serious their conversation was.

“Fifth graders can be mean.” Tobio shrugged as they sat down across from each other, knees almost touching and eyes becoming level.

“That’s so messed up,” Hinata whispered

looking up with a heart melting innocence, “I’m so sorry, Tobio. You deserved so much more before we met,” He reached forward and took his boyfriend’s hand, “I hope I can somehow make up for all of that stuff.”

Tobio felt warm. His fingers tingly and loved. Mind buzzing with a euphoria that he could never recreate without Shoyo by his side.

“Thank you.” He said softly, almost unable to say everything that was on his mind. He was so bad at stuff like that.

“You’re welcome.” Shoyo chuckled back anyways and rolled his eyes in a way that reminded Tobio of their actions on the court.

“If I told you my trauma then you have to tell me yours, you know,” He said once they both had nothing to do but stare each other in the eyes quietly.

“I don’t have trauma.” 

Tobio narrowed his eyes, “What about the reason behind you not liking drugs? Last time I told you I was going over to Yamaguchi’s for some free weed and munchies-you didn’t text me back for a day.”

“Maybe I just don’t like Yamaguchi.”

“Nobody dislikes Yamaguchi,” Kageyama pointed out, thumb moving over the tough skin of Hinata’s palm. Both of their hands were so worn out from hitting the ball, but Hinata’s still felt so nice to hold. 

But he was right, Yamaguchi Tadashi was one of the nicest people on their team despite hanging around their saltiest blonde. He was one of the most sociable socially-awkward people that Kageyama could think of. 

“I guess you’re right,” Hinata sighed, lips giving away a smile, “I’ve just got some bad experiences with stuff, you know? I mean, my dad-“ He paused, looking down at their joined hands before soothing himself with another squeeze to both of them, “My dad kind of threw his life away because of addiction. He destroyed himself because of that crap and I guess when I see people just messing around with it-I get scared.” 

Tobio’s heart clenched, guilt overtaking him as he realized he’d been too easy going about something that made his boyfriend so obviously uncomfortable. He didn’t want to see Hinata sad because of him.

Not again.

“I’m sorry,” He murmured, “I didn’t realize that-I never meant to make you feel-that’s not what I-“

“No. You don’t have to apologize for what my dad did. I’m just sensitive about some things and-if smoking helps you relieve stress than go ahead and do it, I’m not here to nag you. I would, however, like to set some boundaries. I don’t think I can handle seeing you do that stuff, but I want to know if you’re with someone everytime you decide to-”

“I always do it safely,” Tobio said after taking in the other's words, “And I’m almost always with

Yamaguchi or his boyfriend and I’ve never done like bath salts or-“

“If you snorted bath salts you’d die.”

“Well maybe I should tell Kunimi that-“

“Stop, you weirdo,” Hinata groaned, removing his hand from Tobio’s hold to shove his face into. Tobio immediately felt cold.

“Okay but,” He reached over and intertwined their fingers again, “I’m glad you told me all of that. It must’ve taken a lot and I’m-“ He felt awkward again and dropped his eyes to his feet, “I’m glad to be dating a person like you.”

Hinata responded with a smile so bright it was audible. 

  
  


  * _\- -_



  
  


Oikawa hadn’t even been looking for a gossip session when Semi approached him. He had been minding his own business, frantically texting Hanamakki to not let Iwaizumi see him perform in the beauty pageant/contest thing that was only two hours away and silently freaking out. He had been trying to think of why he had chosen to even enter such a subjective competition in the first place when one; it was mostly for Karasuno students and two; it would have a talent section where he could not play volleyball on the stage-when he came

To the realization that he was being watched from behind a balloon stand.

He had nearly pissed himself when a tall figure began to make its way towards him. He was, after all, at the very back of the Karasuno gymnasium, just at the back of the carnival where the contest would be held. So, he was outside, away from mostly everyone except one or two game vendors, and wearing a robe that was made of too thin a material to stand out in the night air for much longer.

“Don’t come any closer!” He had yelled, “I have pepper spray and I am not afraid to use it!” 

“Can’t I just complain to you once without you trying to assault me?” Semi scowled, stepping into the light and showing off his naturally bored look.

“Maybe if you didn’t hide behind buildings and bushes we wouldn’t have this problem in the first place.” Oikawa replied haughtily, pulling his robe tight and crossing his arms in an annoyed manner, “And if I remember correctly, you punched me in the face after I pepper sprayed you last time.”

“I’m gonna end up going permanently blind because of you.” 

“Shut up, you don’t even need glasses.”

Semi glared, “I came over here to give you important information and you’re gonna insult me?” He let his eyes turn into a judgmental squint and fingered a hole in his long coat, “I swear, you can be so rude sometimes.” 

Feeling quite unimpressed at the show of humility from his ‘friend’, Oikawa gave in anyways, asking, “What’s the important information?”

He was met with a very crude looking grin.

“That Sugawara guy has been going around and telling people to come to your show thing. Apparently he wants you to win and from what I’ve gathered, after following him for a bit-“

“Wait-“

“He’s annoyed with this one girl in the show because she used to have a big crush on the captain from Karasuno-and I’m ninety nine percent sure that he’s got it bad for that guy.” 

Oikawa blinked, suddenly impressed with Semi’s detective skills and mildly terrified over what information he could have about him or his friends. He was going to have to be nicer from now on or risk playing with karma.

“You’ve become quite the sneaky gay,” Oikawa joked, smacking the other’s shoulder in what he hoped would be read as a friendly gesture.

“That’s quite the compliment, however, I’m pansexual so your words mean nothing.”

“Dammit,” Oikawa snarled, kicking at the ground, “I can’t add you to my group chat called ‘funky gays’ then? 

He got an actual laugh in return, Semi smiling faintly as he responded, “I’ll gonna have to decline. I think I’m sick of group chats.” He patted what Oikawa assumed to be his phone in his pocket-or maybe it was his dick.

Who knew really?

“Do you know anything about what Terushima’s been up to? Is he here yet?” Oikawa asked, eyes darting towards the porta potties only a few yards away from them. He stilled for a second, thinking he had seen someone watching them from behind one-only to remember that he didn’t have his contacts in yet. He must’ve seen a bird. 

“He’s here with that guy who he said he likes,” Semi answered, dragging Oikawa’s attention back, “I saw them in the fun house a little bit ago with Shirabu and Reon.” 

“You didn’t third wheel those two did you?” 

“I’m with you right now, aren’t I? I came alone,” Semi mumbled and Oikawa hid a pitying look.

“Anyways, they looked happy and everything, you know?” Semi went on, “But like, Terushima kept checking his phone every few minutes. Not in a rude way, but in a way that let an expert detective-like myself-know that he was probably missing his fake boyfriend.”

Oikawa shook his head with a sigh, “God, I told that idiot that fake dating someone was a stupid decision.”

“Well, I did too,” Semi snorted bitterly, “He just really wanted to get in Ennoshita’s pants, like the fuck boy he is. I’ve never trusted him for a second but that Yamaguchi kid? He’s gonna be so messed up after this.” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa said softly, guilt taking place in the soft part of his belly as he thought of his own placement in the situation. He felt like he was a part of the biggest schemes in all of fake romance history. Not only did he know what Terushima’s true intentions were-but he was allowing two other boys to be emotionally manipulated in the process. 

He was about to say so to Semi when-

“Did you see that?”

Oikawa jerked, eyes zooming to Semi’s horrified expression.

He must’ve missed something.

“Seen what?” He asked, looking around and hoping he didn’t come face to face with Bigfoot or an angry Iwa-chan who wanted to kick him in the dick. 

He saw nothing.

“That Tsukki guy!” Semi yelled in his ear, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the porta potties, “He was just listening to us! He heard what we-oh fuck-we just said everything! Terushima’s gonna kill us!” 

“Wait-calm down-“ Oikawa struggled to keep his robe closed as he chased Semi around the porta potties in a circle, “What do you mean he heard-“

“I just saw him watching us and when he noticed I caught him-he sprinted off towards the food center!” 

Oikawa opened his mouth to respond-only to hear his name being called over the loudspeakers outside the school gymnasium-he was supposed to be getting ready.

“I have to go.” He mumbled, tripping over his feet as he stumbled backwards, “I’m sorry, but-“

“I thought you cared about-“

“I’ve gotta go.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT MORE MONOMA AND SHINSOU CONTENT I KNOW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FIC BUT AHH THEYRE SO CUTE 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to those fic recommendations that people gave me! ‘Golden days’ was amazing!


	19. Kissing practice more like I’m falling in love with my fake boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It’s been more than a week, hasn’t it? Lol sorry, I’ve been planning the ending of it all out and had to go back and redo some stuff so it made sense. Anyways, here ya go! 
> 
> And oh shit they’re gonna make a live action Percy Jackson series?? Isn’t that cool???? It’s amazing omg omg omg 2020 doesn’t totally suck !

_ Two days ago* _

_ “So do I just plant one on ya or should I like hug you or-“ _

_ Terushima put a hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth and snorted, “Have you never kissed someone before?” _

_ Yamaguchi frowned, pulling on Terushima’s fingers, “I kissed Yachi once.” He said.  _

_ “Was it good?” _

_ “No.” _

_ Terushima stifled a laugh behind his hand, newly pulled away from Yamaguchi and covered in an anxious sweat, “Why was it bad? Did she bite you? Too much tongue?” _

_ Yamaguchi pulled a nasty expression, turning away from Terushima to sit on his bed and pull his knees up to his chest. His hands wrapped around his legs and he looked down nervously, “I think it was just bad ‘cause she was thinking of Kiyoko during it and I was thinking of...someone else.” He muttered the last bit and Terushima felt his heart clench in his chest. _

_ “Well,” He grunted, sitting down next to Yamaguchi and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “This time you can think of me and I’ll think about you. How does that sound?” He asked, grinning when Yamaguchi peeked out at him with rosy cheeks. _

_ “I thought you’d want to think about-“ _

_ “No no no,” Terushima shook his head and made a clicking noise in his mouth, “You see, the trick in kissing someone is that you focus on them and only them,” He let a finger run over the younger boy’s face, watching as it turned redder and redder, “You make a kiss a kiss because you’re thinking of only the person you’re with. You let yourself feel them and hold them. That’s how you get better at kissing.” He lifted Yamaguchi’s face closer to his and pressed their lips together.  _

_ They were stiff for a moment, Yamaguchi obviously unsure what to do and Terushima more cautious than he had ever been while tasting someone’s mouth. It became more comfortable as time went on though and slowly Yamaguchi became the more dominant one in their actions. _

_ “Are you sure you’ve only done this once before?” Terushima asked, pulling away to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to be flipped onto his back at any second if Yamaguchi kept at it. _

_ “Maybe I’m a fast learner.” The boy murmured before he stopped awkwardly and pulled away to flop backwards on the bed and bury his face in his hands, “Oh my god, that was such a cringey thing to say! I’m sorry! God, that’s so lame…” _

_ “I’ve heard worse, don’t worry,” Terushima snickered, mind trailing back to a romp in the hay with a certain volleyball captain. _

_ Yamaguchi looked up at him with a pure red face, although curiosity took over embarrassment, “Like what?” He asked, a tiny yelp drifting out of his throat when Terushima curled up next to him and turned his face to look him in the eye. _

_ “Oikawa told me I was gorgeous for like a full thirty minutes and called me ‘Iwa-chan’ at the end.” Terushima said, a smirk coming over his face-only to break out in a wide smile when he saw Yamaguchi fall into giggles. _

_ “Well,” Yamaguchi said breathily, “You are really pretty, I can understand where he’s coming from.”  _

_ Terushima blinked, surprised at how upfront Yamaguchi could be when complimenting someone. He was such a good person and Terushima couldn’t help the pang in his heart when he realized Yamaguchi was so much better than any other person he’d ever been with. Not that he was actually with Yamaguchi or anything… _

_ “I-uhm-uh-“ He stuttered, only becoming more of a flustered teen when he felt Yamaguchi shift on the bed to look him in the face. They were both quiet for a second, feeling each other’s heat transfer between them, unsteady breaths warming their faces. _

_ “Wait-“ Yamaguchi smiled, “Have I finally managed to make the great Terushima Yuuji blush?” He poked the man in the chest and let out a cackle when Terushima buried his head into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Steadily, he pulled him closer, feeling the vibrations of Terushima’s words go into his muscle.  _

_ “I am not blushing.” Terushima mumbled, giving a groan when Yamaguchi failed to stop laughing at his predicament. _

_ “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Yamaguchi chuckled, “I’m blushing too.” _

_ “We sound like we’re from some dumb teen romance movie.” _

_ “Like Twilight?” Yamaguchi asked, raking a few fingers through Terushima’s hair and moving in motion like he was weaving the other’s hair. _

_ “Oh fuck yeah,” Terushima snorted, rolling so he lay in Yamaguchi’s arms, looking up at him, “Robert pattinson is my childhood crush, so you have to be him.” _

_ “Seriously?” _

_ Terushima made an offended noise and smacked the other’s arm lightly, “How dare you! Robert Pattinson is hot as hell. I doubt your childhood crush could top mine. You probably liked Daniel Radcliffe or someone-“ _

_ “Nuh Uh!” Yamaguchi whined, sitting up so fast that Terushima was jolted out of his arms, “I only had crushes on animated people!” He remarked, sitting over an awed Terushima, “Like Daphne from Scooby Doo and the Onceler from the Lorax or that gay wizard from Sophia the first.” _

_ Terushima gaped up at Yamaguchi, his legs trapped under the other’s, feeling like he really was in some cheesy rom com as he was pinned under his fake boyfriend (That he maybe or maybe not had feelings for) and decided the best thing to say in that moment was, “The Onceler?” _

_ Yamaguchi scowled down at him, “Shut up.” _

_ “Really though?” Terushima smirked, “The Onceler? Didn’t he cut down like an entire forest? I thought you were all into conservation and-“ _

_ “He’s hot!”  _

_ They both paused, eyeing each other hotly and a little more aggressive than necessary-until laughter bubbled out of both their mouths. They both latched onto each other, Yamaguchi on Terushima’s stomach and chest, legs tucked around his and letting out little noises of contentment. _

_ For the rest of the afternoon, they made out like two dumb teenagers, Yamaguchi slowly discovering he liked it when his hair was pulled (Causing Terushima to lose his cool at least eight time) and learning that Terushima was not as smooth as he had once thought.  _

_ But the day went on wonderfully, ending with them putting on Sofia the First and complaining about there not being more musical numbers for them to sing along to-and then having another round of frenzied kisses that made them feel a little weird until they paused the show.  _

_ It would have been a perfect end to a perfect day-if not for Terushima hearing a name that was not his own, drop from Yamaguchi’s lips.  _

  
  
  


  * \- -



  
  


Cotton candy was Ennoshita’s favorite food. He could eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and never grow sick of it. His body probably would, being fed noting but sugar-but his tongue seemed to crave it more than it did any other treat. Having a preference for sugary foods and drinks seemed to be one of the only things that he dragged along since his childhood-but he was play with that. His teeth were surely going to rot away if he stayed at the carnival forever-but at least he had someone next to him to tough it out 

with. 

“Do you think I’d die if I only ate cotton candy for a week?” 

Terushima flashed him an unimpressed grin, “Well, I definitely don’t think you’d be healthy. Are you planning on pursuing a new diet that’ll destroy your insides?” 

“No-it just looks so fluffy and it’s so sweet and good and-“ He paused and took a large chomp of his food, “It’s like I’m eating a cloud!” 

“You’re such a weirdo.” Terushima snickered.

They both walked around a series of booths, avoiding a few middle schoolers that looked particularly moody and stopping at every food vender they passed-enjoying the smells and then trotting along when they got too many stares. 

Both were having a great time, smiling like they were in toothpaste commercials and acting as immature as eight year olds when seeing rides that made their heart beat faster. 

They had gone on all of the rollercoasters-there only being two and one of them meant for children younger than ten. It was just a carnival in a school lot, after all. 

But the rollercoaster had been great. It wasn’t terribly long and gave them a great rush. It also got them to work up an appetite so cotton candy had been first on the list.

Ennoshita would be forever grateful to Terushima for recommending they eat after they ride anything.

A girl with barf stains on her jeans had really nailed that in, giving Ennoshita a vision of what the alternative could have been.

They were both vomit free though thankfully and as their stomachs rumbled louder and louder-they settled on picking up two hot dogs to compliment their cotton candy.

“So, are you excited for Oikawa’s show?” Terushima asked as they sat down at a table.

Ennoshita had to laugh at that, “You make it sound like we’re about to walk the red carpet and go to his movie premiere. Since when is the  _ Karasuno beauty and talent show  _ now called,  _ The Oikawa show?  _ He’s not the only one that’s gonna be up there.” 

“He is going to be the prettiest though,” Terushima shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Ennoshita’s disapproving tone, “He’s also the only guy you there so if they don’t give him first place then people will call them homophobic.”

“That’s not true-“

“I’m people, dude. I’ll be the one that calls them homophobic.” 

Ennoshita gave a snort. “Ah, I should’ve known. You’ve always been petty.” 

“Fuck off, I just want what best for my friends,” He retorted and slurped at the mayonnaise on his hot dog. It was gross. Absolutely disgusting to see first off, and secondly putting mayo on a hot dog is the most wrong thing you can ever do. It’s worse than murder.

A hot dog is good enough on its own. If you want to put a condiment on it-put ketchup. Or cheese. Or mustard. Or literally anything other than mayonnaise. If you put that shit on your hot dog you’re actually insane and don’t deserve to go out in public where you can tell others of your crime. 

In other words, Ennoshita nearly backhanded his friend into a small child after seeing a display of such horrors. 

“I’m gonna vomit if you don’t stop that.” He grumbled aloud, hot dog raised halfway to his own mouth and unable to take a bite as he stared Terushima down.

The other paused in their licking, eyes for some sultry as he looked up, “Why? Is this seducing? Do you feel like I’m desirable?” He gave a smirk next and Ennoshita found himself horrified at the feeling of his face warming up.

“No, it’s awful. Stop.” 

“C’mon, this isn’t a turn on for you at all?” 

Ennoshita scowled, “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Mushroom doesn’t care about who I talk with.”

“Hmm,” Ennoshita hummed, looking off into the crowds, ears still red, “But I do. He’s my underclassman and my teammate. I don’t want an angry Yamaguchi serving into my ass because he’s pissed that you flirted with me.” 

“He would never-“ Terushima paused, pursing his lips and holding up a finger as he took out his phone. Ennoshita couldn’t help but smile as he realized who had probably texted his friend. 

“Is it Yamaguchi?”

Terushima flashed him a bright grin, typing away a quick answer, “Yep, he wanted to know who’ve met up with so far.”

“Well, we saw Hinata and Tobio on the Ferris wheel-“

“I can’t believe they didn’t say hi to us.”

“And then there was Kenma and Bokuto by the drinking fountains,” Ennoshita listed, remembering the way the short blonde had sent them withering stares as Bokuto talked his ear off about a pie throwing clown somewhere down the way, “And then we met up with your friend Semi and those other two guys.”

A flicker of annoyance went over Terushima’s face and Ennoshita didn’t have to wait long before he was groaning aloud, “Yeah and Semi has called me like five times and sent me like forty texts. I am so not reading all of those.” He dropped his phone onto the table lazily and pushed it away as he ate the rest of his  food  crime against all of humanity.

“Shouldn’t you see what's wrong with him? Isn’t it kind of weird for him to call so much? What if he’s hurt or something?” 

He got a snort back, the other waving a nonchalant hand in his direction, “He likes to call me and sing  _ How Bad Can I Be _ from the  _ lorax _ soundtrack whenever I ignore him for too long. I’m like ninety nine percent sure he’s just bored because Shirabu and Reon are having more fun than him.” 

“Okay but can’t you just check-“

“Nah, that means means I’ll be giving into his demands. Last time I called back he went on a tangent about how frustrating it was to watch Ushijima flirt with his boyfriend for over an hour.”

“He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to talk that much.”

Terushima’s lips twisted into a nasty grin that reminded Ennoshita of the last time they had played Minecraft together and he had destroyed a house that a ten year old had built. 

“That guy can talk about anything for hours if you annoy him enough. I mean he’s-“

“Why aren’t you answering your fucking phone!?”

  
  


  * \- -



  
  


“You’re so lucky that Keiji’s helping you with your clothes.” Bokuto sighed, fiddling with all of the tiny sparkly bottles on the vanity desk that held Oikawa’s things. He had been sitting on the plush stool that was meant for one getting ready-annoying both his boyfriend and Oikawa for a little over twenty minutes. His hair was covered in glitter and tiny bows. 

It was annoyingly cute. 

“That’s just because his style sucks.”

Oikawa let out a squeak from behind a curtain, bringing his head out from behind it to glare at the other two, “You guys are so mean. I swear, I should’ve just accepted Yahaba’s help from the start.”

“He’s busy confessing to Mad dog, leave him alone.” 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, “He’s what?” He gaped at Iwaizumi, who stood like a brooding teen, arms crossed and leaning against a wall all angsty-like. He had slipped away from the rest of the Aoba Johsai group and snuck his way into the back rooms of the school to help out Oikawa and Keiji. Bokuto was there to play dress up. But,  _ he _ was there to support his best friend. 

The three of them had gotten special admittance behind the stage, as Oikawa was the only male participating and therefore got an entire back room to get ready in and had enough room for more than one person to help him. 

Fortunately, Keiji had great taste in clothes and knew how to sew, Iwaizumi was perfect for morale support and quizzing him on political questions, and Bokuto was a great way to relieve stress. 

He was annoyingly charming when he needed to be and could make Oikawa forget he was about to be in front of a whole auditorium of people. 

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi shattered Oikawa’s concentration to prepare when he gave information about his kouhai’s love life. 

“What do you mean he’s telling him tonight? Is he doing it right now? Am I missing it?” He asked, demanding answer after answer.

“The rest of the team apparently went on the tunnel of love ride and they made the two of them go together and then they bribed the guy working the machine to make it stop halfway through so-“ 

“Oh my god!” Oikawa shrieked, eyes lighting up with joy as he stepped back behind the curtain, vigorously pulling on a pair of pants, “I can’t believe it! My boys are finally gonna get together! I can’t even-I mean, how did you manage that? How do you know for a fact that Yahaba-chan is going to confess?” 

Iwaizumi’s fingers tapped against the wall behind him in a sly manner, “I made a bet with him. If he tells Mad Dog that he likes him, then I’ll…” He trailed off for a second, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the owl duo and said with a fake laugh, “Then I’ll let him practice driving my motorcycle.”

“Your baby?” Oikawa asked in a socked voice, it raising in pitch to show his disbelief, “You put so much into raising enough for that thing. Not only that, but you spent so much time preparing to get your license. What if it gets taken away because you let a minor ride it?” 

“We’ll do it in secret,” Iwaizumi lied, ignoring the way his heart beat faster at Oikawa’s caring worries, “And it doesn’t matter as long as Yahaba and Mad dog stop fighting.”

“Well yeah but-wait-why would Yahaba want to ride your bike? He’s terrified to even get behind the wheel of a car. Not only that, but he’d never ride it if it meant he’d be breaking the rules. Why would he ever make that bet?”

“Uhm, I don't know, maybe he just actually really wanted to tell Mad Dog anyways and made up a bet because it was weighing him down or something,” Iwaizumi picked at the skin around his fingernails and watched as Bokuto put a tube of lip gloss in his mouth and put blush on his nose, only for Keiji to smack him on the back of the head and play with us hair as he obviously listened in to the conversation. Akaashi was not believing a word that came out of Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

“Maybe,” Oikawa sighed, being the exact opposite of the setter from Fukuroudani and putting his whole faith in his Iwa-chan.

“So, how do you think it’ll go? Will they both freak out cause it stopped and then argue and get all mad and then share a passionate kiss as they work together to get off the ride? Because that’s my bet. It has the most drama.” Oikawa audibly smiled, a jacket being tossed out from behind the curtain as he came to the end of pulling on his clothes.

“Maybe they’ll both get all scared and cuddle each other.” Bokuto offered from his perch, “I mean that’s gotta be the cutest option, right? Imagine if one of them is afraid of the dark and then they hold each other for the rest of the ride because one of them nearly has a panic attack.”

“You’ve been reading too much fanfiction,” Iwaizumi chuckled, delighted to see Bokuto’s ears turn tomato red in a blush, “But that scenario sounds a lot better than the ones I’ve imagined to happen.” 

“Did you imagine them both doing nothing and then slowly starving to death inside of a carnival ride?” Oikawa quipped like he was behind the stage of some old game show from the 60’s, “Cause I did for a second and now I feel sick.” 

“I was just thinking about Yahaba maybe chickening out, you freak. God, why are you so dark?” Iwaizumi sighed pushing off the wall as Oikawa gave a little tap of the foot to indicate that he was done getting dressed. 

“I’m freaking out a little, okay?” Was his answer and then his best friend/crush stepped out and revealed himself to the three of them.

He looked gorgeous. His suit was white and pure, ‘very unlike his personality’ Iwaizumi thought, while it had small pink roses stitched across the lapels. It fit him nicely, just the perfect lengths-although it was just considered a bit too tight around the torso in order to show off his muscles. Oikawa’s flaws were drawn out, his pancake ass being on display in the tailored pants and his tie being fixed up all crooked to show off his personality. 

It was the perfect combination of things in Iwaizumi’s eyes and he couldn’t help the way his breath caught in his throat as he realized how in love he was. The only thing missing was-

“Here,” He found himself saying and then moved forward. He plucked a rose from a vase on the desk and then tucked it behind Oikawa’s ear. His lips twitched into a smile and he stepped back slowly, “You look great.”

“Well, Keiji made the suit, I just put it on,” Oikawa mumbled earnestly, showing a rare side of humility, “I’m really happy that you like it though. Hopefully that means I’ll win.”

“You will.” Iwaizumi said in a voice more firm than any of his other words, “You look amazing, you know the material, and nobody else has prepared for this as much as you. All you need to do is get out of your head and like,” He made a wild gesture around Oikawa’s head, “Fuck it up, you know?” 

Bokuto and Oikawa burst out laughing, Keiji following along with a smirk. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but blush, stepping back from his friend and settling in next to the other two helpers.

“Ok,” Oikawa chuckled, I will, Iwa-chan, just make sure you’re in the crowd watching me. I wanna hear you cheering me on when I get first place.”

“I’ll be in the back row with the rest Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, ‘kay? I don't know where the other school will be, but they’ll definitely be in the crowd too. Work your ass off to make sure Ushijima cries about not being able to talk with you.” 

“Ugh,” Oikawa scoffed, turning towards a mirror and getting started on his stage makeup, “I never want to see that ass with tears in his eyes again.”

“When did you see Ushiwaka crying?” Bokuto frowned, scooting out of the way for Oikawa, but not getting up to offer the seat which wasn’t his own. He looked up at Oikawa with innocent eyes that seemed to not belong to him.

“Um.”

How was Oikawa supposed to tell them he had done the devil’s tango with two people he hated more than anything? How was he supposed to look Iwaizumi in the eye and tell him he let Tendou and Ushijima go down on him like two horny gyrating rabbits? How was he supposed to live with the fact that he had basically done the most disgusting thing he could ever think of? 

Well, he could simply ignore it and pretend it never happened.

“Anyways, Akaashi-San, can you help me with my hair?” He smiled prettily, fingers moving to fluff up a few brown curls around his forehead, “I want a little braid on my left side.”

“Ok, Bokuto get up so he can sit down,” Keiji commanded, snapping his fingers.

Bokuto got up with a huff, stealing a few butterfly hair clips and sticking them in his hair as he and Iwaizumi watched from the sidelines as Keiji showed off his hair styling skills.

“We should go find our seats,” Iwazumi muttered, “Meet up with the others and see if Yahaba and Mad dog are finally together.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nodded, “I’m sure that Kenma and Kuroo are done with Yachi and Tsukki. They’re probably waiting for me.”

Oikawa went stiff, head unmoving as he angled his eyes to meet Bokuto’s, “He isn’t with Terushima, is he?” He asked, panic wanting to creep over his tongue as he spoke.

“Who? Kuroo?”

“No-Tsukishima. Where is he now?”

“I think he went home,” Bokuto frowned, “Why? Did you want to talk to him? I can call him.” He immediately began to pull out his phone, glitter falling from his pockets and exposing him for stealing at least a whole bag of it off of Oikawa’s things. 

“No, it’s fine. That’s a relief actually,” Oikawa sighed, “Go find your seats. Text me if you see Terushima though, he hasn’t responded to anything I’ve sent him and he’s pissing me off.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Bokuto grinned, dashing out the door and dragging Iwa-chan right after him.

“Good luck!” 

  
  


  * _\- -_



“Tsukki?” 

Yamaguchi gaped at his childhood friend, draped over a bench on his front porch, panting like a dog and sweating buckets. He didn’t understand how or why Tsukishima was there, nor did he know why he was staring at him like a panicked child.

“Um-what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi frowned, stepping out into the night air, shivering in a thin flannel, “I thought you went to the carnival with Yachi. Suga texted me a while ago and said that he saw you with the other first years so-“

He cut himself off with a tiny scream as Tsukki flew at him, grabbing his shoulders tightly pressing his face close. Under the darkness of the night sky, Yamaguchi hadn’t been able to make out his face that well-but up close, he could see red puffy eyes and a trail of dried tears. He froze, wondering what had happened. 

  
  


“We need to talk.” Tsukki whispered in a tone that made Yamaguchi’s blood go cold.

“Right fucking now.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone read that webcomic; Home Sweet Home?? It’s so good 
> 
> Oh yeah and poor Tsukki lol


	20. Oh so feels are a thing and I’m stupid??? Who was gonna tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a tack in my bed

Tsukki hated running. He hated feeling the way his sweat made his clothes stick to him as he jogged until he couldn’t breathe. He hated the way his lungs constricted like bagpipes-searching for air and nearly collapsing as he went faster and faster. Running was always a punishment for him. In gym class he was always so slow, at the back of the group, not exactly the last in line-but always the one giving the least amount of effort.

He didn’t run if he didn’t have to, didn’t go the extra mile if it wasn’t expected, and didn’t care about how many people passed him. Being the fastest was never at the top of his priorities, so he always settled for a pace that let him trot along everyone else. Who cared about being first if it meant you had to feel uncomfortable and ache and just plainly feel gross? 

Volleyball already made him feel sweaty enough, so why add on the challenges that jogging gave? It wasn’t like he was ill or unhealthy, he exercised enough, being on a sports team and everything, so it wasn’t like it was necessary.

So why run if he didn’t need to? He didn’t like the way it felt, looked, or the endorphins it produced in the long haul. Only extreme emotional distress or emergencies could get him to pick up speed. A moment of fear-like the time Tanaka popped out of a trash can beside him-could get him to sprint. But that was no where close to the way he felt when he overheard Oikawa and Semi talking about something he knew they shouldn’t have been 

He couldn’t begin to describe the shock in his brain when he heard them talk and ended up running faster than he ever thought he was capable of. His feet hit the grassy field of the carnival, crushing popcorn kernels and candy necklaces that distant hands dropped.

He couldn’t see, only carnival booths and garbled yelling lighting the way as he tore across the area, somehow present enough to dodge any people that came too close-but unable to stop at hearing his name being called from every direction.

Mind buzzing like it was freshly jolted from a zap of electricity, he thought of every event that lined up to that point. 

The practices that Terushima would drop in to watch, eyes darting over the court and hands in the air as he offered to help them. He hated how willing the rest of his team was to accept outside help from another player. Hinata and Kageyama would practically swoon whenever the Johzenji captain stepped into the gym, mouth vomiting out advice or encouragement. The others would gobble it up and act like he was an angel sent from heaven above to help them out when things got too challenging. 

But then there were the walks home from school. Every day, Tsukki and Yamaguchi would travel down the path to their houses-which were coincidentally right next to each other’s-and talk about their days. They would discuss what stupid things their teammates did and complain about teachers who tried to separate them during work time. They would stop for meat buns with the other first years on some odd days and then spend the rest of the evening at each other’s places, sometimes Yamaguchi having dinner at Tsukki’s and sometimes the other way around. 

Then Terushima showed up.

Tsukki hadn’t had had a tortilla filled with cheese and sprinkles (Yamaguchi’s signature dish) in more than a month and most of the conversations they had on their walks home together when the tongue ringed fuck boy wasn’t there-consisted of things that Tsukki knew nothing about. Who was Sofia? Was she royalty? What was she the first in line of? Why did Yamaguchi have inside jokes with someone that wasn’t him?

Terushima was slowly taking over like some sort of rash on Tsukki’s arm. His skin was growing red and rough and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. All he could do now was try to find-

“Tsu-chan!” 

Tsukki sputtered to a halt, his arm being yanked back as a hand curled around his wrist and forced him to stop. A thought of ripping off whoever’s fingers were on him went through his mind, only to fall away when he looked into the eyes of the two men he had contemplated murdering-no less than an hour ago.

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” The blonde one asked and Tsukki felt his throat close up for a second. He couldn’t answer for some reason. The world felt like it was crashing down around him and he was being forced to have a conversation with the asshole twins? The universe was just being a dick at that point. He couldn’t breathe and all he wanted to do was run.

_ To Yamaguchi. To beat up Terushima. To ask questions. To go home and cry.  _

“You don’t look so hot,” One of the Miyas muttered. Too close to his ear. “Should we go get your team? You’re looking pretty feverish right now.” 

Tsukki could only imagine how correct they were, his own face felt so warm it was like it was going to melt off in the next second. Only bone would be left and then he’d have to convey emotions through talking instead of scowling. 

How would he do that? Draw a frown on the bone where he assumed his lips had once been and then pray Yamaguchi would still be his best translator? 

_ Yamaguchi knows best. _

“Oi. We’re going to go get your captain. I think he was near us earlier with that beauty mark guy. Stay right here, alright?

_ No. _

“Ok.”

_ What the fuck? _

“Shouldn’t I stay with him?”

_ No. Go away. Let me run.  _

“Nah, he seems pretty out of it. Just set him on that chair and we’ll go grab that captain dude. It won’t take long.” 

_ You’re both actually idiots. _

“Fine. Hold my hand.”

_ Oh, that’s gross. _

“The fuck, Atsumu?” He heard Osamu whine, followed by more playful banter and even a noise that sounded like the smack of skin on skin. Brothers could be so violent to each other. 

He felt the hands of someone on his his shoulder and was guided to sit down, listening to the mutterings of the two men. They marched away after that, chuckling like they hadn’t just seen Tsukki in a vegetative state. He didn’t even know if he was talking back when they asked questions-he could’ve just been saying things in his head.

Nonetheless, he shot up like a rocket once the twins were out of view and went onto autopilot as he resumed running through the carnival-only this time down a more secluded area where he wouldn’t come across as many people. There were no hands to grab at his wrists or children to knock into his legs and shove him over.

He ran until he wasn’t even sure if oxygen was still flowing in and out of his body. The muffled yells and game bells growing quieter and quieter were the only indication in his brain that he had left Karasuno grounds and was making his way towards Yamaguchi’s. 

He could feel the cold night air, blasting into his chest. It was as if even the weather wanted him to let go of the past and forget anything that he’d ever had with Yamaguchi. The universe kept trying and trying, punishing Kei everytime he sought an answer about his best friend’s relationship, kicking him when he was down and reminding him that romance was something he didn’t deserve.

_ But I want it. I want it so badly. _

Salt flowed into his mouth with a surprise twist, alerting him to the fact that he was crying when he began to near the street that his house was on. The street lights barely lit his way and the blurry was of tears only worsened his vision. Not only that, he was having-what he would only later realize was-a panic attack 

He had so many questions and so many theories popping into his head, forcing him to forget about the world outside his brain-forget breathing, forget holding onto his tear ducts, and the ability to move his tongue to form words. 

_ Why had Terushima plotted out a fake relationship?  _

He attempted to come up with any plausible answers for Terushima deciding to fake date his best friend, tripping over tree branches as he thought back to not only the conversation between Oikawa and Semi-but the Miya twins too. All of them had said that Terushima was selfish-so the possibility that he was just in it to sleep around-was very probable.

_ Was Yamaguchi aware that it was going on?  _

There was no way that Yamaguchi had ill intent in the whole situation-but him knowing about it was almost one hundred percent a fact. Tsukki knew how perceptive his best friend was and knew from his own personal experience that Yamaguchi could not be tricked easily. He may be innocent and passive as all hell-but he was not stupid. What scared Tsukki though, was that he didn’t know if Yamaguchi was being taken advantage of in the whole controversy.

_ How did Oikawa Tooru and Semi Eita factor in?  _

Oikawa and Semi were uniquely involved in the scandale, Tsukki understood that as soon as he heard them talking by the ports potties-as for their actual roles-he had no clue how they factored in. He didn’t know if they were just gossiping for the sake of gossiping-or if they had any actual ties to the case. 

_ Did anyone else know about it? _

He thought over his team’s reactions to Yamaguchi getting a boyfriend. Yes, they all valued Terushima giving them advice, him being able to come in and show them some different perspectives and techniques. But, not all of them actually liked Terushima it seemed. Some days Tsukki could catch Sugawara glaring at the blonde from across the gym. He wasn’t sure why, but Tsukki felt great when he noticed how hostile his vice captain was towards Terushima. He seemed to be one of the few who actually disliked the blonde and pierced-the other being the one, tbe only; Kiyoko. 

She was very wary of Terushima and avoided talking to him whenever he showed up-but Tsukki could still see the unease if he searched for

It. It was nice to see he wasn’t the only one-but if

anyone actually knew the truth-he wasn’t aware of who that was. 

_ How long had it been going on and was any of it real?  _

Memories of Yamaguchi coming to him with bright grins flashed over his vision and he whimpered when the cold wind hit him again and the old words of ‘Motivation? What more do you need than pride?’ wandered through. He knew how much Yamaguchi loved to talk with him-yet he had no idea what exactly he still meant to the other teen.

If he was so much more worthless than anyone else to Yamaguchi-he hadn’t heard anything about his favorite person ranking being altered. 

Was any of Tsukki’s pain justifiable if the relationship he was so threatened by was simply an illusion? If none of it was real, then he didn’t need to be jealous, right? He didn’t need to-

That meant he had a shot at happiness still.

He a chance to-

“Tsukki?” 

He looked up, mind spinning as he realized he was already on Yamaguchi’s porch, draped over the infuriatingly meaningful little wooden bench he had helped Yamaguchi build over the summer before high school.

He shed a few more tears at that memory, watching as Yamaguchi came closer to him, saying things that sounded like words but didn’t make any sense. It was like he couldn’t remember his own language and Yamaguchi was speaking not only Japanese but French and German and Swedish and literally every language at the same time. 

He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know.

“We need to talk,” He growled after flinging himself forward onto his best friend, “Right fucking now.”

  
  


  * \- -



  
  


“I’m not riding with that ass.” 

“You’re gonna have to, cowboy. Now step on the ride or get out of line.”

Yahaba bit into his lip so hard that he felt his teeth nearly puncture the skin and pop blood out onto his tongue. He was stuck between the tunnel of love and his clearly amused teammates. All of them seemed to be saying, ‘we know you can’t do it. Prove us right’. 

He was not a quitter though. 

“Fine,” He snapped, marching forward and climbing into the heart shaped ride. He squeezed into a tight seat beside the boy who he’d rather shove down a flight of stairs than look at a glittery and pink colored tunnel that was full of cherubs and cherry blossoms. He was practically rubbing arms with Mad dog, sweat already rolling down his forehead as he realized how close they were being pushed together.

“Wait-“ He began to object, already moving to jump out and run all the way home when the doors of the ride clicked shut and the safety bar came down, trapping him inside.

“Don’t worry, Yahaba-chan!” Makki called to him as the ride slowly rolled away from the entrance, “Issei and I will be right behind you! Don’t do anything nasty in there!” 

Yahaba shouted back an insult, something that made Mad Dog eye raise an eyebrow at him like he was the rabid beast. 

“What?” Yahaba scowled, forgetting his entire declaration of ignoring Kyoutani until the day he died. He got a snort in return, the other obviously noticing his slip up and finding even more amusement in the situation when Yahaba’s legs snapped shut at the slight movement of the other’s knees brushing against his. 

“It’s kind of hilarious that you swear like crazy around everyone else but when Oikawa or Iwaizumi are around you act like you’ve never even heard the word; fuck.” Mad Dog grunted, a smirk crawling up his face as he watched Yahaba attempt to move as far away from him as possible. They were soon swallowed whole into the tunnel, the lights only pink and casting each other in a rosy glow. They did wonders to help protect Yahaba from showing off a warm blush.

“I don’t do that.” He denied, “I only swear more around you because you’re a dick and deserve to know how annoying you are.”

They both glared at each other, silence being denied to them as a romantic tune filled the ride. The moment would have been sweet if they weren’t such feral beings 

“I can’t believe they made me get on this stupid thing.” Yahaba huffed after the stiffness fell away and he was allowed to sink further back, eyes trained on Mad Dog like he was afraid of being bit, “I should’ve just hung out with Senpai until his show started and left the rest of you to do your own things.”

“Stop calling him Senpai.”

Yahaba blinked, picking at the skin around his fingernails, “What? Why? He’s my upperclassmen, my mentor-that’s his name-“

“You sound like you want to fuck him.”

“Eh?!” Yahaba shot up in his seat, fixing his co-rider with a horrified expression, face matching the color of the tiny hearts decorating the room, “I’m not-that’s so not what I-he’s even-how gross are-“

Mad dog shook his head with a chuckle, chest shaking as he let out a round of laughter that echoed around the room. He was making fun of Yahaba and succeeding in getting a rise out of him, making him the victor that Yahaba had claimed to be in the end.

“He’s into Iwaizumi, you know that right?” Mad dog grinned, “And Iwaizumi likes him back. You don’t stand a chance with that…” He trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face before chortling out, “But maybe you could get a pity fuck out of it-“

“Shut up!” Yahaba snapped, whacking a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. He didn’t even feel a hint of satisfaction at the violence, his pride too far hurt. 

“I don’t even like Sen-“ He paused, blushing again, “I mean-I don’t like Oikawa-san in that way. He’s someone I look up to and I would never want to ruin the mutual respect between us,” He smacked Mad dog again for good measure, “And stop talking to me, I want to ignore you.” 

“This ride is like ten minutes long, idiot,” Mad Dog growled, rubbing a hand over his wounded body, “It goes slower than Kunimi running so suck it up because I don’t want to listen to this shitty music for the whole time.”

Yahaba glanced a singing Cupid animatronic, watching as it followed them with bright red eyes and a permanent smile. 

“We might get murdered here,” He mumbled.

“Stop being afraid of everything, it’s fine.” 

“I’m sorry? Afraid of everything?” Yahaba glared, whirling back on Kyoutani to jab an objecting finger in the air, “When have I ever been afraid? The only time I’ve been afraid is when I saw you were going to be on our team and I realized we would lose every match because of-“

“Didn’t you cry because we watched  _ It Chapter 2  _ at that sleepover at Watari’s? You nearly pissed yourself.”

“Nuh uh!” Yahaba screeched, twisting in his chair, “That was Kindiachi, not me! I didn’t scream once, you’re the one who-“

“Stop yelling in my ear!” Mad Dog yelled hypocritically, his voice reaching an even higher hypocritical level, “And you did cry! I saw you! You blubbered all over the place and screamed like a baby when that little girl got eaten.” 

Yahaba’s lips puckered like he sucked on a lemon, cheeks puffing up in defiance as he became tomato red in what was a combination of embarrassment and anger, “First off, that scene was horrible to watch and incredibly traumatic,” He ranted, watching as Kyoutani plastered on an unimpressed look, “Secondly, I did not cry. I don’t cry when I’m scared.” 

“What do you do when you’re scared then?” 

Yahaba frowned, “I-what kind of question is that? People get scared all the time and it’s not like they have a certain pattern in their actions when it happens.”

“Well, are you a silent screamer?” Mad dog asked, crossing his arms over his chest, “Do you have more of a fight or flight response? When I’m scared I get all quiet.” 

Yahaba frowned, unsure of why Kyoutani was being so open. They hadn’t had a moment as intense since the conversation (Or screaming fit of Yahaba) from the match against Karasuno. 

“Why are you-“

“I’m just making conversation, relax,” Mad Dog said, “It’s not like I’m gonna try to scare you or anything.” 

“That’s exactly what someone who wanted to scare me would say.” Yahaba pointed out, turning away from Mad Dog to stare at the rest of the decorations that they had been ignoring.

“What’s your worst fear?” 

“Shut up, I’m not telling you anything about me.” 

“I’m afraid of snakes.” 

He tilted his head back and looked at Mad Dog with an uncertain frown, “Snakes, huh? You don’t look like the type to be afraid of some little animal.” 

“Some are poisonous.”

“What poisonous snakes have you seen in Miyagi?”

“For your information, I saw one like a week ago.” 

“Lair.”

“I’m not lying,” Mad dog growled, eyes lighting up in pink hue. He moved around in his seat, pulling his legs close, ignoring the safety bar and using it to prop up his elbows, “And I told you what I’m afraid of, so go ahead with yours. I deserve to know.”

“I never agreed to-“

“Fair is fair.” Kyoutani shrugged, “If you don’t tell me I’ll just tell everyone else you said something lame like you’re afraid of cats and that’s why you don’t like Nekoma. Or maybe that you have a fear of being buried alive and then me and the rest of the second years can lock you in a shed for a night. “

A flare of anger went through Yahaba’s chest and he gritted his teeth vengefully, imagining all the ways he could just do the same to Kyoutani and be rid of the jerk beside him.

“You’re an ass.”

“A curious one. Now spill.”

Yahaba scowled at the boy (Ass) and shook his head exasperatedly. He didn’t have a lot of fears-he wasn’t even sure if he could consider the one he was going to share was actually something that he was afraid of. It just triggered something in him. It made him...cry. It made his anxiety run wild, panic flooding his senses. 

“I don’t like the dark.” He confessed, avoiding the other’s eyes, “Not like, the dark when I’m outside. Only dark rooms.” 

“So like, you’re kinda claustrophobic?” 

Yahaba shrugged.

“I guess that being buried alive thing was pretty spot on.”

Yahaba frowned and focused himself on the rest of the ride, watching the track below their car grow bigger as they passed along it, “Sure, but more realistically, if I’m in a room and the lights are out, I have to be wearing my light up shoes. I’m okay if there’s some light but if it’s completely dark, then I panic.” 

“Do you have a night light?”

“Mind your own business.” Yahaba scowled, thinking of his purple galaxy light at home on his bedside table. It needed almost five batteries but it had just the right brightness level that he needed when he was trying to fall asleep. Mad dog did not need to know anything about it. 

“So if the lights in here shut off then you’d be screaming right now?”

Yahaba snapped to attention, shoving away all thoughts of his faithful night light and fixing Mad Dog with a cautious stare, “You better watch your fucking words. You’re gonna curse us or some shit, okay? You are so not prepared to deal with me when I’m freaking out.” 

“I was just messing around,” Mad Dog shrugged, “It’s not like I can control the ride-“

Yahaba cut him off with a blood curdling scream as their car came to a spluttering start, the lights failing next and the music cutting as they were plunged into darkness. 

  * \- -



  
  


Oikawa glanced into the crowd, grin spread wide over his lips. He looked regal, the true grand king that they knew him to be, arms on his hips and stance wide. He was confident in himself, just like when he was on the court and just like when he was talking to Iwaizumi about their future. 

They were going to go to college together-cannon universe be damned-they we’re going to live in the same country, the same city, same town. 

His dress shirt felt tight on his chest as he breathed in, the sparking white fabric of his suit shining under the spotlight, the red flower looking like a spot of blood on his clothes. Maybe he was about to die of embarrassment-this was the most narcissistic thing he’d ever done before-there wasn’t any Iwa-Chan to help if he messed up-

Well, never mind on that actually.

He looked into the crowd, making direct eye contact with the boy he was just thinking of, a slow grin spreading over his face. It was full of warmth that showered over Oikawa, giving him the courage he needed to flash a look to the crowd, telling them that he was ready. In fact, it seemed that all of his friends were there-except his devoting kouhai and their team’s angry dog. 

While that hurt slightly, he realized with a start that him knowing that they were together probably having the time of their lives, freshly confessed and hopefully holding hands-have him the confidence to begin his performance. 

“This is for you, my little lovestruck kouhais.” He whispered under his breath and stepped forward 

  
  


  * \- - 



“So, what’s wrong?” 

Yamaguchi watched Tsukki sit down across from him, face still covered in tears that he couldn’t help but wonder if he was the cause of. A look of wild anxiety that he’d only seen in Tsukki’s eyes a few times, now shone out, devouring the conversation in a second.

“You and Terushima aren’t together.” 

A tremor went up the teen’s hand, lungs halting in their place as he realized he had been caught. Tsukki had finally found out and he was going to be reprimanded by his best friend, the one person in the world who he would willingly plummet for. Maybe he could lie his way out of it and save Tsukki the betrayal. He couldn’t stand the way those golden brown eyes kept leaking out tears.

“What?” He chuckled, armpits moist with the panic that was daring to shine through, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsukki. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Why are you crying-“

“Please don’t lie to me.”

Yamaguchi went quiet, heart aching as he realized he was only making his best friend cry harder. He had done something he couldn’t even imagine being the cause of in the first place. He had made Tsukkishima Kei, the strongest person he knew, the boy he’d only seen cry once, burst into sobs.

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi whispered, his own throat swelling and shameful tears flowing to the corners of his eyes, “God, I’m so sorry,” Mentally stabbing himself for even trying to deny the accusation, “I swear I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“So you did know,” Tsukki murmured, fingers clenching around the dining room table that both of them had eaten at together nearly a million times before, “I guess that’s better than you being taken advantage of by that guy.” 

Yamaguchi frowned, rubbing at his eyes and then under his nose, “Taken advantage of? By Terushima? He’s a sweetheart, he’d never try to hurt me.” 

“That’s not what I mean,” Tsukishima said, “You two conducted a fake relationship and I don’t even know why. What did he get out of this? What did you get out of this? Why would you want to do this? Were you just helping him out-or 

do you like him? Is be paying you? Are you just being nice? Who-“

“I agreed to do it because I wanted you to notice me.” 

…

  
  
  


…

  
  


“What?”

Yamaguchi looked down at the table, his hands crossed in front of him and his fingernails digging lines into his palm, tracing out words that he wanted to say but was too afraid to.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki pressed on, his hands coming into the other’s line of vision as he placed his onto Yamaguchi’s with a gentle and hesitant touch, “What do you mean you wanted me to notice you? Why would I not be noticing you? You’re my best friend, in what instance would I notice you?”

Yamaguchi let out a whimper, his insecure side telling him to whip back his hands-but his deep want taking over and clutching onto what Tsukki offered up as a tether. 

“I just I-I really wanted you to see me as more than a shadow that follows you around and Terushima-he gave me that chance. The option to be something more and I-he wanted to get Ennoshita jealous, I think you should know that, but I think that we just wanted to be around someone who listened.”

“So, I haven’t been listening to you?”

He paused, just the smallest amount of courage filling him as he gave a glance upward, eyes landing on Tsukki’s hurt expression.

“Not in the way I want you to.” Yamaguchi said honestly, thumb rubbing over Tsukki’s calloused skin, imperfect from the days of practice with a volleyball. They stilled for a moment, both quietly thinking. Both slowly realizing what was happening, how both of them were coming to the conclusion that;

“I’m in love with you.”

A sob bubbled out of Yamaguchi, the wet keeping him from saying anything. He whined again, the sound echoing between them.

“Yama-Tadashi. Please say it back. I need to know if you feel the same.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, not in answer but disbelief over the situation, “Why couldn’t you have told me this sooner?” He murmured, “I’ve been dealing with all of these emotions for years and that time in middle school nearly crushed me and-“

“Middle school?” Tsukki questioned, raising his eyebrows to convey (not through words) how confused he was.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded back, “When I asked you to be my date to that dance and you said no. I was heartbroken.”

“You never asked me out in middle school.”

Yamaguchi frowned.

“I asked you to our spring formal in our second year of middle school, Tsukki. You told me that you’d rather die than go to that dance and I went home and cried. Do you seriously not remember?” 

He got a blank stare in return, “You didn’t ask me as your date, you asked me as a friend.”

“I think I know more about my actions than you, Tsukki.” 

“But-but-“ Tsukki spluttered, the tears now dry and gone, leaving his face warm and shocked, “You asked me out?”

“Yes.”

“And I didn’t realize?”

“I guess so.” 

“And you’re not really in a relationship?”

“I’m in a business deal.” Yamaguchi answered, the confusion slowly disappearing, the only thing that held back the tears, and allowing him to cry out happily, “And I am very single and very available and very much into a boy who’s been my best friend for nearly my entire life.”

“I see,” Tsukki nodded, “Would you be interested in going to a carnival as my date? I told Yachi over a crappy text that I went home and she’s been hanging out with some other first year girls all night. I should go and apologize for leaving her.” 

Yamaguchi smiled wetly, “I would love to, Tsukk. It’s been a long time coming.”

  
  


  * \- -



Terushima was panicking. 

He hadn’t been able to get a text through to Yamaguchi for over an hour and both Semi and Oikawa had warned him of what had happened only before the beauty contest began. He hadn’t been able to focus the entire time. He hadn’t even realized it was over until the crowd around him was cheering and Ennoshita was yanking him up go cheer and applaud for the winners. 

Unfortunately for Kiyoko’s girlfriend, she hadn’t won first place. Nor had she won second. She had come in third (Something that for some reason made Sugawara smile in a manner that irked Terushima down to his core). Oikawa, the beaming fool that he was, came in first, his eyes so bright and happy that for a second Terushima thought he might start crying. They didn’t know the girl in second and none of them really cared, cheering for her too and clapping when she accepted a bouquet and a plastic tiara.

“So, congratulations, your highness.” Terushima overheard Bokuto shout, the rest of their volleyball crew standing around in a crowd, getting closer to the entrance where a cotton candy booth was holding a certain treat that Iwaizumi had promised to buy everyone in their friend group if Oikawa won first.

“I'm pretty sure I only won because I was the only guy and they didn’t want a lawsuit for discrimination or something,” Oikawa shrugged bashfully, although a brilliant smile was still painted on his face, “But I’m more happy about my kouhais getting together.” He looked around their group with expectant eyes, searching, “Where are they, Makki? Did Yahaba and Mad dog confess yet? I wanna see the new happy couple.”

“Oh I knew I forgot about something,” Makki groaned and then dashed off through the carnival, Matsukawa right behind him.

“God, I hope they didn’t kill anyone.” Oikawa muttered and gave a yelp when Ushijima came too close.

They all set off after that, some grabbing their cotton candy and then going to play games, but most sticking around the area to talk. 

Terushima felt alone after that, despite Semi being at his side for a few Solent and uncomfortable minutes. 

It was awful as he watched Oikawa gush to everyone, even giving out the flowers from his bouquets and laughing loudly. He felt so alone until-

“Yamaguchi!” He yelled before he could think. 

“Terushima!” Yamaguchi grinned back, turning his head like he was the main character in a shojo manga. His face was covered in a warm glow, happiness almost radiating off of him as he linked hands with Tsukishima Kei. He was in his own world where nothing went wrong. 

And Terushima felt the envy bubble up his spine at that, his breath coming in short as a rage he never knew to be inside himself took over. Claws of a demon worked its way into his brain and he stiffened as his fake boyfriend (Ex-fake boyfriend? Crush?) walked towards him.

“Why are you here?” He asked in the calmest voice he could manage. It wasn’t great, Yamaguchi tilting his head in confusion at his tone, but it wasn’t horrible either. Yamaguchi continued to smile as he came closer and answered in a giggly manner;

“I came with Tsukki! We talked and we think it’d be best if you and I closed our deal.”

Terushima gaped at him. His vision went blurry with a sense of anger so forceful that he went light headed and he clenched his hands into fists, “Our deal?” He questioned, hoping he didn’t hint at his own emotions.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said, eyes slowly losing their grin as he gently pulled his hand from his new lover’s grip, “I mean-you’re okay with that right?” 

The question was meant to make him admit something. He could tell by the way the other two let the silence ring out after it. They watched him like they were asking his permission to marry each other. Like he was an abusive father who would tear Yamaguchi from Tsukki’s loving arms.

And that pissed him off.

“Clearly you don’t care,” He chuckled darkly, head hung low, “You came here when you knew what I wanted to happen. You’ve-you’ve ruined the plan we made,” He looked up to see Yamaguchi’s wide and hurt eyes, “I can’t believe you would do this to me.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi murmured, seemingly unable to focus on the way Tsukki was trying to get him to walk away. “Don’t bother with him” he was telling him, “He’s acting insane”.

Terushima felt like ripping him up and throwing him to the ground.

“Why are you so calm about this?” He yelled suddenly, surprising not only himself-but the groups of people milling about them. They were starting to get an audience but maybe that was making Terushima more confident. He could draw them in more and perform. Yamaguchi could only wilt under so many eyes, he knew that.

“I thought that we were-“

“Teru,” Yamaguchi whispered, voice so quiet that Terushima almost missed his words, “We both only did this to get something out of each other, right? You wanted to make Ennoshita jealous and I…”

He trailed off and left Terushima to fill in the rest of his sentence with his imagination. They watched each other, one uncertain and one holding back frustrated cries. Neither made a move to speak until-he asked what he’d been thinking for weeks.

“You wanted a replacement for Tsukishima, didn’t you?” 

For over two months, the entire course of their ‘relationship’, they had lived like they were in love. They had pretended to rely on each other like two lost souls, weeping for attention. In that time, Teru realized that he wasn’t the only one trying to make someone jealous in their act. He was a stand in for what Yamaguchi really wanted, just a bit of human contact and someone that could kiss him while acting like they adored him. 

They were both longing for the idea that someone could love them, that the people they really liked were actually with them. Their appearances meant nothing when the mind could just plaster someone else over it. Even props were good enough for each other-Terushima occasionally taking out his contacts to wear his glasses at home-and Yamaguchi putting on clip on earrings like the ones Enolshita occasionally wore to practice. 

They weren't aware of it at first, Terushima just happened to put on his glasses after a day out-when Yamaguchi’s eyes met his and a simple feeling of need came over them both. They had stared at each other, Yamaguchi seeing the person he really wanted-and Terushima growing prideful over someone looking at him with so much love. And It had only increased from then on, Terushima almost constantly wearing his glasses when he was going to Miyagi, the earrings following only shortly after when Yamaguchi realized he wanted just as much warmth and adoration as he was giving out. 

It was absolute insanity that they could keep it up-but they both knew what they were doing. As embarrassing as it sounded, they both pretended to be someone they were definitely not-just to please the other and keep both of them interested. 

Unfortunately for them, those earrings began to lose their appeal as time went on and the perplexed spotted face underneath, became more intoxicating than anything else. 

Terushima slowly fell in love with a boy who only saw him as a doll with Tsukishima Kei’s face painted on. He meant nothing to the boy he depended on and was mortified to realize that he did exactly what everyone else had warned him of. 

He couldn’t admit that out loud without tearing away everything Yamaguchi had let him feel. Flames are going to reach over their relationship and feed upon it’s carcass unless he acted maturely.

Too bad he was an asshole.

“You wanted me to pretend to be someone else,” He snarled, “And you weren’t even quiet about it. You-“

“Can we talk about this in private, Terushima?” 

He glared at Yamaguchi, watching a pink spread across the other’s cheeks. Somehow the threat of a crowd watching them argue was worse than Terushima being heartbroken.

“We can talk about this here.” He said firmly, eyes leaving Yamaguchi’s only for a moment when he noticed both Oikawa and Iwaizumi staring from a booth, open mouthed and horrified. 

Good.

“Do you know how aggravating it is to hear the guy you’re making out with say someone else’s name?” He spat, “And do you know how frustrating it is to see that same guy cry over that someone because they broke their heart?”

“That was a misunderstanding!” Yamaguchi yelped, waving his hands in front of his face, “He didn’t do anything wrong. But, you know who did?” He asked and then gave in to answer his own question,

“Us. You and I decided to do this in order to get Ennoshita to date you. You made the plan and I followed along because I…” He glanced back at Tsukki, “I admittedly, wanted Tsukki to notice me. 

Which wasn't morally right and I don’t feel good about my actions-but I acknowledge what I did was unfair. Tsukki and Ennoshita didn’t deserve to be caught up in this-and neither did Semi or Oikawa.”

Terushima went pale, sweat creeping onto his clothes as he heard Yamaguchi speak. He hadn’t expected the boy to be so pure of heart in a situation like the one they were in. He had expected nervous stutters and a pitiful sob at the most. But, he was just exposing every naughty thing they had done.

“Wait-why did he say Semi and you?” Terushima heard someone mutter from around them. He had a strong suspicion it was from Iwaizumi though and didn’t bother to look up and waste his energy.

“That’s nice,” Terushima sighed, a play coming into his mind, “But don’t you have someone else to feel guilty about?”

Yamaguchi’s face fell, and said, tone laced with pity, “Terushima, of course I regret how you’re-“

“Oh not me. I was talking about you.” 

“What?” Yamaguchi frowned, nervous chuckles escaping his lips. 

“I mean you basically whored yourself out in order to get someone to acknowledge you. Don’t you feel like you’ve let yourself down?” Terushima heard himself say. 

He sounded like his father. He sounded like he was able to judge Yamaguchi without being a complete hypocrite. For years he had worn titles that just barely avoided the word ‘slut’-nearly crying when someone implied he was such-only to turn around and use it on someone he cared about deeply.

The intake of breath was loud, including not only Terushima and Yamaguchi-but also Tsukki and the others around them. They were lucky that no one had tried to intervene yet by alerting security or pulling them away from each other. And fortunately-or maybe not-most of the people around them were their friends. 

And they had all just heard him say something

horrible.

“The fuck is your problem?” 

Terushima felt a hand push onto his chest, sending him a couple steps backward, but not to the ground beneath them. He looked up to see Tsukkishima’s furious expression.

“Leave him the hell alone or I swear I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Terushima asked, a condescending chuckle escaping him, “Hit me? Go ahead, I’d love for you to spend the night in a jail cell. Maybe we can share one if you hit me hard enough to retaliate.” 

Tsukishima shook his head at him, disgust drawn all over his face like he was staring at a dying rat on the street-rather than a pathetic little man-child, acting out because he heartbroken and depressed. He turned away though and gently took hold of Yamaguchi, pulling him towards where a group of other Karasuno members stood watching.

They were going to leave.

They were going to leave and Terushima was going to be left standing like an idiot in the middle of the carnival with only people to laugh at him. 

He couldn’t be left yet. Not like this. 

Then he met two chocolate colored eyes, watching him with drops of tears on their lashes. 

“Did you know I was gonna ask him out when I talked to you about your team, Ennoshita?”

It went quiet at that, almost everyone searching for who Terushima was talking to and freezing when a dark haired male entered the clearing. He wore a terrified expression, almost like he was watching a physical fight instead of a verbal one.

“No,” He said sharply, almost pleading when he said next, “But I didn’t mean what I said. I just-I was making a joke, okay? I don’t actually believe what I said. Why are you being such a-“

“Do you wanna know what he said, sweetheart?”

The freckled teen raised an eyebrow, pulling his gaurd dog back and asking, “What are you talking about? What did he say?” 

Terushima answered with a sick grin, “I asked him who would be the easiest to get with on his team and he said you. He told me you were the most desperate for attention and that you were more touch starved than an abused puppy. And in his own words, you’d be ‘the easiest to sleep with because you’re so eager to please’. Pretty fucked up, right?”

His smile broke when he saw the first few tears slide down Yamaguchi’s cheeks, feeling a strange mixture of satisfaction and horror as his once fake boyfriend began to sob over his words.

Ennoshita sprinted up to him, wide eyed and guilty, “Yamaguchi, I swear, that was not what I-“

“I know, Ennoshita,” The boy replied through thick sobs and hiccups, “I just can’t believe someone I love so much is trying to make me feel like such shit.” He stared through his hands at Terushima, shaking his head in a disappointment that made the other realize he had just been tested on his own douchebaggery. 

And he had failed. 

But when you fail, where else can you go-but even father down?

“What? That make you feel like shit? You called me a fuck boy on our first date. You told me I wasn’t decent for how I treated my partners-but you’re just the same. You wanted to make someone jealous and so did I. Never act like you’re higher than me, Mushroom. You’re just like me, only you’re better at hiding it.”

And then he was punched in the face.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’m   
> Sorry? Lol 
> 
> Oh and yeah maddog and Yahaba might be murdering each other or making out-place bets now y’all 
> 
> Who punched terushima btw??? Lemme hear who u think!!!!!
> 
> (To everyone who’s recommended me monoshin fics!! You’re all amazing! I’m reading I want to kiss your dumb fucking face right now and yes I have cried a lot thx to it lol. I’m def gonna start writing my own fics for them!)


	21. ANIME PEOPLE ARE HOT OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa: DAISUKE IS HOT AS FUCK 
> 
> Kenma: HELL YEA HE IS 
> 
> Kuroo: I want a penis 
> 
> Akaashi: I’m a mafia doctor hold on I’ll get 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here’s a little bit of humor before 
> 
> THE ANGST 
> 
> enjoy it while it lasts :)
> 
> But seriously, this is like a good week before the carnival drama and everything is fine here

TrashKing: OMG GUYS 

Oikawa’shandler: what 

Orange: I got sushi today :)

TrashKing: no shut up shrimpy 

Hinata’sSweetheart: what kind of sushi

Dadchi: Shrimp tempura rolls.

Orange: yeah! dad bought them 4 me!

Sugarandspicy: is that why you didn’t walk home with me and Asahi today 

Dadchi: He’s a baby, Suga. You try telling him no and see where you end up.

Problemchild#2: mhmm once I told him I wouldn’t buy him ice cream and I swear idk what happened afterwards but like I blacked out and then we were exiting the place with 5 ice cream cones all for him

Hinata’sSweetheart: why were you with him 

Kuroo-Honey:I can’t wait for when I get to buy myself a dick 

TrashKing: I-

Semigay: I hate the randomness of this chat 

StressedANDdepressed: I’ll buy u one bby 

Peepeeman: As the World’s best known peepeeman, I can get u a pp 

Kuroo-Honey: lololol how 

Peepeeman: I make a lot of moneys in my underground mafia doctor business 

Ima-Hoot: sry what?????

RussianXmodel: HAHSHSHAHHA

BigMakkiDaddy: omg 

Peepeeman: the name’s Practice 

Peepeeman: Dr. Mal Practice 

notabitch: JAHAHSHHSHSHSHSHAHAHAH

itsgucci: pfftttt

futureACE: I don’t get it 

Orange: me neither

RussianXmodel: is it a pun

Rika: if you don’t get it then you’re a baby and shouldn’t be a part of this convo

Maddog: btw what is this conversation? 

TrashKing: Well I was trying to tell you all something but no one listened so :/

Oikawa’shandler: what did u want to say 

Kuroo-Honey: I just want a penis

hhhbees: trans boys unite!

Kuroo-Honey: yeah!!!!! 

TrashKing: I support u both 100% but pls shut up so I can tell u all about Daisuke

Beardedanxietyattack: whos that

Yaku: do you guys have a new player?

StressedANDdepressed: wait are u talking about that rich sexy mf who can’t drive for shit 

Kuroo-Honey: BABE 

TrashKing: YES A MAN OF CULTURE 

StressedANDdepressed: HES SO FUCKING HOT ITS NOT FAIR 

TrashKing: I KNOW RIGHT 

Sugarandspicy: context????

Ima-Hoot: this is an anime character or something right? I’ve been tricked into thinking Kenna’s cheating on Kuroo foo many times 

Oikawa’shandler: what are u all talking about 

DepressedANDstressed: Daisuke from balance unlimited 

notabitch: oh hell yes 

itsgucci: tsukki?????

Tictoksnacattac: is he the guy that Ennoshita was screeching about yesterday 

Rollingthunder: oh yeah he was so close to his phone lolololol

hhhbees: HES HOT OKAY 

TrashKing; yeah if you don’t know what we’re talking about, look up balance unlimited you srsly won’t regret it 

Lemmesmash; you’re all forgetting about haru and he’s the prettiest guy there 

TrashKing: wha no 

DepressedANDstressed: ARE YOU FUCKING BLINDE

Lemmesmash: Haru is gorgeous 

DepressedANDstressed: well yeah he’s cute but he’s not Daisuke

Bab: chill Kenma my boyfriend just hates the rich

Maddog: eat the rich

Rika: I’ll eat u

Plumfucker: -out?

BigMakkiDaddy: WISHEJSJCKEKSKKWKEJEIEI

TrashKing: boys stop flirting 

Rika: STOP MAKING EVERYTHING I SAY INTO SOMETHING SEXUAL

Sugarandspicy: there are children in the chat!

Shirabutt: sigh

Semigay: but the question is what other hot anime boys are we all into 

Ushi’sboyfriend: yo imagine if we were in an anime

Hinata’sSweetheart: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hinata’sSweetheart: SHAHSHAIANSNSNAJAJAJANAKAK

Hinata’sSweetheart: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Hinata’sSweetheart: FUCKHAHSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_ Orange has changed Hinata’sSweetheart’s username to whatthefuck  _

Problemchild#2: I swear kageyama scares the shit outta me 

whatthefuck: lol good

Ima-hoot: ANYWAYS 

TrashKing: ANYWAYS 

Ushijima: Who’s Oh Sangwoo?

Sugarandspicy: what are you looking at?????

Ushijima: I looked up anime boys and someone named Oh Sangwoo came up. Who is he? 

Semigay: GET OFF THE INTERNET 

Reon: captain noooo

Orange: wait what are we talking about 

TrashKing: have you ever heard of ‘killing stalking’, shrimpy?

Orange: uh

corn: STOP.

Whatthefuck: what the fuck no stop oikawa

Orange: killing is where u kill someone 

Orange: and stalking is where u follow someone?

Peepeeman: reminds me of my first year when I followed Bokuto and broke into his house 

Ima-hoot: wait what

Peepeeman: good times 

BigMakkiDaddy: uh so lil orange 

BigMakkiDaddy: killing stalking is like a webcomic/manga thing that’s really fucked up 

RussianXmodel: what’s it about 

Dadchi: It sounds inappropriate.

Rika: it is

Maddog; how do u know 

Rika: screw off and leave me alone 

notabitch: wait people actually read that thing?

TrashKing: mayhaps

Rika: yes

Lemmesmash: yes 

BigMakkiDaddy: ye

StressedANDdepressed: ...yeah

Sugarandspicy: yesh 

whatthefuck: :(

Orange: ok but what’s it about 

Kuroo-Honey: is it a murder mystery or smthn

Plumfucker: guys we were supposed to be talking about hot anime boys!!!

Ushijima: Sangwoo is attractive though. I don’t understand why everyone is so on edge.

Semigay: did u look into any info on the character 

Ushijima: Yes, it sounds like a colorful story.

Ushi’sboyfriend: I suddenly have fear 

Ushijima: I would never break your ankles though. 

Ushi’sboyfriend: :|

TrashKing: Wow aren’t you just a romantic, ushiwaka

Ushijima: I am known for my manners, yes.

Kuroo-Honey: so Aizawa is daddy 

Bab: why

Kuroo-Honey: from bnha ya know 

Lemmesmash: isn’t he like forty 

Kuroo-Honey: YOU LOOK LIKE YOURE 60 SHUT UP

Lemmesmash: I feel like I’m 1000 someone put me out of my misery 

Bab: baby no

Rika: everyone name your number one anime crush! 

Ima-Hoot: me 1st!!!! Sailor moon!! 90’s animes had so many cute people!!

hhhbees: dude yes I had it bad for Jessie and James from Pokémon btw 

Kuroo-Honey: was Pokémon from the 90’s? 

Kuroo-Honey: and yea Aizawa for me lol

StressedANDdepressed: Tsukkiyama from Tokyo ghoul 

TrashKing: EW 

StressedANDdepressed: French and cannibalistic, what’s not to love about him 

Kuroo-Honey: *_*

Peepeeman: Bokuto-San is the only person I need 

Tictoksnacattac: creepy but alright, anyways, Saber from fate/stay was always my biggest crush 

Orange: I liked haru from free

Rollingthunder: I wonder why ;)

Orange: what

Rollingthunder: haru is the swimming version of Tobio 

Orange: NUH UH 

whatthefuck: :)

Problemchild#1: the twins from Ouran host club 

Problemchild#2: wait what 

BigMakkiDaddy: LEVI FROM ATTACK ON TITAN 

Plumfucker: y’all are sleeping on Akabane from Assasination classroom and it shows 

Watari: hey iwaizumi what about you 

Oikawa’shandler: this is an embarrassing conversation 

BigMakkiDaddy: Oikawa u grew up with him right 

TrashKing: Yep

BigMakkiDaddy: EXPOSE HIM 

TrashKing I don’t really remember him watching any anime other than Naruto so 

Oikawa’shandler: I’m not much of an anime guy 

TrashKing: I caught u watching host club once tho 

Oikawa’shandler: shittykawa shut it 

Problemchild#1: oooooh 

Oikawa’shandler: ugh fine I thought Tamaki was really cute ok 

Sugarandspicy: oh 

Rika: my 

BigMakkiDaddy: WISJWKSLSKSJDNDJDJDJWJSJSJSNDNDJSJSJSNDNNDNDSNNSNSNDNDNDMDMDMMDMDMDMFMFMMFMFNFNFNFNFNCNFNNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNNFJFNDNDNDNDNDNMFNFFMMFMFMFMFMFMNFFNNFNFNDNDNFNNFNFNFNFNFNFNJFJFJFJFAHAHWKSKSKWKSNS

Peepeeman: Jesus Christ sir 

Oikawa’shandler: what is wrong with you 

Dadchi: Don’t spam the chat.

Plumfucker: but! He’s! Shook!

Oikawa’shandler: ???

Watari: Tamaki’s character is a lot like Oikawa, isn’t he? 

Semigay: oof

Ushi’sboyfriend: he is! Oh wow they’re so similar 

TrashKing: haha what no 

RussianXmodel: haruhi is a little bit like iwaizumi too…

Dadchi: ..,And Kyoya.

Oikawa’shandler: that’s not true 

  
  
  


_ BigMakkiDaddy has changed TrashKing’s username to;  _

_ DaddyTamaki _

  
  


DaddyTamaki: MAKKI

_ Plumfucker has changed Oikawa’shandler’s username to; MommyKyoya  _

  
  


MommyKyoya: MATTSUKAWA 

Ushi’sboyfriend: oh lawd

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol who’s your fav anime boy/girl/non-binary character?
> 
> Watch out for the next chapter :)


	22. Terushima’s angsty past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to discover why Terushima is so fucking messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO SO ABOUT THIS CHAPTER
> 
> lots of homophobia and child abuse is in this, okay? This chapter is not necessary to the rest of the story and if that stuff triggers you than please don’t force yourself to read this. I am sorry in advance.

_ Terushima grew up in a privileged family. His parents spent money on things that most families would never even imagine possessing-purely because of the absolute absurdity the objects could bring (Like, for example, a talking rice cooker that could also blast disco lighting). They lived in a home that was too big for just the three of them and hired maids and nannies to fill the space and make it clean. And care for their child. Terushima Yuuji was pampered and spoiled, given whatever he wanted-whenever he wanted it.  _

_ One of the rooms in their large house, was converted into a playroom as he grew, the walls being lined in shelves of stuffed animals and toy trucks. When he learned to read, a huge collection of mangas (And traditional literatures that his father demanded he own) were piled into the room. He was given money to be good, rewarded when he was quiet at the dinners his father would host. He would shove forkfuls of steak into his mouth, eyes trained on the other bored looking children that were dragged along to such events. Afterwards the staff of the household would give him a warm bath, dress him in soft linens and roll him into his overly large bed.  _

_ He would fall asleep waiting for his mother and/or father to tuck him in. In the morning he would imagine that they both entered his bedroom right after he had drifted off, eyes closing just as they clicked open his door.  _

_ He liked the feeling of them worrying about him, he realized that when he turned four and ended up in the hospital after tripping down the stairs and breaking his left leg.  _

_ The attention was so comforting and rare that after his leg was healed and he could walk on his own again-he burned himself. He just grabbed a hot pan that one of the cooks had left out to cool and didn’t let go until he realized the kitchen was being filled with the scent of his own skin cooking. He had screamed and cried the whole way to the hospital, his nanny holding him like a broken shell, and the maid who usually cleaned his room, driving them. It was a quick visit in the end, his hand just wrapped up and iced, along with a lollipop and a sticker for the other. It was a second degree burn, the skin red and bubbling, but for some reason, his parents never showed up.  _

_ They didn’t show up when he ‘accidently’ cut his hand and had to get ten stitches.  _

_ They didn’t show up when he puked at school and cried in the nurse's office, demanding his mom to pick him up instead of his nanny.  _

_ They didn’t show up when he swallowed rat poison that he found in a friend’s garage and had to get his stomach pumped. Which, admittedly, wasn’t one of his best plans, seeing as he’d much rather be alive to see his mother and father caring.  _

_ He outgrew the self destructive habits when he turned eleven, although that didn’t stop the screaming fits. He gave his best temper tantrums when he was five, just understanding the fact that he wanted more attention than he was provided with-but still too immature and childish to realize he was acting foolishly as he screamed and cried and kicked out his limbs.  _

_ The tantrums could last for over an hour, voice giving out and tears drying on his face until he was so tired that he collapsed on the ground. He would be carried to his room for a nap, neither of his parents doing the work-but a nanny that was most likely underpaid for all that she put up with. He was young and in pain. His mother and father had to travel for work, he knew that. But he was  _

_ Lonely. _

_ He needed people to actually look at him.  _

_ Not just his nannies or the kids at school that were told to be friends with him by their parents.  _

_ Not the teachers who thought he was either acting out to be naughty, or that he was just simply way too clumsy to take care of his little body.  _

_ Volleyball was a great way to get noticed.  _

_ He started in his first year of middle school, instantly falling in love the first time he stepped into the gym, watching a practice match between his senpais. The slamming of palms against balls-er-the power behind the spikes and the determined looks in the eyes of the players made him feel like he could do anything.  _

_ And he was good, thankfully. He was a little too excited at times, sometimes too eager on the court and causing the ball to drop because he was focused on trying out a move he had seen someone else do. But the best thing about playing volleyball, was how many people watched him play. His captain would spend time with him, his coach teaching him about different techniques, and his teammates would call him a friend when he did well. At games, since they always played at their school, always being the home team, teachers and parents would cheer when he scored a point. It almost made up for the fact that his parents never attended a single game.  _

  
  
  


_ Almost. _

_ … _

_ When he reached high school he met Takeharu Futamata and Kazuma Bobata, two other first years that didn’t seem to care about his childishness or eagerness to steal the spotlight. In fact, they encouraged it. They were just as spontaneous, but lacked his weakness of wanting to be wanted. They were good people, quite contrary to him, and supported each other without wanting something in return. It was weird to have friends who didn’t like him solely for his money.  _

_ But it was high school, a time for change and discovering yourself, so he fell into a routine with them easily. He became more easy going and happy, adding things onto his body that made his mother gasp and his father turn his nose up at. He dyed his hair blonde first, recognizing the way his parents gave him disapproving stares and being filled with joy as they both stayed home for an entire weekend to give him a firm scolding.  _

_ He pierced his ears next, Futamata going with him and getting a belly button piercing that they both knew was going to end up getting infected-before it even began to swell and turn bright red. His own piercings went smoothly, a tiny gold stud being in both ears, and bringing along a new attention that he’d never experienced before.  _

_ Girls.  _

_ Specifically, girls who wanted to date him. _

_ He had never really stopped to consider the females in his classes before high school. He was always more focused on getting people to look at him and allow him to talk. He had no desire whatsoever to be with them sexually though.  _

_ They were nice. Sometimes they would make him lunch or offer to help when he was on cleaning duty. He accepted every time, but when they started to get that lovey dovey looks in their eyes, cheeks glossed pink and nervous giggles escaping their throats-he stopped and took a step back. He didn’t like turning them down, but he also didn’t want to get in a relationship with someone he didn’t like. Girls were icky and all that, right? His friends used to say girls had cooties in grade school. He didn’t know when that whole thing went out the window-but it must’ve happened during middle school and he had just missed the memo. Now it was high school and everyone had girlfriends. Everyone had crushes. He was supposed to be fucking girls and asking them to go on group dates with him and his sexually active friends.  _

_ Everything was about sex in high school. Futamata and Bobata were always talking about what it’d be like to finally do it. To find a girl that they really liked and just go at it like two horny rabbits. They always sounded so wistful about it too, like they were wishing to go to outer space and touch the stars-and not some chick’s tit.  _

_ It was an ironic kind of humor from the universe when Terushima ended up being the first to do exactly what he had thought wasn’t on his list of priorities; having sex with a girl before his friends. _

_ He had been at lunch when Ai Suzuki first approached him. She had strutted up to his table, posture a little too still for the anxious twitch in her eyebrow that Terushima just barely noticed, and then said something that he’d only ever heard from the love letters he’d receive. The ones he’d throw away as soon as he realized what they were-or the ones that his friends would rip out of his grasp and tease him about like  _ he _ was the one obsessing over a girl.  _

_ “Terushima Yuuji,” She had squeaked out, long black hair tucked into a ponytail that she twirled around her fingers, “I-I’m Ai Suzuki and I’m in my second year but I would really like to go out with you because I…” _

_ He had stared back, eyes wide and heart thumping in his chest as he geared himself up for another declaration of love that he would never accept. And then he received a text.  _

_ From his father. _

_ He hadn’t gotten a text from his dad in over two months and immediately read it out of the corner of his eye, attention shifting from the nervously stuttering girl in front of him.  _

_ Overall, it was a simple message of seven words;  _

_ 10:15  _

_ Dad: Bring a date to Friday’s charity ball. _

_ He read the message over and over again, mind moving at a million miles a second and just barely kept his cool in front of everyone else around him. His father wanted him to bring along someone to some fancy event at their home and he was expected to make sure it was a ‘date’ date? _

_ Terushima didn’t want a date. Terushima wanted to bring along Bobata and play video games in his room until he had to eat some oversalted fish soup that was cold for some reason-with the rest of his parent’s stuffy old colleagues and friends.  _

__

_ But now he had to- _

_ “I really like you, Terushima-san! I would like to be your girlfriend!” _

_ He gazed over at the girl in front of him, guilt lining his thoughts as he realized he hadn’t heard any of her confession, but smiled back at her anyways. Next, ignoring the states of his friends, he got up from his seat at the lunch table and told the girl; _

_ “Suzuki, how would you like to be my date to a charity ball on Friday night?” He asked, a smile spreading over his lips as her face lit up in a bright hue, teeth shining white and pearly as she grinned _

_ It was good to know that she had good dental. _

_ “I-I’d love to!” She said, “Do I need to bring anything? Or should I-“ _

_ “No, no,” Terushima shook his head, laughing slightly at the way at Suzuki scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows while talking, “It is a really fancy shindig though, so if you want I can send over one of my waitstaff to take you shopping for a dress or a suit.”  _

_ Terushima liked suits. He really liked tuxedos, the ones that had flowers on the lapels and smelled like cologne. The ones that were a pooling black and shimmered under the light when the people inside them danced and swayed. He really liked the brown curls and the dimple on one cheek that- _

_ “Oh wow! Ok!” Suzuki giggled,”I can't wait for Friday then. Should I give you my phone number so we can talk more about-“ _

_ “Here,” He pulled out his phone and clicked it on, swiping away the notification of a text from his dad, along with a tweet about Taco Bella. He then moved to his contacts and handed the phone over to her, waiting for her to add herself. _

_ “I’ve never been to a charity ball,” She said as she typed away, blush becoming more and more jovial than hesitant, “Should I bring money to donate to-wait-what’s the charity? What’s the cause?” _

_ Terushima took his phone back, quirking up a humored eyebrow at the name she gave herself in his phone (Suz <3) and then smiling more when he took in her question, “It’s for the youth justice system. It’s about raising money for kids in juvenile detention centers.”  _

_ Suzuki nodded, saying, in a very passionate voice, “I can’t wait.” _

_ They said their goodbyes next, Terushima eagerly going back over to his table and sitting himself down before she had taken more than five steps away. He stared down at his phone, eyes not on her new contact, but on his father’s. His fingers twitched and in a second he was typing out a message to alert his father to the fact that he had procured a girl to bring along. It was hard to think of anything particularly heartwarming or loving to say-when his friends were jumping on him and yelling like he had just won the lottery instead of a date. _

_ Bobata clapped him hard on the back and laughed, voice ringing through Terushima’s head and filling him with a warm tender feeling. His smile could be so bright when he was happy. It made Terushima forget the moment and act like a normal high school student-bathing in the sudden attention aimed his way.  _

_ It went on for the rest of lunch, his friends teasing him and giving him coy smirks, sticking out their tongues and tossing cheetos at him when he got too quiet. He went class with a smile, bag draped over his shoulder and phone still clutched in his hand as he awaited for a confirmation text from his father.  _

_ He never got one. _

_ For the rest of the week, leading up to the date that he knew would go nowhere (his mind seemed to make it clear to the rest of his body-that he was not attracted to the girl in front of him) he texted Suzuki to let her know he’d have someone pick her up and sent one of his mom’s personal shoppers over to Suzuki’s house to escort her to a boutique to pick out something to wear.  _

_ If someone were to get analytical and try to understand his actions, perhaps they would’ve come to the conclusion that he wanted to avoid a face to face discussion as much as possible with his new girlfriend. And, if someone wanted to think through his actions and even go back and comb through his entire life up until that week-they probably would have thought that he was having a personality crisis and he was questioning his sexuality.  _

_ The Wednesday before the charity ball he even asked one of the maids of his parent’s estate whether or not it was normal to not like girls very much.  _

_ “I would’ve thought you’d outgrown not liking girls by now, Yuiji.” The older man had sighed, dusting a shelf of books that Terushima was 90% sure his parents had never picked up except for when they bought them.  _

_ “I don’t not like girls, Eiji-chan” Terushima grumbled back, crossing his arms and following the man as he worked around the house, “I just don’t like how they make me feel.” _

_ “Have you ever heard the term; sexist?” The man replied with a glare, shaking his head and standing on his tippy toes to reach a banister that looked spotless to Terushima. _

_ “That’s not what I-” _

_ “I’ve got a lot of work to get done, Yuiji. Go do your homework in the dining room or help the chefs prepare dinner. Your parents won’t be home tonight.” _

_ He then walked off, duster in his grip and a sway in his hips that let the young boy know that the conversation was over. Terushima watched him as he left, heart plummeting in his chest and biting at his lower lip. Once again, his parents wouldn’t be home for him to talk things out and the usual adult figure who he felt comfortable talking to-thought he was just being a misogynist.  _

_ That night, he told the staff to just go home, not wanting to look at Eiji or any of the other old people who’d gossiped about him. Some had changed and bathed him and he really wasn’t in the mood to look into their eyes as they prepared him dinner and then were forced to interact with him like he was the only important person in their lives. _

_ He ate four hot dogs and a chocolate bar that night. Yes, they probably would’ve been better if he cooked them, but that didn’t matter really. _

_ When Friday finally arrived, he hung out with his friends for as long as he could, asking if any of them would be willing to practice instead of eating lunch and walking home with them instead of him getting driven home by his family’s driver. _

_ He avoided Suzuki for as long as he could-ducking around a corner when he saw her in the halls and such-but ultimately, had a conversation with her after volleyball practice, telling her when he’d send a car to pick her up and her telling him that she was so excited that she thought her eyes would pop. Coincidentally, that conversation also ended with them sharing their first kiss. _

_ It was a quick and dry peck on the lips that Suzuki sprang on him out of nowhere and left him feeling uncomfortable and empty. She on the other hand, smiled like the sun had just entered her body and she was floating on cloud nine, the kiss being straight out of a fairy tale.  _

_ So, he smiled back, lips itchy and begging to be wiped at with his sleeve, but he held back any movement, afraid that he would hurt her feelings or make her smile disappear. Because as much as he was unsure if he was attracted to her-he did like to see her smile. He liked to make anyone smile. As long as it was aimed at or because of him. _

_ When he got home, he dodged the tens of people milling about preparing for the party and made a dash for his room. Eiji (Who for some reason was a caterer) escorted him upstairs and helped get him ready, helping with the suit and tie and then with the hair, muttering about how the dye job made him look like a delinquent.  _

_ “You know, you could always just dye it back to black.” The older man chided, picking at a strand on the boy’s head and flicking it between his fingers, “I always liked your dark hair. It was so nice and easy to manage.”  _

_ “Next time I’ll just shave all my hair off then,” Terushima grunted, pulling his head back and gritting his teeth at the cold gel that was busy slicking his hair back into place. He felt so stiff, shoved into a suit and feet into shoes that had a wedge. He hated wedges. _

_ “If you go bald, your parents will fire me and then kill me,” Eiji smirked, leaning against a wall, hand on his hip, “Plus, you’ll never be able to pull that off. You’ll look like a dork.”  _

_ “Like they’d even notice.” Terushima chuckled, bitterness creeping over his words. _

_ “What was that?”  _

_ “Ah, nothing. Thank you for helping me get ready, Eiji-chan. I’ll see you later.”  _

_ “Don’t call me-“ _

_ With that, Terushima shut the door behind him, ignoring the fact that he had just walked out of his own room and slightly trapped someone inside it.  _

_ He didn’t understand why or how it was fair that the people who ‘cared for him’ got to pick and choose when they decided to act and make him feel better. It was always on account of other’s preferences and Eiji- _

_ Eiji was the one person who’d been around the longest for him. He’d been hired when Terushima was four and was the one person in the world who was around to talk with him. But, ever since middle school ended, they kept a wide berth between one another and something just felt off ever since.  _

_ It was kind of embarrassing having his only friend being a thirty year old man who knitted in his free time. But, there he was, first year of high school and thriving on the attention he was getting from strangers while his own family barely acknowledged his existence. _

_ He didn’t have the courage to go downstairs and talk with his parents until the party even started, watching the sky grow dark from his old playroom. He only went down when he received a text from Suzuki, her telling him that she would arrive soon and that she was looking forward to seeing him.  _

_ He was indifferent. _

_ When he finally arrived downstairs, he took in the crowded dining hall of his home, remembering past events and cringing at how sweaty they made him feel. He could feel the stares of his father’s business associates on his back and the smooth gestures of their hands. They were all so angry looking too. So covered in lines of desperation for capitalism and wealth. They were an older generation that didn’t like to listen to their children but demanded their children be their shields in conflict.  _

_ He made his way down the staircase leading into the large room and plastered on a smirk that allowed others to read him as cool and collected, while he felt like vomiting on the floor and running over to Bobata’s house to read mangas and cry. His parents met him at the bottom and he held back the urge to reach out and hug them, whining about how much he missed them and how much he wanted them to quit traveling.  _

_ They stared back at him with expectant stares that weren’t mentioned until- _

_ “So, where’s the girl?” His father asked, hair silver and cut so sharply that it made most grown men weep with terror and pity for his poor scalp. _

_ “She’s on her way.” Terushima replies, fingers curling around his cell phone in his pocket, “So, I think I should go outside and-“ _

_ “Hold on, dear. We want to introduce you to a few people.” _

_ He glanced at his mother and raised an eyebrow, expression making it clear that he was not interested in whoever they wanted to brag about knowing. The last time they had sponsored an event he got his cheeks pinched by some old woman and had at least seven older men tell him that they had a single daughter who was looking for a suiter.  _

_ “My date is probably looking for me.” He told his mother, excusing himself with an apology and telling them that he’d be back later. He barely had a moment to collect his thoughts, speed walking to the grand entrance of their house when he felt someone's breath on his neck. _

_ “Hey there.”  _

_ He jumped and twirled around, eyes wide as he realized who was behind him. _

_ “Suzuki.” He breathed, taking a step back and clutching a hand over his heart, “You scared me. When did you-“ _

_ “I literally just got here. Your driver told me to just go inside and the guy with the list told me that it’d be nice to surprise you and just head in.” _

_ “Let me guess, his name was Eiji?” _

_ “Uhm, I don’t know. I didn’t ask.” _

__

_ Terushima hummed, eyes darting back to the entrance. He sighed and decided to let the thought go, instead focusing all of his attention on the girl in front of him. He had to admit, she was a gorgeous young woman. Her hair was let loose for once, billowing over her shoulders in bouncy curls that he was sure he’s never seen before. He had kind of just assumed that she always wore her hair back, even when sleeping or bathing. She wore some eyeliner that he was pleased to realize he was also wearing and her fingernails were painted a lovely violet.  _

_ It seemed she had gone with a dress rather than a suit. It was black and covered in lace and he was a little horrified to realize it looked exactly like something his mother would wear. His eyes moved downwards and he blinked.  _

_ “Your shoes…” He mumbled distractedly.  _

_ “Oh!” She yelped and Terushima assumed she had broken out one of her signature smiles-although he didn’t look back up, “Aren’t they so pretty? I found them at this little shop that Hana took me to.” She said. _

_ “Hana?”  _

_ Suzuki gave a loud laugh, startling him out of his trance, “Yeah, Hana. The women you sent over. Your personal shopper or whatever. She thought that since we’d probably be walking around a lot tonight, a heel would be too much. These wedges are so comfy.” She trailed off with a snort and gave him a tap on the shoulder, “Why’re you looking at them like that? Do you want to wear them or something?”  _

_ “What?” He stared at her, not sure if it was a joke until he saw the blinding white of her toothy smile. She was such a positive person, so much brighter than him. It was so weird to stand next to her. As much as he wished not to bring her before then, he couldn’t help but feel a comfort at her presence in the big crowded house he was supposed to call his home.  _

_ “Wow,” She murmured and Terushima felt the pressure on his hands as she grabbed them sweetly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile at me before like that.”  _

_ He frowned, unsure what she meant.  _

_ “You’re smiling at me for the first time like you actually mean it.” She shrugged, “When I asked you out, you looked so anxious. More anxious than me. And in physical education when we were partnered up, you only grinned when we won at the end of that tug of war game. You looked so sad for the rest of the day.”  _

_ She shook her head at the end and he held himself back from gaping. He couldn’t remember being partnered up with her before in any class. He couldn’t even really remember seeing her around school before she came up to him and asked to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course, after that, his eyes became like tracking devices, searching her out for the sake of not having to feel obligated to run over and say hi to her if she spotted him first. He had expected her to just tell him that she’d fallen for him after seeing him play in a game. Most of the love letters that he’d received, usually mentioned how cool he looked while playing. In fact, his captain had even told him that he needed to stop winking at the crowd after a good serve, because sometimes, it was too big of a distraction for his other teammates.  _

_ But, Suzuki had mentioned he never smiled, right?  _

_ “What do you mean? Smile for real? I smile all the time.” _

_ “No I mean, I’ve never been on the other end of one of those smiles. The ones you send your teammates. That Bobata guy is always smiling at you and you’re always smiling at him, you know?” _

_ He frowned, suddenly feeling defensive, “We’re friends.” _

_ “I know,” She replied, hands still holding onto his, although much firmer, “And I like that you have such a good relationship with your friend. I’m just saying that I really like seeing you smile at me.” _

_ That didn’t make him feel any less defensive, her tone making it clear that she was feeling as if there was a competition between her and his friends. Which felt slightly inappropriate to Terushima. They had only been a thing (If you could really even call it a ‘thing’) for about a week.  _

_ He felt so weird. _

_ He felt like he was being accused of something that he wasn’t even aware of. It was so confusing. _

_ Why were girls so confusing? _

_ Why was he so confusing?  _

_ He thought of those questions for the rest of the night, auto pilot on as he moved from person to person, being sent smirks from a bunch of older folks who he really didn’t remember knowing. All throughout it, Suzuki held his hand like it was a leash, eyes sending a warning look that may have scared him if he wasn’t feeling so dead inside. At one point he introduced his parents to her, although he didn’t really check in for that until he got an approving nod from his father. When it was time to dance (Or more accurately, when his parents took to the floor and began a formal waltz) he told Suzuki with an apologetic sigh that he had hurt his ankle during volleyball.  _

_ Never before had he felt so grateful to his favorite sport in the world. _

_ She had sent him a disappointed pout, complaining just loud enough for another young man to overhear and in an instant-she was off to the dance floor with some american boy named; Jake. Or maybe it was John. Or James? Terushima didn’t really care. _

_ He sat down at a table, nursing a glass of pepsi and cursing Eiji for confiscating any alcoholic drinks from his person. His feet might be a little sore from standing on them all day, but the sudden headache pounding at his temple really made him feel like some underage drinking was justifiable at that point. With a huff he took another sip of his sugary drink and peered over it’s rim to watch Suzuki dance with the other man.  _

_ They looked nice together. _

_ They’d make a really good couple. He tapped his foot on the floor and watched them move together, Suzuki’s dress matching the american’s. Terushima hoped that she ask for the guy’s number, they’d be so good as a- _

_ Wow. That was definitely not what a boyfriend was supposed to be thinking when he saw his girlfriend dancing with another guy. He glared down at his drink. Maybe it was spiked when he wasn’t paying attention. He set it down on the table and looked away from the dancing duo, only to have a mini heart attack over the fact that he hadn’t noticed the fact that someone was sitting next to him. _

_ “Oh my god,” He gasped, jerking away when he realized he was less than an inch away from bumping noses with some random guy, “Crap, I’m sorry-I didn’t realize anyone else was sitting here. I can move. Here, just let me-” _

_ “No! It’s fine!” The guy waved his hands in front of his face, eyes just as wide as Terushima’s but holding a twinkle that flashed through a blue iris, “I was zoning out until you sat down. I didn’t even really notice you until you turned. That’s my fault.” _

_ The boy followed his words with his cheeks glowing pink and eyes darting to his own palms. He was taller than Terushima, but was much more lean, frame being covered in a tuxedo and hair a silverish tone. He was...pretty. If it was okay for to Terushima to say something like that. But, he hadn’t said it, he had thought it so it didn’t count.  _

_ “Why are you sitting here all by yourself?” _

_ Terushima blinked, “What?” _

_ “Why are you sitting here by yourself?” The boy repeated. _

_ “Wha-why are you sitting alone? Maybe I got tired of standing!”  _

_ The boy tilted his lips upwards, sending a smirk to Terushima that made him shiver, “I’m here because my parents are mad about my sudden confession from last week,” He let out a huff of laughter that wasn't very passionate and didn’t waste time after seeing the look on Terushima’s face to say, “Apparently, me coming out to them means it’s a cry for help and I need to be set up with a girl who’ll ‘get me’. I’m laying low here for a bit.”  _

_ This guy was.. _

_ He was… _

_ “You’re gay?” Terushima asked, lungs quivering as he spoke. Why did he feel so nervous all of the sudden? It wasn’t like the boy had told him he was a cannibal.  _

_ Oh, who was Terushima kidding? He’d so much rather be talking to a cannibal instead of this man. The conversation had come too intimate and close to home for him to really get a control on his emotions. He didn’t want to say something he’d regret later.  _

_ “I am,’ The boy answered, sending a cautious look his way, “You’re not homophobic, are you? I really don’t want to have a conversation with another bigoted asshole right now. Just leave if you’re going to-” _

_ “How do you know you’re gay? _

_ “What?” _

_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _

_ “I mean, how did you know you were gay?” Terushima whispered, eyes darting around the room like he was afraid of someone eavesdropping. For his entire life, he’d been watched by people and been told what to do by his parents. He had the chance to finally ask questions and he wasn’t going to waste it. Now, he just hoped he didn’t offend the only person who he thought just might understand, “I mean for educational purposes, I would really like to know.” He added, cheeks flaming and red. _

_ “Uh huh,” The boy nodded, a look of understanding slowly taking over his face, “Well, maybe, and I mean, I’d only say this to a kid in the closet-” _

_ Terushima gulped. _

_ “-But I think, you have to think about if you’ve ever had feelings for a boy, you know. And, if you’ve ever had feelings for a girl. It’s like, it’s something you just know. One of the best ways is to just…” _

_ “To what? _

_ “Well, you know. Go and have...it.” _

_ “It?” _

_ “Sex. I’m talking about sex.” _

_ Terushima’s back pressed up against his chair as he recoiled backwards in surprise. Just the mere mention of the intimate act made Terushima feel like a jittery stuttering mess. His friends and him always made jokes about it-but for some reason, this boy in front of him saying such, made him feel like an innocent little school girl. _

_ “So you-with a guy? And-you-” _

_ “You ask yourself; ‘would I rather do it with a girl or a guy?’ Who can I picture myself doing it with?” _

_ “And that works?” Terushima asked, eyes darting over to where Suzuki was starting to grow more tired with her movements. She’d be done dancing sooner or later and he’d much rather not have her interject in their conversation.  _

_ The boy grabbed his attention again with a loose shrug, “I mean, it’s bigger than that. But…” _

_ Terushima eased out of his closed off position and moved his head forward, “But?” He prompted, feet tapping on the floor as awaited a response. _

_ “Let me ask you a question.” The silver haired male ordered, crossing his arms, “You’re Yuiji, the son of Lee and Sara Terushima. Your family is hosting this event and your father is very close with mine. I heard them talking earlier and-you have a girlfriend, don’t you?” _

_ Terushima didn’t like how he said that.  _

_ And apparently his hesitancy to answer, gave the other boy enough information to continue on, “So, my question is; are you asking me this as a guy who wants to experiment with another boy-or are you in a fake relationship?”  _

_ “I don’t-” _

_ “Have you had sex with her?” _

_ Terushima let out a whine of embarrassment, staring at the guy in front of him like he was just asked to drop his pants and sing the macarena. This was getting way out of Terushima’s grasp. _

_ “No!” He answered, unable to hide the way his lower lip stuck out in a sort of unwillingness to even think of such a thing. _

_ “Do you want to have sex with her?” The man pushed, legs sticking out just a little too close for Terushima’s liking. _

_ So he remained quiet, feet pressing into the floor like he was pretending to be an earth bender and could blast a hole in the ground to swallow himself up if he needed to. He was uncomfortable and dangerously close to... _

_ “Do you want to have sex with me?”  _

_...coming to terms with the fact that he was interested in men.  _

_ “I-“ He cut himself off and jabbed his hands into his pockets, wrinkling the material and smearing it with his sweat. He couldn’t muster the courage to look at the man in front of him-nor look over to Suzuki and see if she was still dancing or walking their way. He was confused and hormonal and-why did being a teenager suck so much? All he wanted was for his dad and mom to tell him they were proud of him.  _

_ “Ok, you know what, come with me.”  _

_ And then he was being dragged out of the dining hall, feet slapping down on the cool marble floor that he’d run across a hundred time before when he was going. His wrist was gripped in a gloved hand that was so warm he could feel it through the leather. And unlike Suzuki’s, it was comforting when holding firm because of how protective it was.  _

_ He didn’t know where they were going-he didn’t even really know what was going on-all he knew was the for some strange and stupid reason-he felt safe with the other boy.  _

_ And he didn’t even know his name. Maybe this was that homosexual solidarity he always heard about… _

_ “Where’s your room?” The boy asked him once they made it upstairs. Both were panting slightly, eyes wide and palms clapped together. _

_ The rest of the night was a reckoning for Terushima. Not to go into detail, as he experienced something that changed his way of living, but he finally fed into the urges that had plagued his mind for years. He did what his friends had talked about and he didn’t regret it like how he knew his parents probably did when they learned of his existence.  _

_ Sex wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be when doing it with a stranger. And, while he would’ve liked his first time to be with someone he loved, the boy with him had been gentle and slow. He had explained everything in full depth, talking about condoms and lube and what topping and bottoming was-and by the end, Terushima was left feeling content and secure in his body.  _

_ Of course, there was the problem of Suzuki and he felt horrible when he awoke the next morning, naked beside another man. But, when he grabbed his phone go check the time he was relieved to see a text from her; _

_ 9:13  _

_ Suz <3: Terushima, I am so sorry to tell you this after I totally bailed on you last night-but I left with Jeffry and we...may have done some things together. I think it’s best to end our relationship now. Jeffry and I really like each other, so I hope you understand this.  _

_ ‘Oh well’ He thought and gave a slow shrug, tossing his phone back onto his bedside table after replying with a thumbs up.  _

_ He was gay.  _

_ Terushima was gay. _

_ “I’m gay.” He said aloud, a smile spreading over his lips.  _

_ It was so nice to say out loud.  _

  
  


  * _\- -_



  
  


_ The happiness didn’t last forever. His parents were absolutely destroyed to learn that he and Suzuki had split up, his mother seeming to take it as a personal insult to her name. She had grown fond of Suzuki it seemed. _

_ In the forty minutes that she had known her. _

_ They were even more upset to learn that she was dating Jeffry. Apparently he came from an extremely wealthy family in the United States and was supposed to be next in line for taking over a house decor company that was a rival to Terushima’s parents’ company.  _

_ So really, they were just jealous about the fact that Jeffry wasn’t their son. Terushima understood that as soon as his mother told him that Jeffry would be taking the three of them out for a dinner with him and his own parents.  _

_ Which-if Terushima was actually dating Suzuki because he liked her and didn’t just want daddy’s approval-was like a giant ‘fuck you’ from his dad. _

_ He considered not even going, just hanging out with his volleyball teammates-who were very protective now that he’d been dumped and cheated on in the same weekend. His captain had even tried to ban Suzuki from coming close to the gym before Terushima had told him to calm down and knock it off. They were very hostile to any girl who approached him now though. They were great guys and were planning a pizza party at Futamata’s on the day of the dreaded dinner-but Yuiji got a few words of wisdom from his sort of new friend who he had recently learned was also a new rival.  _

_ “Go so you can show them how responsible you are!” Semi had said over the phone, tone just as kind as it had been the night he had taken Terushima’s virginity, “You’re only sixteen, that guy’s like eighteen or nineteen. Show them how much more professional you are than a guy who steals little boy’s girlfriends.” _

_ “That sounds so gross,” Terushima had snorted, holding his phone close to his ear, coat drawn over his shoulders as he walked through the cold January morning, “But I don’t want to talk about my parents-how is Ushiwaka? Any injuries.” _

_ “I’m not telling about our best player, you jerk. I’m not your informant.” _

_ “...what about Tendou?” He heard a bark of laughter and punched a victorious fist in the air over getting Semi to laugh. It was always a challenge to do so. _

_ “He’s annoying and I’m slightly scared about how often he’s been staring at Ushijima-san lately.” _

_ “Oof.” _

_ “I mean, I understand, Ushijima is an attractive man.” Semi muttered. _

_ Terushima pinched his lips together, saying nothing in response to the comment. It wasn’t that he felt jealous or anything, he and Semi had discussed the fact that neither would pursue a romantic relationship with the other-but he was still in the closet. He was new to just straight forward comments about a man’s looks and what he found attractive.  _

_ He was always terrified that someone would overhear him.  _

_ He wasn’t ready for the rest of the world to know what he’d just very recently discovered about himself. It was too personal and too scary to talk about just yet. The only person he could feel comfortable discussing it with, was Semi Eita. _

_ And they didn’t even know each other that well.  _

_ When the dinner finally came up and he walked into a fancy restaurant with his mother and father he could only think of Semi’s face to keep him positive and unafraid of the fact that was going be sitting with the two people that he was begging to hold the hands of. He was burning to have them tell him it was all okay and that everything was fine. _

_ But then he spilled the wine.  _

_ It was like slow motion, his hand darting out to grab a roll of bread and then his knuckles over aiming and crashing into his father’s glass. The red liquid spilled over the table cloth like blood rushing out of an open wound and down a person’s skin. It trailed a path down onto his father’s lap, staining the fabric and splashing onto his mother’s pale blue dress. They all reacted so slowly but it happened in an instant. He wasn’t even sure when the flow stopped, but by the time his parents were jumping up and yelling at him-the glass was tipped over and dry of any liquid. _

_ The night had been cut short and they had left the Americans to their meal, Yuiji unable to look Jeffry in the eyes as he shook his hand and bolted for the car. As he watched from it, he could practically hear his parents begging for Jeffry to replace him as their son. _

_ The ride home was so quiet that anytime they hit a bump or turned too sharply, they could hear the groaning of the gears and shafts within the machine. It was like the car could feel the embarrassment coursing through Terushima’s veins and wanted to make it even worse by taunting him with it’s own awkward sounds.  _

_ “I can’t believe you just cost us the chance to merge businesses with them.” His father seethed as soon as they were in their home and front doors were slammed shut _

_ “I didn’t mean to-“ _

_ “No,” Lee Terushima scoffed, crossing his arms and staring at his son like he was the devil incarnate, “You never mean to do anything, do you? You have no initiative-no drive to do anything. All you do is go to school and then hide in your room and play your goddamn video games.”  _

_ “I-I’m on the volleyball team!” Terushima stuttered, sending a pleading look to his mother for her to come to his defenses.  _

_ “You are supposed to be the heir to our company,” She snapped, giving no sympathy to her son, “That stupid obsession of yours is a waste of time when you have the opportunity to actually do something with your life.” _

_ And with that, they tore into him, screaming themselves hoarse and cussing him out like he had personally murdered their real son right in front of them. He stared right down at his feet, taking it just as hard as he did everytime they got sick of him.  _

_ But this was what he wanted, right? Attention from his parents? He finally got it. They were looking at him. They were yelling because they were so passionate about his future. They were- _

_ “Sometimes I wonder if you’re just a fucking queer.”  _

_ He froze, vision blurring with tears. _

_ “W-what?” He whispered. _

_ “Are you a queer?” His dad taunted, tone more like the middle school bullies who used to pick on the other kids on the playground. That kind of tone was never directed at Yuiji though. The bullies always kept their distance of him. That’s why he always had no friends. Why was his father, a grown man, talking so cruelly? _

_ “I’m not.” He said after a moment in which both of his parents stared at him silently, waiting for an answer that he wasn’t sure how they wanted him to respond to.  _

_ “You’re not, huh?” Lee muttered, “That so? Well…” _

_ There was a ruffling sound and Yuiji blinked, shaking as he looked over to where his father was dragging out a cellphone from his pocket. _

_ “Then why have you been looking up shit like ‘what does it mean to be gay?’ And ‘was it Adam and Steve not Eve’?” His father grumbled, obviously reading some sort of receipt off of his phone. _

_ “Wha-did you hack into my google account?” Yuiji gasped, hands flying to his own pockets to grope at his phone. _

_ “Yes,” His mother answered, “And while we could simply have you fixed regarding that issue-we don’t have enough time if you’re going to take over our company one day. We were going to wait until tomorrow to talk about this, after the meal if it went smoothly, but you just had to do this now…” _

_ “Wait-what? Fixed? What does that mean? What are you-“ _

_ “Eiji-san, tell us honestly or else you’ll be finding a new place to work. Has our son ever done something with another male in our household?”  _

_ Yuiji turned, looking with absolute horror at the man standing in the doorway to the room. His face was smooth without a crack of worry in it, hands calm and placed on the belt of his pants like he was observing a bird flying above their heads and not the shitshow occurring. _

_ “Terushima-san, I am not sure this is the way to-“ _

_ “Answer the question.” _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ The ground sucked Yuiji in, the betrayal showing on his face as he stared at the man he had trusted with everything in his life. He was met with a slightly strained looking middle aged man who didn’t a fuck about his feelings.  _

_ “Eiji-chan…” He cried, watching as the man left the room with a simple turn on his heel. _

_ “Well, that settles it,” His father clapped his hands together, causing his son to flinch in terror, “Pack your bags up and leave. You can stay at the hotel next to our company’s building. We’ll pay for you until we can figure out what to do about this.”  _

_ Terushima stared at him, “I-I have to leave?”  _

_ “Yep,” His father nodded, “But we’ll let you stay in the hotel until we can figure out how to cut you from the will and out of the company.”  _

_ And then he left, his wife trailing right after him while one of their security guards was sent with Yuiji to pack up his bags. He was practically dragged up the stairs to his room, arm held tight like he was going to fight back against the other man. But why would he? What was he going to do? Lock himself in the attack and beg them to let him stay? He would never be able to live another day around Eiji or any of the other staff if they all knew.  _

_ How long had they known? Why did Eiji know about Semi being over?  _

_ He wept as he threw his things into his suitcase, crying for himself and for his younger self who was asking in the back of his mind; ‘what did I do wrong?’  _

_ He thought of his friends and begged the universe for them not to find out he liked boys. If it hurt having Eiji leave him-he couldn’t imagine having Bobata hate him or his team kick him off. He wouldn’t be able to survive that.  _

_ “All set?” _

_ Yuiji glared at the security guard and nodded. He’d met the men over three years ago and here he was throwing Yuiji out like he was a piece of garbage to be left on the streets. In fact, Yuiji might just end up on the streets after his mother and father finish with all of the paper work.  _

_ “I am.” He said back, not getting an ounce of sympathy when he raised his tear covered face. Instead, he shoved into the back of a car and driven towards the major city, refusing to look any of his old staff in the eyes and sidestepping a maid who tried to give him a hug. He remembered her hugs. He also remembered her helping him with his schoolwork.  _

_ He cried even harder when the car drove off of the Terushima estate. It seemed whoever this driver was, did not care if the whole ride was filled with his sniffling and whimpering, instead choosing to keep the radio off and leave them in an awful silence. _

_ “Go into the lobby and ask for your reservation.” Was the only thing the driver said to him and that was when he got out of the car and waited for the man to escort him inside. _

_ It seemed he was going to have to go it alone. _

_ But, frankly, that sounded too unbearable and he was terrified to do anything but run down the streets of the city in the direction of one of the safest places he knew to exist on earth.  _

_ When he arrived at Bobata’s apartment building he was immediately buzzed in. Embarrassingly enough, he also burst into a new round of tears when he saw his friend and was ushered inside by the other boy’s family.  _

_ Bobata’s parents had always been so kind and understanding, he knew that-but when he told them he had been kicked out, he found himself lying and saying the reason he had no idea why they wanted him to leave-only that they’d forced him out and were verbally abusive.  _

_ And then he was moving in with them. Not formally of course, he had nothing to  _ move  _ in with, all of his furniture behind left behind, along with his books and half of his wardrobe. But, he was given the lower bunk in Bobata’s room that he never slept in and slowly started to become a permanent resident in their household. _

_ By the time Summer began and it was almost time for their second year to start, he had completely flipped around his personality. No longer was he quiet around girls and underwhelming in introductions-but overcompensating at every second and gaining the rumor of being a player or at some points in time-a slut.  _

_ When he met the manager for Karasuno and was greeted with the sight of little Shoyo Hinata-he almost broke his cover, in the midst of trying to fake an interest for women in front of Bobata.  _

_ And when they left and he waved a goodbye to the manager, he let his eyes trail over to where a freckled cutie stood beside a grumpy looking blonde.  _

_ He wasn’t exactly sure when he started to talk to Ennoshita Chikara so much over the internet, but it was definitely after Johensi got their asses handed to them, and he regretted nothing as he slowly started to develop a crush on the boy. _

_ And while he was never going to tell Bobata or his new family (Who were still talking to lawyers about getting the Terushimas charged for child neglect and abuse) that he was gay or had any attraction to men- _

_ Semi Eita had shown him that queer people were welcoming and kind and could help him with his identity without ever judging him for it. He began to make more friends with them and he was thrilled to realize most of the people he played with, were queer. Strangely enough, Oikawa Toru became one of his closest friends. But, there was always a gaping hole in his chest. The desire to be wanted was always screaming in the back of his head. He needed-no, craved touch and there was never enough to be given. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Hopefully that trauma left over from his parents and the forever lasting betrayal of Eiji-the first person to ever say he was worthy of attention-wouldn’t affect any of his future relationships- nor his abandonment issues coming into play when someone broke up with him.  _

  
  
  


_ Right?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so guys this is not meant to excuse Terushima’s behavior, just remember that. This is just to explain why he is the way he is. 
> 
> Oh yeah and let’s see if you can wait till next week to see who punched the fuck outta him. :|
> 
> Also I wrote this entire chapter listening to spirit in the sky so blame that lol


	23. When are we going To talk about legally blonde, you dumb fuck of an author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Had some family probs going on, but I really wanted to get this chapter out on time. Anyways-it’s a bit shorter than usual. 
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

Mad dog had been dreading the carnival ever since it was suggested that their whole team go. He had sat in the back of the gym, arms crossed over his chest and eyes in a glare that he could not wipe away. It was just there, smeared across his face and saying that he was an angry little gremlin at every moment of the day. 

When he had turned to look at everyone else’s faces, trying to gather who seemed just as unwilling to go-he noticed the hopeful look on his worst enemy’s face. Yahaba was staring at their captain and co-captain with a look of complete interest. If Mad dog didn’t know any better, he’d assume that Yahaba was in a poly relationship with their senpais. He always did look at them like he was their disciple, awaiting knowledge of the volleyball gods to be bestowed upon him. 

Mad dog almost felt jealous of-

Wait- 

No. 

He wasn’t jealous of Oikawa or Iwaizumi. Sure, they were great players and he respected them (Despite not really liking Oikawa as a person) but he wasn’t necessarily jealous of their power on the court. He was very proud of himself and couldn’t say he envied anyone while playing. 

But when he saw Yahaba, gaping up at them, a soft look of complete admiration shining outwards, he felt his throat itch with irritation. He hated how that pretty little face was staring at someone else and yet totally wreck him. Er-not pretty. Well, actually there was no denying the fact that Yahaba was attractive. Mad dog could admit that to himself and not feel...weird. 

No, Yahaba had the most innocent looking face with big bashful eyes and lashes so long that at times he might look like a girl. His skinny and lean frame was perfect in comparison to Mad Dog’s own, fitting in nicely if they were to ever spoon on a comfy Sunday evening, watching reruns of Jeopardy and eating shortbread. 

Not that Mad Dog ever thought of that. 

Anyways, all in all, Yahaba could be cute when he wanted to be. However. when he wanted to be an angry little chihuahua, screaming his head off just for the sake of being a suck up to his senpais-he became the most infuriating person to deal with. 

Mad dog could still remember their match against Karasuno (The one that they lost because of him) and how furious Yahaba had been. The little munchkin had grabbed his shoulders and smacked him into a wall like he was sack of flour, rather than a teammate. It had been a nice pep talk, it really got Mad dog thinking, but in the end it hadn’t even mattered. 

He could still remember hearing the quiet sobs that he heard Yahaba let out by the bathrooms. 

Of course, their team wasn’t done practicing and playing smaller matches, so they went on, being a team together-but watching Yahaba follow Oikawa around like a duckling grew to be very annoying-very quickly.

Some days he would just glance over at Yahaba and their captain and snort with disbelief over how much they were talking. They talked and talked and talked, Yahaba holding this eager look in his eyes like he was asking for a candy bar instead of just talking about the sport. It was kind of funny in the start though, Mad dog interpreting it as Yahaba humiliating himself and Oikawa kindly answering all that he could to his kouhai. 

But when Yahaba brought out the clipboard and glitter gel pen though-he got annoyed. 

That day he had stormed over to Yahaba and his captain, dodging any balls that came his way and flipping off Watari and Makki who were attempting to practice with him. He had shoved himself into their conversation, listening to their conversation before interjecting his own opinions.

“So you’re saying that Iwaizumi Senpai is what makes you play better?” Yahaba had asked, his eyes as wide as Mad dog’s fists and lips turned into an infatuated grin. 

“Yep, in order to be a good captain, you have to have complete trust in your ace.” Oikawa had replied, gazing over the gym while he spoke. He didn’t seem annoyed with Yahaba blabbering on though, making Mad dog slightly more angry, but instead Oikawa was smiling like he was talking to his closest friend. 

It was gross. 

“Oi,” Mad dog snapped and they flinched at his tone, turning to look at him. Oikawa kept his grin, although it became more confused than at ease-while Yahaba’s face slipped into something that could only be described as  _ pure hatred.  _

“What?” Yahaba snapped, knuckles white as he clutched his clipboard closer to his chest.

“Are you gonna practice today or are you just gonna take notes?” Mad dog asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Yahaba like he was hoping he would develop laser eyes and fucking obliterate the little demon in front of him.

“I’m getting advice from Senpai, okay?” Yahaba glared back, “In order for me to become a great captain I need to learn how to-“ The boy stopped and gave a huff, “I don’t even know how that’s any of your business anyways. Go back over to Makki-san, okay? He’s waving at you so much that his arm is gonna fall off.” 

A vein in Mad dog’s neck twitched at that, just barely holding back the urge to turn around and scream at Hanamaki to leave him alone. He ignored that though and plowed straight on, “Yeah, whatever, I don’t really care.” He grumbled.

“As your future captain, I-“ 

“How do you know for a fact that you’re going to be captain next year? Watari could just as easily be captain. He’s a good player, he’s actually on the starting line-unlike you.” 

Yahaba’s face went red, “How do  _ you _ know that you’re gonna be the ace?” His voice got higher at the end (Something that made Mad dog break into a smirk) and he jabbed his pen in the air, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this-seeing as you’re so reckless on the court that you resemble a bull in a China shop-but you’re not exactly the best team player! In order for us to-“

“Why don’t you just fucking practice and we don’t have to have this conversation.” Mad dog mumbled, grabbing the pen out of Yahaba’s unnaturally stiff hands, “All you ever do is take notes-“

“Give me that!” Yahaba yelped, reaching out to snatch it back, only for Mad dog to take another step back with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not very fair that we all have to watch you flirt with our captain while doing laps around the gym, you puffball.” He said, raising the pen above his head and thanking the universe for either making him tall or for making Yahaba a short little gnome. 

“I’m not flirting with-that’s not-I don’t have any-shut up!” Yahaba yelped, reaching for the pen and missing by a finger’s length of a distance. He had shorter arms than Mad dog it seemed. 

He was so cute when he was angry. 

“Then practice.” Mad dog said, smacking Yahaba on the top of the head like he was a misbehaving kitten. He received a yell of frustration at that, Yahaba making that scrunched up angry face that nearly made Mad dog coo with how unthreatening it was. 

“Don’t hit me!” Yahaba glared, rubbing his head and messing up his combed back hair, “I swear to god, I’m gonna-“

“Boys.” 

They both stopped, turning to see that annoyingly knowing look on their captain and co-captain’s faces. Oikawa stood shoulder to shoulder with Iwaizumi, looking like two scolding fathers who were waiting for their kids to stop fighting. Mad dog despised how immature it made him feel. 

“He-he took my pen.” Yahaba said lamely, pointing at Mad dog accusatorily. His face was that shade of bright red that made Mad dog feel all tingly and his hair was ruffled just enough to make him look unlike the usual proud and prissy guy that he usually acted like.

“It’s a pen.” Mad dog muttered after him, twirling it around his fingers, “It’s literally just a pen. I don’t understand how you can become such a yappy little fuckhead-“

“Call me that one more time! I dare you!” Yahaba screeched, jumping this time at Mad dog. 

“Hold on-I-“ Mad dog stumbled, taking a step backwards that was too unstable and sending them both to the ground in a flurry of tangled limbs. They landed awkwardly, Yahaba flat on Mad dog’s chest, knees around his legs and hands for some reason on top of Mad dog’s eyes and leaving him blind to actually how compromising their position really was. Which, he was grateful for, as the next moment was filled with an awkward silence of the gym. 

And although he couldn’t see anything, the burning of Yahaba’s hands on his face let him know that they were both going to be really embarrassed when they got up. Which, for some reason, wasn't happening. 

“Yahaba-get off.” He growled, feeling warmth grow in his belly.

“Wha-oh my god-oh my god-I-I’m so sorry-“ 

Mad dog stared up at a flustered boy once his vision was recovered and he felt something twitch inside him. Funnily enough, Yahaba seemed to be having a ton of trouble getting back up, his legs spread and unable to find a position that could get him up and off efficiently. His desire to get up quickly was making it impossible to actually move. 

“Just get-“ Mad dog let out a yell, feeling Yahaba’s knee make contact with his dick. 

“Oh my-I’m sorry-I didnt mean to-“ 

“Get off my crotch!” Mad dog snapped, shoving the other boy so hard that he flew off of him and landed on his ass, skidding a few paces back. He would’ve felt slightly bad at the look of actual remorse on Yahaba’s face on any other day-but the pain radiating from his lower half was making it hard to feel anything other than anger. 

Yeah, he was really fucking angry-

“Shit, do you need an ice pack?” 

Mad dog glared up at Iwaizumi and shook his head, “I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth, eyes moving from him and over to where the rest of their team was watching. They were all either really uncomfortable or struggling to hold back their laughter at the situation.

“Ok uh-“ Oikawa clapped his hands together and gave a nervous laugh, “Lets all get back to practice, eh? We’ve got a lot of stuff to do today-uhm. Iwa-chan, do you wanna show us some spikes?”

“Uh sure,” Iwaizumi nodded, looking down at Mad dog with a frown, “How about you and Yahaba practice some plays. I’m sure he’d love to-“

“Where’d Yahaba go?”

Mad dog glanced over at the spot he had tossed the boy to and realized with a start-that yes-the caramel colored haired jerk was gone. In his place, was a single purple sparkly pen. 

That day he had seen Yahaba demonste anger, embarrassment, worry, adoration, a complete whirlwind of emotions in the span of ten minutes. But that had been manageable, he wasn’t in charge of that and he hadn’t been forced go deal with calming Yahaba down or being the comforting shoulder he’d ultimately cry on with frustrated tears. He assumed that Watari was that for Yahaba. 

So, as the darkness drowned them in the cramped tunnel of love and the ride spluttered and screamed on the tracks, he had no idea what to do.

He wasn’t that scared, the dark never really bothered him. Even when he was a kid and his mother would ask him if he needed the light in the hall left on like his his older brother needed when he was that young-he always felt comfortable being swallowed by the blackness.

However…

It seemed that Yahaba did not feel the same. 

In the present, he was screaming like he had his limbs ripped off and was bleeding out. He was flailing wildly and banging his hands against the support bar that trapped them down and in position. And it was kind of 

Terrifying?

Mad dog didn’t know what to do. He could feel the heat of Yahaba’s body but couldn’t see anything, not even his hands, not even his own nose. 

How did people calm down panic attacks? 

Wait-Yahaba was having a panic attack. 

He turned his head towards where he knew the boy to be sitting and listened as the screams grew more to sound like whimpers and yells of panic, breathing shallow as he exhausted his body 

“Hey-“ Mad dog whispered, trying to keep his voice as kind as he could manage, “Listen to me. You’re gonna be okay. Everything is okay. Just listen to me, you have to-“

“I CAN’T BREATHE!” Yahaba screamed, hands flying out and grabbing onto Mad dog’s arm, digging his fingers into a grip that made the other wince with pain. In the moment, it didn’t matter though, and going against all of Mad dog’s prior desires, all he could do-was place his hands over Yahaba’s and attempt to be as gentle as he could manage.

“You can breathe,” He said, “Just focus on my voice. Can you do that? Can you listen to me? Please, I need you to listen to me.” 

He waited for a moment, listening to Yahaba breathe in a few more overly shaky and wet breaths, before he was given a little sound of confirmation to continue.

“Good, okay, um-“ Mad dog paused, thinking about the fact that he had no fucking idea what he was supposed to be doing, “Where are you, Yahaba?” He asked, moving his hands over the other’s to show that he was still there. 

“Wh-what?” He heard Yahaba breathe out.

“Tell me where you are. Where are you sitting, where am I? Who did you come here with?” 

“I’m-“ Yahaba panted loudly, his words becoming more solid as he spoke, “I’m with you, Kyoutani. I’m in a-some shitty carnival ride, on Karasuno grounds.” 

“And who’d you come here with?” 

Yahaba didn’t say anything for a moment, his silence scaring Mad dog for a good solid twenty seconds before saying, “I came with my friends. With-with my Senpai and my-“

“Your what?” 

“My crush.” Yahaba answered and with what Mad dog could feel, he assumed that the boy was pressing his face into his shoulder. The tears were soaking into his sweatshirt and he could feel the hot breath on his hands-but the soft expression of vulnerability, made his heart clench.

“You have a crush on someone.” Mad dog mumbled, removing his hand from Yahaba’s grasp and placing it onto the smaller boy’s head, “You have a crush on someone who may or may not be Oikawa.” 

“S’not him, dumbo.” 

Mad dog chuckled and awkwardly patted his head. He was severely uncomfortable, he had never been good with emotions or touching-but if Yahaba was calming down, then he could maybe get over himself for just a little bit.

It wasn’t that bad, after all. Yahaba needed someone to help him and Mad dog…

Mad dog really liked having Yahaba not being angry with him. He really liked how warm he was too, he liked how soft Yahaba’s hair was and most of all-

“I think I might love you.”

  
  


  * \- -



  
  


Daichi never considered himself to be a violent man. He was bad at using his words at times, he knew that-a few bruised up bullies could testify on such-but he really only got physical when he saw people being cruel to others. He couldn’t stand seeing younger students being bossed around by their upperclassmen or when grownass men harassed young girls on the sidewalk. Maybe that was why Daichi liked vigilante movies so much. Maybe that was also why Daichi had beat up a guy following Yui home once, nearly getting arrested and spraining his wrist in the process. 

But he wasn’t violent, just to be 100% clear. He just drank too much ‘respect women juice’ or whatever it was that his kouhais liked to say. He was an optimist and a natural born leader who charged right into things without planning ahead.

Regardless of how the rest of his team perceived him, he’d always be horrible at holding back from someone who did unkind things. 

“Do you guys wanna play another game? Or bumper cars? Or maybe grab some popcorn?” 

Ok, all of that was a lie. Daichi was violent all the time, he did shitty stuff without even realizing it. And he was trying so hard to not smack Tanaka for talking so much and ruining the ‘not date’ that he’d been looking forward so much to sharing with Suga.

Luckily, it seemed that Suga was just as done with Tanaka’s hyperactive personality as he was, eye twitching every time he heard Tanaka speak. The silverette was clutching a crudely stitched up plush banana that he’d won from a bottle toss game and eyeing the back of Tanaka’s head with a glare. 

They had been playing games for over an hour and somehow, everytime Tanaka went up against Suga-Suga lost. It didn’t matter if it was a game about aim or strength or even a guess someone’s weight thing-Suga could never win against him. Which had been funny, but after watching Suga grow increasingly frustrated, Daichi has started to feel bad and may or may not have let Suga win when going up against him.

“Popcorn sounds good.” Daichi heard Suga mutter lightly and then throw a look over his shoulder. He didn’t really understand what it meant at first, he could only understand the fact that Suga was trying to tell him something. He had this weird impatient look on his face like he was waiting for Daichi to knock out Tanaka and make a quick get away.

“Then let’s head over to that stand-oh! I think that’s Hanamki and Mattsun! What are they doing over there?” Tanaka frowned, turning to look at a very confused Daichi and irritable Suga. He pointed forward and they both looked down his finger to see-sure enough, Makki and Mattsun, hugging each other and looking more serious than they’d ever displayed themselves to be in public. 

“It looks like they’re having a moment. Let’s not intrude-“ Daichi began to say, only for both of his friends to charge forward out of the need to eavesdrop on two emotionally distressed men who they weren’t that close with.

He followed them of course, he didn’t want to stand in the middle of the walkway like an idiot. Little kids were running all around them and he was terrified that he might accidently trip over one of them. He felt like Asahi around their first years and that was a horrifying thought to be conjured up. Asahi was his best friend and everything-but his passiveness was something that Daichi did not envy. 

His feet felt heavy as he moved, watching the way that Suga’s hair bounced as they walked, silver curls shining in the sunlight that would soon be gone. 

Oh god, it was getting late, wasn’t it? Why didn’t anyone care about that? He really hoped that people brought along bug spray, he couldn’t stand the thought of his entire team leaving while covered in a field of big bites. Not only that, but some of his friends lived in different cities-how were they going to get home safely? How late did the trains run? He scratched at his chin while he thought it all over, nearly missing the conversation he assumed both Tanaka and Suga were intruding on.

“So that’s why you got so upset about Legally blonde, babe?” 

Daichi paused, staring at Makki and Mattsun, frowning at the unusually solemn looking expression on Makki’s face, wondering what they were talking about and how okay it would be if he just sprinted in the other direction, dragging Suga along by his arm.

“Hey, lads!” 

Ok, maybe he could leave Suga behind.

Daichi watched, mildly horrified, as Suga and Tanaka refused to acknowledge normal human social cues, stalking towards the boys. The couple in front of them, pulled out of each other’s arms, holding each other’s hands as they stared back.

“Oh, what’s up, Karasuno crows?” Makki smiled, although his eyes seemed to be red rimmed and his voice a tad nasally like he’d just spent the last hour sobbing, “Are y’all heading over to see Oikawa’s little show now? It’s nearly time to watch him fall flat on his ass.” He trailed off with a bout of snickers that Daichi didn’t really believe he meant. 

But he wasn’t going to ask what was up with the guy. Call Daichi a coward, but he was not going to get into emotional therapy with a rival player who had once repeatedly harassed him over text with 72+ photos of a naked shrek. 

Not that he held a grudge over such, but if he was going to be totally honest; he didn’t have the ability to deal with counseling someone like Hanamki Takahero.

“Uh,” Tanaka said beside him, “Yeah-we were just-are you okay?” 

But apparently, Tanaka felt he was certified and accredited enough to do so, for some asinine reason. Daichi really just wanted people to do what he wanted sometimes and not talk. 

“Uh-I was just thinking about  _ What We Do In The Shadows _ and that episode where Guillermo left,” Makki replied, rambling more than talking, “Which was really fucking sad for a show about vampires who talk about shit and origies all the time-“

“The one that Taika Waititi wrote?” Suga cut in.

“Yeah,” Makki nodded, “Isn’t he attractive also though? Like, he’s 44 and if I ever met him I would fucking melt into-“

“Let’s head over to the beauty contest thing.” Mattsun blurted out, eyes lazily raking over Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka. He looked mildly angry with them-something that Daichi could understand-and his grip seemed to be tightening on his boyfriend’s sleeve.

“Uh, yeah.” Daichi nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with the other. He was uncomfortable as all hell, “We don’t want to be late. Oikawa and Yui put a lot of work into this.” 

“I don’t know about Yui.”

Daichi glanced over at Suga with a frown, “What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely wanting a response. He was tired of having Suga mutter things under his breath about Yui. He wanted his friends to like each other-yet every time they interacted, both settled into a glare whilst talking. It had gotten better after Kiyoko and Yui started seeing each other (For some reason that Daichi didn’t get) but they still acted like snarling baboons around each other. 

And it was kind of getting annoying.

“Nothing.” Suga said after a moment that felt way too uncomfortable to be at a carnival, surrounded by friends. Daichi felt like he’d just asked Suga which parent he loved more, rather than a simple clarification on his words. 

Was Suga mad at him?

He thought about what he could’ve possibly done to make Suga annoyed with him for the entire walk to the gymnasium, eyes darting to and from his potential boyfriend with a creased brow. 

He really cared about Suga, they’d known each other for years and felt like coparents, raising a flock of unruly crow children for about a year. He really hoped that Suga knew he liked him, as well as returned the feelings. They’d laughed about being mom and dad for so long, but he just hoped that not all of that had been a joke. He kind of really wanted to be in a relationship with Suga, growing old together and having a wedding cake that cost more than their rings. 

He was a romantic when all was said and done. A romantic who may express violent tendencies when seeing people be rude shitheads. 

Which, as he watched Oikawa walk into the stage with the grace and confidence of a queen, he sat beside his friend, silently pouting, wondering why and how he could ever get Suga to be angry with him. 

There were way too many worries in his head, including the everlasting infuriatingness of Tanaka tagging along on the outing that he had hoped to ask Suga out on. He still had the rest of the evening, but by the time the show was over, he wasn’t totally certain he’d still have the same control on his words. 

He didn’t know why Suga was upset. 

He didn’t understand why Makki was crying earlier.

He was still really worried about Hinata and Kageyama, not to mention the fact that Asahi and Noya were on their first date and if it didn’t go well-

He was so scared of the possibility of Asahi leaving the team again. He didn’t know if he could handle that again. 

And why was Suga angry with him? 

Daichi spared a glance over at his best friend and pursed his lips, turning his head slowly to look from him and then to the girl on stage. Yui and Suga were glaring at each other again, only this time, Daichi couldn’t tell if it was because of him. When had Suga even started to act weird? 

Yes, only like ten minutes prior they had that awkward moment, but for nearly half a week, Suga had been looking at Daichi weirdly. Like he was gonna do something to him or he was waiting for something. It was kind of scary, when Daichi thought too hard about it. He didn’t understand, the only really big thing that had happened was that-

Oh.

He’d told him was asexual, hadn’t he?

Was that what was making Suga so weird? He had acted so kindly on the group chat, but maybe-?

Daichi looked at Suga again, this time freezing slightly and catching his eye. They held eye contact for as long as he could manage, before he whipped his head to the left, looking over at Ushijima beside him and sighing. 

Maybe Suga was uncomfortable around him now. 

He clenched his hands around his knees and stared at his feet for the rest of the show, cheering meekly when the rest of his friends stood and whooped like insane people. Which was a very sweet gesture, he was pretty sure that Oikawa might’ve been crying when he won-but that wasn’t any of his business.

“Alright!” Iwaizumi shouted in the row ahead of him once the lights came back on and people started to filter out. He seized Daichi and and everyone around them’s attention next, “Volleyball freaks, follow me to the cotton candy booth and we can celebrate our favorite weirdo’s win.”

“Fuck yeah!” Someone shouted next, earning their entire group a scolding that Daichi wasn’t really sure if he or Shirabu from Shiratorizawa took responsibility for. He instead watched (Quite enviously for that matter) as Oikawa ran off of the stage, bouquet in his hands, crown dangled precariously on his curly head, and leaped onto Iwaizumi. 

To Daichi they looked so in love with each other. Not that Daichi was a gossiping kind of person.

He was just kinda lonely. You know?

Watching Suga, kind of creepily he guessed, judging by the weird looks he was getting from some of the second years, he marched out of the gym with his friends. Along the way, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Ennoshita and Terushima walking together, one wearing a look of pure disdain. 

The other was staring at Tanaka with dilated pupils and a warm blush, being the sole reason that Daichi even looked over in the first place. 

How the hell were his friends all falling in love when he was so busy fucking up so many things? High school really wasn’t fair. And why had Tanaka been with him and Suga when he had his own boy to hang out with? 

Terushima had Yamaguchi, right? 

Why hadn’t they just-

Daichi stopped that train of thought at the sound of Suga gasping loudly in his ear. He startled for a moment, terrified that he was hurt or something had happened around them-but then he noticed just the first year he had been thinking of-standing in the middle of the carnival, just a few feet away, talking with Terushima and holding-

HOLDING TSUKISHIMA’S HAND?

He echoed Suga’s gasp with his own and stared. His mood instantly improved, heart swelling over seeing two of his friends that he may or may not have shipped like a twelve year old girl. Daichi nearly broke out into a grin as bright as the red and pink lights above them on the Ferris wheel-when he heard the fight.

The screams. 

The tears.

The stomping of feet.

The way Terushima verbally abused his kouhai, indirectly referring to Yamaguchi as a slut-it made Daichi’s blood boil. He saw red for a second, fists clenching and his nails drawing blood onto his palms as he pressed in crescent shaped cuts. 

He didn’t really know what was happening. He couldn’t really understand what they were talking about. 

Fake dating? What the hell did that mean?

Then Ennoshita ran in, for some reason also crying, and Daichi wished desperately that there was some sort of written copy of them all talking because he couldn’t make out every shouted word, on account of all the pressure in his head.

“Ennoshita-“ 

He stopped and looked over at Tanaka.

Maybe Daichi had been too hard on him earlier. The boy looked so pale, kind of rabid actually. 

Daichi had to put a stop to this. He needed to get everyone to calm down and get Terushima out of there before someone actually tore his head off. He might not like the guy-but he didn’t want any of his friends to get in trouble for beating the shit out of him. 

And so, Daichi walked forward, right into the fray, ignoring the strangled sound that came from a distressed Suga and making his way towards the four yelling men. He didn’t really know what he was going to do when he reached them but-

“What? That make you feel like shit? You called me a fuck boy on our first date. You told me I wasn’t decent for how I treated my partners-but you’re just the same. You wanted to make someone jealous and so did I. Never act like you’re higher than me, Mushroom. You’re just like me, only you’re better at hiding it.”

Daichi stopped, gaping at the back of Terushima’s head, feeling the urge to do exactly what he had just said he hadn’t wanted to do-

When Yamaguchi, his most innocent kouhai. The one first year who he never expected to cause trouble-

Swung a fist at Terushima, hitting him so hard, that the boy tumbled backwards and swung his elbow, cracking Daichi in the jaw. 

All hell broke loose after that.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened to mad dog and Yahaba...
> 
> Ahahahaha I hope y’all thrive on Yamaguchi punching Terushima into space 
> 
> Next chapter will be so much violence too lol


	24. Sibling dance sibling dance and sorry this is another texting chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve had an anxiety attack every night this week so I may be going crazy-anyways the point is that I didn’t have time to write the next chapter-so instead! 
> 
> Take this texting chapter that was a draft in my writing app because y’all deserve some entertainment 
> 
> Literally the only characters here are Oikawa, iwa Chan, Suga, Kunimi, and Mad dog with a little bit of Atsumu

TrashKing: I’m bored 

Oikawa’shandler: go to bed it’s like three am 

TrashKing: I can’t Iwa chan that’s why I’m texting right now 

Oikawa’shandler: is it the stress?

TrashKing: yeah I can’t stop watching those dumb matches against karasuno 

Oikawa’shandler: you’re gonna get sick if you don’t don’t stop watching those it’s affecting your sleep schedule 

TrashKing: I’m so anxious all the time tho Iwa Chan 

TrashKing: What do I do I wanna go to bed so bad 

Sugarandspicy: why don’t you get a cup of warm milk?

TrashKing: Oh my god 

TrashKing: Fuck I didn’t know this was the group chat 

TrashKing: I’m so sorry I hope I didn’t wake anyone up! 

Sugarandspicy: I don’t think anyone else is awake right now 

Maddog: false

Oikawa’shandler: were you just creepily reading all the messages then

Maddog: I mean yeah 

TrashKing: why are you two up 

Sugarandspicy: you’re not gonna question iwaizumi 

TrashKing: I can see the light on in his room from my window I assumed he was studying 

Maddog: huh didn’t know you two lived so close 

Oikawa’shandler: Yep anyways I’m actually watching beastars 

TrashKing: Why 

Oikawa’shandler: I was curious 

Sugarandspicy: is that the furry anime 

Maddog: I hate that show 

Oikawa’shandler: it’s actually pretty good 

TrashKing: Never watched it 

Oikawa’shandler: I know I’m using your nerd account 

TrashKing: Don't look at my recently watched

Oikawa’shandler: why did u watch so many Adam Sandler movies 

TrashKing: depression 

Lemmesmash: same 

Maddog: shit when did u get here 

Sugarandspicy: jesus seeing ur username pop up was terrifying for second, kunimi 

Lemmesmash: I was playing the Watson Scott personality test 

Oikawa’shandler: the what 

Lemmesmash: it’s a horror video game look it up 

TrashKing: Ok, dork 

Sugarandspicy: so why were u awake mad dog 

Maddog: im thinking 

Oikawa’shandler: about what 

TrashKing: ...about who ;)

Maddog: shut up I’m thinking about stuff that I don’t want to talk about 

Lemmesmash: like you die in your sleep but no one noticed and your mom comes into your room in the morning and thinks you’re just trying to get attention by not moving and listening to her and getting out of bed so she leaves and then she comes back like an hour late and then realizes after seeing your cold dead eyes?

TrashKing: what the fuck 

Sugarandspicy: baby are you okay? do you need someone to talk to?

Lemmesmash: I’m fine I just thrive on unsettling people 

Oikawa’shandler: well you’re good at it, you emo 

Maddog: no kunimi I was not thinking about that 

Maddog: but I wanted to ask you btw

Maddog: did you talk to Yahaba yet 4 me 

TrashKing: oho??

Lemmesmash: i didn’t but I got kindaichi to do it 

TrashKing: OHO?

Maddog: what 

Sugarandspicy: what did Kindaichi say to yahaba 

Lemmesmash: nothing really, the whole shunning thing has made it a problem for us and Yahaba left his watch in the gym and mad dog found it and wanted to return it 

Lemmesmash: anyways Yahaba told Kindaichi that he’d rather you just ‘leave it in the locker room or with Oikawa-Senpai’ 

Maddog: Fine jeez what a jerk maybe next time I’ll just stomp on it

Oikawa’shandler: on a happier note tho, Watari got a girl to go with him to the carnival 

TrashKing; ooooh!! Who

Oikawa’shandler: idk I didn’t really ask

Lemmesmash: why did u bring it up then if you can’t give anymore info 

Sugarandspicy: because the convo got awkward lol

TrashKing: why are you even up, refreshing-kun, I thought of all the people at Karasuno, you’d be the last to stay up so late 

Oikawa’shandler: yeah not even Kenma is up 

Lemmesmash: neither is Atsumu 

Maddog: does he stay up late a lot 

Lemmesmash: he goes on two am runs a lot 

Oikawa’shandler: why do you know that

Lemmesmash: osamu complains to me a ton about it 

TrashKing: guys stop getting off topic 

TrashKing: what’s up sugar 

Sugarandspicy: well my brother went out earlier and I’m waiting for him to come home 

Lemmesmash: you have a brother?

Sugarandspicy: I have three older brothers

TrashKing: Seriously???? Three???

Sugarandspicy; Yeppers

TrashKing: and you’re the baby?

Sugarandspicy: I’m not the baby I’m just the youngest 

Oikawa’shandler: that’s weird though

Oikawa’shandler: you act like the mom of the team and you’re the youngest child in your family? 

Sugarandspicy: I mean being the youngest and the only gay child in my family kind of made me a more understanding and patient person so 

Lemmesmash: does that mean you’re the spoiled baby of the fam?

Sugarandspicy: >:( 

Sugarandspicy; you sound like my brother Ken

Oikawa’shandler: Oikawa is the baby of his family and is spoiled like crazy 

TrashKing: I so am! My older sis hates it lolol

Oikawa’shandler: I’m the oldest in my family tho 

Lemmesmash: you don’t have siblings 

Oikawa’shandler: lol yes I do 

Oikawa’shandler: I have a step brother, he’s like five though and very shy 

Lemmesmash: you don’t have any siblings do you mad dog 

Maddog: I live with two of my cousins and my grandparents, but they’re just as close as a sibling could be 

Lemmesmash: oh 

Sugarandspicy: what’s wrong kunimi you sound disappointed 

Lemmesmash: oh I don’t know I just don’t have any siblings 

Lemmesmash: it’s just me and my parents and I’m lowkey p sure that my mom despises me 

Sugarandspicy: I’m sure that’s not true

Lemmesmash: whatever idc really 

TrashKing: siblings can be the worst tho dude! 

TrashKing: one time my sister came into my room screaming her head off and I was like so confused and then she was like ‘did you sleep with my boyfriend?’ And I was like yeah so what jeez you guys were on a break anyways so it’s not my fault or his shut up Emi. 

Oikawa’shandler: :|

Maddog: Oikawa’s right tho, sometimes I wanna punch the shit outta my cousins, they can be such dickbags 

Oikawa’shandler: I-

Oikawa’shandler: I mean Ty is a little demon when he throws temper tantrums 

Sugarandspicy: one time my brothers covered me in honey and whipped cream while I was asleep 

Sugarandspicy: and once they cut up all my clothes and I had to wear my school uniform everyday for a week 

Sugarandspicy: and once they superglued my ass to a toilet 

Sugarandspicy: the point is that they’re assholes, and you’re def not missing anything Kunimi 

Lemmesmash: they glued you to a toilet 

Sugarandspicy: that’s what you took away from that?

Oikawa’shandler: what do they think of Daichi 

Maddog: oh shit yea 

Sugarandspicy: uh well they think he’s very mature-but Ken thinks that he’s too reserved

Lemmesmash: this ken ain’t wrong 

Sugarandspicy: well that dipshit went out three hours ago and isn’t home yet so he’s also gonna get a smack in the face

TrashKing: maybe he’s hooking up with someone 

Sugarandspicy: lolol who? he’s a college student who wears flannels and sandals with socks 

TrashKing: he sounds hot

Lemmesmash: captain please 

Oikawa’shandler: why are you waiting up for your brother if he’s older 

Maddog: and how much older is he if you’re 17

Sugarandspicy: hes 20 and I’m a concerned man 

_ TrashKing has changed Sugarandspicy’s username to; SugaMama _

SugaMama: I’m 

Lemmesmash: ok but is ectoplasm ghost cum 

Maddog: ok good night 

_ SugaMama has left the chat _

_ Maddog has left the chat _

_ TrashKing has left the chat  _

_ Oikawa’shandler has left the chat  _

Lemmesmash: it’s a valid question 

Lemmsmash: fuck you guys

Lemmesmash: spongebob is gay and ace 

Lemmesmash: but the more important thing is how did mr craps and that pufferfish lady have sex 

Lemmesmash: like how does that happen how do they reproduce and how does he have a whale for a daughter 

Lemmesmash: what if they fuck and then she exploads with her spikes and he dies while they’re doing it 

Problemchild#2: SHUT THE FUCK UP 

Lemmesmash: oh 

Lemmesmash: are you going on your run 

Problemchild#2: yes and I’m listening to music so stop texting please 

Lemmesmash: turn off your ringer

Problemchild#2: go the fuck to sleep 

Lemmsmash: not tired 

Problemchild#2: watch a movie 

Lemmsmash: I’ve watched everything 

Problemchild#2: do you have Netflix 

Lemmsmash: yeah

Problemchild#2: watch some obscure animes

Lemmsmash: recommendationations?

Problemchild#2: Last Hope it’s really good and there’s a character named Gren who’s insanely attractive 

Lemmsmash: ...fine 

Lemmsmash: adios 

Problemchild#2: watch it 4 me 

  
  


_ Lemmesmash had left the chat  _

Problemchild#2: do pufferfish have vaginas 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m really sorry I’m not posting the next chapter yet, times been messing with me :( but I’m gonna finish it real soon! See y’all next Friday! 
> 
> Oh! And enjoy this amazing video, it’s so heartwarming > https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


	25. Uh oh semi guess you should’ve been a better actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to say thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, that really meant the world to me, seeing all of you guys be so supportive. And I am a lot better-I mean, I watched Clueless for the first time and I think Paul Rudd might have Something to do with how much better I’m feeling. 
> 
> So I guess I also decided to gift you guys with a chapter that’s kinda apeshit 
> 
> Like?? Good luck?? I guess??

When Hinata woke up the morning of the carnival, he was excited, mind already buzzing and legs ready to hop on out of bed. He didn’t think that later that night, he’d be in a jail cell, crying into Nishinoya’s jacket and listening to the Grand King screaming like he’d had his head ripped off, along with his own boyfriend unable to look him in the eye.

He had gone about his morning like normal, spending an hour on his phone because (Thankfully) it was the weekend and he could read Gordon Ramsay x reader fics on Wattpad. He didn’t know what it was, but the chef really reminded him of how Kageyama yelled. Maybe he had a thing for louder men. Maybe he just liked the accent. 

Either way, he got up after he heard his mother and little sister in the kitchen, going downstairs and joining them once the smell of breakfast drifted into his nostrils and his stomach growled hungrily. He ate quickly and sloppily, staining his nightshirt, before dragging back out his phone to see that his friends were talking about what time they’d like to meet up at the carnival.

Kageyama had sent two simple messages, asking; what time he could pick Hinata up and whether or not it was okay to put milk in a thermos with ice.

A few other messages came in, most on the group chat from Tanaka and Noya and then one from Suga and another from Yachi. Both were wishing him luck on his date, as well as complaining about how weird Yamaguchi and Tsukki had been acting lately. 

He agreed wholeheartedly, remembering the way Tsukki had stared at a wall for twenty minutes at their last practice and how Yamaguchi had put on his pants backwards, unbothered to fix it until Hinata pointed it out.

Hinata had no idea what was going on with the two-maybe they were both in an underground drug cartel business and the stress was finally getting to them both-or maybe they were both secretly ballet dancers and had done so many pirouettes that their brains had jumped right out. 

Or maybe Hinata was reading too much into their actions. It had been a stressful week after all, they had been given a test on Friday, out of nowhere (In actuality, they had been supposed to be studying for it for over a week, but somehow Hinata hadn’t realized) and at their last practice, Ennoshita had done a handstand and accidently kicked Kageyama in the stomach.

Which had been hilarious, Tobio wheezing for five minutes, followed by Ennoshita spitting out a thousand apologies. But, it had ended practice with a stern lecture from Daichi and Takeda-sensei, while Ukai pretended not to be howling with laughter outside the gym.

“How late are you going to be out?” Hinata’s mother asked, cutting into his thoughts as she sat down beside him, a magazine in her hands, pages open to an article that he registered as being about a raisin salad. 

“Uh, ten?” Hinata shrugged, taking a sip of orange juice and then wiping at a drop that rolled down his chin, “I’ll be with Kageyama the whole time though and he’s driving his mom’s car so we’ll be safe.” 

“Didn’t he crash into his mailbox a week ago?” 

Hinata flushed at that, taking it as a personal blow to his pride over his boyfriend getting dissed by his mom, “There was a bird that zoomed in front of him, okay? That’s not his fault, he just didn’t want it to get hurt so-“

“Are you sure you can’t take Natsu with? She loves your friends, especially that Tanaka boy.” His mother frowned, ignoring his answer in favor of asking what she really wanted to get at, “I can buy all three of your tickets.”

Hinata crossed his arms and shook his head, lips in a pout as he replied, “No, mom! I can’t have a baby come with me on a date. She’ll totally ruin the mood.” 

His mother narrowed her eyes, magazine crinkling in her tightening grasp, “Mood? What mood? You aren’t going over to Kageyama’s house to do something inappropriate are you?”

“Wha-“ Hinata let out a squawk and rocked backwards in his chair, “No! What are you talking about? We’re going to the carnival! I promise we are-you can text Daichi if you don’t believe me!” 

“Look, honey,” His mother sighed, pushing away her magazine and adjusting the glasses that were tangled up in her orange mess of bangs, “I’m happy that you’re dating Kageyama, he seems like a sweet boy and his parents are two very nice ladies,” She paused and looked over to where Natsu sat in front of the tv, watching some show with a blue puppet. She seemed unable to hear their conversation, which his mother visibly appreciated, “However,” She said, “I don’t want you going over to his house for-for-for sex parties or-“

“Woah!” Hinata yelped, shooting up and out of his chair, “That’s so not-nuh uh-mom, I can't believe you just said that to me-“

“I’m just saying!” She shrieked, face equally as red as his, both of them matching their hair, “I’m not trying to sound like-you know-but, you’re too young for stuff like that!” 

“I know! I’m not going to an orgy! Please stop!” Hinata moaned into his hands, hopping up and down in an attempt to block out what his mom was saying.

“How do you know what an orgy is?” His mom said right back, her tone going stiff and making him freeze in horror. He looked up and swallowed a whine of uncomfort, too warm to handle the conversation any longer.

“It’s-I don’t know! From tv or books or something-not that I’ve ever researched it or anything-because I haven’t! I’ve just-come across it-casually-“ He cut himself and shook his head, realizing how much worse he was making the situation, “Nevermind,” He groaned, “The point is that I haven’t experienced one ever, if that’s what you were thinking.“

“Shoyo, baby, I know. I trust you not to put yourself in a situation like that-but you’ve never been in a serious relationship before and I’m just worried that this Kageyama boy may abuse that.”

Hinata barked out a laugh at that, “Oh no, Kageyama is way less experienced than I am, you can trust me on that.”

There was a moment of quiet in the conversation that let the awkward tension sink into them both, and then Hinata was running up the stairs and back into his room, face flaming red and palms sweaty around his phone. 

Why had he said that? What had possibly possessed him to say something like that in front of his mother? Clearly, he was starting to become so loose with his tongue that he didn’t even realize he was spewing nonsense until it was suddenly floating around in their air in front of him. 

He spent the rest of his day in his room, itching to go downstairs and practice in the backyard-but instead, he sat on his bed to avoid talking to his mom again. He texted Kenma to pass the time, chuckling over his friend’s delemina of having to go to the carnival with all of his team, as well as

Akaashi-san’s-while checking and rechecking the time until Kageyama would pick him up.

It wasn’t going to be their first date. No, they were probably on their tenth by then, not to mention the fact that they saw each other everyday and basically were glued to each other’s sides. 

But, it was their first date surrounded by their friends. The other ten had been cheesy trips to the mall and the movies. The only people who had really interacted with them during it were their parents and an annoyingly nosy Bokuto who for some reason had a drawn on mustache and a baseball cap. Hinata was still fairly certain that he had been tasked with observing them. 

He was excited for the carnival though and judging by the way the group chat was going crazy with messages, he assumed everyone else was too. He had been overhearing his friends plan the outing for awhile and he had high expectations for the night. 

When Kageyama knocked on his front door, a little before seven, he jumped up from his bed and ran to the door as fast as he could. He tripped over a few shoes as he went, stumbling into a wall, but ultimately was able to get out of the house before his mom could say something. He might’ve died of embarrassment if Kageyama received a rundown of Hinata’s earlier conversation with his mom. 

That didn’t make bolting out of his house any weirder though.

“Why are we running?” Kageyama asked as Hinata grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the car. His tone was light and amused, clearly not caring about the urgency in his boyfriend’s walk. At least he hadn’t thought that Hinata was being chased by a murderer though, so that was good. 

“My mom will try to say goodbye to us!” Hinata said over his shoulder and then threw himself into the car.

“What’s wrong with that? I like your mom,” Kageyama frowned, taking his time to look back at the house as he lowered himself into his car, “Did you get in trouble or something?”

“Bakayama! She’s gonna try to talk to you about sex if we stay here any longer!” Hinata yelled, whacking the other on the shoulder with a whine and a squeak.

And then Kageyama put the car in reverse, speeding out of the driveway just as the front door opened and Hinata’s mother fixed them with a calculating stare. Shoyo had never seen his boyfriend look so terrified in that moment, eyes wide and hands clenched around the steering wheel. If Hinata himself wasn’t feeling the same, he might’ve been a little more cautious, reminding Kageyama that he was a shitty driver. 

But he was just as eager to leave, muttering the word ‘go’ at least ten times as they zipped down the street, making their way out of the mountains.

“Why does your mom want to talk about sex?” Kageyama asked as soon as they turned a corner, “I’m a virgin, you know, I’ve never done anything like that. You haven’t either, right?”

Hinata felt his face flush and he ducked his head, shaking it wildly, “N-no. I'm a virgin too,” He bit his lip and smacked away any unsavory memories or thoughts, “I think she’s just worried about us. Suga and Daichi are the same, i think. They both told me that I should wait until I find the right person.” 

Kageyama let out a huff of laughter at that, eyes darting from Hinata and the road as he said, “When Suga talked to me, he pressed a condom in my hand and then winked, talking about STDs and unplanned pregnancies.”

“I can’t get pregnant.” Hinata deadpanned, unsure of who Suga had assumed Kageyama would fuck around with. 

“Uh, no shit, dumbass,” Kageyama chuckled, dodging a skillfully aimed punch, “You can still get herpes though-“

“Do you have herpes?” Hinata frowned, almost crying as he struggled to hold back a cackle over Kageyama’s horrified looking face. Of course, he wasn’t really sure where their conversation was going, nor did he really know how they got there. But, teasing Kageyma was always fun and it was a plus that they could ignore the insinuation from Suga, of them having doin the ol’ devil's tango. 

“No, I don’t have herpes, you jerk, but even if I did, I’d expect you to still love and care about me.” Kageyma scowled, only easing up on it when Hinata slid their hands together in a soft hold. 

“I would-I promise I would,” Hinata shrugged, “If you got a mullet however, I would leave you and tell all your future partners that you have a small penis.” 

“What’s a mullet?”

“That’s what have to say after that? I just totally said I’d gossip about your peepee.” Hinata frowned, looking out the window and ignoring the concerns in the back of his mind. 

“My peepee? What are you, five?” Kageyama snorted, looking over at him for a good long pause. His face fell when he saw Hinata not facing him though and he squeezed the hand still in his grasp, “Hey, you know that I’m never gonna force you into anything, right? We’re young, we can take our time.”

Hinata’s cheeks reddened and he glanced back so their eyes met, “Uh-yeah. I know that, you may be a stinky jerk-“

“Hey-“

“-But, I trust you to never make me do anything I don’t want to.”

Kageyma pursed his lips and nodded in a way that reminded Shoyo of their legendary meat dance-before he lifted their hands and pressed a soft kiss onto Hinata’s knuckles, “At first I was afraid, I was petrified…” He whispered under his breath, causing Hinata to go bright red to scowling and yanking his hand away.

“You suck.” He glared, flicking on the radio to block out his evil boyfriend’s cackling and hissing. They spent the rest of the drive listening to American pop, arguing over which ninja turtle was the best (Spoiler alert its Michelangelo, and if you disagree, you’re wrong) and screaming at each other when Kageyama barely avoided running through a red light.

When the arrived at the carnival, Hinata sprinted through the parking lot to tackle Yachi in a hug, which resulted in her letting out a scream and forcing the security by the main gate to look over and give them a warning look.

“You’re actually insane.” Tsukki murmured once Hinata pulled away from Yachi and Tanaka had sprinted over to them to join in on their huddle. 

“Excuse me for being excited to see my best friend!” Hinata grumbled back, his hand involuntarily reaching backwards and hooking onto Kageyama’s, barely noticing the smirk on his friend’s faces. 

The rest of the day was amazing. 

Somehow, at the very start, they lost Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yachi-but along the way they saw a bunch of their friends (Including Semi, who seemed to be wandering around by himself with a lonely ice cone) and even Asahi and Noya, who were feeding each other French fries in a greasy romantic atmosphere. 

On the Ferris wheel, Hinata shared things that he hadn’t really told anyone but Suga and Daichi, talking about his basically non existent father and trusting Kageyama with knowledge about his past that he had been holding back for a long time. It was scary, even if Tobio held a caring and surprisingly understanding posture throughout the whole conversation. But they got through it. Together. 

In the end, it allowed them to have a better evening than they’d expected to have in a carnival crawling with ten year olds and for some reason over forty teenage volleyball players-most of which from other schools.

They spent the rest of the night getting on every ride they came across and playing games until their competitive natures tired out and they were left with a grocery bag full of plush toys that they vowed to play veterinary clinic with. Kageyama has already claimed a tiny black cat to name Kuroo. 

By the time they watched Oikawa’s show, made ugly expressions at Bokuto and Akaashi for making out in the back row, and whispered to each other about why Daichi looked so dejected-they were both exhausted. 

“We should head home after the free cotton candy.” Hinata yawned, leaning into the arm Kagayama had thrown around his shoulders. They walked alongside the Miya twins as they went and Hinata mentally groaned when the two made cooing noises at them.

“Are you sleepy, Shoyo?” Atsumu grinned, looking at them both with a weird look in his eyes, “Tobio-kun, you need to get your boyfriend home soon. We’re splitting in a bit too, but maybe you two should-“

“I’m fine.” Hinata pouted, clutching his bag close and dodging away from Atsumu, knowing a hair ruffle was coming his way after the blonde let a smirk break onto his lips. 

“Sure,” The boy snorted, flicking his brother on the head as they walked. Osamu seemed just as done as the others were, sending everyone in the group a dull frown and a silent beg for freedom of his brother’s antics.

“God, I feel bad for whatever poor soul ends up in your clutches,” Kuroo snarked from behind them, Kenma close on his tail, “You must scare away any women who even comes close to you.”

Atsumu paused, posture a bit rigid and for a second, Hinata felt scared that Kuroo had actually offended the boy. The last thing they needed to end the night, was Kuroo and Atsumu getting into an argument. But, luckily, the boy flashed a cheeky grin that in the most accurate description, could be called; malicious-and then threw a hand over his heart, saying, “I’m actually in a very loving relationship, Kuroo-san. We’ve been together for years, but I doubt you care about any of the specificities.”

Hinata watched in awe as Kuroo pulled out an expression so horribly terrifying that Kenma actually moved away from him to walk beside Kageyama.

“I think a lot of people would be pretty grossed out over that relationship.” Kuroo quipped, moving so he was in step with the twins. He let his eyes wander over them and Hinata felt uncomfortable as he watched the way Atsumu held eye contact with Kuroo for a good ten seconds before Osumu let out a low whine.

“Stop it, both of you.” He said, glancing around the area and freezing on how Hinata, Kageyma, and Kenma were watching the entire exchange. He smacked his brother on the arm and sent Kuroo a dismissive wave of the hand, “You’re causing a scene, knock it off right now.” 

“Yeah, the last thing you’d want is for me to-“ Kuroo started, only to stop at the eruption of yelling from the middle of the carnival. The group turned in surprise, watching as the fight that would ultimately destroy a certain couple’s chance of being together, as well as damage the relationship of a certain family-begin to take place.

  
  


  * \- -



  
  


Suga watched in slow motion as Daichi was sent to the ground, an audible crack sounding throughout the area and causing Sugar to let out a yell of shock. He could practically see the bruise forming already and it hadn’t even been twenty seconds since the blow. 

He shoved Ennoshita out of the way as he went, not really caring when the boy fell onto his knees and Yamaguchi began to scream out apologies. All he cared about was getting to Daichi and he was going to make it to his side and see what was wrong, inspect the damage and see if he needed medical help. 

“Daichi.“ He whispered and placed one hand on the man’s shoulder while the other let out a groan of pain. His face was hidden in his hands and he had his body angled away from the rest of them, like he didn’t want to look at them.

“Daichi, let me-“ Suga stopped and heaved out a gasp, watching as blood dripped out from under Daichi’s hands, drops staining the grass below and sending shocks down Suga’s spine, “Oh my fuck!” He cried, “Are you okay? Jesus-Daichi, are you okay? Let me see.” 

He reached out his hands and cupped Daichi’s face, moving away the other’s fingers to inspect where the blood was coming from. Luckily, it seemed that his jaw wasn’t broken, but-once again-Daichi had knocked out a tooth and now had a bucket of blood spilling out of his mouth. 

“You knocked him out!” Someone screamed behind them both and Suga turned with shaky hands to see Terushima lying in the grass, eyes closed and Semi beside him, furiously shouting at Yamaguchi.

“He was harassing Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima glared back, holding onto said boy with a gentle hold, rubbing the hand that Suga assumed had been used to hit the passed out boy in the grass. Yamaguchi had tears in his eyes still and was staring at Terushima like he was dead, fear and guilt evident in his expression.

“He hit him!” Semi shrieked, jerking a finger at the blonde and furrowing his already angry eyebrows, “You can’t just fucking hit someone because they said something that you don’t-“

“Stop yelling at Yamaguchi,” Suga snapped, pissed off as fuck, “He didn’t mean to and you know what? Teru isn’t the only one hurt.” 

Semi sent him a snarl and smacked a hand on the ground viciously, “I’m sorry?” He spat, “Do you not see him passed out on the ground right now? Daichi has a missing tooth! Terushima could have a fucking concussion-“

“Semi.”

They turned to look at Oikawa, quieting immediately and taking notice of the posture that the boy held. He had already handed off his winning crown to Iwaizumi (Who stood next to him, very uncomfy looking) and made his way into the circle of chaos and violence, fixing Semi with a hard stare.

“Terushima knew what he was getting into the moment he asked you to do this. You did too. That’s why you told him not to do this. You didn’t want to see him get hurt. I knew too, so I told him it was a bad idea. We both let it happen with this kid though. That’s on us and him. Not Yamaguchi. He’s a kid-“

“He’s sixteen.” Semi snapped.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and shook his head, “That’s not the point, doll. What I’m trying to say is that you and I aren’t innocent and it’s time we both took responsibility for our actions. We both let this happen when we should’ve stopped it in the beginning. We’re older than them and we let it go on like nothing was wrong-“

“That’s not our fault.” Semi said, voice growing colder than the heat it had been pushing out a moment ago. He had an icy look in his eyes like he was warning Oikawa to not say anything else and Suga felt actually concerned for Oikawa’s safety for a moment. 

“Are you sure about that, Semi?” The grand king asked, eyes darting down to Terushima as the boy he was talking to stood up, “What was your reason for not telling anyone about this?” Oikawa frowned, “Terushima was saying earlier that he did it to make Ennoshita jealous-“

The brunette who was still on his knees made a guilty whimper and hung his head.

“Yamaguchi said he wanted to get people to notice him or whatever-“

The boy shook in Tsukki’s arms, looking soberly at the speaker.

“And I know that I did nothing because I honestly just didn’t care about what happened in the aftermath.” Oikawa said honestly, scratching the back of his neck with a humble chuckle, “That sounds pretty messed up, I know, I’m sorry about that-but I’m trying to make up for it. I just don’t know why you went along with it too.” He fixed Semi with a calculating squint of the eyes, “You tried really hard to pretend you didn’t care, I really could see the effort in your texts-but I think-well, you just put too much into it. You didn’t even like to bring up the subject of the whole fake dating thing. I think I know why though.”

Semi scrambled forward, faster than Suga had moved to get to Daichi, and let out a breathy sentence, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oikawa broke out into a sad smile, “I’m sorry, Semi. I really am. I guess this whole time, you were the one with the biggest broken heart-“

The rest of the conversation ended with a slap. A bitchy slap that Suga had really only seen on Rupaul’s drag race and a slap that led to Oikawa retaliating with a strike of his own. It was rare to see the brunette with such a serious tone, so of course the respectable dignity that held a second prior-was gone in an instant. Suga watched as Semi stumbled a step back before leaping at Oikawa in a way that nobody had ever seen the silver haired third year act before. 

Suga glanced around the circle to see Goshiki in tears despite not even being a part of the fight and felt his own heart clench like a protective mother. 

“Oi-stop it-“ 

Suga watched as, like a chain from a dramatic action movie, Semi and Oikawa fell to the ground, scratching at each other and kicking out wildly. They looked like two snarling rats, pulling at each other's hair and whining like ten year old girls. Suga didn’t even have the chance to tell Iwaizumi to not get involved before the man reached out to help separate the two and ended up with a punch to the throat. 

He was sent back, gasping for air and igniting another round of screeching as Oikawa yelled about Semi ‘hurting his Iwa-chan’. Sadly for the rest of the group, Tsukki didn’t seem to be done with his own anger and decided to take it out on Ennoshita, yelling at him that he was just as bad as Terushima-when Tanaka popped up out of nowhere and began to get in the other’s face. 

“Chikara didn’t do anything wrong!” He yelled at Tsukki, stealing the blonde’s attention enough so that Ennoshita was able to get away from the scene-

Only to knock right into a stunned Ushijima-who apparently was so shocked by the show in front of him that he didn’t have a good footing. The 6’3 man, who weighed nearly 200 pounds of pure muscle, went down with a thump. He barely had time to put a hand out to stop himself and even then, the only good thing that did-was cause another group of people to start fighting.

As it seemed that when he reached out to stop himself from hitting the ground face first, he grabbed onto someone’s shorts, instead of a table or some railing. 

Suga looked away as soon as it happened, but that didn’t stop the rest of the world from seeing Akaashi’s pale thighs and bright pink undies. 

If Suga was being honest, he would say that Akaashi looked good while blushing-but the route that got Akaashi to the point of showing an actual human emotion-seemed a little inhumane.

If Suga was to be honest one more time, he would also admit that watching both Akaashi and Bokuto attempt to yank the shorts back up in a combined effort-was fucking hilarious to witness. 

He watched as the look on Akaashi’s face became more and more horrified with each passing second that his pants were down. Eventually, they came back up and Akashi was given back his modesty-but by that point, Bokuto was attempting to jump on Ushijima and a very pumped up Tendou.

The red haired weasel of a man was just itching to join in on the action and threw a punch as soon as Bokuto called him a ‘dumb little bitch boy of a whoreass daddy’. 

“Oh no.” Suga murmured, watching his friends wrestle and scream and dodge slaps. If it had just been Terushima and Daichi, they could’ve managed it. Security might’ve asked a few questions and maybe they would’ve gotten a written warning-but the volleyball league? Every player in the area? All of them, beating the shit out of each other? There was no way they were going to make it out of there and Suga was starting grow terrified over the possibility that someone was really going to get-

“I’m calling the police.”

“ 

  
oop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaha  
> Yeah I did that


	26. Attack of the volleyball players and Kenma’s anxiety lolol fuck u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a slightly filler chapter cause I’m gonna be somewhere with no WiFi for a bit. I’m being taken on a ‘secret’ vacation...lolol Don’t blame me 
> 
> Uh enjoy?

Kenma wanted to go home. He was tired and covered in a drying soda that made him not only sticky-but cold in the already chilling room. He had spent the prior night on his phone, playing games and watching tv and forgetting the fact that he was going to have to interact with a crowd of people the next night. So, he was left, dead on his feet with exhaustion. 

Well, not exactly on his feet, he was sitting on the floor of a jail cell, knees pulled into his chest and head lowered so he wouldn’t have to see Hinata burst into tears for the fourth time in a row.

Kenma could relate. He really wanted to cry. He didn’t know where Kuroo had gone, all he knew was that he wouldn’t be seeing him again for awhile. Which was bullshit. None of them had done anything wrong. Semi and Oikawa had gone out of control and things had just been a little screwed up-but the fact that Kuroo was the one getting the blame? 

It made Kenma’s blood boil. 

It had been nicer earlier, Kenma had actually enjoyed the beauty contest or whatever it was. Which was very out of character for him, but he had liked every one of the participants and Oikawa had looked surprisingly elegant. He had sat beside his boyfriend, leaning into each other’s weight and enjoying the warmth, despite the heat being pumped through the auditorium, while Kuroo played with his messy strands of hair. 

If Kenma had been paying attention, he would’ve noticed the fact that he had been given a row of braids and that Kuroo hadn’t paid attention to anything that happened on stage. He did, however, realize that most of his friends were giant children. He lost track of how many times he saw Lev attempt to stick his fingers in Tendou’s nose or how many times he saw Shirabu throw pebbles at Semi’s back. 

(Side note that Kenma wouldn’t realize had any actual importance until later when he was being driven in a squad car-but Semi hadn’t told Shirabu to knock it off once. Semi and Shirabu’s everlasting feud seemed to be on hold for some reason and Semi looked like an erect wooden russian doll, staring at Terushima slightly creepily in Kenma’s own personal opinion).

When they had finally gotten up from their seats and kenma had left a sweat stain on the cushion below-they hurried outside at a pace that made kenma groan. After a few minutes he began to lag behind the others, watching the back of his boyfriend’s head with a lazy pout. It only disappeared when he made it back to the other’s side and got a view of the disturbing pinching look on his face. 

He didn’t really hear a lot of what the Miya twins and Kuroo were talking about, but judging from the furious expressions on all three of their faces, he assumed it was about the weird relationship that the twins had. Not that he really cared, if anything, he just tried to ignore everything that went on with people who he didn’t like. And he despised the Miya twins. 

But he understood why Kuroo was so upset, Atsumu was being a dick. Also Kenma was severely biased, seeing as he slept with Kuroo on a regular basis. 

Nonetheless, Kenma kept quiet for the whole conversation, watching his boyfriend nearly foam at the mouth and Atsumu being held back by Osamu like he was a rabid ferret. It struck him oddly how in the end, their fight came to pause because of the shit show that was Terushima and Yamaguchi’s...break up? 

Kenma still wasn’t very sure what it was. 

He also didn’t really care. Once again, it wasn’t any of his business. He felt bad for them, sure, but people broke up all the time, they weren’t special in his eyes. Just unnecessarily dramatic.

He only got involved when he saw Kuroo join in on the fight. Instantly, he knew Kuroo was going after Tendou for punching Bokuto. And not that he wanted Kuroo to only care about him-but he felt so overwhelmed when he realized his boyfriend was gone and he was stuck in a crowd of screaming teenagers. He didn’t know where to go, what to do-all he could think about was how much he blamed Terushima, Yamaguchi, Semi, and Oikawa for instigating a fight in which he and his friends had to be a part of. 

Why couldn’t they have done that crap in their own time at their own place? It was so unfair for them to ruin the carnival for everyone else. 

Kenma had actually been enjoying himself at a social gathering for once and they just let all of their personal shit ruin the experience. He was kind of angry. 

Not angry enough to hit someone though-Kuroo had that covered it seemed.

Kenma watched from afar as Kuroo and Bokuto began to yell at a group from Shiratorizawa, Akaashi standing behind them with a red face clasped in his hands. 

Kenma felt bad about that. Keiji was one of the few people who actually understood his personality and preferences. He was surprised Akaashi hadn’t bolted yet-in fact, he was surprised he hadn’t bolted yet either. A few people he knew, were already sprinting away, the mere yell of someone threatening to call the police scaring them off. Lev and Yaku threw him an apologetic glance as they ran away, followed closely by Karasuno’s manager and her girlfriend. Maybe if Kenma had worked up the courage to move his feet, he would’ve followed.

Sadly for him, he didn’t have just his own safety to worry about-but also Shoyo and Kageyama’s. Sometime between Kuroo joining the brawl and Goshiki bursting into tears as people floundered around-the two managed to pick a fight with the twins. Thankfully, they weren’t getting physical, but as soon as Atsumu spat out the words;

“Damn, let’s hope your captain still looks hot with his front teeth missing.”

Kenma knew Shoyo and Tobio were going to screech like banshees. 

“He just got hit trying to break up a fight, can you show a little more sympathy?” Kageyama growled, hair sticking up in stress and giving off the image of a hungry dog, ready to dig into it’s meat. Kenma could tell a lot of baggage and past fuckups were about to come out and his desire to grab his switch and curl up in bed became so prominent that he sighed with more disappointment than malice for the others. 

“I’m just saying-” Atsumu shrugged, eyeing them with an icy stare as his brother nervously stood behind him, tugging on his sleeves, “He’s an attractive guy, I wouldn’t want one of his best features to be taken out.”

“You sounded awfully sarcastic.” Shoyo muttered.

“Oh? Did I-?”

“Yeah, you did,” Kageyama sneered, stepping closer to the Sangwoo look-alike, “And didn’t you just say you were dating someone?” He let his eyes go past Atsumu’s shoulders and gave a smirk, “I don’t think they’d appreciate you talking about some other guy who you like. If I were them, I’d get pissed off and leave.”

Kenma held his breath, watching the way all four of their eyes went wide with a knowing glint. They all knew-hell, Kageyama knew and he was one of the dumbest people to ever walk the earth. The only people who didn’t seem to know, were the twins’ parents. 

“You know what?” Atsumu said, posture changing as he became more in tune with his emotions, “I’ve kept this secret for a long time and I feel like I should just come out and say it, so you’ll get off my dick and leave me alone.” The blonde crossed his arms and stood tall, his brother letting out a warning yelp, eyes pleading.

“Guess what, Tobio-kun?” Atsumu went on as his brother moaned out expletives and curses, “Your relationship isn’t as good and honest as you thought it was,” He whipped his hand forward and pointed at Shoyo’s chest, “Your boyfriend and I hooked up before he did anything with you. He’s been lying this whole time.”

Kenma gasped loud enough for the twins to look over at him with looks akin to humor, while he watched his orange friend turn pink and stare at Tobio like he was afraid he was going to be punched. All in all, Kenma had not been expecting that turn in events and judging by the blank look on kageyama’s face, he had not been either. 

“Tobio-I can explain-” Hinata yelped, waving his hands around and sending terrified glances towards Kenma, “It’s not what you think-he’s-”

“Didn’t we just talk about this?” Tobio said, voice low enough that Kenma nearly missed it over the pounding and the yelling surrounding them, “We both said it was better to wait and you just…”

“But I didn’t-”

“You said you were a virgin.”

“I am!” Hinata yelled, stomping his foot.

Kageyama didn’t reply, his eyes going dark and looking down at the ground in a manner that made Kenma think he was about to cry. That was worse than anything that Kenma had seen that night. Yes, he’d seen Daichi spit out a mouthful of blood, he’d seen Keiji’s underwear (He was also a little concerned about why he had been wearing lingerie), and he’d seen a few failed declarations of love-but the thought of kageyama crying-made him really uncomfortable. 

He was a tad happy, as inappropriate as it sounds, when the setter moved forward and jumped at Atsumu, wrestling like he was trying to strangle his prey. It was entertaining to watch Atsumu flail around with a screaming kageyama on his shoulders, because he knew that the boy was definitely not under 120 pounds. Unfortunately for them, they both ended up smacking right into a light pole. 

“Did you not just hear someone calling the police?”

Kenma turned to look suga in the eyes with a jump in his step. The silverette was supporting Daichi on his shoulder-who was in the process of holding his jaw and spitting out blood onto the grass as it filled his mouth. It was gross to watch. 

“Come on,” Suga said, eyeing the scuffling Kageyeama and Atsumu with a huff, “We’ve gotta get out of here before we all get arrested or something. Especially, if you’re eighteen.” he grumbled the last part and looked back towards where Oikawa and Semi were still going stong, screaming and scratching at each other, “I tired to get them to stop but they wouldn’t listen.” He informed. 

“I need to get Kuroo.” Kenma replied, looking over the crowd and groaning as he saw his boyfriend tackle Tanaka, “God, he’s gonna be so fucked if he ends up breaking someone’s bones.” 

“Good luck,” Suga nodded, holding Daichi closer as a Nishinoya and someone from Fukurodani fought a little too close, “I’m getting Daichi out of here before something even worse happens. I hope you all get home safely and-” He looked over at Hinata and sighed, “Watch out for him.”

“Will do,” Kenma sighed, waving at the captain and vice captain of Karasuno as they made their get away from the carnival. He just hoped that whoever threatened to call the police, had meant it more as a last resort and that they were still waiting for everyone to leave. 

“Kenma!” Shoyo yelled, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward, “Did you see where they went?” He asked frantically. 

“Huh? They just left. Suga said to-”

“Not them!” Hinata whined, “The Miyas and Tobio! They’re gone! I can’t find them anywhere.”

Kenma frowned, looking over the field and realizing with a horrifying conclusion, that the three boys had taken off and left Kenma and Hinata (The shortest people left) on their own. He couldn’t believe it. Both Kuroo and Kageyama had left them. 

“Oh my god they left us.” Kenma told his friend. 

“What-no-” Hinata whimpered, “Kageyama wouldn't leave me here-he’s not that angry…” He trailed off before looking at Kenma with wide eyes, already filling with tears that Kenma was 100% not ready to deal with, “Unless-do you think he is? No, maybe he just-god! Baka! What a jerk!” 

“We’ll be fine,” Kenma assured the boy despite not believing his own words, “They probably got out of here because they didn’t want to get arrested. We should do the same and grab Kuroo and then get outta here.” 

Hinata shook his head after considering it for a moment, “No! What about Yamaguchi? He’s still over there by Terushima-what if the police think he killed-“

“Shoyo, this is at worst a public disturbance to the community-but I do not want this on my record. If you want be a pro, I guarantee you also don’t want that. So,” Kenma reasoned, a little uncomfortable with how much he was being forced to talk, “If you value your future, then let’s get out of here as fast as possible.” 

He waited a moment for Hinata to reply, watching the way the younger boy looked on like a scolded puppy before giving in and nodding in response. Shoyo seemed to be done talking, not that Kenma blamed him, and allowed himself to be dragged through the area by the sleeve. 

They tried to make their way to Kuroo quickly, however, along the way, they found Goshiki and Reon, both pressing napkins to Shirabu’s nose. It seemed broken, bent at an angle and blood pouring down like a waterfall.

“I forgot, are you supposed to lean back or forward when your nose is bloody?” Goshiki asked, hands shaky and face still smeared in tears.

“Forward, idiot!” Shirabu snapped, jerking his head in said direction and giving Kenma and Hinata a weary glare, “What do you two want?”

“We’re trying to leave before the cops get here.” Kenma answered honestly, despite his desire to just ignore the usually angry Shirabu.

“Cops?” The boy frowned back, annoyance melting into somewhat concern, “Do you mean everyone here is gonna get arrested?” 

Kenma shrugged back, Hinata echoing his movements and looking off towards the entrance as if any second an army of blue was going to flood in.

“Well fuck,” Shirabu mused, “We’ve gotta leave now. I’m not going back to juvie.” He stood straighter and wiped at his nose before gripping onto Reno’s hand with a gentle touch, “And I’m not gonna let them lay a hand on you.” 

Tbe other grinned back fondly and let out a snort, “Goshiki’s here too, y’know?” 

He got a dismissive eye roll back, followed by a soft moan of distress from the third wheel with purple hair and large teary eyes. Kenma didn’t even feel the need to be curt with them as they picked up their stuff and sprinted away from the havoc that was still ongoing. 

Actually, when Kenma stopped and took it all in, he began to realize that only a few people were still going at it. The only ones who were still physical, were Oikawa and Semi. The rest of them were either still shouting at each other or trying to coax the two apart. Iwaizumi was sitting off to the side, clutching his throat and watching it all with a horror filled expression. 

Luckily for Kenma, he immediately found Kuroo’s mess of hair amongst the chaos. He was one of the few people still yelling and he had a finger in Ushijima’s face like he was about to stick it in his eyes.

“Kuroo!” Hinata yelled, more visably relieved to see Kuroo than Kenma could ever show himself to be. Sometimes he really hated how bad he was at emotions and comfort compared to someone as kind and jovial as Shoyo. 

At the mention of his name, Kuroo froze. He turned unsurely, almost like he was afraid of seeing who was yelling at him-and then lit up brightly, all signs of anger leaving his body when he saw his boyfriend and the walking carrot.

“Oi!” He called out, “I’m just about done scolding Ushijima, so we can head out pretty soon if that’s what you wanna do.” He said as if he hadn’t been trying to murder about ten people only three minutes ago.

“Scold him for what?” Kenma frowned, watching the captain of Shiratorizawa’s nuetral stare. It was obvious he wasn’t very threatened.

“You know what.” Kuroo answered before gesturing over to where Akaashi stood behind a wrestling Bokuto and Tendou. The boy looked humiliated over the entire event.

“I do swear that I’m very sorry.” Ushijima offered, voice genuine in Kenna’s mind.

“Save it for the judge!” Kuroo said with a snap of his fingers.

“Kuroo, please, someone called the police earlier, we need to leave before we get in trouble.” Kenma commanded as soon as Ushijima seemed to take Kuroo’s words as law. 

He didn’t know how much longer this could last. He wasn’t sure what kind of charges someone could get from participating in a public fight, nor did he know if all of his friends would end up being safe in the end. Everything was turning out really shitty. Also;

Where the fuck did the twins and Kageyama go?

“We can’t leave, babe,” Kuroo shouted through Kenma’s thoughts, “Bokuto is still upset and Terushima is knocked out, y’know? We can’t just leave him there in the grass. What if he wakes up in a rage and says we all ganged up on him?” 

“Do you really honestly think he’d do that?” Kenma deadpanned.

“Maybe. If he was mad enough.” 

Kenma sighed and shook his head, “We need to go now. They won’t be as kind when they see those two squabbling bunnies over there in the dirt.” He pointed over at the two still fighting. The rest looked down his finger and grimaced as a particularly cat-like swipe came from Oikawa. 

They could already see a long trail of bruises and blemishes on both of the boys’ skin. No blood had been drawn-but Kenma thought that with time, it would steadily appear. 

“Oikawa is eighteen.”

Kenma blinked and looked over at Ushijima with a furrowed brow, “What?”

“He’s eighteen. If he gets arrested he could get charged as an adult.” Ushijima said, “Semi’s seventeen, but-“ 

“Yeah, I already heard. It’s not our problem though. If they won’t stop fighting, then we can’t do anything about it.”

“But-“

Kenma shook his head and looked to Kuroo, waiting for him to agree. He needed to be backed up by someone bigger and more intimidating than him-not to mention the fact that he was still not over being abandoned in the midst of what felt like world war three. He needed some support. Also Ushijima was annoying. 

“Uh-but they’re our friends.” 

Welp. It looked like Kuroo wasn’t in the mood to make Kenma not feel anxious as all hell. 

“Kuroo, you could get arrested.” 

“I haven’t done anything…”

“Yes, you have,” Kenma frowned, eyeing the reddened knuckles of his boyfriend's hands, “And it doesn’t matter if you haven’t-they’ll take one look at you and your biceps and throw you in jail.” 

“Wha-whats that supposed to mean?”

In hindsight, perhaps that phrasing was not the best in their situation. It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault he was so handsome or tough looking, nor was it anyone there’s fault that they were going to be arrested. Ok, that was a lie, Semi and Oikawa were definitely in the wrong from Kenma’s point of view. Terushima, who was still lying like a rag doll, was somewhat to blame too. Not to mention Yamaguchi, as much as Kenma sorta kinda liked the guy. He could be cute at times-but not when he was throwing a punch and causing ‘Attack of the Volleyball players’. 

Kenma never got the chance to reply to Kuroo’s question. Instead, he watched as a handful of police officers poured into the area, demanding them all to stop moving and remove their hands from one another. 

Kenma was furious as he raised his hands up and watched two officers smack handcuffs onto his friends. He was even more furious when he saw how rough the officers were. Especially with Iwaizumi, who was doing nothing but coughing on the floor.

“Hey! We didn’t even do anything!” Hinata yelled, being escorted away as Kenma let out a helpless grunt.

“We’ll sort this out at the station, don’t worry.” The woman replied, her eyes being blocked by a pair of shades that hid her identity from Kenma. He took that as a sign of either weakness or fragility, believing tat eyes were the window to the soul and morality. 

“I-I’m a minor!” Hinata shouted next, already a good ten feet away. 

Kenma didn’t hear the rest, his own hands being brought together behind his back. He said nothing as they brought him along. He didn’t understand why they were immediately arresting him either-he was, after all, doing nothing. He didn’t think it was even legal to cuff him when they had no evidence of him acting out at all. 

Him and Shoyo were probably the only unthreatening ones there. Maybe it’d be better if Kageyma was still with them. Kuroo was-

“Get the fuck off!”

Kenma looked over at the main part of their dramatic group, only to see Semi and Oikawa screaming as they were separated by two struggling cops. 

“Maybe if you didn’t hold stuff back then you’d still be on the court!” Oikawa yelled, kicking out his legs like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

“Don’t lecture me with your goddamn pancake ass!” Semi yelled back, hands clawing at the arms around his shoulders. He was definitely going to be charged with resisting arrest if he didn’t knock it off-but Kenma doubted Semi was in the right state of mind to calm down and listen to reason.

Kenma only began to actually care when they started to lead both Semi and him towards the same police cruiser. 

It was going to be a very entertaining ride it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been informed by someone that I act and look like an Oikawa and Ushijima love child and I am cackling and crying rn
> 
> I’ll see y’all next week 
> 
> Also if y’all want I’ll attempt to draw out a diagram of the fight with badly drawn stick figures :)


	27. I am back and I brought Angst <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh poo looks like someones at a police station and a dog got a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I'm back, I had a grand ol' time on vacation. I got a lot of sleep which I'm super grateful for anddddd OOOHHHHH I watched Stars Align! It's such a good anime, pls i beg of ya'll to go watch it, It's amazing, you can watch it on Kissanime I loved it, it's my new fav anime of all time now acckkkk

Tobio showed up at the police station after everyone else. He didn’t know why he had followed the twins down that damn path at the carnival. He hadn’t even realized they were leading him out of it, until they were on the main road and the sky was silent. They had taken off right afterwards, disappearing almost magically and leaving him in the darkness. He had been alone and confused and honestly-hurt. 

He didn’t know how or when but Hinata must’ve lied to him. After everything they had been through, he couldn’t even have a real discussion about sex without telling fibs and leading Tobio on like some sort of fool. Of course, none of that really mattered while he was trudging along the sidewalk, tired and cold, unsure of where he was. 

Somehow, he had to figure out where the carnival was and make his way back to it. He still had to sort out his thoughts, but his mom’s car was there still, parked in the lot and...so was Hinata. No matter how mad he was, he couldn’t just ditch his boyfriend like some sorta rat. 

He wasn’t that kind of guy. 

So, he marched down the cold cobblestone, cursing himself for not bringing a thicker sweater and straining his ears to pick up the sound of the old crappy carnival toon that reminded him too much of a horror movie. It was so distant though, even as he walked on and on, it seemed to stay at just the same volume. It was like it was being drowned out by something louder. Or maybe he was just tired, the crust around his eyes could surely be to blame, forcing all of his attention on such. 

But perhaps, he wasn’t as dedicated to finding his way back as he thought was. His dedication could have been all dried up, sucked into the warts of volleyball and his want to keep Hinata healthy and happy. Was it possible to lose your way if you were too focused on other things?

Almost definitely.

Was that what was happening? 

No. Absolutely not.

He would realize that when he finally got back to Karasuno and saw the police cars, sirens blazing and drowning out every other noise. It hadn’t been his fault that he couldn’t find his way back quickly, he hadn’t even wanted to leave in the first place. The Miya twins had just been in the mood to joke around and in their moment of chaos-had pulled the lamest (But one of the most infuriating) pranks they could muster up. 

He was also pretty sure they had taken the stuffed animals that he and Hinata and won-but he could get those later. After all, he had some dirt on them that he was sure their mother of all people would be appalled to hear. 

“Hey-kid.” 

Tobio turned, standing as stiff as a statue, red and blue lights blinding him as he looked around for his friends and came up with a burly looking man in uniform. He was glaring like he didn’t care how he was perceived and had his lower lip jutted out like he was trying to intimidate Kageyama with a shitty impression of a Great Dane. 

Tobio wasn’t scared of much though. Maybe spiders. Maybe the dragon-witch-lady from sleeping beauty that made him cry when he first watched it with his moms when he was four. Definitely the possibility of never playing volleyball again. And probably the thought of Hinata liking someone else. 

But this guy wasn’t the worst he’d seen. Being bullied for ninety percent of your life, kinda made you immune to that shit. This guy hadn’t put trash in his desk or written slurs on his textbooks, right? Who cared if he had a baton and meaty hands clenched into fists?

“Yeah?” Tobio grunted after a long pause of observing the man with pointed eyebrows and chapped lips. 

“Do you go to this school?” 

Kageyama paused, a false shy expression taking over, “My parents told me to never tell anyone where I go to school.” He informed the man, remembering the wise words of his mothers. Of course, they had told him that when he was six, but it still applied today. 

“Of course,” The cop sighed exasperatedly, raking a hand over his face and pulling at a stubble on his chin, “Were you in that carnival earlier?” He asked after another long moment of them both looking at each other.

Tobio nodded in response, taking the moment to stand on his toes and look over at a few cop cars. He didn’t understand why there were so many. It looked like something right out of the movies, seven cars pulled up, twelve idiots all being piled into the back-

Oh fuck him-those were his idiots. 

He held back anything that might give him away as recognizing the others, only blinking in surprise, his heart clenching as he saw the unmistakable orange hair that belonged to his idiot of a boyfriend. Not that he was one to talk about who was and wasn’t a complete ignoramus. 

“Lemme see your ticket.” 

“My what?” Tobio frowned.

“Your ticket,” The cop repeated, stretching a hand out and doing a grabby motion to indicate where to put the slip of paper, “For the carnival.”

With a grumble, Tobio complied, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling free his wallet. He had stuck the ticket inside to save it, wanting to put it in a scrapbook he was a little embarrassed to admit he had been making for Hinata. He wanted to fill it up until it was full and then make another.

Sadly, as he watched the carnival basically die all around him, he started suspecting that the carnival wasn’t going to be a memory they wanted to remember.

“It says here that this is for two people.” 

Tobio frowned and gave a shrug, “Yeah? So what?” 

Apparently the attitude wasn’t appreciated at that moment and the cop gave him a snarl, stuffing the ticket into his utility belt. 

Oh well, Tobio could just take Hinata for ramen and take a picture or something there to replace the absence of the ticket. 

“Were you in that riot a few minutes ago?” The cop asked as a car sped past them both. Tobio looked inside it as it went by and held back a gasp at the sight of a bruised Iwaizumi, leaning his head against the window. He didn’t have the ability to stop staring though, his eyes trailing after until the cop car pulled out of the lot and turned down the street. 

“I-I wasn’t.” He replied, “I was just watching, you see-“

“How’d you end up out here then?” 

“Ah well, it got pretty intense back there so I just-“ He waved a hand around, “ran out.”

“Leaving behind all your friends?” 

That struck a nerve. Yeah, Kageyama wasn’t the most social person and he probably wasn’t the nicest person on the team (That was a tie between Asahi and Suga) but he loved his friends. They were the first group of people who-besides his moms-didn’t think he was a total freak. He liked to believe that the bullying he experienced when he was younger made him tougher and harder to poke at-but sometimes he wondered if it just made him...broken. 

“I didn’t want to.” He said eventually, voice quieter than before. He wondered if the cop had actually hear him over all of the noise. 

It didn’t really matter, either way he was told to come down to the station and fill out a statement. He was glad they let him drive his own car though. It would’ve been a hassle to explain to his moms why he had left the car at school. They both worked in the city too, it would’ve been bad if they could’ve get to their jobs because of him.

On the drive to the station he thought back to the officer's words, pausing his thoughts every so often to ponder their meaning. 

A riot? 

Had it really been a riot? Had it gotten that bad? 

Maybe Oikawa and Semi had been fighting like animals and maybe Terushima had been knocked out but it couldn’t have been that bad.

“I stand corrected.” Tobio muttered through gritted teeth, watching an ambulance zoom past, horns blaring and whooshing past as he slowed and moved over to the other side of the road for it.

If Terushima was like dead or something…

That would really suck.

But people didn’t die from being punched in the face, right? He should really call his mom and ask, she was a doctor after all. He reached towards his phone, thrown in the passenger seat-before he stopped and shook his head.

He was driving first off and there was a hoard of cops circling the area. Not only was there the threat of crashing while using his phone-but he really didn’t need to make the night worse with a ticket that was definitely not going in the scrapbook. Secondly, it was ten o’clock at night and he was sure they had gone to bed early after he had left with the departing message of ‘I’ll be home late so don’t wait up for me’. 

Next, how would he explain why he needed to know information on head injuries and what they could lead to. He could always look it up, but that led back to the first issue-he was still driving. He was going to have to do it later if he was really interested in knowing. Hinata was probably freaking out in a jail cell, all by himself.

Oh yeah and his mom was a gynecologist. Head injuries weren’t really her field.

Responsibly, he left his phone where it was and kept driving, watching the dark street in front of him, the only lights in the area coming from his car and the occasional street lamp. 

Every now and again, he would see the lights of a police cruiser and groan, realizing the probability of one of his friends being in the car. He hoped that not every single of them had been arrested. After all, he knew for a fact that Kuroo regularly got profiled as some sort of trouble maker just for his appearance. It wasn’t uncommon for security to stop them sometimes when Kuroo hung out with them, just because they thought he looked sketchy. 

Of course, Kuroo was a nice guy and didn’t actually have any arrests on his record, just a couple of warnings and dirty rumors thrown on his name-but he wasn’t the only one in the group who got unfairly judged based on how they looked. 

Tobio could still remember Iwaizumi in middle school, getting harassed every now and again for being half Puerto Rican. It wasn’t often that he got picked on-the guy was built like a Greek statue and could rock someone’s shit if they said something outta line-but Tobio knew that it always struck a chord in the guy. He could see it in the way Iwaizumi got all quiet after, posture low. Oikawa usually made it better from what Tobio could gather-but well, some things just hurt. 

The only thing that really hurt Tobio was when people would say his moms aren’t really his parents because he was adopted. 

Fuck. Kids were just mean.

He shook his head and ruffled his hair, pulling into the parking lot of the station with a huff. He sat in his car for a moment, thinking of how warm and fluffy his bed probably was at home. How his volleyball that he slept with was probably incredibly lonely. And how his bowl of soba was in the fridge waiting for him as a midnight snack. 

But…

Hinata was more important. 

So, he plucked up his confidence and stepped out of the car, locking it and then heading inside, unsure where to go until he saw the front desk. A woman sat behind it, visibly stressed, papers cluttered around her table area as she talked frustratedly to an officer. Tobio leaned to the right, craning his neck to see a a long hallway, behind whatever area he was stuck in and felt relief wash over him at the sight of Bokuto being led down it. 

Er-maybe relief wasn’t the best word. He was more _at ease_ over seeing someone he knew. He reasoned that the rest of them had to have been wherever that hall led to and imagined a holding area. That’s where his friends had to be.   
  


“Excuse me.” He said, moving towards the woman and cop, his shoes squeaking on the floor as he went, “I was told to come give a statement and my friends are being held here I think-”

“Are you one of them?’ The woman growled, face curled into a snarl.

“One of them? One of what?’ Tobio frowned, stepping back from the desk in shock over her rude tone. He felt his cheeks flame red, a rare occurrence in his life, as she looked him over like he was a piece of gum stuck to her leopard print pumps. She had the ability to make him feel like a disappointment and he hadn’t even said more than a few sentences. 

“One of the little brats who started that fight over at Karasuno,” She spat, “We’ve already got ten in the back and three more on the way. Two of which have to be separated-because they’re still trying to rip out each other’s throats. Little shits…” She trailed off after that, muttering curses and slurs under her breath that left Tobio gaping. 

“I’m just here to give a statement-and my-” He paused, thinking of Hinata, “...Friend. My friend is here and I need to take him home.” 

“Friend? You mean he was involved in it? He needs to be questioned before he’s allowed to go home and we still need to contact the school grounds and find out if they’re going to press charges. If he was one of the main instigators then-”

“He wasn’t!” Kageyama yelped. The room went quiet for a moment after his outburst, eyes going to him until he lowered his head and backed down. The noise came back and the women behind the counter clicked her pen in annoyance. 

“Look, I was there, I know who started everything. It wasn’t him. It was this weird fight between-”

“I get it, kid. I get it. However, there’s a process in how we do this shit. So, take these forms, fill them out and head into the back room so we can sort everything out. This might take all night thanks to your _friends_.” 

Kageyama sighed, accepting a clipboard stacked in papers and nodding back to the women, “Fine. Can I at least talk to them?”

The woman pursed her lips, bright red nails tapping against the counter. She looked to the cop still hovering near and gave a questioning tilt of the head, “Well? Can he?” She asked, looking at the man in front of her with a tired stare.

Kageyama copied her, although he gave a more pleading expression, his eyes wife and bashful, lips puckered into a soft pout. He wasn’t a beggar as a child, he was also a pretty crappy actor-but he had real emotions invested in the situation. He needed to make sure his friends were okay.

And apparently the cop ate that up.

But to an extent.

“I’ll take you into the back while you give a statement.” The cop relented, “But I’m putting you in an observation room with two of the others who we’ve deemed to be bystanders. You aren’t allowed to talk to the instigators until we get their side of the story.” 

“Alright.” Kageyma agreed. It was the best he could get and he was gonna take it. After all, Hinata hadn’t gotten involved in the fight, nor had Kenma. They were probably waiting for him in the observation room, tapping their feet and scribbling on paper. He could just imagine their exhausted scowls in his head. 

“Hey, what’s your name, boy?” 

He paused and glanced over at the woman, jumping over her beady eyes cutting into him with intensity.

“Er-Kageyama Tobio.” 

“And you’re a minor, I’m guessing,” She groaned, clicking something on a desktop computer, the old box running loudly as she searched through pages after pages of data, “We’ll be getting in touch with your parents so don’t worry about contacting them. Now follow Officer Miki to the back.”

The back, as it turned out, really was after that long hallway. It was a tad musty smelling and there was a feint whiff of blood-but that could probably be blamed on their group when all was said and done. They were a particularly rowdy bunch. They were so rowdy that Tobio could hear them before he could see them when they reached the end of the hall. The cop who was escorting him actually made a sound of utter distress over having to open the big door that led to all of them. 

The volleyball players did the same, rising in volume at the door opening and then flying towards the bars when they saw Kageyama step through.

He didn’t get the time to walk over and chat, seeing as there was still a grunting police officer behind him-but he did pick up on a few hellos

from Kuroo and Ushijima, along with the odd sight of Tsukki and Tanaka leaning tiredly against each other.

He only really got upset when he noticed his boyfriend stuck next to Nishinoya, crying like a child and curled in on himself. Shoyo was supposed to be in other room so they could talk-but he was still in a holding area? 

That wasn’t right.

Tobio dug his heels into the ground to stay still and shout over at his partner, worry eating at his heart, when a door appeared in front of him

And he was shoved inside. 

“Kageyma!?”

He blinked and looked around the rooom with a confused frown, “Ennoshita and Yamaguchi?”

  
  


  * \- -



Mad dog wasn’t expecting the shit show that was the carnival when he and Yahaba were finally free from the tunnel of love. It was like stepping into an alternate reality, the world on fire on the other side. Police officers were marching around, asking people questions and telling people to leave. Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed just as confused as him and Yahaba, neither of them cracking jokes or teasing the two about their tussled clothing and pink faces. 

None of them knew what was going on. Yahaba was unnaturally silent, walking close to maddog and looking around like he was afraid someone might jump them.

“What the hell is going on?” Mad dog shot at the other two. He had no idea how long he and Yahaba had been trapped on that damn ride, but he knew that it must've been a long time. It was dark out now and they had missed some key part of the story. 

“I don’t know,” Makki answered, raising his hands in surrender when Mad dog let out a growl, “I swear I don’t!” He yelped, “We went to go find the ride operator-cause we gave him like a hundred bucks to trap you both in there-”

“You did what?” Yahaba asked, tone outrageous and hands curled into soft fists. He had the cutest little scowl on his face, caramel hair floofing back like a cornered kitten. Mad dog didn’t get how he hadn’t seen how attractive the guy was before any of this. 

“-So you two could finally get together and make out,” Makki went on, blatantly ignoring the tiny threat that was Yahaba Shigeru, “But he went on break or something, so we had to look for him and by the time we finally got back to the ride, there was this big commotion by the entrance. We decided to get you both out though, like the considerate men we are-however, Mattsun first jogged down to see what happened and he saw Oikawa and Semi being pried apart by some cops. We think they got arrested.”

“Senpai got arrested?” Yahaba screeched, startling Mad dog and making the others jump. 

“Well, yeah,” Mattsun nodded, “It was kinda scary to see him so out of it though. He looked like a wild animal. I ran away after that, it looked like they were grabbing anyone who looked suspicious and muscular.”

“Oh god, that’s your exact description, babe.” Makki sighed dramatically, draping himself over his partner’s shoulders and letting a pitiful and serene pout take over, “What would I do if my beloved got taken away by some pigs, eh? I’d have to break you outta the slammer and get myself put on Japan’s most wanted list.”

“Can you be serious for like five seconds?” Yahaba grumbled, tone almost begging. He had that look on his face that let Mad dog know he was thinking deeply. That look with the arched eyebrows and biting of the lip, fingers playing with the strings of his jacket while he glared someone down. 

It was always a joy to see Yahaba acting like he was the smartest person in the room. 

Ok, that was a lie, buy maybe today Mad dog was feeling a little sentimental and he was still coming down from the high that had come from Yahaba kissing him.

_Oh yeah._

Yahaba had kissed him. 

They had been sitting there in the dark and then Mad dog had said “ _I think I might love you_ ” like he was the protagonist of a shitty romantic comedy where the climax of the story takes place in some fucking broken down ride full of rusting animatronic cherubs and glittery banners. 

He didn’t know what had taken over him. He was never confident in his feelings and it was hard as hell for him to voice his true thoughts-but the warmth of Yahaba seeping into his side, had made him feel safe and secure to share what he wanted to. Maybe the dark had given him a comforting nudge as well. After all, they wouldn’t be able to stare at each other in horror if they didn’t feel the same way about each other. 

But then Yahaba had said, “ _Ditto”_ and Mad dog had slumped in relief, worries washing away, only to be replaced with slight annoyance over his confession getting such a shitty return. He didn’t press the issue though, he knew that the smaller male was probably still panicking, he could feel the jitteriness in the boy’s body every time he moved. He just wished that he had saved his outburst of true feelings for a time when Yahaba wasn’t so distressed. He hoped he hadn’t made it worse, that would make him feel so guilty-

Yahaba was hugging him. 

What was that thought about saving a confession for later? Yeah, forget everything he just said. He felt like Uraraka from My Hero Academia in that scene where she floats around the common room after the girls ask who she likes and she’s a blushing mess. Did he need to compare himself to an anime? No, but it was a weird day and things were happening. 

“ _This is okay, right?”_ Yahaba had whispered, lips a tad too close to his ears. 

He had made a sound of confirmation in his throat that sounded embarrassingly similar to an actual dog, leaving his face red. He was so glad it was dark. 

“ _I’-I’m sorry that you have to-to see me like this,”_ Yahaba went on,voice breaking in too many spots for Mad dog to think he was actually okay, _“And I promise you’ll never see me like this again-”_

Mad dog cut in at that, voice strained, “ _Yahaba, it’s fine. Please don’t be embarrassed, lots of people have anxiety.”_

The tunnel was quiet after that, Yahaba obviously thinking over his words and Mad dog worrying over the other boy’s mental health. He understood what it was like to struggle with your own mind, he had an anger issue, believe it or not. He took anger management in his free time as well as took mood stabilizers. He was pretty sure Oikawa had depression too and Makki was pretty open about the fact that he went to therapy often. Lots of people struggled with mental issues but they weren't any lesser because of that.

“ _Thanks.”_

Mad dog raised an eyebrow, despite the other not being able to see and asked back, “ _For what?”_

_“Helping me.”_ Yahaba had said simply, quiet and natural, hands clenching into the fabric of the other’s clothing, “ _Really, Kyoutani, I-I appreciate it.”_

Mad dog nodded back, forgetting once again that neither of them could see the other. He remained quiet, mouth dry and voice caught somewhere inside of him. He felt strangely giddy over hearing Yahaba say his name, despite that being the only name that yahaba would refer to him as and he dragged a hand over the other’s chin. He didn’t like unnecessary touching but...well, somehow Yahaba felt more necessary than anything else. 

Their breathing was warm and quicker than before, melding into one, taking in at the same time and releasing in pace. Honestly it was the weirdest experience in a carnival ride that mad dog had ever had. 

The press of Yahaba’s lips against his own made it feel nice though. 

“Alright!” Makki shouted in the present, clapping his hands together and raising them like a conductor, “We should probably head home before a cop tries to ask us any questions. I doubt they’ll have patience for two people who bribed someone to stop a ride while people were still in it.” 

“Yeah, and Mad dog looks like he’d start a fight with a flick of his wrist,” Mattsun nodded, steering them all towards the exit and using his body like a shield to avert anyone’s eyes from the other three. It would’ve been a sweet gesture if he wasn’t so goddamn annoying. 

“But what about Senpai?” Yahaba asked, eyes flickering from every cop they passed, finger tips brushing over his new-kinda-sorta-mayhaps-if-Mad-Dog’s-Lucky-boyfriend. 

“He’ll be fine.” Makki responded easily, “He’s a big boy after all and he’s got that uncle of his for a reason.”

“Wait-what?” 

There was no answer after that, instead they were marched to the parking lot and shoved into an Uber that would take them to the train station and then ultimately home. 

“What a fucked up day.” Mattsun whistled, watching the carnival from the window, the flashing lights reflecting on his face. 

  * \- -



  
  


“I should’ve just left it alone.” Oikawa groaned, leaning his head back against the chair and tipping it as far back as he could manage. 

Maybe he had gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr btw if you're bored  
> I’m @petersolacenovak 
> 
> And idk how to put an image in I’m so mad I made a little stick figure replica of the tragic riot at karasuno carnival for nuthin


	28. Police records and trying to impress the man you love really don’t go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So :) 
> 
> Love u all :)

Yamaguchi was having one of the worst nights of his life. He was stuck at a police station after being publicly humiliated by his fake-ex boyfriend and may have given said fake-ex boyfriend a concussion-not to mention the fact that he failed to realize until he was in a squad car, that he had a baggie of weed in his jacket pocket. He was screwed. The only good thing he had going for him was that the police hadn’t thought him to be a threat and had left him in a back room with Ennoshita and Kageyama. He wasn’t sure if that was worse than the alternatives though. Once the others shared their sides of the story-he was going to be seen as the main instigator. He had struck first and hurt not only Terushima-but Daichi too. He was being punished for his sins, he was going to be charged and arrested and thrown into prison like an animal. Who even knew what the penalty for starting a fight was? Was the punishment close to death? Could it result in him being tortured? He didn’t really understand how that stuff worked, the law was always flexible-right? 

He wasn’t actually going to die, right? What if terushima really was dead? Could that count as him committing a murder? 

His fingers twitched as he thought, skin wrinkling up around his knuckles as he moved them over the metal table in front of him. The chair under his ass was cold and stiff, leaving him not only uncomfortable but unable to focus on one thought at a time. He was losing it, panic taking over, stupidity being his front for his uncertainty in the situation. 

“Yamaguchi, you’re breathing really fast.”

Oh, and there was another problem. That problem was a 146 pounds of pure betrayal and minecraft cheat codes. Ennoshita Chikara sat next to him, sitting just as awkwardly, legs tightly together and hands twisted into a sweaty grip. Yamaguchi could feel his eyes on him everytime he faced the other way and could smell the salty sweat dripping down both of their backs. The uncomfort was even worse when Kageyama entered the room, adding another voice to the silent conversation; telling them both that even if they were going to talk through their issues, it was going to be in the presence of a pessimistic outsider. 

“M’not.” Yamaguchi grumbled out after an equally painful hesitant cough.

Ennoshita fixed him with an unimpressed stare, which he could not see, but could feel on the small of his back, from the heat emitting from the other boy’s eyes. He leaned away at that, wishing that Kageyama could have sat next to him instead of plopping himself into a seat and kicking his feet onto the chair next to him. It would be better if Tsukki was with him. 

“Yamaguchi, I know you’re mad at me but-”

“Who says I’m mad at you?” Yamaguchi asked, whipping his head up to look Ennoshita in the eye, “I haven't said anything to you all night, so how would you know?”

“You’re not just talking, you’re ignoring me too-”

“I could be tired.”

“You just said ‘could be’. Are you or are you not?” Ennoshita frowned, eyes sparkling in the dull lighting of the grey interrogation room. Across from them on the wall was a panel of glass that they couldn’t see through, leaving them all to believe that it was like the kind from the movies. Someone could be watching them in that moment and they would never even know. Yamaguchi glared hard at it, watching his reflection and the back of Kageyam’s head shine back. He could see Ennoshita in it too, watching him like a hovering mother bird, eyes still red from earlier bouts of crying. He almost felt bad at that sight.

“I’m not mad at you, Ennoshita,” He relented after a moment, “I’m just upset about a lot of stuff right now and I…” He groaned aloud this time and shoved his face in his hands. “God, you should be the one who’s mad at me.”

“Wait-what?”

Yamaguchi registered the other’s voice and let out a sigh, his eyes stinging as he felt something wet try to escape, “I was a part of a plan that was solely focused on tricking you into going out with a guy who you obviously didn’t like romantically. That’s really messed up and awful and I know this won’t help but, I’m sorry, okay? I have no excuse for my actions, they were selfish and they hurt both you and Tsukki and I guess Semi as well.” 

The room went quiet again, filling slowly with Yamaguchi’s stressed breaths until ennoshita cut in with a comforting tone, “But you feel bad about that, right?”

Yamaguchi peeked through his hands at the other and whimpered out a questioning, “What?”

“You feel bad?” Ennoshita asked again, eyes intense and continuing on after Yamaguchi gave a cautious nod, “Then I forgive you, okay? I mean, obviously I’m upset and I’m not okay with everything that happened, but you didn’t have any ill intentions directed towards me-and even if you did, as long as you have guilt that means you have empathy. I personally believe that as long as people attempt to apologize for their actions and try their best to go down the right path-then they deserve a second chance. You’ve never given me any reason to doubt you before, kiddo. Why should I start now?” 

Yamaguchi gaped up at his friend, ears reddening at how much trust he had in him and feeling embarrassment grow in his stomach for thinking Ennoshita would be anything less than understanding and kind, “But-but what about Terushima? He knew what he was doing, are you just going to-”

“That’s between me and him,” Ennoshita replied quickly, a finger darting into his mouth as he chewed on the nail with an anxious hum, “Of course, I think that if he apologizes and tries to prove he actually cares about our friendship, then I think maybe we can...work something out.” He furrowed his eyebrows and he looked back to Yamaguchi, “But what about you? Do you think you can forgive me for what I said? If you need time-I completely understand. If you can’t at all...then I get that too. As much as I would hate an outcome where we stopped being friends, I would understand if you’d want our relationship to be only on the court.”

Yamaguchi chuckled at that, imagining a future where he avoided Ennoshita in the halls and joked, “What if I wanted you to quit the club for us to be friends?” with a teasing smile on his lips.

The look of horror that washed over the other boy let him know that he made a mistake though and he froze when Ennoshita burst into tears, whining out, “If that’s what it takes then I’ll do it!” and snorting noisily as snot leaked down his face. 

Yamaguchi stared at him in surprise, eyes darting over at Kageyama to see him looking just as shocked as he imagined himself to be. They made eye contact and both gestured at their senpai, begging the other to take care of the boy. They weren't entirely sure what to do-but in the end, it was Yamaguchi’s responsibility to reassure Ennoshita.

“That was a joke!” He said, hands grabbing onto the boy’s shoulders with a soft pat, “I didn’t mean that, okay? I was totally making that up and in fact-I forgive you! I completely forgive you, so-so stop crying.”

He couldn’t stand seeing anyone cry anymore. He’d seen Tsukku-who never showed such feelings-weep, he’d made Terushima cry because of his insensitivity, even Hinata had cried that evening after being forced into a squad car. And now there was Ennoshita, sobbing and begging for forgiveness over a comment that Yamaguchi didn’t even remember exactly. 

“Are-Are you sure?” Ennoshita sniffled, using his sleeve as a snot rag to wipe at his face and dry up the tears that ran down his skin, “I did something bad, Yamaguchi. I shouldn’t be let off of the hook just because you don’t want to hold a grudge.”

“No, I’m forgiving you because of what you said, Enno. I agree that I shouldn’t be quick to dissolve our friendship over one fight. It makes more sense to hold each other on a leash and see how we treat each other from now on. Not that everyone should always be given a second chance, some people do unforgivable things-but it’s my decision. And I want to forgive you. I want to be friends and I want us to trust each other.”

His words were shaky and yes, at times he realized he was rambling some parts, but he meant what he said in the end. It was honest sentiment and he let his passion speak for itself, mouth spilling his desires and needs from the other in order for them to have an agreeable relationship once again. Along the way, he realized he was going to have to entertain Terushima with a conversation similar to that of which he was having, later down the path. And that terrified him. He had punched the guy in the face after being called a slut. He didn’t know how he was going to forgive him. 

He didn’t know if he could. Never before had he called such a derogatory term, nor had he ever been called something so crude in such a vicious tone. It went both ways too. Terushima might never talk to him again, he might never even look in his direction. They both had done awful things. One had turned into a man keen on ripping the other apart with words-and the other had thrown a punch so hard it had stolen the other’s consciousness. 

He liked the idea of talking things out but...Yamaguchi really didn’t feel safe being alone with the other. And he did not want to share the rest of their drama with the others. 

“Are you guys good then?”

Yamaguchi looked over at Kageyama and let out a shaky breath, watching the wariness creep through his eyes slowly. 

“I think we’re okay,” Yamaguchi responded with a shrug, “But this isn’t really what we should be worrying about guys. In a few minutes those cops are gonna come back and ask us what happened. If we aren’t careful, someone might get in trouble when they shouldn’t.”

“What are you saying?” Ennoshita asked, busily using his sweatshirt as a tissue and wiping things off of his face that made Kegeyama wrinkle his nose in disgust. The snotty sounds just barely grated on Yamaguchi’s nerve. 

“I’m saying that I want you to tell them it was me. I started the fight and I should be the one to take the fall.”

  * \- - -



Police cells weren’t comfortable. They were especially uncomfortable when you were forced to sit in one alone. It left you cold and scared, unsure of how long you were going to be there and how long you had already been trapped inside. You couldn’t hear anything that was going on outside the small room and your nostrils would fill with the acrid scent of past criminals who weren’t given the opportunity to bathe. 

So Oikawa sat there, in the stiff metal seat, fingers going numb from him pressing them firmly into the table, and eyes drooping in exhaustion. His grand bedroom at home sounded so nice right then. 

His giant bed, covered in silk sheets and a large teal comforter, was screaming for him to come fall asleep in. His anime body pillows were yelling to spooned and a lovely bath was calling out for him, bath bombs and rose petals sitting in his bedroom patiently for his use. His entire bedroom was a luxury and he wanted to indulge in it as much as he deemed necessary.

And as he sat in a prison cell, gorgeous suit ruined, hair ruffled, skin littered in scratches and bruises-he realized with a start that it was going to be a good long while before he made it home and got into a mud bath to destress. 

His hands already felt so dry and he knew his blemished skin was going to need some treatment. On the way to the station, he had been given medical help, a few bandages over some cuts and then help with his contacts-as they had fallen out during the fight and he was left a lost mess. They hadn’t given him the time to find them though, so there he was, half blind and out a chunk of spending money that he'd probably get from his father-sitting alone in a cold dark room.

He had nothing to do but stare at the wall in front of him, imagining it splitting in half and allowing him to walk right out and then home. He imagined Iwaizumi on the other side, waiting and holding out a hand to escort him away from the building. He imagined what it was like to have superpowers and to be like Spider-Man, to whip around the city with webs. 

Ha got bored okay, it was incredibly boring to sit in a room by yourself for over an hour. Plus he watched Spider-Man the other day and still wasn’t over it.

“Oikawa Toru?”

The boy held back a jump, halting the Spider-Man x himself fanfiction that he was writing in his head and looked over his shoulder to see a man watching him. 

His face was long and angular, eyes big and nose small, chin dotted with a goatee that worked nicely with his face. The man wore a white collared shirt and a black jacket, muscle showing through his clothing and giving him the appearance of a male model. 

Oikawa could relate. In fact he would have said something if not for the fact that he was dreamily staring at the other like the man was a god. 

“Uhm...Oikawa Toru?” The man asked again, looking down at a few papers in his hands and waiting for the confirmation of the name.

And like that, Oikawa snapped out of it, prettily tilting his head and bashfully letting a little color fill his cheeks, “Yes, that’s me.” He replied, turning in his seat and following the man with his eyes as he sat down across the table.

“Well, we’ve decided that you and that Semi Eita are a separate case from the riot that was initiated tonight,” The man informed and Oikaw let out a huff of relief.

“However, you are going to fined for causing a disruption of the peace. The separate matter is that we’re going to have to put this on your permanent record unless you have any important information that could shift this in your favor.” 

Oikawa blinked, a plan already forming in his head, but his demand for answers coming first, “Wait, why am I not being charged for starting the fight?”

“Because you didn’t?” The cop responded, tone wary, “We just got done talking to some other witnesses and all of them pointed at someone else. We’re all good on that front. However, your scrabble with Semi Eita is a much bigger deal. If you guys want to press charges on each other, we can sort it out soon. Not to mention that you’re both the sons...of incredibly powerful people.” 

Oikawa nodded, a dismissive shrug jumping out and his elbows laying on the table once he realized he really had point in worrying over the matter. His parents would sort this one out.

Oh, but what if they got mad? The last time they had gotten mad was because he dumped a bowl of punch on some jerk’s lap at a party. That was last spring thoigh, enough time had probably passed.

“So, do you have any information on tonight? We’d really appreciate it if you could tell us about any of the others.” The man smiled, although it was careful and fake and definitely something that Oikawa would pull if he wasn’t such a great actor.

“I want you to tell me where Iwaizumi Hajime is first.” Oikawa said, voice firm, “He’s one of the few who actually did nothing. He even tried to break up a ton of the fights while we ignored him. I’d like to know where he is.” 

He had been worrying about the boy more than anything else that night, heart beating faster everytime he imagined Iwaizumi's gorgeous face, trapped and alone in some other cell. It scared him more than the thought that he might get arrested himself. 

“Iwaizumi?” The man mumbled in return, digging through his papers and flipping through them to search for a certain someone’s name, “Ah, yes. Iwaizumi Hajime, charged with destruction of property, public disturbance, aggravated assault, and resisting arrest.”

Oikawa froze, blood going cold and fear washing over his body as the man finished reading. There was no way that was true, they had to have gotten the wrong person. Iwaizumi was not that kind of guy. He was kind and compassionate, he worked hard everyday and supported Oikawa like the amazing vice captain that he was.

He was the most wonderful person Oikawa had ever met and there was no way that Oikawa was going to let him take the fall for something he never even did. It was his chance to protect Iwaizumi for once and that was what he was going to do. 

  * \- - -



He was getting worse. Everyday Semi would go to school with high expectations for himself and fall flat on his face before he even got to lunch. He was starting to forget his homework on the kitchen counter and screw up on a test so bad that his teacher made him stay behind for extra lessons. His academics were going to slip past average and head straight into failing if he didn’t pick up the pace-but everytime he sat himself down and attempted to focus on his schoolwork, he would freeze and think of things that he had no business being a part of. He didn’t deserve to be on the team anymore. They had Shirabu, a setter who would bring Shiritowazowa to nationals next year and was going to be a better captain than semi could even imagine. 

Semi was lethargic and angry at the world and undeserving of his role on the team. Why would they need him? How could they need him? He was a screwup who only had one thing in life that would keep him from failing and that was his family’s fortune. And the only reason he was getting that was because his father didn’t want his sister to take over. 

It was the sexism.

But, he was being dragged by his shoulders down a long tunnel that would ultimately lead to failure and the destruction of his highschool career. If he ended up failing his exams too, he didn’t know what would happen. He was going to be kicked out of volleyball he knew that-but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Wait no. He did care. He had spent the last week crying himself to sleep in fear of Ushijima hearing about his plummeting grades and scolding him over it before throwing him out of the club. What he meant to say was that he had no effort left to give. Everytime he tried to get up and practice or study and read a book-he’d stop and think about…

Terushima. 

Yeah. It was cliché to say that his mind was being plagued by a boy and that he had a crush so big on someone that his heart felt like it was going to pop every time he saw said boy. But he couldn’t stop. He liked Terushima so much. He liked his voice and his eyes and his face and his piercings and his jokes and his laugh. God, there was just so much that he liked about him. 

He had made a connection with the guy the first night that they met. It was like fireworks had gone off around them and thrown them into a whirlwind of passion and excitement. A bond had been formed when Terushima finally realized he was gay thanks to Semi. 

However, they had committed an act together that left Semi confused and Terushima more understanding of who he was. A flip of the switch had occurred and suddenly in their friendship-Semi was the lost one, grasping at straws for answers.

He didn’t understand what was going on until they had the conversation.

The conversation in which they both agreed not to pursue each other romantically. 

_ “And you’re okay with this, right?”  _ Terushima had asked as the understanding and kind man that Semi had believed him to be. He had looked so honest and open, eyes wide and innocent as he asked the question that…

Semi had decided to lie. 

He said he was okay with it. Their conversation came to a close and they went on their ways, remaining close but not in the way that Semi desired. He would be forced to watch Terushima age with confidence, growing more and more comfortable in his sexuality as well as his personality. 

Semi had almost felt jealous, but-he blamed himself if he was going to be perfectly honest.

The reason he had kept quiet in their conversation-the real reason he had decided to say nothing once they talked it over in their second serious relationship conversation-was that he was guilty. He couldn’t help but think of Terushima being kicked out of his home all because of him. 

Terushima had said over and over again that the

reason had to do with his phone history. That Semi was in no way the cause of the family’s destruction and that it was all because of rotten luck and homophobia-but Semi knew the truth.

The day after they met, the morning in which he found his clothes strewn all over the room and lazily slipped them back on-Semi came face to face with a man. He was tall and matured looking and standing in the doorway to Terushima’s room with a hideously taken aback look of horror. He stared at the half naked appearance Semi wore before moving his eyes over to Terushima and letting out a gasp. 

Semi had watched in terror as the man left the room shortly after, closing the door with a click and marching away from the room. As soon as the footsteps disappeared though, Semi crawled back to the bed, eager to wake Terushima and inform him of what happened-when he realized he’d rather the other boy get as much sleep as he needed after his first time. So, he sat beside him and waited, hoping the other wouldn’t take long to get up-before he fell back asleep onto Teru’s chest.

When he woke up again it was noon and time for him to leave. He didn’t even remember he was supposed to tell Terushima something happened until he was at his own house. But by then, he didn’t really think it mattered. If something had happened, then it would’ve happened by then. Or at least, that’s whT he reasoned.

In the end he had been wrong. Terushima had been thrown out of his house and it might’ve been because of Semj and his eagerness to fuck the blonde peirced dork he thought he was in love with. 

There was no way to confirm if that one morning’s prying eyes was the cause of Terushima being kicked out- but Semi believed it to be the case. He didn’t know how to make up for it. 

Yet he was in love with Terushima. He was in love, but didn’t think he deserved to get the warm and fuzzy feelings back. It was a conundrum that he was still facing in the present, leading to not only his singleness, but his depression levels and his academic failing.

He had hoped that the others would notice something.’He really had-but after awhile he realized that if they did notice something and were just refusing to say anything about his behavior-well, that felt worse. In that reality, they didn’t care about him. He wanted to still cling to the hope of maybe someone asking if he was okay. 

He really wanted Terushima to love him.

He really wanted his friends to care about him.

He really wanted...hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some ships that whenever you think about them, you burst into tears because of the angst? 
> 
> I’ll go first;  
> Ishimaru x Mondo from Danganronpa and Levi x Erwin from Attack on Titan 
> 
> Thank you for coming to my ted talk I need to go cry


	29. Oop looks like some of the children get to go home :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh 
> 
> Nightmares 
> 
> Shoyo cries a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been busy with some stuff. But I finished this up! Here ya go, lads!

Semi wasn’t known for his social abilities, nor was he known for being an overly friendly person. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he could name anyone-who didn’t play volleyball-that he hung out with. As repetitive as it sounded, life was slowly crashing down around him, the pieces of himself that he had once actually liked-now in crumbling debris. How could one stop something like that? How could he just suddenly be normal again? He needed to be with people but had no idea where to start. 

He had liked Oikawa, the guy was good company when it came down to it-but their entire friendship had just been destroyed thanks to...well, him. It was Semi’s fault, he had definitely overreacted, he could admit that, but Oikawa had been about to reveal something he’d been trying to push down for over a year. It was horrifying to hear his fear being voiced aloud. 

With Terushima that close and everyone listening-

‘ _ I’m sorry, Semi. I really am. I guess this whole time, you were the one with the biggest broken heart’ _

He flinched as the words fluttered through his head, pins and needles going through his fingers as tears swelled up in his eyes. He let out a whimper, stretching his arms out and placing his forehead onto the cool metal of the table he was sat at. He was so pathetic, crying over some dumb crush and a failed friendship. Why would anyone ever like him? He was gross, he was constantly cold and had the angriest looking eyebrows. His hair looked like some wild animal crawled onto his head and died there, leaving behind an odd stench that Semi could never seem to get rid of. It was like...he was dead too. 

He gasped for air then, realizing he’d been holding his breath for as long as he’d been thinking and jerked up, light headed and letting out a yelp at the odd rush of blood that went through him. 

Funny, he was in an interrogation room, probably about to be charged with starting a riot and all he could think about was people he once loved, hating him. Maybe they’d already all left and put the blame on him, heaven knew he deserved it. Or maybe everyone had already sorted everything out and they had just forgotten about him. Yes, that was it, afterall it had been over an hour and no cops had come in to talk to him. How dare Semi think he was the protagonist of the story, he was just a side character who everyone would eventually forget about. And that was probably exactly what happened to him. They were all done. 

And they had left him here.

Ah well, that wasn’t the worst thing to happen, someone would come get him eventually-er, most likely, they would just need the room eventually and have to kick him out. He was taking up their space and taking full advantage of such, right? He looked down at the small puddle of tears mixed with the snot that had dribbled off of his face and let his lips contort into a grimace. God, he was so disgusting  sometimes all the time. 

Using the sleeve of his jacket, he hastily wiped it up and then looked at the watch on his wrist. It had been his grandfather’s before the old man passed. Semi looked at it guiltily, remembering the envious look that had been his father’s face when he received it. It should have gone to him, afterall what had Semi done to deserve it? Sure, his grandfather had loved him dearly and maybe that was one of the closest relationships he’d ever had with someone-but he wasn’t his grandfather’s son. 

When he’d tried to give his father the watch though, in a show of respect and an offering to keep his father in better spirits, he was given the most disgusted look he’d ever received. He could still remember his father berating him, asking him why he thought he was too good for something the oldest Semi had worn in his lifetime. He made a mistake, he understood that, taking back the watch and strapping it around his wrist, wearing it everyday to remind himself who he should aspire to be like. 

No, not to be like his father, nor his grandfather-just anyone who wasn’t Semi Eita. 

“Ten forty five.” He mumbled, watching the hands of the timepiece move, a soft ticking being heard if he placed his ear to it and listened very intensely. 

How much longer was he going to have to wait before someone remembered him?

He waited for another ten minutes, tapping his fingers against the table, ear pressed to the watch and mind threatening to flash a few images of Terushima lying in the grass, bruised and unconscious. 

And then he waited twenty minutes and then twenty five and then thirty, thinking maybe if he just rested his head for a few seconds, until finally-

_ “Hey, Semi.”  _

_ He looked up, heart hammering in his chest and sweaty fingers dancing across his thighs as he turned in his seat. He knew that voice all too well and judging by the way they smiled with uncertainty when he turned to look at them, hands behind their back and foot kicking at the ground softly in an awkward manner-they were thinking the same as him; they were embarrassed by their earlier actions.  _

_ “Uhm,” He nodded, back, “Hey to you too. What are you-what are you doing here?” He asked, cursing his throat for being so scratchy and making his words come out sounding impatient.  _

_ The other took his tone in stride however and sat down across from him, moving around the room with a quick shuffle, pant leg torn and showing off a pink scratch that made Semi look away in guilt, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” They said after settling themselves, “It’s really important, ‘kay? Try to be impartial.” _

_ Semi nodded, ignoring the way his throat felt like closing up and the sudden desire to cry filled his mind over what the other was implying. Did he jump to conclusions often? Did that make others uncomfortable? What was wrong with him, always putting himself first and ignoring how everyone else felt.. _

_ “Semi,” They went on, oblivious to the imploding mess that was across from them, “Do you think that Terushima should be charged with harassing Yamaguchi?” _

_ “No!” He yelled back in answer, forgetting his manners and startling them both into widening their eyes, watching each other with uneasy stares. The other tilted their head to the side while...sticking out their tongue? _

_ “I-I mean,” He stumbled over his words, shoving his hands into his lap and sucking in a tight breath, “I don’t think it’s a crime to get into an argument with an ex-boyfriend. It’s not like he tried to hit Yamaguchi.” He muttered the last bit, bitterness creeping into his voice.  _

_ He got a pointed stare in return, a slow annoyed smirk spreading over the other’s face, “So what about him then? Yamaguchi, I mean. What do you think about him? Does he deserve to go to jail for assaulting someone? He  _ did _ hit Terushima really hard.” The other finished their words in a sweet condescending tone that made Semi’s skin crawl.  _

_ “Why are you asking me this-” He stopped and realized he couldn’t remember the name of the person in front of him. Hadn’t he recognised them when they came in? They had brown hair and almond eyes and black hair and blue eyes and orange hair and a bright smile and-wait what? He looked them up and down, watching as their appearance changed over and over again, going from Hinata to Ushijima to someone he didn’t even recognise.  _

_ “Who the fuck are you?” He shuddered, shoving himself away from the table and standing on to legs that felt like jelly.  _

_ “What are you talking about, Semi?” They asked, standing with him and moving every time he stepped back, dancing around like a shadow, just a few steps behind him as he went, “I’m Oikawa. You remember me, right? Look, I even have a crown.” They pointed above their head and-sure enough-there was the prize Oikawa had won earlier that night, shining brightly and reflecting an image of Iwaizumi Haijime back into Semi’s eyes.  _

_ “Yeah, but you-you don’t seem like him. And he should be mad at me still, why aren’t you mad at me?” He asked, confusion swirling through his mind, vision in a blue tint as he felt himself grow hotter and hotter until it felt like he was going to burst into white hot flames.  _

_ “You’re right, he’s definitely still mad at you.” They responded, “I mean, you kind of ruined the carnival, right? And he was totally going to tell that Iwaizumi guy that he liked him, not to mention the fact that there’s a whole bunch of innocent people out there, in cells, because you were so embarrassingly crushing on a guy who wants nothing to do with you.” _

_ Semi blinked, jaw dropping as the figure changed into a formless blob, insulting him with...facts. Whatever was happening, the thing in front of him, was right. He was to blame. This thing definitely wasn’t telling the truth on their identity-but he wasn’t either. _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” He said after a long moment of standing in the quiet room, blue filling his eyes, ears, and lungs. It was like he was drowning, but the heat surrounding his body was keeping him alive.  _

_ “You shouldn’t apologize to yourself, fuckface. That’s just pitiful.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Semi.” They smiled back, like they hadn’t just insulted him. _

_ He frowned and took a step back, feeling something wet on his face and scowling as he wiped away a long strand of drool from his chin, “What the-” He murmured, hearing the other repeat his name, voice getting louder with every shout.  _

_ “What?” He asked again, wiping his hands on his pants, realizing he was now covered in tears, snot, and spit-the unholy trinity of bodily liquids. He was disgusting, revolting, unable to do anything right except make things worse for anyone. He looked upwards, away from his hands, to see the world growing dim.  _

_ Everything was falling away until- _

“Semi!”

He jumped upwards, heart beating erratically as he realized he had just been ripped away from one of the worst nightmares he’d experienced that week. Drool was coating his chin and pain was flowing through his hands, his head being laid upon them both while he dreamt.

“I’m guessing you had a shitty dream?”

That was definitely an understatement, however, one glance at the boy in front of him, left him in more shock than horror over his dreams. He was staring at Yamaguchi Tadashi, painfully aware of the tension filling atmosphere. 

“Very shitty.” He mumbled out in agreement. 

  
  
  


  * \- -



  
  


“Okay, so, anyone want to trade me some food for this plastic ring I got?” 

Noya waited a few seconds, taking in the silence of his friends and grinning as he watched hinata finally raise his head from his shoulder, eyes still red with tears, but now searching his pockets for something. The rest of them either pointedly ignored him or rifled through their own things. It was getting late and a majority of them hadn’t eaten dinner, Asahi and himself had wanted to get pizza after Oikawa’s show. That plan was thrown out the window. But, everyone’s stomachs were grumbling by now and Noya was the hungriest of them all. It was also a plus that giving them all something to focus on, meant less crying from Shoyo. 

“I have a bag of jellybeans.” The orange haired boy offered, pulling them out of his jacket and shaking them in the air like a trophy.

“Where the hell did you hide that?” Tanaka snorted, pulling a lollipop out of his sock, “I had to smuggle this thing in here and you somehow get a whole bag in? That’s so unfair, how’d you do that?” 

“You think that’s cool?” Bokuto smirked, shrugging off his coat and then raising his shirt up to reveal a corn dog duct taped to his abs. Noya watched in awe as he slowly pulled the food off before taking a bite and moaning out, “Corn dogs are so good!” he turned his head to the side and gave his boyfriend a broad grin, “Do you want some, Keiji?” 

The boy in question had been silent for the entire time they had been there so far, only speaking when the cops asked for his name and then staring at the ground for the rest of the time. Noya assumed it was because of the mad pantsing job that Ushijima had done, but there was no real evidence of that, maybe he was just a really quiet person. 

“No thank you, Bokuto-san.” Keiji answered, barely suppressing a frown at the sight of his boyfriend eating old food that had chest hairs stuck to it, “I feel like you might get sick from eating that though. Perhaps you should throw that away.”

“What? No!” Bokuto whined, holding onto his food tightly as his boyfriend attempted to grab the corn dog. Noya couldn’t tell if the reason behind that was if Keiji wanted to toss the snack into the garbage or if maybe the guy just wanted a bite and was trying to downplay his hunger for it.

“Anyways,” Tanaka said, attempting to rush past the two fighting over the corn dog, “I was thinking that maybe we should try to go over what happened with each other,” He pointed over at the clock that was hung on the wall opposite them and went on to say, “We’ve been here for awhile so why not do something to pass whatever new period of time we’ll have to wait?”

Noya felt himself nodding in agreement before he was even saying aloud that, he too, wanted to do something while they waited, “Yeah! That sounds like a great idea, it’ll make things seem a lot faster.” 

“Sick,” Tanaka grinned with a clap of his hands, “Okay, so, would you rather punch Terushima in the face or Daichi?” 

Noya let out a surprised snort, unsure of where he really thought his friend was going to take the conversation. It was startling to hear the fight being turned into a joke, but at the same time it brought a bit of humor to the situation, settling some of the present nerves in Noya’s body. It was definitely however, not in any way related to the actual events of the riot, in terms of facts and timeline. 

“Definitely Terushima.” He replied in just as easy of a tone. 

“Do you say that because Daichi’s your captain? Or because you dislike Terushima?” 

Noya bit the inside of his cheek, looking over to where Ushijima sat, the large boy’s eyes cutting into him as he stared with the intensity of a thousand suns. Ushijima had always been a little threatening just with his overly known presence and extreme height-however, Noya had the fangs of a wild dog and acted like a rabid weasel every time he felt cornered.

“I dislike Terushima.” He replied honestly, fingers tapping on the zipper of Shoyo’s jacket. He had his left arm around the boy still and the younger one looked quite comfortable in his hold. 

“So does that mean that…?” Kenma had spoken that time and he trailed off after that, leaving an open ended question. It wasn’t entirely easy to understand what he was asking, but after a moment Noya came to understand what the guy was trying to say.

“Yeah, I’m really glad that Yamaguchi stood up for himself,” He said, “When I saw that hit I was so shocked-but also really impressed over how well he followed through with it. It was a great hit, I’m just bummed that Daichi ended up getting hurt as collateral.”

The group nodded at his words, murmuring their own thoughts under their breaths, some agreeing and some sending him unagreeable frowns. He could live with that though, he had his opinions and they had theirs-that didn’t mean that any of them were wrong-just that they thought differently. 

Noya was always exceptionally good at taking other’s opinions into account, no matter if they came from other’s anxieties or self doubts. 

“Does anyone know where Suga and Daichi went though?”

Kuroo looked at them all with a frown playing on his lips, scratching at his head and not giving so much as a flinch when Bokuto proceeded to let a mouthful of corn dog crumbs, fall from his lips and onto the guy’s lap as he talked.

“I think they left as soon as the rest of the fight started.” The Owl like male replied, chewing on a stick and using both hands to wipe at the mess he made on his friend. 

“Suga really wanted to get Daichi out of there safely,” Kenma sighed, “He even warned me to get out of there before the cops came but…”

“But?” Akaashi prompted.

“...But I went further into the carnival to look for Kuroo. Plus I had to keep Shoyo safe.” 

The group paused at the slow intake of breath, audible from every corner of the cell. Kuroo sat forward and rigid like a board, a sulking guilty expression on his face as he looked from Shoyo to Kenma. Noya could only imagine how guilty he must’ve felt, hearing that he had been one of the contributing factors that lead to his partner sleeping in a cage all night.

Shoyo had the same look on his face, only elevated with the drying tears and the red rimmed eyes. His lower lip started to tremble again and he was doing that weird shaky thing he did with his knees when he felt anxious. He was glancing back and forth between their group and the door that led to the interrogation room that Kageyama and Ennoshita were occupied in. About twenty minutes ago, they had watched Yamaguchi being led into another room, only this time, by himself. No cops had joined him and had left Tsukishima yelling for good five minutes straight. 

Noya racked his brain, trying to remember each of their friends’ locations, noting down their placemat as he went. He zoned out of the conversation for a bit, squeezing Shoyo tighter once he started crying again, but otherwise being absorbed in his own thoughts. 

In the cells with him were; Tanaka (Who may or may not have tried to spit in a cop’s eye), Tsukishima (One of the most emotionally constipated people Noya’d ever met), Shoyo (Who was turning into a total crybaby), Kuroo and Bokuto (Both of which were starting to smell like old corn dog), Akaashi (Who was apparently wearing women’s undergarments and Noya couldn’t look the guy in the eye now without blushing), Kenma, and then lastly Ushihima. Who seemed to be as stoic as ever, despite being in police station at 11 o’clock at night with his lower half covered in a drying soda that an officer had accidently spilled on both him and Kenma. 

As stated earlier, Ennoshita and Kageyama were in the room across from them, Yamaguchi down the hall, leaving only Oikawa, Tendou, Iwaizumi, 

and Semi MIA. Which, despite the fact that he disliked more than half of the people in that group, left a pool of dread in Noya’s stomach. He had seen Oikawa and Semi being separated when they first arrived, both screaming bloody murder and kicking out like toddlers. They of course has gone into different rooms.

Tendou on the other hand had been taken somewhere else after mouthing off. Frankly, Nishinoya kinda understood the desire to get Tendou to shut the hell up-but wasn’t it wrong to question a minor without their parents present? He was probably fine of course, probably just being scolded for his behavior.

But Iwaizumi. 

God, they had just gone to town on the poor guy. He didn’t know who had started fighting Haijime during the fight, he was pretty sure he hadn’t joined in at all actually, but when he was dragged inside to be questioned, he had looked like shit. 

Actual shit. 

His nose looked broken, bloody and twisted, his face already going purple with bruising and his lip had a gash in it. 

It was horrifying actually. Noya kinda felt bad just sitting around and joking with the others when somewhere inside the building, Iwaizumi was in pain. What impressed Noya and probably everyone else though, was the fact that Iwaizumi hadn’t been crying. He had the coldest look on his face, expression firm and eyebrows pointed into a glare. It was badass.

“Right, Noya?”

The libero blinked and looked at the rest of his friends, noticing their curious stares and giving a bashful, “Sorry? I wasn’t paying attention.”

They all took mercy on him thankfully, none of them sparing him a look of annoyance or a roll of the eyes. He did notice Tsukishima turn away from them all and resume his obsessive pacing though, not bothering to listen. 

“None of us are gonna be kicked out of volleyball, right?” Hinata asked, his eyes shining brightly with a coat of unshed and worrisome tears. Seriously, how much did this kid cry? He didn’t cry that much usually, right? Had Noya been oblivious to how emotional his kouhai really was? Maybe the kid had finally snapped for real.

“I doubt we will,” He said brightly to dissolve some of the tension, “None of us at least. We pretty much did nothing, yeah?”

“Well,” Bokuto cringed, his voice getting higher at the end and raising a hand and tilting it from side to side in a display of showing a ‘maybe so’ sign, “We did kinda beat each other up a little,” with that, he turned to look at ushijima and flashed a hopeful smile, “I’m sorry about punching you in the dick.”

Noya’s mouth dropped at that, imagining in his head, the hilarious picture of Bokuto hitting his fist into the giant and muscular; Ushijima’s crotch. He sucked in a dry breath that left him teary eyed, shaking with the need to let out intense laughter. 

“It’s fine.” Ushijima replied in that monotone voice of his, sending another round of giggles up Noya’s throat, despite his attempt to keep them at bay. “I must apologize to Akaashi-san once more however,” Ushijima went on, “I did not mean to grab your shorts and I swear to be much more aware of my surroundings from now on.”

Noya bit his lip and looked over to where their usually cool, calm, and collected Fukarodani setter sat. He was bright red and had his hands covering his lower face like he was trying to hid his new color, eyes darting down to his feet.

“Ish..doshen..mammer.”

“What?” Ushijima pressed.

“It doesn’t matter!” Akaashi said louder. Maybe too loud. Noya’s ear’s were kinda ringing. 

Keiji seemed just as uncomfortable with how he raised his voice and bowed in his seat, mumbling out an apology before crouching low in his seat, looking down at the hello kitty socks on his feet. Oh yeah, somehow when they were getting arrested, keiji’s shoes had come off. He’d had to walk through the police station and the parking lot in only a pair of cotton socks. 

“Kejij, babe, can we talk about why you were wearing-?” 

“No.” Akaashi said, voice firm but face still directed at the floor. Bokuto immediately backed down at that, frowning and taking another bite of his corndog that Keiji had given up on trying to throw away. 

They went back to an uncomfortable silence after that. Only, now, it was even worse, the heat radiating from Keiji’s body, seemed to be contagious and soon Nishinoya found himself sweating buckets. If it was from the actual temperature or just his anxiety-he’d never actually know. At that moment, someone entered the hallway, shoes clicking on the tiled flooring, giving away the fact that whoever was coming towards them-was wearing heels. 

When they finally stepped into the light, Noya caught a glimpse of blonde and curly hair stuck under a wool cap, followed by the pretty face of a middle aged woman. She wore a long coat, black and fluffy, perfect for the chilly air of late February (Yes. It’s February. What’s coronavirus? Never heard of that. Oh, yeah it’s also 2018). 

She wore a tired expression on her face, which was understandable, noting how late it was, and had a lazy posture, along with sunglasses set firmly on her face. 

Immediately, Noya assumed she was Tsukishima’s mother. They shared the same color of hair, the same bored and sarcastic body language, and nearly the same style; reserved and dark. Not only that, but as soon as they saw her, Tsukki stopped pacing, turning to look at her and crossing his arms expectantly. 

If not for Shoyo, he probably would’ve believed that to be the case until she left, for some reason her randomly kidnapping some other kid. 

“Kageyama-I mean-Okaasan!” Hinata yelped, standing up so fast that Noya nearly fell out of his own, “Wh-what are you doing here? It’s-Kageyma has your car-I mean Tobio has-”

“Oh, Hinata-chan,” The woman chuckled, sunglasses sliding down her face, “You’re here too? I should’ve known you dragged Tobio into some drama. I’ll have to start chaperoning your dates from now on.” 

“Gah!” Hinata sat back down, face a rosy color and eyes staring widely at the woman in front of their cell. He didn’t cry though, surprising Noya immensely, instead, he wrapped an arm around himself and said firmly, “I’m very sorry, Okaasan. I really didn’t mean to get him in trouble.”

The woman let out a long laugh, tucking her sunglasses into her coat pocket and then facing them with all with a coy grin, “I was joking, kiddo. M’not mad at you-but what on earth happened at that carnival? I saw an ambulance when I passed your school.” 

“You saw what?” 

Noya glanced over at Tsukki, watching the way the boy’s face twisted into something horrified. He was probably imagining how Yamaguchi would react to knowing that an ambulance had to be called for someone he had hit. Afterall, Terushima had still been lying in the grass the last time any of them had seen him. 

“An ambulance,” The woman nodded, eyeing the other blonde before asking outright, “Are you Tsukishima?”

The blonde paused, the rest of the room quiet and watching with surprise as the boy gave a suspicious “yes” of confirmation.

“I thought so,” She smiled, “My son talks about you a lot.”

The room let out shocked sounds, most coming from Tanaka and Noya, both looking at each other with disbelieving smiles. The boy who the comment was directed to however, remained silent, the only indication that he had even heard her-was the way his eyebrows went up a fraction. 

“You and some boy named Yama-uhm-Yamaga? No, that’s not it-” The woman mumbled.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, voice lower than before. 

“Yes,” She smiled back, snapping her fingers like she’d just finished an 1000 piece puzzle, “You and Yamaguchi. And that Yachi girl. You three along with Shoyo are good kids, despite whatever happened tonight. So, remember that and if your parents get mad at you, I can give 'em a call and set them straight. The same goes for the rest of you, okay?” She pointed at the rest of them with a stern expression before breaking something soft came over her at Kenma’s next question. 

“Why are you being so kind?”

Ah, Kenma. Such a blunt boy. 

“Uh, ‘cause I’m thankful for what y’all have done for my son?” Kageyama’s mother replied, her tone raising at the end to indicate that she was confused over why they were all looking at her in shock. 

“What’d we do?” Kuroo frowned, “He’s in a police station right now, ma’am. I don’t know how that really counts as us doing something good for him.” 

“Oh, I know. In fact, he’s not allowed to use my car ever again, unless he tells me exactly what he was doing and why he ended up in a cell-” She shook her head and let out a laugh, “But I was talking more about how happy he is nowadays.” 

“Happy? Kageyama?” Tanaka laughed, disbelief in his voice either being ignored by the women or unworthy of her attention. 

“Well, yeah. I’ve never seen my son actually talk about friends he’s made at school or how he’s actually excited to go. He’s so shy and awkward, you see and I’m just so glad he’s gotten over that Oikawa boy. I thought he’d never get over him. That combined with all of the bullying and the fact that he had to deal with his real parents trying to take him back last year and the death of his grandfather...” 

She gave a heavy sigh, ignorant of the stares she was receiving. Noya himself, was in complete disbelief, turning his head from Shoyo and then to the woman in front of them. Shoyo held a look of something sad, something that Noya really wanted to stop and ask the for the reason behind it-but before he could-

A cop appeared. 

“Hey, lady, I told you to wait in there with the others before coming back here.” He glared, boots clunking down noisily. The door that he came out of, revealing a ruckus of sounds and yelling. 

“I want to take my son home, officer. You already said he’s given his statement and that he wasn’t even present at the time you made arrests, so what’s the hold-”

“Jesus, woman, it’s a stressful night. I forgot about him is all.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t address me as ‘woman’ or lady’, officer. Not to mention the fact that it’s pretty unprofessional to say you forgot about someone inside of your workplace.” She clicked her tongue and her posture instantly became hostile, obviously unimpressed by the man’s work ethics and leading on Noya to whoop in support. 

He got a glare back. 

“Look, we’ve got a process here, la-ma’am,” The cop cut himself off, correcting himself in a manner that was obviously preformative and unaware of how much he was making himself look like an asshole, “Luckily for you, I was just on my way to release your son and the other two in that room, ‘cause we’re moving them. The rest of you,” He turned and looked at them all in the cell, “Are going to have to wait until you parents come to get you.”

“Wait-what? We’re free to go?” Bokuto frowned, rising from his seat and moving over to bars of metal that kept them locked up.

“Well no, you can’t leave without your parents permission, but, karasuno grounds informed us that they won’t press charges. The only thing that we have to worry about is Terushima Yuuji’s condition and try to find out what happened to him.”

Noya froze, blood going cold as he gaped at the cop, “Oh my god! Is Terushima dead?” 

The room erupted into terrified yells, Shoyo bursting into a fresh round of tears that for once, Noya couldn’t help but find relatable.

“What is wrong with you kids?” The cop yelled over them, waving his hands and trying to calm the group of screeching children, “No! He’s not dead, he’s-”

“Is he in a coma?”

“Kenma! Of course he’s not!”

“Holy shit, yeah, what if he is?” Noya nodded, watching the chaos surround their group, the cop and Kageyama’s mother watching them with mixed looks of horror and annoyance over their stupidity. 

“Idiots, he’s in the hospital and as far as I know-he should be waking up in a few hours.” The cop yelled. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and took a set of keys off of his belt, saying over his shoulder, “But if it turns out that the person we have in custody for hitting him is actually covering for someone else-you’ll all be brought back in. Got it?” He slipped the key into the lock and turned the knob. He raised a finger up to Kageyama’s mother, asking for a minute and then stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. 

They all waited in bated breath, watching the closed door with anxious eyes, tapping toes and lips apart. It was gross when Noya realized Ushijima breathed very loudly through his mouth instead of his nose. 

And then the door opened and Ennoshita walked out.

  
  


  * \- - 



  
  


“He looks like he’s been crying.” Kuroo whispered to his boyfriend, just barely letting Tanaka overhear his words. 

But, Tanaka agreed with what was being said. Ennoshita’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy, nose pink like he’d been rubbing at it vigorously. Despite that, as soon as he exited the room, he rushed over to the cells, grabbing the bars and looking directly at him, a smile playing on his lips, “Tanaka!” He yelped, “Are you okay? Did they question you? Did your parents get here? You’re not mad at me, are you?” He asked everything in a whirlwind, speaking faster than Tanaka’s brain could keep up.

He ended up staring dumbly, like some sort of idiot who didn’t understand human emotions-unsure of why the boy he thought was so cute-suddenly seemed to be worried about him. What was he when compared to the others in the room? Shoyo was cute and tiny and crying and the team’s overhyper child-but Ennoshita was focusing on Tanaka? 

He had never felt so special. He couldn’t wait to feel like that more and more as time went on-but preferably the next time they got to speak-they wouldn't be standing in a police station.

“God, it’s good to see your face.” Tanaka sighed, a warmth washing over him when he realized he’d said that aloud. But, he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much, instead, moving over to the bars where the boy stood and reaching through to clasp a hand over the other’s. They joined hands tightly. In an act that showed no ill will towards each other.

To everyone else, if probably looked weird as fuck.

“Mom.”

Tanaka looked past Ennoshita and kept the fuzzy grin on his face, watching as Kageyama exited the room next and then sunk into his mother’s arms. They were definitely going to have to talk about what was said before the cop showed up. They were going to have to have a team meeting about Tobio and try to shove as much love and friendship as they could, down his throat. Or, in a less violent way to say, tell him that they all loved and supported him.

“K-Kageyama.”

Shoyo stepped up to the bars, visably anxious. His knees shook slightly and he had his hands clasped in front of him like a sinner entering a church, ready to atone for their laying with the devil. Tanaka had no idea what was going on. He had expected the two to make awkward comments of affection and then try to kiss through the bars-but them just standing there and staring at each other was so much worse. It was creepy. It was unsettling. It was uncomfortable.

“Is your mom here?” Tobio asked, removing himself from his mother’s grasp and Turing to view his partner fully.

“Well-“

“I can actually answer that, I think.” The cop cut them off, pulling a clipboard up that none of them had seen a moment prior, “First off, Bokuto Koutarou?”

“Here.” Bokuto answered, earning a few chuckles.

“Yeah, well, you’re free to go. You’re over eighteen and no one’s pressed charges against you. Next, Kozume Kenma, Ennoshita Chikara, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Hinata Shoyo; your parents are here to collect you. I’ve already explained to them that you have no charges pressed against you all, so don’t worry about that,” The man sat his clipboard back down before frowning and looking at it once more and saying, “Oh and Tanaka and Bokuto, you both will have this one written on your permanent record for engaging in the fight.”

Akaashi and Ennoshita both opened their mouths at that, ready to argue over the injustice that was being bestowed upon their boyfriends.

Wait-no. Tanaka and Ennoshita weren’t dating. Why would he even think that for a second? Was he crazy? He couldn’t just say they were suddenly dating. That would be weird. Not that he had, he was talking to himself. In his brain. Which he was still doing. Fuck. 

“That sounds fair.” Bokuto said before they could all argue, “Afterall, I feel really bad about damaging Ushijima’s chances of having children.”

Tanaka leaned his head back and let out a booming laugh that Bokuto echoed, both being named the biggest idiots of the day. 

“Ok, well, good bye.” Kageyama said, already walking past them all like he’d just finished a brisk and mildly aggravating business dinner with a few associates. His mother stayed out for a moment, eyes flickering between her son and his partner-before calling out, “Hold on dear,” And then turning to the cop to ask, “What’s going to happen to my son?” 

“Uhm, well, as far as we can tell, he left before the physical part of the fight even started. So, he’s one hundred percent innocent and can leave right now, just like he was trying to do.”

Kageyama’s mother didn’t bother to give the cop a second glance before departing with her son, casting back only one apologetic look to a crestfallen Shoyo-and then leaving the room. When the clicks of her heels were no longer audible, the cop moved over to their cage and unlocked it.

“Alrighty, come on you four. Your parents have been yelling their ears off for over thirty minutes. Bokuto Koutarou, you can head out to wherever it is you need to go.”

“Um, is it too late to catch a bus to the train station?” The young adult asked, looking anxious for the first time since they stepped inside. 

The cop regarded him with both a look of pity and humor, somehow finding the comedy in Bokuto’s admission of having nowhere to go, “Yep. Probably.” The cop nodded.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. You can spend the night at my house.” Kenma offered, sending the man in charge of them; a deep glare, as they walked out. The big owl boy gave a noise of thanks before looking back at his boyfriend and frowning.

Tanaka himself, immediately swept Ennoshita into a hug as soon as they were on the same side. He spared his best friend, Noya, a sad look, but reasoned early on that the boy’s parents would not be long behind. They didn’t live that far after all. The kids who lived in different areas were the ones who were going to have problems. The only reason Kenma’s mother could come so soon was probably because she was already working late. 

“What about Akaashi?” Bokuto asked the cop, breaking the meaningful silence of their departures. 

“Oh, yeah, him,” The cop nodded, “We actually still need to talk to him about his indecent exposure charges. We’re bringing in some specialists and some detectives and the likes. He already has a warning against him so…” 

“Wait-What?” Kuroo blanched, staring from one person to another. Tanaka could relate.

“Well, he’s-“

“That’s enough.” Akaashi cut the man off, standing from his seat and marching over to the open doorway of the cell to confidently say, “I want a lawyer. In fact, I am demanding a lawer and my parents to be present before anything else is said on the matter.” 

And with that, the boy sat back down, crossing his legs and jabbing his own fingers into his skin as he showed off an emotionless and stony complexion.

“Alright, I have no idea what the fuck that was, but I’m gonna go.” Tanaka announced, waving his friends goodbye and not bothering to check if anyone else was going to follow-besides Ennoshita.

“Hold on!” Tsukki yelled, halting him in his tracks, “Where is Yamaguchi? Why was he not in the interrogation room?”

“That freckled kid? I sent him into a different interrogation room to talk to another culprit.”

“I never saw him leave that room.” Tsukki spat back.

“That’s because the rooms are connected, kid. He’s still in there, but in a few hours, I expect most of y’all will be at home and pretending none of this ever happened.”

Tanaka liked the sound of that.

Soon enough, the carnival would just be a bad memory for all of the volleyball players. Maybe they would tell the stories at the next summer training camp. 

He couldn’t wait to just go home and sleep. 

He opened the door to the main entrance of the building, cops on all sides to escort, ready to head on home-when he saw his parents.

Aw well, he hoped they weren’t too mad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let’s step back and review;  
> Tanaka, Ennoshita, Bokuto, Kenma, Shoyo, and Tobio are all going home
> 
> Yamaguchi, semi, Oikawa, and iwaizumi, as well as Tendou-are somewhere within the station, but no one really knows where
> 
> Tsukki, Kuroo, Noya, ushijima, and akaashi are waiting for their parents to pick them up 
> 
> Oh yeah and this is the first non cliffhanger ending chapter ive had in awhile lol
> 
> Also, my friend said I should end this story with a sad ending...but idk, I’m torn between two drafts. We’ll just have to see, I guess.


	30. Amnesia cause this is soap opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend I was only gone for a week :)

Waking up in a hospital bed wasn’t a first for Terushima. He’d pretty much accepted the fact that the universe seemed determined to put him in one every few years. The thing that scared him was that he had no idea how he got there. He couldn’t remember anything over the dull ache in his skull, a humming noise flickering through his brain. He couldn’t even remember what day it was. Everything felt so jumbled and messed up and he couldn’t take that annoying ringing in his ears. It was like someone was tapping a glass with long acrylic nails. It had to have been in his head, the only people who did that were out of his life. 

He could still imagine his mother’s long and pouting face, tapping her fingers whenever she got frustrated with him. She was always so angry at the world, although being married to Terushima’s father probably wasn’t the best position in life. He couldn’t blame her really. He remembered the secret phone calls though, the ones he made when he was sure no one else was around. He would giggle into his microphone and rant to Semi all about how his mother and father didn’t seem to completely get along. 

Maybe that was the start of their family going downhill. No-they had always been messed up, Teru had come out of the womb with the expectations that he’d one day take over their family’s business and marry a proper elitist girl. If only there was some wiggle room for the gender of his future spouse in there. 

It wasn’t totally his fault they’d fallen apart though, his parents were abusive assholes. They had neglected him for so long that he couldn’t even picture in his head, a time when all three of them had worn a genuine smile at the same time.

He could remember the time his mother had smiled brightly after Terushima spoke of his plans to marry a girl almost as beautiful as her-but that had morphed into some sort of evil snarl that left Teru shaking. As for his father, the man smiled genuinely anytime one of his coworkers pointed out how his son would most likely do him and the company proud.

Oh boy, how they were wrong. The last time he’d seen his parents was in court, on opposite sides of the room while the older ones glowered at him like he was a sick rat, spewing bile onto their expensive leather shoes. 

He had held onto Bobata’s mother’s hand like she was his lifeline and hadn’t even felt embarrassed about it until they were at home in their warm and cozy apartment. He had been too busy holding back tears when his parents’ lawyer described him as a mentally ill boy whose brain was full of delusions of his youth. 

He didn’t attend any of the trials or discussions from then on, the Bobatas taking the lead and supporting him like their own while he simply practiced being a normal high school student. 

Which wasn’t exceptionally hard after his years of pretending that he was completely fine and that he wasn’t one hundred percent gay. He was more open about himself at school though, and despite his desire to eternally hide the fact that he liked men from the Bobatas-he went out and flirted with anyone that gave him the time of day.

Like Yamaguchi.

Terushima sighed into the air around him, listening to the beeping of monitors and the talking of patients and doctors around the building. Perhaps he should’ve called for someone as soon as he woke up. His mind seemed determined to make him think about his parents and childhood trauma however and toyed with him on and on until he heard the click of a door and the shuffling of footsteps.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Someone whispered into the room, voice light and high enough to be described as a young boy before puberty. 

“Don’t even joke about that stuff, idiot.” A second voice whispered, equally as loud as the first-both seeming to be unaware of how bad they were at whispering. 

“Don’t call your brother an idiot, Kazuma.” 

Oh, Terushima knew who these people were.

“He just said Yuuji was dead!”

“I didn’t  _ say _ it! I just  _ asked- _ “

“Well it was a dumb question to ask in the first place!” 

A smile grew over his face, soft and relieved to be around people who loved and cared for him. The Bobatas were there, ready to take care of him and hold his hand and bicker like the family that he wished he’d had since the start of his life. It felt like it had days since he’d seen them…

Which it had been, hadn’t it? He’d gone to Yamaguchi’s for the entire weekend and they’d...had a good time together. They had kissed and watched tv and talked-about-wait, they kissed? 

He sat up in bed, eyes wide, remembering the feeling of the other boy’s lips on his-only to be met with a woozy feeling and his vision going blurry. 

“Yuuji!” The Bobatas shrieked, feet slapping down on the floor as they sprinted over to his side. They gathered around him, asking him if he was okay, if he was in any pain, and telling him how happy they were for him to be awake. 

“We were so scared when we got the call, kid,” Bobata’s father said. He set a hand on the young male’s shoulder and gave a long sigh of relief over seeing Terushima alive and well in bed.

The boy nodded back, happy to see his family as well, but...confused. He looked down at his lap and let a frown slip over his face as he tried to piece things together in his mind. 

“What happened?” He asked after a moment of them all eyeing him worriedly.

“You got in a fight!” Bobata shrieked, hooking his own arm over Terushima’s. He took hold of him in a protective manner and gave no indication of letting go any time soon. He looked so tired, despite the look of intensity that went over him as soon as he spoke. They all looked tired. Because of him. 

“A fight?” He asked, leaning into the touches of them all and then shrinking away. He couldn’t let them use their energy to comfort him when he was the one who made them go into a frenzy. He didn’t deserve their warmth. He deserved their anger, not their pity. They could be giving that to anyone-he was just a stray dog on the streets and in need of home. A dog was probably even more deserving of their kindness than him.

“Some guy punched you, dude.” Bobata said. He wrapped his arm tighter around Terushima and made an angry movement with his eyebrows. His words had gone forced at that sentence and he scowled out next, “I swear to god, when I meet that guy, I’m gonna beat the fuck-“

“Kazuma! Don’t use that kind of language.” Bobata’s mother reprimanded, covering Terushima’s ears for a moment like he was a child. While Kiyotaka, Bobata’s little brother, was standing right beside her, ears much note vulnerable than his were. 

“I’m noticing that you didn’t say anything about me beating the guy up.” Bobata grinned towards his mother, Kiyotaka joining in with a giggle. 

She pursed her lips and gave the boy a bashful shrug, “Well, he hurt one of my boys, I’m not gonna let him get off easily. I’ll be giving him a good talking to when I meet the little brat.” 

“Wait-“ Terushima pulled himself out of their grasps and moved backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. He was so lost in the conversation, “Who hit me? When did they hit me?”

The family frowned down at him, blinking as he asked questions they weren’t completely sure of either. He had been in situation, he had been the one who got hit. They were just there to inform him of the afterwards and where they could go from there.

“Dude, what?” Bobata snorterd, “You got hit in the face by some jerk at the carnival last night.”

Terushima froze.

He remembered the kissing. He remembered the cuddling and the talking about their futures. He remembered getting dressed to go the carnival, putting on his fancy blue jeans that Yamaguchi had complimented. He remembered walking onto Yamaguchi’s front porch and then looking back at the boy’s sad and lonely face. And then he got into his car and…

“I never went to the carnival.” He murmured.

The room erupted into confusion. They all spoke at once, slightly crowding around him and asking him question after question. They had wide eyes and open mouths, words spewing. 

“Yes, you did!” Bobata yelped, “The police found you there unconscious! You were surrounded by a bunch of thugs and there were about twenty witnesses who confirmed it.” The boy looked over to his family and the three of them nodded in agreement.

“But I…” Terushima rubbed the back of his neck with a bite of his lip, leaving his words unfinished in the air. 

“But you what?” Kiyotaka prompted.

“But I don’t remember even getting to the carnival.” Terushima answered, “I know I got in the car and I was pulling out of my...friend’s driveway but then,” He waved his hand up and down, “It’s all foggy. Like I know I started driving, but I don’t know where I ended up.”

“Oh that is not good.” Bobata narrated all of their thoughts. His parents made sounds of horror at the boy in the hospital gown and immediately rushed out of the room, yelling for a nurse.

“But who punched me though?” Terushima asked, curiously tilting his head from side to side.

“Do you remember Shiritowaza?” 

He frowned but nodded, wondering what the team could have done to be in relation with his alleged assaulter. Then he imagined Tendou and it became real obvious that the red headed intense little creep had finally had enough of his bullshit. Afterall, everytime Terushima hung out with Semi, the guy would make some weird face and start singing some Thai love song like he was Adele and thrived on making people uncomfortable. 

Of course, Shirabu also hated him and would probably pay just to stomp on his fingers-but then again, Ushijima had never seemed to enjoy his company, nor had had Goshiki or Reon. Punching was way out of character for them, of course, but he didn’t doubt that a bad day could lead to them finally losing it with him.

The only person who he could imagine never hitting him would be Semi. 

That guy was always so supportive and looked after Terushima like a mother hen. Despite the guy’s lack of vulnerability in showing emotion, he had always tried his hardest to comfort Teru whenever he felt down. Even after he kicked out of his parents’ place, Terushima found himself easily able to tell Semi about the events. 

The guy had seemed so open with him. Like he was trying to atone for some personal wronging. 

So, he could never be the one who-

“That Semi Eita guy punched you in the face.” 

...

...

“Wait, what?”

  
  
  
  
  


  * \- -



_ (Thirty hours earlier) _

  
  


“So tell me what you want.” Semi muttered, averting his eyes to the table in front of him, feeling the other’s breath on his neck as he moved to sit down across from him. They hadn’t even begun their discussion, but there they were in the aftermath of a nightmare and a school riot. 

It was awkward. 

A lot more awkward than it should’ve been. 

He was kind of hoping it would be Oikawa who came to talk to him…

But there was Yamaguchi, in all of his freckled glory, sitting in front of him. He didn’t want to talk to the kid yet, he was still harboring a grudge and resentment and just utter annoyance for him. Which, probably wasn’t fair and was misdirected in every sense of the word-but he couldn’t help it. He hated seeing Terushima being hit in the face. 

He hated not being able to do anything before then.

He should’ve said something...

“I wanna talk about the charges against everyone.” Yamaguchi‘s voice slithered in, a hesitant smile on his lips like he was afraid Semi would reach over and rip his mouth off. The slight twitch of the silverette’s fingers were a pretty good indicator that his fears could become real at any second if he kept at it.

“Yeah?” Semi chuckled darkly, “What about them? I haven’t even spoken to a cop yet, the only person I’ve seen in over two hours is you. I’ve got no clue what I’m being charged with.” He let out a frustrated scoff and take a hand through his hair, “I even took a damn nap ‘cause they forgot about me.” 

“I doubt they forgot about you, Semi.” Yamaguchi frowned, eyes darting over to the door and then back at the mirror and making an angry expression. If he was communicating with someone beyond it or just letting out stress-Semi would never know. All he could figure out was that Yamaguchi seemed to be just as annoyed as him.

“Yeah, well, I just wanna go home,” Semi muttered, “Go on and tell me about the charges, it’s better I know something rather than nothing.”

“Yeah, well,” Yamaguchi twiddled his thumbs and chewed on his lip before explaining what was going on with everyone involved, “So, the majority of everyone is being released because the school decided not to press charges and neither has any of the venders-“

“That’s great!” Semi interrupted, happy over one thing going right. 

“Well, kind of,” Yamaguchi frowned, “However, a lot of people are getting stuff marked on their permanent records and Tendou has to pay a fine for damaging a police officer’s belt.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“That’s not the important part,” Yamaguchi sighed, resting his forehead on his hands, “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both being suspected of instigating the entire fight because they look so beat up and Akaashi-san might get charged with indecent expor for accidently flashing people.” 

“What-wait-what do you mean he-but that’s-“

“And then there’s you.” 

Semi paused, raising an eyebrow at the other and wiggling his toes in his shoes as he became restless at the pause in Yamaguchi’s words “What about me?” He asked.

“The officer I was talking to said that they think you and Terushima got into a fight, you knocked him out and then Oikawa and Iwaizumi started to attack you in retaliation,” He raised a finger at the sight of Semi gaping angrily in shock, rushing on to say, “But that’s obviously bullshit, seeing as there’s about twelve other people here saying I was the one who struck first.”

“Because you did.” Semi frowned, crossing his arms and wiping a small pool of either spit of tears off the table with his elbow.

“I know,” Yamaguchi replied, “So what I need you to do is say you saw me punch Terushima and then I got everyone else to start beating each other up. If you do that, then everyone else will be cleared. Smart, right? You can head home like nothing happened probably.” 

  
  
  


What a liar.

He was trying to lure Semi into a false sense of security and then actually get him charged for everything. It wasn’t the first time he’d been blamed for something he doubted he started but he messed up ninety percent of anything he participated in. Maybe it was karma for his past. Maybe Yamaguchi was still pissed about him defending his fake ex-boyfriend who kinda called the guy a slut and then got slugged in the face. Or maybe Yamaguchi was lying just to prove how much holier than thou he was compared to Semi who never did anything for anyone. 

All he did was eat up his parent’s money and sleep in their home like a cockroach, surviving on the gooey bits and chunks that fell behind a fridge. He was rotten compared to the smiling beacon that was Yamaguchi Tadashi. The kid was probably going to be captain of Karasuno’s team if that number ten didn’t end up as their ace. He had such a sparkling sociable future, not to mention he was in love with someone who-with every ounce of their being-loved him back. He was probably going to be with that Tsukishima for the rest of his wonderful life, not to mention the fact that he had captured the glorious attention of Terushima. 

What Semi wouldn't give to have that man’s eyes on him, shining with adoration…

He bit his lip and blinked back an angry rush of tears, throat aching as the urge to scream took over him. 

“Stop that.” He muttered, digging his nail into his thumb. 

“I’m sorry? Stop what?”

He glared back at the younger boy and huffed out a breath of air, “Stop doing whatever it is you’re trying to do. I won’t fall for whatever bullshit you’re planning, okay? So go and try to scam Oikawa, he’s a ton more likely to fall for whatever you’re pulling. He’s easily swayed by flattery.” He chuckled bitterly towards the end, shaking his head and thinking of how he’d rather have another nightmare, rather than talk anymore with the boy in front of him. 

“Hmm.” Yamaguchi hummed, watching the way Semi fidgeted under his vision. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “Why do you hate me?’

“What?” Semi blanched. 

“I asked, ‘why do you hate me?’ Did I say something wrong? Does the way I play offend you somehow? Is it my appearance or my voice or my height or-what?” He lifted his crossed arms and shrugged dramatically, “Because I’ve been trying to figure it out ever since I started that deal with Terushima. One day, Shiritowaza visits for a practice game and you’re looking at me like I’m anyone else in the gym. The next time we meet, you’re looking at me like you’re imagining twenty different ways to skin me alive. So, all I can deduce is that I’ve been put on your shit list for some reason and it probably has something to do with what Terushima and I did.”

Semi pushed away from the table and turned in his seat, deciding to pull an ol’ ‘If I can’t see you, you can’t see me’. His heart thrummed loudly in his chest and he went warm, sweat coating his armpits and the back of his neck. 

“Semi, I’m trying to not read too much into what Oikawa said earlier but you’re making it pretty difficult here.”

He let the words drop from his mouth next, eyes fixated on the floor beside his shoe, “Oikawa didn’t say anything, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said in an obvious lie. 

It was quiet for a moment. 

So quiet that Semi glanced back, just to make sure Yamaguchi hadn’t left the room in frustration over his defiance to tell the truth. 

But he was still there. Looking at him with big sad eyes, just like the pitying ones that Oikawa had sent him just before the fight. 

“He said that you were dealing with a broken heart.”

_ No. _

“So, not to over analyze or anything, but-”

_ Shut up. _

“Do you have feelings for…”

_ Please don’t say it.  _

“Me?”

  
  
  
  


Semi froze. 

And then he started laughing.

  
  


  * \- -



( _ Actually, thirty one hours earlier) _

  
  


Daichi’s face  _ hurt.  _ He couldn’t believe he was missing another tooth and it hadn’t even been more than a few months since his last incident. His entire jaw was throbbing, a bag of cold peas pressed into the skin, held there by an angel.

Er-Daichi squinted and blushed with the realization that in front of him was not an angel-but actually Suga. It wasn’t really his fault though, was it? Suga was always so gentle and kind and the street lamp over them was basically like a halo over his head. All he needed were a pair of fluffy white wings. 

“What?” The angel-No-Suga asked.

He turned his eyes away from the boy in front of him and let his hands sit in his lap, face warm as he imagined the stupid dopey grin that must’ve been spread over his lips just a moment prior.

He was always so enthralled by his friend, he couldn’t help how happy he got when he saw the boy looking so generous. Suga was like a beacon of hope in Daichi’s life. The strong emotional connection that he could feel between them both, made him swoon. Sometimes he just really wanted to go all in and kiss-

“Daichi, why do you keep leaning forward?” 

The boy flinched backwards, head knocking against the wood of the bench he sat on and gave a hiss of pain. Stars danced around his vision, only leading to an even brighter and more explosive image of his friend.

“Wha-I was just-uhm-“ Daichi’s cheeks pooled with color as he scrambled for words. He didn’t even notice the low chuckles emitting from Suga until they became loud and echoed around the empty street. They had run there after trying to get as far as they could from the flashing of police lights. Just on the other side of the street was a grocery store, open 24/7 and for some reason very heavily stocked with frozen peas. Daichi hoped he wasn’t going to have to eat them later.

“You better not have a concussion.” Suga frowned, grabbing Daichi’s warm face in a gentle touch. It still made the boy stiffen nonetheless and he silently prayed to the heavens for Suga to not notice how flustered he really was. He remained quiet as his newly appointed nurse looked him over, occasionally squishing his face like a piece of taffy, and poking at the already forming bruise on his lower face.

“Do you know what seven plus seven is?” Suga asked next, moving his hands away to point dramatically forward. He had a look of sternness on his brow and he chewed on his lip anxiously in wait of an answer.

Deciding to not be a dick and to soothe his friend’s worries, Daichi answered quickly, “Fourteen. And I don’t have a concussion, my face just hurts and the pain is making me lightheaded.” He crossed his arms petulantly and rubbed at the painful points on his face. If he was forced to go to school on Monday, he might actually drop dead where he stood from the anxiety and pain. He didn’t know how he was even supposed to even look his teammates in the eyes ever again-after leaving them to fend for themselves. Shame bubbled up alongside the stress and aches and he held back a moan of despair. 

“I’m gonna have someone else check you out-but-why do you look so depressed? Does it hurt that bad?” Suga asked, slicing through Daichi’s thoughts like a katana through flesh. 

“My jaw just really aches,” Daichi said after a moment, “And-”

“And?” Suga prompted, tilting his head to the side and smiling concernedly, holding the melting frozen pea bag. His eyes were wide and innocent, obviously trying to get the other boy to talk for the sole reason of keeping the conversation going. It was probably to assess just how fucked up Daichi was, but both of them seemed keen on ignoring that in favor of smiling ignorantly. 

“And…” Daichi shrugged, “I’m just worrying about everyone else. There were so many police people down there and they all have great careers ahead of them, I’d hate for anything to jeopardize that.”

He got an understanding nod in return and then Suga let out a laugh that made Daichi jump in surprise. 

“Uh-why are you laughing?” He asked, face turning a darker shade of pink. 

Suga shook his head back and forth, laughs escalating into howls that made Daichi turn around wildly in fear of a spare cop being around, ready to march over and demand why they were not only causing a raucous-but applying frozen vegetables to his face. He made another few noises of distress from somewhere deep within his throat when he saw the street was still absolutely clear and realized with a start-he had done something funny enough to get Suga to burst into snickers. 

“S-Suga-” He tried again to get the boy to calm down and explain what exactly was so humorous, when he was silenced by suga chuckling out;

“You’re just so cute sometimes, Daichi.” 

Daichi stared. He’d been called cute before, sure, Michimiya constantly said so, back when they hung out pretty often. But that had been in his first year, back before his growth spurt and also back when she one hundred percent had a crush on him. He wasn’t usually called ‘cute’ nowadays and certainly not by other guys his age. 

“Sorry, that probably sounded weird,” Suga grimaced with an awkward hand rubbing the back of his neck, peas completely forgotten on the bench beside them. 

“I just meant that you can be so innocent despite your appearance,” He went on, “I mean, look at you, you’re super strong and muscly and you’ve got such a confident posture-er-uh-yeah,” he trailed off after his words and let out a string of quiet expletives that reminded Daichi of just why Suga was known to have the mind of demon but the appearance of a pure soul. 

“So, I’m cute, that’s good to know.” Daichi nodded after a moment of looking at each other with pinkish complexions, “And you’re…amazing.” 

…

…

...Why did he say that? What kind of weirdo says something like that? That was so not a normal compliment you gave people. It was true that he had feelings for Suga-he already came to terms with that-but that didn’t mean he had made the decision to engage in shameless flirting with the other. Keeping quiet and waiting for someone else to make the first move had always been his kind of agenda. 

Not-whatever the hell that was. He was going to have to start laughing if he was going to pull that off as a joke. Had the pause been too long? When was it appropriate to start laughing and when was it appropriate to stop? Until a different conversation topic came up, right? 

Well, it felt like it’d already been a good thirty seconds so…

“Thank you.” Suga smiled.

Oh. 

“Can you come with me for a second?” 

_ Oh? _

Daichi blinked and stood up off of the bench to look the other in the eyes, already awkward and wondering where exactly that confident captain persona he supposedly owned, had run off to. He immediately placed a hand over his jaw as he moved, cringing at how uncomfortable it felt-but also appreciating how much the iced peas had numbed some of it. He needed to buy some pain relievers.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“The store across the street.” Suga replied, grabbing onto his friends arm or a second and then immediately letting go like he had been too forward in his actions. Daichi didn’t pay much attention to it, he found it perfect that they were going back to the store just as he started to think about what he really needed. He voiced his pleasure in the situation as they crossed the street, Suga taking his comments in stride. 

“Yeah,” The setter had said, “I need to buy some sparklers since the fireworks are canceled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys can remember that part in one of the really earlier chapters where Suga says he wants to ask daichi out under fireworks 
> 
> Oh and about terushima....


	31. A texting chapter finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is majorly a review of everything that’s happened, we’re finally past the night of the carnival and now everyone’s gonna talk it all over. I’m hoping that this will lead in nicely to the next chapter :)
> 
> Part two of this is going to be (hopefully) a much more happier story btw. Also sorry if I’m taking awhile to update, schools started up again and there’s less time for me to write.

_A new chat room has opened_

Tictoksnacattac: so how are we doing 

Dadchi: I’m so tired.

Sugarandspicy: you’re fine, calm down 

stinky: my nose is broken lol

stinky: what the hell who changed my name 

Kittykittymeowmeow: me 

stinky: kenma babe why :,(

Kittykittymeowmeow: look at my fucking username, Kuroo 

Bokubro: what’s wrong with it it’s cute 

Sugarandspicy: yea 

Kittykittymeowmeow: no it’s not I don’t even like cats that much 

Orange: THATS A LIE

Milkyteets: hey 

BigMakkiDaddy: HAHSHHAHAHAHAHA 

Plum<3: kageyama what’s up with your username, bro?

Killmeinmysleep: yea it’s fucked up 

Bab: kunimi why does yours say that 

Dadchi: I’m much more concerned about Kunimi’s than Tobio’s. 

Milkyteets: yeah mines normal 

Dadchi: No, it is not.

Milkyteets: look the author just forgot what our usernames all were and doesn’t wanna look back, can we move on?

Orange: I’m changing my username to something better 

Milkyteets: you’re so dramatic Jesus 

_Orange has changed their username to;_

_number10_

Peepeeman: that’s the worst username yet 

number10: but I’m #10!!!

Bokubro: where’s the creativity 

stinky: there’s no sauce 

Plum<3: YEAH WE NEED SAUCE 

_BigMakkiDaddy has changed Plum <3’s username to; _

_saucyboy_

  
  


saucyboy: thank you darling this is the best one so far 

Ushi’sboyfriend: it’s really not 

Ushijima: Tendou, yours is more of a title than a nickname.

Ushi’sboyfriend: I-

Reon: you look like you just got sucker punched, tendou 

Shirabutt: haha loser 

Reon: Shirabu 

Shirabutt: …

Reon: what did talk about 

Shirabutt: Fine

Shirabutt: Sorry tendou, you’re not a loser 

Ushi’sboyfriend: what’s this??????

Dadchi: Character development?

Sugarandspicy: wait wait wait 

Kittykittymeowmeow: are you two dating 

Reon: What 

Kittykittymeowmeow: oh sorry nevermind 

Reon: it’s not that 

Reon: I just didn’t realize that was so obvious 

Shirabutt: yeah we were gonna tell you all later 

Shirabutt: welp whatever 

Kaoru: well congratulations, you two 

Stinky: whomst is this 

Hikaru: that’s osamu 

Kaoru: and that’s Atsumu 

Sugarandspicy: I hate both of you so goddamn much

Kaoru: I can’t believe you’re so cruel to us 

Hikaru: what did we even do 

Milkyteets: you left me in the middle of nowhere after a riot broke out 

Sugarandspicy: THEY DID WHAT

Kaoru: gotta blast 

_Kaoru and Hikaru have gone offline_

Sugarandspicy: I’m gonna beat them both with a broom the next time I see them 

Ushi’sboyfriend: anyways I’m gonna write a song for reon and shira to congratulate them on their union 

Reon: we’re not getting married?

Ushi’sboyfriend: not yet 

Ushijima: Where is Oikawa?

rollingthunder: damn I knew we were gonna have to start talking about that sooner or later 

Tiktocsnacattac: were you just lurking bro 

rollingthunder: I was just scrolling through yea lol 

Tiktocsnacattac: how’s Asahi 

rollingthunder: we totally did it like three times 

Dadchi: THIS IS A PG CHATROOM

Tiktocsnacattac: good for you two

Peepeeman: please refrain from telling us about your sexual experiences, Nishinoya-San 

rollingthunder: ??? 

rollingthunder: don’t you regularly talk about Bokuto’s ass on the setter group chat?

Peepeeman: how’d you know that 

Bokubro: wait what 

Milkyteets: I told you to stop using my phone noya 

rollingthunder: not my fault if I’m curious 

Ushijima: Where’s Oikawa?

saucyboy: so forward dang

Ushijima: Has anyone heard from him? Is he alright?

Dadchi: Not only him, has anyone heard from Yamaguchi and Tsukki? Or Ennoshita, Iwaizumi or Terushima? Semi? 

Tiktocsnacattac: let’s not talk about Terushima from now on 

Chikara: I’m fine so 

Sugarandspicy: enno! Are you okay?? Should I pick you up?? I can take you out for lunch 

Chikara: I’m okay lol, 100% good 

Tiktocsnacattac: are you sure you want to go to school today? We can just skip

Chikara: why would I skip when everything’s fine

saucyboy: can someone go over what actually happened? 

BigMakkiDaddy: yeah we were busy getting Mad dog and Yahaba together 

Yee-hawba: we were stuck in a dark fucking tunnel for two hours 

BigMakkiDaddy: I regret nothing 

Chikara: I will go over everything, give me a sec 

Maddog: k 

Chikara: alright so, three days ago, we were all at the carnival and I was hanging out with Terushima. I thought that he was acting really weird for the whole time, and I kind of thought he had a crush on me before then (which it turns out I was correct on) but I was actually really genuinely happy to see that he wasn’t acting very interested in me. Cause you know, he had a boyfriend

stinky: Yamaguchi 

Chikara: mhmm, so then after Oikawa’s show 

Yee-Hawba: I’m so happy he won!

BigMakkiDaddy: simp

Yee-Hawba: shut up!

Chikara: Yamaguchi showed up with Tsukkishima and I’m assuming they’re together now, cause they were holding hands and stuff and Terushima saw 

Chikara: and he got really mad, which I thought was understandable cause ya know, his boyfriend was like publicly cheating on him 

Naruto: wait Yamaguchi cheated on Terushima?!?

Chikara: well, that’s what most of us thought, but then Terushima started screaming and ended up revealing that they were fake dating and it was all a scam 

Maddog: a scam for what 

Tiktocsnacattac: to make enno jealous 

Chikara: well not exactly 

Ushi’sboyfriend: what a creep wth

Chikara: I’m not really mad about that 

Dadchi: You should be, that’s messed up. 

Chikara: that’s my business, not your guys's 

Milkyteets: ok But then Yamaguchi got super mad and punched Terushima so hard that he passed out 

number10: but he ended up hitting daichi in the face with his elbow as he went down and daichi lost a tooth 

Milkyteets: don’t finish my sentences

number10: kageyama 

Dadchi: I’m fine FYI, I’m just missing a tooth.

Sugarandspicy: what’s up with tobio why’s he so mad 

_Kaoru and Hikaru are online_

Hikaru: prepare for trouble 

Kaoru: make it double 

number10: I’m never talking to you two again 

Chikara: skipping over whatever drama is going on there, Semi ended up running over to Terushima and tried to help him but he was really emotional and angry and just it was just super bad to watch 

Tiktocsnacattac: and then Oikawa said something to him and they started fighting

saucyboy: what’d he say 

stinky: yeah actually I couldn’t hear, what actually happened then?

Ushijima: I was wondering the same thing.

Chikara: I was too distracted, I think the only person who’s here and actually heard is uh

Chikara: Suga?

Sugarandspicy: It’s not my business to tell 

legg: karasuno you’re all really dramatic 

rollingthunder: Oikawa and semi don’t go here??

legg: *schools besides Nekoma and Fukurodani

Milkyteets: valid 

number10: I haven’t done anything wrong ever 

Milkyteets: that’s funny tell another joke

number10: ok you have no right to be mad with me 

Milkyteets: you lied to me?

number10: uhm no I didn’t 

number10: you’re just believing anyone who talks to you now? that sounds like a you problem baka 

Tiktocsnacattac: wtf is going on with you two 

BigMakkiDaddy: can someone please tell me what Oikawa said 

Maddog: it sounds personal, I don’t want to know 

legg: I low key do 

Milkyteets: I’m not believing them, I’m believing you, you’re the one who acted like they were telling me the truth, that’s on you, not me 

Hikaru: nice to see that you never listen to your boyfriend, Tobio, 

Kaoru: yeah not toxic at all 

number10: IM NOT LYING 

Milkyteets: Atsumu if you don’t stop right now 

number10: I can’t believe I cried over you, you’re such an ass 

Peepeeman: boys, why don’t you calm down a little and talk about this in private 

Milkyteets: I don’t wanna talk to him he’s the one talking to me 

number10: nuh uh, you’re smelly 

Milkyteets: you just talked to me 

stinky: hey I’m the stinky one 

Kaoru: maybe you guys should take a break :)

Milkyteets: maybe you should mind your own business 

Sugarandspicy: ok stop 

Dadchi: I’ll be the mediator, Kageyama tell me your side first 

number10: why him he’s the one at fault 

Milkyteets: I don’t want to tell the entire group chat our drama 

Kittykittymeowmeow: you literally started this tho

Milkyteets: i didn’t mean to I just 

Milkyteets: got really mad 

number10: stop being annoying and just say it, baka, they’re smarter than us 

Milkyteets: >:(

Milkyteets: Fine ya know what 

Ushi’sboyfriend: finally we’re getting somewhere 

Milkyteets: Shoyo told me he’s never done something because I’ve never done it either and it was personal and I don’t like talking about my feelings but I thought I could trust him with that information but instead he just lied about it like I needed to be pitied or something which is dumb, becuase I don’t 

number10: wait you’re not mad about it being with Atsumu?

Milkyteets: what no 

number10: I didn’t cheat on you either 

Milkyteets: I know

Milkyteets: you’d never do that 

number10: kageyama 

number: I didn’t say it because I was trying to trick you into something 

number10: I am a virgin, but you know that I’ve dated people before, I’ve kissed people before and one time I made out with Atsumu for a bit 

number10: we didn’t do anything more dirty though 

number10: I wouldn’t lie to you ok 

Milkyteets: but 

Milkyteets: he said that you

Kaoru: I may have exaggerated a little 

Milkyteets: bastard 

number10: can we stop fighting now pleaseeeee 

Milkyteets: I’m so sorry, Shoyo, I should’ve trusted you more, I’m so very sorry. 

number10: next time tell me why you’re made then! 

number10: I thought you were gonna break up with me :,(

Milkyteets: I’m bad with communication it seems 

Ushijima: I can’t relate.

BigMakkiDaddy: HAHSHSHA HE LITERALLY JUST SAID RIP TO YOU BUT IM DIFF

Chikara: Im glad we’ve fixed the drama between those two idiots 

Tiktocsnacattac: hey not so fast

Stinky: yeah Kageyma your mom told us about the shit youve gonna through lately 

Milkyteets: she did?

Bokubro: yeah so we’re all here if you need us, k?

Milkyteets: oh ok thank you 

Yee-Hawba: that was very sweet 

Yee-Hawba: but where the hell is Oikawa Senpai 

Maddog: Please don’t tell me you still wanna fuck him 

Yee-Hawba: SHUT UP 

BigMakkiDaddy: ??yeehaba you have a boyfriend??? 

Yee-Hawba: I can still miss my Senpai :,(

Ushijima: He’s right though, where is he?

rollingthunder: I’m guessing he’s with semi and Iwazumi 

_Oikawa is online_

Oikawa: I’m with Iwaizumi 

Yee-Hawba: senpai!

Dadchi: How are you? Are you feeling okay? Any injuries?

Oikawa: Aw did my kouhai miss me 

BigMakkiDaddy: captain, you and iwaizumi haven’t been to school for three days, what’s going on 

Oikawa: Uh

Ushihima: ?

Oikawa: there’s probably a better way to say this but i don’t think I’ve slept in like 36 hours, so I’ll just say it now

Oikawa: Iwaizumi is in the hospital while he heals from a broken rib and collar bone and me and my family are suing the karasuno’s police force for beating the shit out of him 

Oikawa: he’s asleep for now and I’ve been in his hospital room for the entire time

Oikawa: lastly, semi took the fall for everyone and is suspended for the next week, he’s banned from Karasuno grounds for life and he has community service or whatever for a year 

Oikawa: you all better thank the fuck out of him or I’ll hunt you down and bite you 

Tiktocsnacattac: wait wait wait 

Oikawa: i think Terushima is in this hospital though so I’m gonna go talk to him 

Chikara: how’s he doing 

Tiktocsnacattac: does it matter 

Chikara: not really, I just don’t want him to be dead or anything 

Oikawa: idk, no ones talked about his condition, but apparently he isn’t pressing charges against anyone and hasn’t even accused Yamaguchi of anything 

Stinky: that’s weird, he seemed really angry 

BigMakkiDaddy: maybe he feels bad 

Dadchi: I hope he does.

Sugarandspicy: I’m texting him and demanding an apology for Yamaguchi 

number10: he showed up at school today!

rollingthunder: huh? Who?

number10: Yamaguchi!!! He’s here!! I see him coming over the hill!!!! 

number10: omg! Tsukki’s here too! They’re holding hands! 

Tiktocsnacattac: Aw babies 

BigMakkiDaddy: Oikawa, are you okay though? 

Oikawa: I’m 

Oikawa: furious 

Oikawa: I may not be online for awhile

Oikawa: I’m going to go murder Terushima 

Oikawa: and if someone can get Semi to reply to them, tell him I want to apologize in person

Bokubro: alrighty 

Oikawa: ok, if you guys see on the news that I killed teru, don’t be too alarmed 

_Oikawa is offline_

Sugarandspicy: wait

Ushi’sboyfriend: hmm 

Yee-Hawba: he’s joking right?

Maddog: iwaizumi is in the hospital, I don’t think he’s joking 

saucyboy: Jesus but what about semi 

_Sunflower is online_

Sunflower: hi everyone!

Dadchi: Yamaguchi!

Tiktocsnacattac: YAMAGUCHI 

Chikara: oh my god! 

Sugarandspicy: how are you feeling? 

Saltierthanthepacific: semi did what

Stinky: TSUKKI

Bokubro: OYA OYA HES BEEN ONLINE THE WHOLE TIME?!?!

Saltierthanthepacific: maybe you should’ve looked at the member log 

Legg: there’s a member log?!?!?

Saltierthanthepacific: yes 

Sunflower: he’s been reading me the chat on our walk to school 

Sunflower: I really do want to apologize for everything that happened

Sunflower: I wish Oikawa had waited a little longer to log out, because he really didn’t deserve all of this 

Sugarandspicy: it’s okay, we can’t really blame you 

Sunflower: thank you Suga, but I don’t deserve anyone’s forgiveness when some of you were actually forced to spend the night in a prison cell 

Sunflower: I haven’t been able to get in touch with Semi though and I feel so bad about it

number10: hey don’t cry, you can’t show up to class with red eyes 

Saltierthanthepacific: stop spying on us you tangerine, he’s fine 

Dadchi: Well, I’m glad you’re feeling okay, Yamaguchi. I want you to know that nothing that happened is solely because of you. You’re sixteen after all, sometimes you just make mistakes. What’s important is that you learn from this.

Sunflower: I will

Sunflower: thanks dad 

Dadchi: Aw well.

Sugarandspicy: we love you Yamaguchi, everyone on the team does 

Sunflower: THANK YOU MOM 😭

Dadchi: HOW'D YOU KNOW SO FAST 

Milkyteets: What 

Dadchi: Suga and I started dating only like two days ago, how’d you find out so fast?

Sunflower: I-

Saltierthanthepacific: we didn’t 

Sugarandspicy: haha what a dork 

Dadchi: Wait I didn’t mean

Stinky: does anyone in the chat not have a boyfriend now?!?

Ushijima: Oikawa 

Ushi’sboyfriend: just wait until iwaizumi gets out of the hospital, they’ll be dating very soon 

Angryhobbit: I don’t have a boyfriend

Legg: neither do I :,(

Angryhobbit: that’s understandable 

Legg: Yaku!!!!!!! Why!!!!!! 

Kittykittymeowmeow: very understandable 

Kittykittymeowmeow: extremely understandable 

Sunflower: semi doesn’t have a boyfriend 

Shirabutt: well how do you know that do sure 

Sunflower: I may have asked if he had a crush on me and he started laughing very hard and told me he wasn’t interested in anyone 

BigMakkiDaddy: god the second hand embarrassment I feel from this message 

Sunflower: he was crying because I wanted to take the fall for everything! What else could I think??? Not to mention he ended up taking the blame anyways in the end 

Sugarandspicy: well you are very cute, yams

Dadchi: what 

Ushijima: Semi has very wealthy parents and this entire thing will most likely be swept under the rug by their company, but we should still all be very grateful towards him. 

Sunflower: I want to sit down for a coffee and talk about everything, but he hasn’t responded to any of my messages 

Kittykittymeowmeow: I tried to talk to him too and got nothing 

Chikara: give him some time, he must be talking things through with his parents and everything 

number10: if he doesn’t text me back by tomorrow I’m going over to his house!

Milkyteets: you can’t do that, dumbass, he might be grounded or something 

number10: like you

rollingthunder: oooooh someone’s in trouble with the moms 

Milkyteets: >:(

Sugarandspicy: my brothers grounded me too so 

Dadchi: They all want to kill me :,(

Sugarandspicy: yes well I did come home at one am, covered in blood 

Dadchi: Sorry.

Ushjjima: I’m going to the hospital to see Oikawa after school. He needs to get some rest.

Ushi’sboyfriend: I love my strong handsome boyfriend who’s in love with another man ☺️

_Ushijima is offline._

saucyboy: oop

Angryhobbit: damn

Ushi’sboyfriend: he’s such a delight to tease

Asahi: can you all please get off your phones now, it’s time for class 

tiktocsnacattac: hey Noya take care of your over studious bf

rollingthunder: Nah he’s right, it’s learning time 

Kinno: you’re just excited because we’re learning about American snacks today 

rollingthunder: I’m gonna try a fucking Twinkie 

number10: oh to be a 2nd year 

Chikara: it’s not as fun as you’d think 

Chikara: most of my peers are children 

Sugarandspicy: class is starting :)

Hikaru: lol so? 

Sugarandspicy: I want to learn, dipshit :)

_Hikaru is offline_

Dadchi: Very threatening boyfriend I’ve got here. 

Sugarandspicy: hiss 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa’s on the moveeeee
> 
> I also started watching Hunter x hunter and it’s so freaking good I love it!! Gon is such a sweetheart! Lemme know your fav character from it in the comments (if you’ve watched it lol)


	32. hospitals are scary, ya know, they got depressed gays all over the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short-however, I got a job and I’ve been smooshing together my schedule lately 
> 
> But I gave you guys a little bit of a happy ending on this chapter 😀

According to his doctor he had dissociative amnesia. Now, he didn’t really know what that was or if that was actually a thing that people could get-but judging from the look of horror on everyone’s faces, Terushima was going to assume it was a real thing. He had empty pieces in his brain and at times when he tried really hard to remember, he got a headache so bad it made him nearly faint.

Dissociative amnesia was apparently something people could get from stress or a traumatic event. Which he found odd after being subjected to child abuse for so many years and coming out fine-but, hey, what can you do? 

When he tried asking people about what happened, like the cops that came, or the Bobatas who got updates every now and again-they fixed him with some apologetic shake of the head and told him they had no idea either. They were just as unsure as he was. They were all waiting on the last few witnesses to file their reports.

But no one had come to see him yet. 

Surely, someone would have been worried about him, right? Yamaguchi and him were fake boyfriends, how could the guy not come to see him? Even if he actually didn’t like Terushima that much, they still had an agreement. 

And Semi was one of his best friends, he loved-

No, wait-

Terushima slapped himself with both hands and held his stinging cheeks in his palms. He had to stop thinking about Semi like they were best friends. Semi had punched him in the face.

And even if Semi was right to do that and Terushima had said something really really shitty to him-that just meant that Teru had no right to expect anything from the guy.

It didn’t matter what Terushima wanted.

But, then again, it stung a little that none of his Volleyball friends had come by. His teammates had all sent him ‘get well soon’ texts and promises to stop by with his homework once school was out-but he didn’t understand why Oikawa had left him on read.

Or why Sugawara had sent him a text saying he expected a written apology to his team by the end of the week. Or why the guy had sent back an angry face emoji when he asked what the apology was for.

He was also pretty sure Ennoshita had blocked him on every social media platform, not to mention the fact that when Terushima saw a post on Tanaka’s Instagram, he saw a pic of them both with a caption that read;

‘ _ Ennoshita and I are officially boyfriends, rip to @terushimaYuujj and his fragile masculinity’  _

So yeah, he was pretty sure everyone in the universe despised him and he had no idea why.

The only good thing that came out of it all, was that anyone who seemed upset with him, remained quiet about it publicly. Anyone who wasn’t at the carnival seemed unaware of what took place. He wasn’t being tagged in anything viscous, in fact a few people (Mostly girls who liked him) had sent him dms and made posts about how he was beat up by some asshole at a carnival.

He was a little guilty to find that Karasuno’s name was being kicked around-but then again, a lot of people underestimated those little crows for their troublemaker image. It was probably going to be fine in a few days.

But, he still had no clue what was going on, why so many people were determined to ignore him, and how he got punched in the face. Whatever he had said to Semi, it must’ve been cruel.

The red and purple bruise that covered his right eye and upper cheek was a clear indication of Semi’s rage. If Terushima hadn’t been so worried about why it happened, he definitely would’ve been worrying about what it would look like when he was forced to go back to school.

Funnily enough however, he was going to have to go back to school the next day. He had been asleep for more than thirty hours and it seemed his body was determined to get back on schedule. He was longing to get back on the court and practice with his teammates.

All he needed to do was get a little more testing done, have the Bobatas sign some papers, and then he’d be discharged. 

It’d all be fine and dandy.

Well, besides the whole amnesia thing and having everyone hating him.

He leaned into the hospital bed with a soft groan, glancing at the bathroom and wondering how long it’d been since he’d had a decent shower. Three days, right? He still had some dirt on his elbow from when he’d laid unconscious on the ground. But he was scared of a nurse or doctor-or literally anyone-walking in and seeing him naked, so he decided against it. He’d just wait until he got home and could wash in peace.

Maybe he could ask Bobata for a sponge bath…

For the first time since he woke up, he let out a laugh that echoed around the walls of the room.

“They told me you got messed up, but I didn’t know you were laughing to yourself.” 

Terushima froze, snapping upwards to look at the now open door in shock. Halfway though, he got struck by a painful migraine and he clutched his head tightly like it would prevent anymore pain from leaking in. He had to squint to look at whoever had entered the room and even then, he could tell they were looking at him like a rabid animal.

“Oikawa?” He muttered, setting his hands by his feet and sitting in a more welcoming position. He watched as the boy returned his words with a loose shrug before crossing the room to sit in the chair that Bobata had claimed before having to go to school. 

Speaking of which…

“Why are you here?” Terushima asked.

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“Wha-no!” Terushima yelped, turning to fully look at his friend. He took in the boy’s appearance before saying anything else and held back having a double take, noticing the dark circles that were now under Oikawa’s eyes. He looked exhausted, practically melting into the chair like it was his final resting place.

“I just meant that it’s a school day,” Terushima went on, “Shouldn’t you be in class? I don’t want you to be visiting me if it means you’re gonna skip.” 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side and let it fall onto his own shoulder, staring at Terushima with an honest frown, “I’m not skipping for you.” He said, tone even yet scratchy from a lack of sleep. He grabbed onto the arms of the chair and plucked at a seam coming loose, pulling back the fabric inch by inch.

“Does AobaJohsai have the day off?” Terushima asked, watching the thread loosen with every tug. 

“No,” Oikawa shook his head, “I am skipping. I just didn’t do it to see you.”

Terushima felt a pang go off in his heart.

“I was just visiting Iwa-Chan and overheard your parents in the hallway, saying you were in here. They said something about you losing your memory though…” The boy trailed off before fixing Terushima with a concerned expression, “So...are you okay? I see that you remember who I am, so it’s not that bad, right? You know how to write and breathe, yeah?”

“I do,” Terushima nodded, rubbing his tongue piercing on the roof of his mouth in an anxious manner, “I’m just having some trouble with remembering what happened at the carnival.”

Oikawa paused, finger nail stuck in the soft cotton of the chair, “What do you mean? Can you not remember the drive in the ambulance? ‘Cause you were out for that whole time, man, you wouldn’t be able to remember any of it-“

“No, I get that, but why did Semi punch me? What did I say? And why did everyone else get into a fight?”

“Oh my god.” Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes, sitting forward in his seat like Terushima was a movie and the climax and just spilled all over the room, “Are you being serious right now? You don’t remember what you did?”

Terushima echoed the questions right back, nodding in confusion as he realized Oikawa would be the perfect person to ask about what was going on. He could finally get some answers, even if the tone Oikawa was using made him extremely anxious.

“Jesus Christ, you really don’t remember?” Oikawa asked, moving out of the seat and onto the hospital bed next to him. He set a hand on Terushima’s knee, patting it like a cat and then giving it a flick. He seemed unsure how to comfort Terushima.

Wait, why was he attempting to comfort him?

“What are you-“

“You called Yamaguchi a slut.”

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?” Terushima snapped, moving out of Oikawa’s grasp to gape back at the boy.

“Maybe I should’ve been a little nicer in how I phrased that…” Oikawa muttered, tapping his chin with one hand as he thought something over.

“Uh-yeah! What the hell do you mean I called Yamaguchi a-a-that’s just ridiculous! I would never do that! I’m a nice guy!” He stuttered, unable to produce a word that sounded so venomous.

“Hold on, let me explain this better.” Oikawa sighed, “Just promise me that you’re not going to do something rash-like murder Tsukishima-once I’m done.” 

“Why would I murder-“

“Just listen, okay?” Oikawa shushed him, placing a hand over his mouth, “First off, you can’t tell the cops this or else we’re all gonna be in trouble again because we told them something...else.”

Terushima pulled on the other’s arm and freed himself to ask a strangled, “You lied to the police?” 

“Yeah, so anyways,” Oikawa shrugged, ignoring the sound of Terushima’s splutterings, his voice drowning out the confused yells and groans. 

He went on to explain the start of the carnival, with everyone meeting up and him spending time with Ennoshita. He listed the small arguments that people got into, the funny quips that people had let out, even a small story about the twins knocking over a little boy and running away when Makki tried to smack them for not apologizing.

The rest of it didn’t have much detail, besides the part where Oikawa went on about how pretty the bouquet of roses he got were and how sad he was when they trampled in the riot. 

Then he started talking about how Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi showed up and announced that they were a couple.

“They’re what?” Terushima cried, chest constricting as he felt his heart break in half. He had just seen Yamaguchi, hadn’t he? They spent the day kissing on the sofa and watching tv-

No. That was a while ago. He had to stop forgetting that he’d lost a whole three days. 

“Yeah, sorry to tell you that,” Oikawa winced, patting his knee again, “But at the carnival when you found out, you started screaming at Yamaguchi and called him unfaithful and stuff, then you said he broke your heart. Oh, not to mention afterwards, you said that Ennoshita called him ‘easy to get with’. So then Yamaguchi rocked your shit and you fell backwards and hit Daichi with your elbow.”

“Oh my god.” Terushima whispered, hands covering his lips as words threatened to spill down his front.

“Yeah, it was crazy-“

Terushima cut him off with a yelp, “Wait, don’t you mean Semi punched me? The police said he did it.” 

Oikawa’s expression turned sad, bags being accentuated by the furrow of his brows and pout of his lips, “Poor guy, I feel so bad for him. I really should’ve been paying more attention to what was going on with him.”

“What…” Terushima frowned, “What’s going on with him?” 

Semi was one of his closest friends, he knew the guy more than he knew himself. They had seen the most ugly parts of each other, metaphorically and...physically. He didn’t understand how he could’ve missed something. 

Yeah, he’d been focused pretty intently on Yamaguchi for the last month, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t talk often.

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you,” Oikawa sighed, cutting off his thoughts, “I almost ended up telling people just to make things easier for myself-but that was shitty of me to do,” He frowned at Terushima’s knee and muttered, “I guess the two of us can be real assholes-although you don’t even remember doing anything wrong. Unless you’re lying?” Oikawa let his words grow higher in tone towards the end, waiting for an answer to his question.

“I’m not!” Terushima yelped, “I don’t remember anything, okay? I’m telling the truth.” 

He didn’t remember. 

He really didn’t.

Oikawa gave a weird hum, noise echoing through his vocal chords, “You didn’t ask about Iwaizumi yet.” 

Terushima paused. What did that mean? Why such a sudden change in the conversation? 

Oikawa had mentioned visiting Iwaizumi, that was his reason for coming, not him. But what did they have to do with anything? So what? That didn’t mean that-

Oh, they were in a hospital. 

Wait-

“Why is Iwaizumi here?” He asked, panic clutching at his chest. His mind began to think of his friend in a hospital bed, bleeding, broken, gasping for breath-had he been attacked by Semi? By Terushima? Was he okay? Was he dying?

“He’s got some broken bones, probably a concussion.” Oikawa said, form steadying and becoming hard like rock. He looked less emotional than Terushima thought he’d be when talking about Iwaizumi’s health. He just looked like he was frozen and unwilling to move. He looked like something he switched in his eyes in the past five seconds.

“Well-“ He started to say, unsure of how to respond.

“I was just thinking, sitting here, talking to you,” Oikawa said, “About the fact that there are so many people to blame for what happened to the man that I love.”

“Love?” Terushima asked, eyebrows raising as he realized he’d just heard Oikawa finally admit to a crush he’d long since denied. 

Oikawa ignored him though, “I could blame the cops that saw him as a threat, the assholes that they are-or even Semi for hitting me first, or probably myself for not giving up my pride in a scuffle. But then there’s you and Yamaguchi for starting up drama that no one else was a part of.” 

“I didn’t-“

“But you did.” Oikawa groaned, setting his face in his hands, “Here’s the thing, you called your fake boyfriend a nasty word, you made up a relationship for the sole purpose of manipulating people-“

“Oikawa-“ 

“-You ended up falling for your fake boyfriend-“

“Please stop.”

“And then you had a public freak out that started a riot and got my best friend landed in the hos-“

“I know you think you’re helping, but you’re not!” Terushima screamed, rubbing at his temples with his fingers in circular motions. He looked in physical pain with every word Oikawa spoke, curling in on himself like a wounded animal. 

“I am helping.” Oikawa replied, halting in his words as he was suddenly stuck by pity, “I love you, Terushima. You’re a really good friend, okay? I care if you’re in pain or if you’re fucking up-and I’m sorry if these words sound cruel-but in all honesty, you are to blame for what happened.”

Terushima let out a whimper and curled in even farther, knees digging painfully into his chest and stomach. Oikawa was right. He had done so much wrong, he was awful, he didn’t deserve friends. 

“But that doesn’t mean that you can’t make up for it.” 

Terushima looked up.

Oikawa’s shining eyes met his and there, he was able to see the tears that were forming not only in his own, but also his friend’s.

“I think, and I don’t speak for everyone, but you can make up for this in time, Teru. Everyone makes mistakes, but that also means you deserve a second chance.”

For what felt like the millionth time that week, Terushima wept, only this time, he did so with gratitude. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write a kind of horror fic after this, so lemme know if anyone’s interested in dat...
> 
> But also! We are nearing the end! I am almost done with the very last chapter’s first draft, so next chapter we will have some more clearing up of all the events-and then we’ll get to the finish. 💕


	33. I am back and I brought Angst <3 (But also comfort and acceptance and white tulips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we gona talk wit tendou and theres sum flowers and oh wow iwa and oiks got together behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm back after what I think was like 2 months (sorry!) with a somewhat filler kind of chapter before our big ending that's coming up. Recently, I've been going back and rereading this story to see what I've left unanswered, and I realized that I've thrown these characters through the ringer and there is so much angst in here-so...we're gonna get some fun next chapter. I started this series to make people laugh and I wanna end it with making people laugh.

It’s hard to describe loneliness. Real actual loneliness that makes your stomach ache and your head go numb as you realize, no one is beside you. It’s been seventeen years of being the kid no one really wants to be around, being the kid who people glance at and then continue on with their day like you don’t exist. It’s been his entire life and yet, here Tendou is, acting like he doesn’t know that feeling at all and trying not to be selfish when he hears Semi cry into the upholstery of his couch cushions. He isn’t sure why the boy came to him, of all people, but he also has never seen Semi look so emotional.

So he lets him stay and tries to figure out what the fuck is actually going on. He’s never been one for small talk, he likes to just jump from topic to topic, hoping something sticks and the participants in conversing, add on. But, he’s not sure what to actually do first. Call him crazy (Many have in the past) but he’s actually pretty scared of seeing one of his usually-so-stoic friend in tears. 

And not in a ‘oh, I’m so worried my friend is in pain, I hope nothing bad happened’ kind of fear. But a ‘I think my friend might have been replaced by an alien or had a lobotomy and government officials might break down my door any moment’ kind of terror. 

He had let the guy in as soon as he noticed the quiver in his lips. He had tried to be friendly, welcoming him in, informing him that his grandma (his legal guardian) was at bingo and wouldn’t be back for two hours. And Semi had taken the opportunity to sit on his couch and then burst into tears.

So Tendou just kind of...watched. 

Not in a mean way, like giving him the stink eye or rolling his eyes, but in a ‘I’m so confused, what do I do?’ kind of matter. In fact, he was starting to get really sweaty, something that only happened when he was nervous and that was an extremely rare occurrence. He sighed and went into the kitchen to grab some materials and then come back and set them up on the coffee table in front of where Semi lay crying on the couch.

He pulled a banana out and placed it on the table, moving around it slowly before also pulling out a jar of Nutella and a knife, as well as bread and a plate. He peeled the fruit slowly, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye and working on his project in front of him quietly. He listened to the muffled sobs, sighing as he realized his cushions were going to be soggy later. He hoped Ushijima wouldn’t mind that, seeing as that was his big tall and muscular man’s favorite spot on the couch. 

Oh well, Semi could help him do laundry maybe if things eased up. 

He began to slice the banana into chunks, keeping his eyes trained on Semi’s figure, a smirk drawing over him when he saw the tension slowly easing away from the guy’s shoulders and being replaced with confusion. 

He lowered his eyes back to the fruit in front of him when Semi peered out from his nest of drying snot and tears. 

‘Ew’ Tendou’s mind chuckled, fingers halting his action to place the banana down and begin smearing a layer of Nutella onto four slices of bread. He could tell that Semi was hesitant to question him, just like how he had been when Semi first arrived. But he didn’t say anything. It felt like the universe was trying to tell him that he had to wait his turn for once and he had to simply wait until Semi felt ready.

“What are you doing?”

Tendou frowned, licking one of his fingers free of nutella, “You’re ahead of schedule,” He commented, “I figured I could get the bananas on too before you started.” 

“Started?” Semi muttered, wiping uselessly at the snot on his face with one of the pillows Tendou’s grandmother had hand stitched. If it was nicer looking than maybe Tendou would’ve grabbed it away, but for the moment, he sat and watched as it turned into a snot rag. Semi seemed to realize what he was doing then too and awkwardly placed it back down, mumbling out a one worded apology.

“You know, started talking.” Tendou smiled calmly, “But, if you want to go on ahead now, I’m okay with that. Just let me cut off the crusts...unless-“ He jerked his head up, “Do you like them?”

“Like what?”

“The crusts obviously,” Tendou snorted, “Ushiwaka likes them but I can’t say I’m a fan. One time in middle school some kids ate my lunch and stole my clothes when I was in the showers because I creeped them out. I stuffed their backpacks with a bunch of old crusts after that. Some jelly and peanut butter too. No banana though, I like the banana.” 

“They-they stole your clothes?”

Was that a hint of sympathy? From Semi Eita? Wow, the guy really was fucked up at the moment.

“They did a lot of stuff back then,” Tendou shrugged, “But crusts-yeah or no?” He held the sandwich up and cocked his head to the side, waiting for a response. 

“I-” Semi hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, “I don’t like them either.” 

The next moment had Tendou placing one sandwich on a plate and shoving it towards the silver haired boy. He bit into his own, chewing slowly and watching the boy, waiting for him to join him in the meal. It felt like an hour passed before Semi reached out and took the food into his hands. He looked at it for a moment, a chunk of banana falling out and hitting the plate under it-before he took a small bite. 

Tendou smiled, taking another bite of his own before deciding, ‘fuck it’ and diving head first into starting the real conversation he had been lowkey waiting for;

“What did Oikawa tell you at the carnival?” 

Semi started to choke. 

“Er-was that the wrong thing to-”

He stopped talking and began slamming his hands down on Semi’s back, making a drumming sort of motion as he feared the guy was actually seconds away from dying in front of him. All because of a sandwich. A delicious sandwich of course, that he had put his entire soul and heart into-but a murderous one nonetheless.

“Tell me when you’re not choking!” He yelled, smacking Semi so hard that the thuds echoed throughout the room, bouncing off of the needlepoint art hung on the walls. He got a strangled sounding noise in return and in the next second, Semi was clutching his throat, giving off the ‘I’m fucking choking, help me’ signal that they’d both learned in middle school. 

“Uh-hold on!” Tendou got to his feet, running around the table and then getting behind Semi. He wrapped his arms around the guy, sucked in a deep breath and then squeezed tight. He made for a rhythmic motion, listening as Semi gasped for air and letting out a few screams of his own from the stress. 

“Live, you bitch! Live!” He yelled into his friend’s ear. He was panting, hopping up and down to give his thrusts more strength, red in the face, and practically shrieking. Maybe if they were in a romantic comedy, this would be the scene where they start to fall in love or have a tension filled make out session. Unfortunately for Semi, Tendou was happily soon to be married to Ushijima. Not that Ushijima really knew about the marriage part just yet.

They would get married in October, have a warm color scheme, maybe they could even have their guests wear Halloween costumes. It would be a small event, close friends and family-Oikawa as the flower girl and-

Was Ushijima Jewish? Tendou frowned, realizing he didn’t know. Were any of their friends Jewish? That wasn’t actually really important, it didn’t have much to do with their future wedding but he had to stop and think about the diversity in his friend group. Most of them were all gay so-wait did that make the straights the minority? Were Goshiki and Semi the only straight ones in their group? Wow, things sure were different from his early school life. 

“Fuck!” 

Oh yeah. Semi was dying. How did he forget about that? 

He gave one more thrust and a chunk of banana flew out of Semi’s mouth. They both watched, wide-eyed as it fell with an audible  _ Splat  _ onto the coffee table.

“Huh, maybe I should’ve cut them smaller.” Tendou frowned, scratching the side of his head and reaching out to poke the food that had been lodged in Semi’s throat no longer than five seconds prior. He glanced back at Semi and watched as he collapsed backwards onto the couch, sweat dripping down his face in waves. He was breathing so hard it sounded more like he was gasping.

“Hey, at least you didn’t end up in the hospital with Terushima, right?” Tendou laughed awkwardly, swinging on his feet and landing right next to Semi with a smile. He curled his legs up and set his head on his arms, leaning towards the dying Semi. 

Semi looked away, still breathing heavy, but a more serious expression coming over him, “Do you really think he’s going to be okay?” 

Tendou pursed his lips, thinking the question over. Terushima and Semi were quite close, weren’t they? They’d hung out a lot before the whole drama began, someone as observant as himself had definitely noticed such. And Terushima was actually pretty nice when you got to know him…but he had said really shitty shit to that Yamaguchi kid. 

But, maybe...well, it wasn’t like everyone knew all the facts just yet. Only Terushima and Yamaguchi could really be held accountable for that. 

“He’ll be okay. 

Not to mention…

“Yamaguchi will be okay too.” 

He got a confused glare for his troubles and he inched backwards a bit to avoid the way it felt like Semi was burning something into his soul, “I just feel like the kid doesn’t really know what to do,” He explained, “I mean, the legal issues are over and done with thanks to you. He’s got the boyfriend he always wanted. Everyone’s forgiven him and taken his side completely-but, he seems so anxious still. He acts like we’re gonna jump him at any opening we get,” He gave a wicked grin and chuckled out, “I mean, seeing as you seem to hate him, he might get jumped sooner rather than-“

“I would never hurt Yamaguchi.” Semi scowled, “I don’t hurt people. I don’t like seeing others in pain, that’s not the kind of person I am, Tendou. Frankly, it’s insulting you’d think I want to hurt him just because he-“ The silverette cut himself off with a choking sound and stared at Tendou with bulging eyes that reminded him of a bullfrogs. Bullfrogs were much cuter in Tendou’s mind though. 

“He what? He asked if you had a crush on him?” Tendou laughed, the room becoming brighter as a cloud moved out of the way for the sun and it’s shine was gradually able to make it through the window, “Cause he told us about that. Good on you for laughing in his face, I love to hear dramatic love confessions.” 

Semi made a frustrated groan and threw his head back, kicking out his legs like he was imaging Tendou in front of him, legs spread enough to make his balls a target. Tendou winced at the possibility of their interaction ending with him cupping his groin in pain because Semi felt a little too annoyed.

“Why did I even come here?” Semi spat, standing suddenly and knocking over the jar of Nutella. He didn’t bother to pick it back up, reaching for his coat and then-

Tendou yanked on his arm and pulled him back, sending him in a flailing heap onto his lap. Which was not his intent in the first place, but whatever, if it got him to sit back down, it didn’t matter where.

Ignoring the swears and threats that flew from his friend’s lips, he held on tightly to Semi’s midsection, words flowing through his mind until he finally settled on saying;

“I want to give you some advice.” 

Semi turned his head to the side and looked at him, a baffled expression on his face and eyes in a sliver that read, ‘ _ Get to the point or I’ll kill you’.  _ So Tendou rushed on with a slightly looser grip, although his fingers clenched at the thought of being able to give a philosophy lesson to someone and them being unable to run away. Ushijima was a great listener and a terrific boyfriend, but he was awful at taking advice. 

“I’m in love with a man.” 

Semi let out a snort, “I-what?” He turned around even more, only to have Tendou lean forward and lick the back of his neck, “What the fuck, man?” He yelped, jerking away.

“Knock knock!” Tendou smiled, acting like he hadn’t just committed an atrocious act and wasn’t a demon who thrived on causing mischief and insanity. He looked at Semi with wide eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. He got a grimace back.

“Excuse me?” 

Tendou repeated his words, waiting for a reaction that wasn't anger or frustration-only to be given a treat when Semi heaved a long sigh and finally gave in, “Who’s there?” He asked, wiping away the now wet spot on his neck with his shoulder. 

“Lena.” 

“Lena little closer and I’ll tell you another joke.” 

…

…

“Pfft.” 

Tendou watched as Semi dove into a shuttering round of snorts that by default, had him cackling too, smiling at not only the joke that was definitely hilarious, but also the fact that-

“You finally smiled, Semi.” 

The other raised an eyebrow, still a little pink from holding in a few snorts and the earlier choking fit. He had a sort of smile, although it was diminishing by Tendou’s statement and being replaced with something that hinted at a little more confusion mixed with embarrassment. 

“What are you talking about?”

Tendou finally unlatched his hands and let Semi sit down beside him, snickering a tad when Semi glared at his hands being politely placed in his lap, “You should smile more, Semi. That’s my advice.” Tendou then let out another laugh, “Imagine if my grandmother came home while I had you pinned to my lap, that would’ve been hilarious.”

Semi fixed him with an unimpressed deadpan, eyes flickering over to the door with a look in his eyes that said,  _ ‘hilarious for you-embarrassing for me’  _ while his mouth said aloud, “Why are you talking about me smiling more? Isn’t that something construction workers catcall at girls?” 

Yeah, that was something Tendou had heard some hairy old guy shout at a group of girls from his school once on a walk home-but that wasn’t what he meant. Also Tendou threw his hard boiled eggs at the catcaller when that happened and then chased the guy around the lot for a good ten minutes before Ushijima called to say he and the rest of the team wanted to get pizza together. Again, that had nothing to do with the topic at hand-however, that was just something really exciting that happened. 

“I’m just trying to say that you don’t smile as much as you used to, Semi. And that’s just really bad seeing as you used to barely smile at all. Now it’s almost nonexistent and that makes me so sad.” Tendou wiped a fake tear from his eye and gave a pout of the lips, changing his tone to make it seem like he was seconds away from blubbering like a baby.

“Maybe I just don’t smile around you, Tendou. You aren’t exactly the funniest person I know.” Semi muttered, twisting in his chair like a petulant schoolboy, waiting for recess and blowing spitballs at anyone that turned their back to him. 

“Wha-“ Tendou grabbed at his chest dramatically and have a wounded cry.

“Who’s funnier than moi? Everyone on our team is serious serious serious-as much as I love you all-but I’m the comedic relief! The glue that sticks our palms together. The salt to your guys’s French fries. The cow to your-“

“Terushima’s funnier.” Semi whispered. 

He said it so quietly, voice shaking with vulnerability that Tendou was shocked to even be a witness of. Never in his life had he ever had a heart to heart with Semi Eita. Nor had he ever heard the guy offer up something about his personal life outside of school or volleyball. He didn’t say what he thought of other people unless it had something to do with how much they annoyed him. Okay, he said a lot about what he didn’t like about some people-but it was so rare to hear him compliment another person who wasn’t even in the room. 

All in all, a simple sentence that out of context could mean so little, actually made Tendou’s heart melt just a bit. He didn’t know what Semi was keeping trapped inside for so long and he didn’t know why today just happened to be the day that it finally snapped-actually, maybe he had snapped at the carnival, no one had heard from him for over five day-but he was happy that Semi was finally ready to share what was going on. 

Maybe Tendou could help. And even if the advice, ‘ _ smile more’  _ wasn’t entirely helpful-at least he could just sit there and be in the guys’ company for a while. He wouldn’t mind someone just being near him while he was sad-he usually just snuggled into Ushijima’s side when the other was acting low or depressed, but he believed the closeness must of helped somewhat. 

So yeah.

He was gonna help Semi. He was going to listen and he was going to be kind and he wasn’t going to eat the sandwich on the table even though he really wanted to. He wasn’t going to get up and get some marshmallows to put in the sandwich. He wasn’t going to get distracted by the fact that Ushijima was knocking on his front door and was staring at them through the little window on the-

Oh.

“I think my Miracle boy is here.” He announced.

  
  


. . .

  
  


Time stands still when he’s holding Iwaizumi’s hand. All he can feel when he’s with the boy, is heat. Pure warmth that surges through his body and melts on his tongue like the aching words of “I love you” that are desperate to be said every few minutes. He feels like the ground is being removed out from under him when Iwaizumi casually mentions how much he means to him. He never thought it’d be possible to one day have his Iwa-chan say things he’d only ever heard in dreams before. 

It feels like he’s in a fairy tale, swept off his feet from reality and plunged into a chasm of love that-he heard from someone else-could very well be reminiscent of a certain tunnel of love from a carnival he may or may not have attended a week ago. 

He felt like Snow White some days, desperate to sing out a tune that matched his cheery mood-only to have the object of his affection, tell him he was an awful singer and the woodland creatures (The nurses) of the forest (Hospital) would all have bleeding eardrums if he continued to sing like that anymore. 

That didn’t stop him from feeling like he’d won the lottery though. He went around like a happy go lucky puppy in love, poking fun at Makki and Matssun anytime they rolled their eyes by calling their relationship ‘meaningless when in the presence of him and his Iwa-chan’s passion’.

Of course, everything wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, they were after all, starting their relationship while Iwaizumi was confined to a hospital bed. Their team had made a visit on Thursday, hence the whole Makki and Mattsun being turds thing-and Ushijima had come by everyday for the last four days. 

Something that made Oikawa feel…

Well, he didn’t really know what, but when he could finally decipher what that emotion was, he’d say it. And then he’d talk about it with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was named Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan, the boyfriend. The boyfriend who was his boyfriend. 

He really liked saying the word boyfriend. 

“Hey boyfriend.” He smiled, leaning across his chair, beside Iwa’s bed, a wide toothy grin on his face.

“You don’t have to call me that everytime you want to start a conversation, dumbass.” Iwaizumi chuckled a good lighthearted laugh, flipping through a manga to pass the time. He was still bruised up, nose an off purplish color and unable to get up without being in extreme pain-but he seemed drugged up on enough pain killers and Oikawa’s sickly sweet love to act giddily. Not only that, but he had enough energy to call Oikawa mean nicknames still.

“But it just sounds so nice!” The dumbass whined, “I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on having  _ a boyfriend,”  _ He spoke the name like it was his lifeline, “I mean, I’ve had a girlfriend, yeah, but a boyfriend? That just sounds so much better!” He gave another dopey grin and curled his fingers around Iwaizumi’s.

“What the hell are you talking about, shittykawa? You dated half of the boys and girls basketball teams and at least one person on every opposing team we’ve ever played against,” Iwaizumi muttered. He was going for some sort of mocking tone with his voice, but the way he thread his fingers through Oikawa’s in response, gave away his fondness, “The only team you didn’t have any sort of thing was with Shiratorizawa.”

Oh. 

Well about that…

Oikawa bit his lip and gave a quiet giggle, unsure of how exactly he could bring up a certain topic of discussion-instead deciding to just ignore it completely for the day. He had time to talk about Ushijima and Tendou later. 

He had other things to worry about. 

“I didn’t date any of those people though,” He argued, “I just flirted with them. It was a mutual flirting. Flirting all over the board. And maybe an occasional practice where I bring them along just to show off-“

“I’m not mad at you, Oikawa. I was just pointing out that you’ve been in relationships with people before.”

“But I’ve never loved them.” Oikawa grinned back, “And I didn’t think you were mad, my dear boyfriend, but go off I guess.” 

He got a smack to the back of the head for that and he let out a screech to show his disbelief, “That’s abuse, Iwa-chan! You can’t do that anymore! I could report you and take the kids.”

Iwaizumi looked somewhat amused at that and hid a smirk behind a guttural cough that had Oikawa flinching forward in worry. If Iwaizumi noticed his movements, he ignored it, “Who are our kids in this make believe universe you thought up?” 

“One, it’s not pretend, two, Yahaba and Kyoutani obviously.” 

That launched them into an argument that went on for two hours, disputing not only the fairy tale land that Oikawa had mapped out inside his brain-but also the implication that Kyoutani and Yahaba would be their children in some alternate reality.

“You know they’re dating, right? You want us to have kids you fuck each other?” Iwaizumi snapped at one point, leading Oikawa to yell back that one of them could be a son in-law and that Iwaizumi had zero imagination when it mattered. 

Which led to a very weird discussion about Iwaizumi’s water color portraits he had been doing and how his new model for them was Oikawa’s mother. 

Oikawa’s mother was a sweetheart, his dad was too, which made sense since Oikawa reeked of having an overprotective and over indulgent childhood. He was given whatever he wanted really since his sister left the house by the time he was ten and his parents missed her and wanted to make that love up by giving it all to their son. He was pretty okay with that, it was nice having people look at him. 

Iwaizumi’s mother was nice too. She just worked a lot, as did Iwaizumi’s step-father. Sometimes so much that they missed seeing each other on some days. He had his half brother, but the kid stayed with their aunt most of the time. And Iwaizumi’s dad was living in Puerto Rico for the time being, so they got the occasional letter or phone call, but it was mostly just Iwaizumi in their home. And Oikawa. And Iwaizumi’s dog; Rupert. 

Rupert hated Oikawa, much to Iwaizumi’s enjoyment. He was a rescue and Iwaizumi had only had him for about five months, but he loved to pee on Oikawa’s shoes. Didn’t matter when, didn’t matter where-if Oikawa left his shoes on the floor at Iwa’s, his shoes would be soaked by the time he had to leave. That had led to the starting of Oikawa putting his shoes on the cabinets or even the coat hooks. 

All in all it was hilarious. 

Iwaizumi got a strange look on his face whenever Rupert was brought up while in the hospital. He missed his dog understandably, but he also felt bad that his mother had to take a few days off of work to feed and walk the mutt. He still felt bad about Oikawa taking the week off of school and the team using their practice time to come see him, the legal trouble that Oikawa’s family was going through for him-there was just a lot going on, even though he and Oikawa had finally found solace in each other’s arms. 

Soon he was going to be out of the hospital though, his doctor said something about going home either on Sunday or Saturday. He would be good in 3-6 weeks and as much as that lacked the info he needed to know about when he’d be able to go to practice again-it was nice to know he wouldn’t be confined to his bed forever. 

In fact-

“My parents got you a wheelchair.” 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “A wheelchair? Really?” 

“Hey, it’ll be easier for you to get around in, boyfriend. Plus I can push you around to all your classes and you can carry your books better. It’ll be great for Monday-“ He stopped, “That is, unless you’d rather stay home and rest-“

“I said I was going back to school next week so I’m going back to school.” Iwaizumi growled, picking back up the manga he had discarded to talk. He shoved his face into it and mumbled out some profanities that Oikawa elected to ignore.

“Hey, if you think you want to go back, then I support you,” Oikawa frowned, “I just don’t want you to push yourself-“

“I haven’t pushed myself!” Iwaizumi cried, slamming his book down. He let out a groan at a sharp burst of pain that went through his chest, scowling when Oikawa jumped up to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Iwa-“

“I got the crap beaten out of me by some assholes, Toru! I acted like a total loser, I just sat there and took it. I didn’t even care by the end of it, I just ended up on the floor waiting to go home! I just-I didn’t push myself, I let myself get pushed around like a fucking-“

Oikawa kissed him.

Not on the lips, but the cheek. It was soft and kind and his lips were chapped, Iwa’s face discolored from bruising-but it was tender when it mattered. 

It was heartbreaking to hear Iwaizumi describe how he felt on that awful night. Oikawa had heard him describe it to the lawyers on Tuesday, he had heard him talk and moan in his sleep, and he was going to have to keep hearing it when they took the case to court eventually-but fuck, it made him want to scream and strangle any cop that he just happened to see. 

Iwaizumi blaming himself for the carnival’s ending would forever be the most despair inducing thing Oikawa could ever hear. 

He held onto Iwaizumi tightly, careful as to not hurt him and then pressed their foreheads together, “It’s not your fault, Iwa-chan. It’s not mine either-nor is it Semi’s or Terushima’s.” He whispered.

“But I-“

“No buts, Iwa. Butts are for pooping.” 

And despite having the urge to mutter “what the fuck” under his breath at that, Iwaizumi sighed and leaned forward with him, the anger melting away to be replaced with an exhausted staring contest between the two. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” 

They both jumped, looking to the open doorway, only relaxing when they saw a familiar head of blonde hair, a yellow-ish bruise the size of a baseball on the person’s face. He leaned against the doorframe, dressed in what appeared to be his school uniform and holding a backpack on his front. His grin was undeniably wolf-like and his eyes held a sort of amusement that Iwaizumi regularly saw reflected in his own partner’s eyes.

“Well well well, Terushima, looks like you’re up and about,” Oikawa frowned, visibly upset over not being able to kiss Iwaizumi until their lips turned blue and fell off over overuse.

“I actually went back to school today,” Terushima replied, making himself at home in the empty seat beside Oikawa’s. He put his bag on the floor and took over the room in an instant, leading to them both rolling their eyes at the man’s theatrics, “You know I was the hottest gossip all day? Apparently everyone thinks I was attacked by Karasuno and I fought my way through a mob.  Which is a pretty cool made up story-almost makes me wish it were true. Imagine how cool it’d be if I had turned into the Incredible Hulk or something.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Imagine how cool it'd be if you hadn’t had a fake boyfriend.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath.

Terushima’s nose twitched, mouth quirking into a frown as his shoulders hunched over to hide his face from the two, “I-I know, that was silly of me to even complain about. I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet, I just wanted to-“

“Hold on now, you two,” Oikawa intervened, smacking at his boyfriend’s wrist, “We’ve already gone over this, Terushima is not to blame for what happened.” He leaned into Terushima’s personal space and then flicked the guy on the nose, talking over him when he gave a yelp of surprise, “Say it with me, guys.” 

They all looked at each other, one hesitant, one annoyed, and one condescending. Yet, they all repeated the same sentence;

“None of us are reason for the riot. Terushima is a good person. Iwaizumi is a strong person.” 

Oikawa didn’t feel the need to add anything else on about himself and shrugged off the way Iwaizumi eyed him when he shushed the both of them for trying to make up a chant for him. 

“I’m perfectly confident in myself and I don’t need anyone else to tell me it wasn’t my fault because I know it wasn’t. Unlike you two, I have common sense.”

“You lowkey kind of almost cried about blaming yourself when we talked-“

“Shush, Terushima. I am a confident man and I don’t need your negativity.” 

Ignore the parallels between him and Mr. Refreshing. 

A hum emitted from the blonde’s throat and he turned to look out the window. He’d been much quieter as of late and Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was from anxiety or leftover damage from his injury. He could rival Kenma with the silent streak he had going. It...concerned Oikawa and if he was worried, then he could only imagine how the Bobatas must’ve been. 

And Semi.

Not that anyone had seen Semi lately, Ushijma had been keeping him informed on the silverette’s attendance, but he hadn’t shown up to school once that week. It wasn’t like they could go over to his house either, Semi lived in an elitist home and had parents that probably blamed his troublemaker friends from Volleyball for his criminal charges. 

Oikawa couldn’t imagine it staining his record though, the guy was loaded and intelligent enough to pass the entrance exam to Shiratorizawa-he’d make it back on his feet. 

Plus everyone loved him, they thought of him as some sort of brave savior, who took the fall for Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Also Oikawa was pretty sure he outed the guy accidently and kinda wanted to avoid seeing him, so! Change of topics! 

“Has Ushijima swung by yet today?” 

That was a great new conversation starter, Terushima really came through sometimes. In answer to his question, Ushijima had not shown up yet. It was only about an hour ago that school ended for them all, so that was understandable, but at the same time. Oikawa was starting to dread every time he saw Ushijima’s big head pop through the doorway. 

Not that he didn’t like the the visits-that’s what in fact made him so upset. Ushijima had been nothing but patient and kind and even brought flowers the first day he showed up. It made Oikawa feel weird and appreciative, scared of the fact that he may actually find Ushijima to be good company when they were in the aftermath of a crisis. 

“So you’re afraid of making friends?” Iwaizumi had snickered when he voiced his thoughts aloud, some nights ago. 

“No, I’m just not sure I trust Ushijima to not have some sort of ulterior motive for being so gracious. He might give me a sandwich tomorrow and then say I owe him a transfer to Shiratorizawa in return.” Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms like a toddler and being ignored by Iwaizumi as the injured man watched Netflix on his phone for the rest of the night. 

“Do you think Ushijima likes me?” Terushima asked in the present.

“That’s a silly question,” Oikawa laughed. He got a dead eyed stare back and he awkwardly went on, “I mean, he wouldn’t show up to our little group sessions if he didn’t, right?” He asked with a smile.

He got no smile back, instead having both his boyfriend and the mess of blonde he called his friend, both say variations of;

“He comes to see you.”

Which he couldn’t deny, it was obvious by the way the man really only talked to him during the visits, giving the essential polite sayings to the other two. Giving Iwaizumi white tulips-Oikawa’s favorite flower-and walking Oikawa to his car when both he and Iwaizumi managed to convince the boy to go home and get some sleep. 

The flowers sat on the table on the other side of the room, a pretty pink bow tied around the pot. It was surrounded by get well soon cards and trinkets that people had sent to wish Iwaizumi a speedy recovery. Of course, looking at it did make Oikawa feel somewhat anxious, wondering if the flowers had a kind of message. 

That’s how people used to communicate, he thought. He wasn’t exactly sure what or how, but he had watched some old romantic drama once, where the main couple on screen, communicated with bouquets to each other. He was too much of a coward to look up the meaning of the white tulips though, so he left it at that. If Ushijima asked, he would just flick the guy in the eyeball.

...They sure were pretty though. The petals were so delicate and the stems were a light healthy shade of green. They looked like the flowers that used to grow outside of Aoba Johsai-before Hanamakki accidently ran them over with his truck (A sad story that Oikawa vowed to never talk about again). But they also smelled so lovely. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Oikawa took a deep inhale and-

“So you like them?”

Oh. 

So he’d gotten up from his chair, in the middle of a conversation with his boyfriend and Terushima-ignored the fact that stupid big Ushiwaka was standing inside the room suddenly-squeezed between the tiny table and the hospital bed-picked up the pot of flowers and shoved them in his own face to get a good whiff of them?

And now Ushijima was standing next to him?

Ew.

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck-

“I grew these. In my garden.” Ushijima smiled and Oikawa felt a weird glow being blasted on his face. Ushijima didn’t smile. And it was mildly terrifying to be on the other end of such a pleasant expression. 

“You grew them?”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, instead of telling the man to go away, he felt himself want to continue the discussion a little more. Which was infuriating as all hell, he just wanted to sit down and cuddle Iwaizumi until it was time to go home-but damn his subconscious for taking the lead this once.

“I did,” Ushijima replied, cooling his face back into a serious mask, “My family lives on a small peach orchard about two hours out into farm land. We also have a small flower garden and we raise two cattle.”

Oikawa gaped back at the man in front of him, “Did you name the cattle?” 

“Yes.”

…

“Can you tell me their names then?” He said impatiently, glaring at the way Ushijima’s eyes were focused solely on his. He couldn’t even spare a glance at the other two in the room, as Ushijima’s large frame blocked his view. 

He did hear a loud snort after Ushijima gave his answer though;

“Oh, yes, my apologies. Their names are; Toru and Butter.”

Butter is and will forever be an adorable name for a cow. It was cute and had an air of childishness that made it endearing, while also quite simplistic. In Oikawa’s book, it was a great name. On the other hand, Toru, while it was a great name for himself and many other ridiculously handsome Japanese men-it was not meant for a cow. Frankly, it insulted him down to his core that someone would name a barnyard animal after his lavishly elegant person. 

But of course Ushijima had to name his cow after him. Of course they couldn’t have one normal conversation.

“You named a cow after me?” He snarled, dropping the flowers back onto the table with a heavy ‘thunk’. 

“Well no,” Ushijima said back easily, unalarmed over Oikawa’s sudden angry posture, “Back when I was attempting to court you, my sisters thought it’d be funny to name one of the cattle after you. They also named our dog after Tendou when they found out we were dating and our cat is named after my older sister’s boyfriend, so it’s a sort of tradition in our home.”

“That’s weird, my guy.” Terushima called from behind, sticking his head around Ushiwaka’s broad shoulders to be a part of the conversation.

Oikawa agreed with Terushima, it was weird. It was also terrifying knowing that Ushijima had sisters running around, knowing of his past infatuation with a guy that failed in an attempted wooing. 

“You know, my boyfriend’s right there, Ushijima, he might get jealous over your family naming a cow after me.” He said, hopping over a chair to get back over to his partner’s side and away from those damned tulips.

Ushijima gave a hum in response, plucking a dried up leaf from the plant and then facing the rest of the room with a thoughtful expression, “Are you upset, Iwaizumi-kun?”

“Why would I be upset?” Iwaizumi laughed back, shoving Oikawa’s hands away from a bandage that was slipping off his chest, “I think it’s sweet. Plus, you brought me flowers, you’ve been nothing but nice all week.” 

Oikawa muttered out something about that being suspicious, while prying away his boyfriend’s hands and fixing what he thought needed fixing, ignoring the annoyed huff that came and the snickering from Terushima’s side of the room.

“If I’m being honest,” Ushijima said with a perfectly emotionless look, “I’m trying to make more friends and be more,” He lifted his hands air quoted the word, “Sociable.”

“Why?” Terushima frowned from his seat, twisting the red tie that hung from his neck.

Ushijima didn’t reply for a moment, staring at Terushima until the boy shifted uncomfortably and slouched down. He was either unsure of how to answer the question and thinking it over, or was incredibly annoyed with Terushima for asking something that wasn’t any of his business.

But that couldn’t be the case, he had been the one to bring it up, so Oikawa could only assume he wanted to discuss it. Tendou might’ve told him something about making new friends-but that was unlikely in Oikawa’s mind as the two of them seemed like the kind of couple to not really give a shit about what other people thought of them. He doubted it was Ushijima’s family, the guy lived in a tiny apartment on his own (Something that Oikawa could finally understand the reason why, as it’d be nearly impossible for Ushijima to live on a farm full time and also attend school and volleyball). Or it could just be that Ushijima started watching the American tv show; Friends, and felt jealous. 

None of those options included the real answer thoigh and Oikawa felt surprised when Ushijima gave a completely different reply than he’d been expecting;

“I’m doing it so I can be a role model for Semi.” 

That peeked all of their interest, Terushima going as far as to stand up in captivated attention-and then sitting right back down with a somewhat pink face for moving so startlingly quick.

Personally, Oikawa opened his mouth like it was door with squeaky hinges and let everything flow out, “What does that mean? Did you talk to Semi? Did you see him? Is he okay? Did he say anything about me? Is he mad at me?”

“I just came from Satori’s home and found him,” Ushijima answered, unable to answer every one of the questions asked, mostly because he couldn’t remember everything that was even said, “I hadn’t known he was going to be there, I just went over because I forgot my sweater, yesterday-and low and behold; there he was. Sitting on the couch with Satori. They made a very large mess with Nutella and bananas and-“

“Ushiwaka, get back in track.” Oikawa ordered, snapping his fingers like a mother trying to guide a toddler along with their words.

“Yes, of course, I am sorry,” Ushijima frowned, hurrying on, obviously not used to talking so much for so long, “He and Satori had been in the middle of a very important conversation, one that I accidentally interrupted-“

The room let out collective groans, Oikawa’s being the loudest and most aggressive, unafraid of coming across as rude to the man telling the story. 

-“But I ended up sitting down with them both and we discussed how Semi had been feeling as of late,” He went on like none of them had made any noise, “It it is of my understanding that Semi has been feeling very left out of things and can’t find it in himself to be outgoing or friendly with people in our group chat. So, in solidarity, because I too feel like that at times, I have decided to go out and make closer bonds with the other people in our group. This way, he can see it is not as scary as he might think.” 

Admittedly, that was one of the cutest speeches Oikawa had ever heard. However, hearing that Semi had decided to entrust such a delicate mindset with Ushiwaka and Tendou-two of the most insane people he knew-it made him feel a little like he’d lost. 

Which he had. He’d lost a friend. A good one too. Semi really had been a great person to talk with when the world got a little too mean. He must have been a poetry or theater kid too, sharing insightful wisdoms that Oikawa could only listen to in awe, somewhat confused whenever he used too big words. Sometimes, however, when hanging out, Semi give him advice on sexuality;

“ _ Who cares if you like boys, right? In the end, we all bleed, we all cry, we all just want our families to love and accept us... _

_ And eventually we all die, regardless if you have a rainbow or not”. _

That had been a mildly depressing line, but it had definitely stuck with Oikawa. And well, it wasn’t the most impactful phrases to Oikawa, not since Iwaizumi had said the words “I love you” for the first time. Even if he had punctuated the words with a villainous “dumbass”. But, it was still an important thing to hear in Oikawa’s life. If the human mind really was like the one in the movie  _ Inside out,  _ then it would be one of his core memories, the ones that build up who he was as a person. A few others would probably be more sentimental shit like; holding his newly born nephew, the time he nearly smacked the fuck out of Kageyama, and the first time he and Iwaizumi had held hands (Accidently) while lost in a haunted house that they had lied about their age to get into and ended up with both crying until a worker had to escort them out and call their parents. 

Not all of those were very fond to remember, but Semi’s had probably been one of the more serious ones that stuck out. 

He wasn’t overly close with the guy, Terushima took the title of ‘on best terms with’ when it came to the angry looking silverette, but he did feel guilty still. 

And he wanted to help anyway he could, even if it was for the more selfish reason of; ‘I don’t want to keep feeling like the bad guy and Terushima’s moping around is starting to scare me’ rather than ‘I’ll do anything for my friends’.

“What if I did something to get people close to both you and Semi?” He asked after a good long moment of the room in complete silence. Ushijima had just spent three minutes staring off into space, Oikawa reflecting on his entire past and inner monologuing like he was in a Victorian drama, Terushima zipping his jacket shut and open over and over again, and Iwaizumi watching all of them like  _ they  _ were the ones stuck in the hospital and in need of treatment. 

“How could you do that?” Terushima frowned. 

“Yeah, Idiotkawa, are you gonna set them up on blind-friendship-dates or something? What are you gonna do?” Iwaizumi asked, looking up at his partner like he was hot shit while stuck in a cot and unable to turn on his side without moaning in pain. 

Oikawa smirked, “I’ll throw an Oikawa Toru styled party, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I will not be giving a confession scene for Iwaizumi and Oikawa, I can't write that without bawling. Ya'll are gonna have to interpret it :)
> 
> Now, it's party time lads. It'll totally be great, who cares if the people that need closure are all introverts and suck at communication. I also read through the descriptions of people's bookmarks that they left for this story and I am so sorry? Ya'll got that depressed??

**Author's Note:**

> The bee movie was one of the most intellectually stimulating visual arts I have ever witnessed. It was emotional, written like it was meant for the gods, and had repeated themes of lgbt representation. Clearly it was meant for people with the most creative and challenging minds. In this essay I will...


End file.
